Everlasting Loves
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Sequel to Everlasting Bonds - Lifetimes may pass, as places and eras change, yet there are some things that shall remain always the same; some bonds that regardless of time and space, they just cannot be broken...loves that are everlasting...
1. Proof of Worth

Ok people, before this begins, lets clarify a few things (PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THIS!):

1) As I said before, this is a sequel for "Everlasting Bonds" you need to have read that one to understand this one.

2) You'll also need to know at least in general terms what happened in the manga up to chapter 423, and have seen the "Fade to Black" (this isn't absolutely necessary, but helps understand a few things). The Bount arc, ovas and the "Diamond Dust Rebellion" movie are mentioned as well but only in passing, so you don't really need to know much about them. Still, there'll be parts where I'll break canon, even the canon included in the parts I'm actually using for this fic, it cannot be helped.

3) I mentioned before this fic was complicated, that's because I'll technically be telling two stories at the same time, one that happened in the past (you'll only be seeing pieces of that one, a little at the beginning of every chapter), it may seem strange and confusing but eventually you'll understand its importance. Oh, the lyrics in italics will mark what is part of the past and what of the present (the past will be after the first set of lyrics and end before the second); also, for those interested, the song in question is _Neverending Story_ by _Within Temptaion_. I found it fittting with the story that I will be telling.

4) I took a few liberties in using english/japanese words for both abilities and ranks; this won't be too important, except in the use of a handful of terms, in which the language in which the word is told will show either the importance the person is giving to that title, or how close they are (you'll see it eventually).

5) There'll be a lot more pairings in this fic. Ichiruki remains the main focus, but not the only one, you'll also be seeing Ishihime, ChadTatsu, HitsuKarin, UraYoru, ByaOFC, UkiOFC, KyouNan, and a few others (cannon and non-cannon) I can't show here or I would be ruining the plot.

6) A little warning, I'm being considerably more...liberal, with the cursing in this story. Couldn't help it. Ichigo, and a few others just insisted on talking that way. I'm still keeping this fic as T though, I mean, Kubo did worse in canon. In any case, if you're old enough to watch the anime, you're old enough to read this.

7) Finally, Your questions and doubts will be welcomed, as well as your constructive criticism, even if you just want to say you liked something or disliked something. Also, if I don't answer a particular question that's probably because the answer will be coming in the story itself.

* * *

><p><span>Everlasting Loves <span>

(Sequel to: Everlasting Bonds)

_By: Lalaith Quetzalli _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach…something you people should know already if you read the prequel to this fic…if you've read any fic, really. Anyway, here it is, the long promised sequel to "Everlasting Bonds". Hope you enjoy. _

**Proof of Worth**

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

Soul Society and Hueco Mundo didn't always exist as such; at one point the two were just one world, the Spiritual World, where all souls went after departing from the Living one; Hell was reserved for the demons and creatures that could almost be considered as evil-incarnate, while Heaven was little more than a beautiful dream.

And then things changed; living or dead, it's in the nature of all creatures to fight, whether it be for survival or power; and even just one such being existing will begin a chain of events that once begun just can't be stopped.

That's how the Spiritual Wars began; some called them the Eternal Wars; because the time came when no one had any idea anymore as to when it had begun. People would die and wake up to the war, choose a side and spend their whole afterlife fighting for it, whether it be a day or centuries; it's hard to tell, since no one really cared about measuring time.

Eventually things began changing, as those most proficient in the arts of war began gaining powers of some sort; and then the small groups began banding together according to those powers, until there were only two sides left in the war. Still, that didn't make the war itself end, it continued, for a very long time…

Until they came. No one had any idea where they came from, or where they'd been before, only that they were entirely different from those fighting the war, on both sides, they were much more powerful, and their powers…they were a mix of those used by both teams.

Others tried to do the same thing, mix powers; none succeeded; most died, a few ended up insane, and among those, there were some that ended up attacking warriors of both side in some kind of mad-rage.

And still there they were, the two who held powers from both sides; those that came to know them called them Kimera, in the singular, as if they were just one individual, and they might as well have been, considering that they were never apart.

Soon Kimera were no longer alone, people began following, from both groups, offering their alliances. Those who just wanted the Kimera to chose a side and fight for them were sent away, while those who just wanted the war to end once and for all were welcomed by their side, as friends, as Nakama…

Eventually the war ended, even though neither side truly won, instead they were separated, permanently. With the help of the Nakama, Kimera raised a barrier that divided the Spiritual World in two, leaving each group of warriors on a different side of it. And so Soul Society and Hueco Mundo came to be.

.-.

It had taken such power for the Kimera and the Nakama to split the worlds that as soon as it was done they fell into a state of stasis; in which they remained for a very long time.

When they woke up, the world had changed.

Soul Society was no longer a barren wasteland in which groups came together to live in caves or ditches. Instead it looked like a human country, separated in districts and organized. At the very center of it were those who, during the war, had proven to be the best with the powers they had manifested. They all received the Kimera and the Nakama as what they were: Heroes. The group's help and input was asked in regards to bettering the training for those less experienced in the ways of war, and in the organization of everything.

It was the birth of a new world, something that seemed closer to the dream humans used to have of Heaven than what the Spiritual World had once been.

But it wasn't really perfect, as the Heroes could see soon enough, not everyone liked the fact that it was those with special powers that gave the orders, especially when their numbers were so small when compared to those who didn't. Another war couldn't be risked, not after everything that had happened with the other one, not when they were just getting on their feet, so when it was proposed that the Kimera became the Highest authority, and exercised enough of it to bring order, they accepted.

King and Queen, that's what everyone began calling them: the Spirit King and his Queen; with the Nakama as their court. They didn't like it, not really, the title and protocol seemed to serve only to disconnect them from everyone else, those they'd fought to protect. But they knew it was necessary, so it was allowed.

After a while, a few years according to the counting of time they were now doing, there were enough people trained in the special, spiritual powers, to form an army. The King and Queen, being pacifists deep down, thought having an army was just calling for trouble, but even their closest Nakama agreed that it was necessary. Even with Hueco Mundo and Soul Society separated, the Warriors from the other side were powerful, and if they ever found the way to cross over, they needed to be prepared. Especially when so many of those who lived in the Soul Society had stopped being warriors right after the barrier had been raised, leaving only those with special abilities to fight if there was ever the need.

Shinigami, was the name they'd given themselves, a few of the warriors who still retained memories of the Living World knew what that word meant, it was part of one of the many legends one of the human societies had, one which spoke about Death-Gods. It seemed presumptuous, for anyone to claim that title, especially ones who still weren't the strongest ones around, no one could be as strong as the King and Queen, or even their Court; but then again, with their positions such a thing was supposed to be evident.

So the name stayed, and the Shinigami were soon organized in several Squads, according to their duties. The Queen and King had forbidden them to ever try and cross into Hueco Mundo, such attempts would only manage to weaken the barrier that had been raised. Still, there were some among the Shinigami for whom it wasn't enough the duty to protect, they wanted to fight, they had been part of a war for so long they didn't know any other way to live.

A solution was found for them, as they learnt through some new residents that while the Warriors from the other side couldn't get to theirs, they'd somehow found a way to get to the Living World, and were fighting there, against individuals that had no knowledge of other worlds, that had no way to protect themselves. So it was agreed that Shinigami would be regularly sent to the Living World to fight against those other Warriors; soon they even had a name for them, one that would justify their fighting against them, even against those few that seemed to cross into the mortal plane just out of curiosity and no ill-intent. The Shinigami then began calling the other warriors: Hollows.

The King, Queen and their Court knew that a moment would come where that new stage of the war would become as natural to everyone as the previous one had been; in the end they hadn't managed to stop the war, only change its rules. But they didn't have time to worry about that, for another situation had been brought to their attention.

Soul Society was in peril once again, and this time in an unexpected way: due to their own King and Queen. They were Kimera, they were creatures that mixed the powers of the now dubbed Shinigami and Hollow…such great power…it was dangerous.

When they had created the barrier, the groups on each side had created a balance, since the natures of each of their powers were so different. It was the reason why no one else seemed to be able to hold such powers, they were too different to be controlled; and yet somehow the Kimera managed, but they were the only ones. The problem now was that the reality they had created upon separating the Spiritual World in two could no longer hold them, their power was affecting the balance, their mere presence was just too much.

It took time, but eventually a decision was reached, the Kimera could no longer remain in Soul Society, the only way to be sure that the fabric of existence wouldn't rip by their mere presence was if they were to move into another plane, a pocket of reality that would exist in a middle point between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

The King and Queen agreed, after all, everything they had done up to that point had been to help protect everyone; and if they were told that to do that they needed to abandon their world, they would do it too. But the Nakama wouldn't let them leave alone, in the long time since the group had come together they had come to see each other as family, and as such they would remain, they would all be leaving.

The leader of the Shinigami thought it would be better to make a spectacle of the situation, he wove a story about the King and his court moving into a different plane which was supposed to be True Heaven, something only a handful of chosen ones could reach, something all the Shinigami would aspire to, even if it was unlikely most of them would ever see it.

So it was done. The Kimera, the Nakama and the Court moved to another dimension, some of them leaving their own families behind, families who in the times to come would gain power, would be considered as noble, simply because of a decision one of their founders made, to sacrifice everything for friendship and loyalty.

And the leader of the Shinigami gained power, with the Kimera and their Court gone he was the most powerful individual in Soul Society; a position he believed himself to be deserving of. He, like so many other Shinigami, lived for the war, and was against the peace-keeping attitudes the King and Queen had, with them gone Soul Society became his to command. And with the rules that had been implemented, he knew that nothing short of the end of the world would ever bring the Kimera back…yes, Soul Society had become his, all his.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

The raven-black haired, amethyst-eyed lieutenant of the 13th Squad of the Gotei, Kuchiki Rukia, was having lunch with one of her best-friends: the red-haired, cinnamon-eyed captain of the 3rd Squad: Abarai Renji. She had just finished explaining to him the reason why, despite the fact that her beloved had gotten to Soul Society almost a year before, and the two had been officially engaged since that day, they had yet to marry.

"Let me see if I understand this." Renji told her when she was done. "You and Ichigo are already engaged, your brother approves the match and has made it impossible for the Elders' complaints to stop you; and still you haven't married."

Rukia nodded.

"And that's not all." Renji continued. "We, everyone who matters really, knows Ichigo is powerful enough to be a captain, he's even more powerful than most captains; yet instead of acting like an official shinigami, he's chosen to go to the Academy."

Rukia nodded once again.

"That's insane!" Renji cried out.

"That's Ichigo." Rukia reminded him with a faint smile.

"In this case it's the same thing." Renji insisted.

"Come on Renji, you must have heard the talking, how most people don't believe him to be worthy." Rukia said, this time with a hint of annoyance. "They keep whispering, about how unworthy Ichigo is of marrying a noble…" she huffed. "As if they even cared that I'm a Kuchiki! Of course, there's the fact that they hate me being one, if they could they would use this as an excuse to finally cast me from the family. But even when that fiasco with Aizen and my almost-execution happened, not even that was enough for them to send me packing; not that anything stopped them from expressing their extreme displeasure at me and the 'black mark' I had done on the Kuchiki name."

"Your brother will never allow it." Renji shook his head.

"No he won't." Rukia nodded. "And even though the Elders hate it when things don't go their way; they would never dare act against my brother."

"But, I don't understand, Ichigo is a noble." Renji practically hissed. "From a family of a high standing, for what little I know. What are they complaining about then?"

"They don't know that."

"What? Why? Are you two purposefully making things all the more complicated?"

"It's not that. You should know Ichigo by now, he wants the Elders to accept our marriage, not because of who his father is, but because of who He is!" she sighed tiredly. "It's the same thing with regards to him being a shinigami. It doesn't matter how many captains, lieutenants and other high officers know him to be powerful, to be capable; the average shinigami has never seen him in action, they just know him as the ryoka, or as the betrothed-of-Kuchiki; they think he's being offered things just because of who I am. He doesn't want that, he wants to prove he earned the right to it, that he deserves to be an official shinigami."

"Hence going to the Academy, with a bunch of wet-nosed brats who haven't the slightest idea of how the world really works."

"Renji…we were two of those 'wet-nosed' brats at some point, remember?"

"Yes! Sixty years ago! I would like to believe we've learnt a thing or two since. But lets be honest Rukia, we'd really no idea what we were getting ourselves into when we first entered the Academy. Ichigo…he's the exact opposite, he's already been through a war, he's the hero of the Winter War! The savior of Soul Society…of all the Worlds really!"

"You know that, I know that, and the highest ranking officers; but most of the average shinigami don't. They know we won the Winter War, they know the traitors were defeated, that peace returned; but they have no idea who was responsible for that." She smiled slightly. "I think Ichigo actually likes that, the anonymity I mean. And he believes that if he goes through the Academy everyone will see he is a capable shinigami."

"At least he doesn't plan to be there for all six years."

"No, he'll finish in a few months, a little less than a year. And even then he's holding back a lot, so as not to call too much attention."

"I thought he would actually have trouble with Kidou, but you said he's doing fine…"

"Well, he did have about eight years or so of theoretical knowledge…"

"You mean you were training him all those years!"

"Not precisely training him since, you know, he didn't really have his powers. But we did talk about the future, how he wanted to be an official shinigami, and for that he would need kidou, and the theory; so I taught him everything I knew. He may have never used a kidou spell before last autumn, but he's long known all the chants and the theory behind them. He only has trouble using the lower-level ones, his power is still too great to control."

Renji shook his head with a sigh; he should really have been expecting something like that; after all, this was Ichigo they were talking about!

He was about to say something else when suddenly he noticed a change in his oldest friend, like some sort of dark grey aura (nearly black) that was enveloping her. She blinked a few times and he could see how one of her eyes began shifting, the usually white sclera turning black, while the bright violet iris changed to yellow.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out in shock.

Rukia didn't reply to him, instead bringing a hand to her temple, the same side as her changing eye, at the same time as a few locks of her raven-black hair began lightening in color, ever so slowly going through several shades of grey until settling in an ashen tone.

"Dammit, not now…" He heard her whisper in a very low tone.

Renji watched in confusion and at least slight-fear as Rukia's half-closed eyes seemed to glaze over, her reiryouku began shifting almost violently, between the usual shinigami aura and the more darker one that was enveloping her; one of her hands was still on her temple, while the other was holding onto something tightly, something connected to a length of red-ribbon around her neck, the redhead had seen the ribbon a few times before, but had no idea what may be attached to it.

It took several minutes, but finally Rukia's reiryouku stopped fluctuating, all her hair went back to its natural raven-black, and when her eyes opened fully, both were back to their usual bright-violet; except the expression in them wasn't as easy and carefree as it had been before, instead it was serious and guarded.

"Rukia," Renji called her, almost carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rukia tried to dismiss what had happened.

"Fine, do you have any idea how you looked just a second ago?" Renji almost snapped.

"I know, lighter hair, a yellow and black eye, and the dark aura." Rukia enlisted with almost unnatural calmness. "It's normal, considering the circumstances."

"Normal?" Renji's patience, which wasn't very much to begin with, was running thin. "And what circumstances are you talking about?"

"You know Ichigo and I are connected, you were there when Nii-sama explained it." Rukia reminded him as she began walking away.

"Yes." Renji nodded. "Red-string-something…What does that have to do with anything?"

"Akai-ito, the red string of fate." Rukia corrected him. "Ichigo's soul and my own are connected, it's how we met during the years he had no reiryouku, how he knew when I was in danger, and how I knew it the moment he died. If I hadn't known, if I hadn't gotten there in time he would have totally disappeared…and I…well, we're not actually sure how that would have affected me. The point is, we're still connected; in fact, it's even stronger now that we're both spirits and in the same plane."

"So, what just happened now, was because of Ichigo." Renji deduced.

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "He's mad…no, that's an understatement, he's beyond furious. So much he nearly went Espada on those around him just now. What you saw was a way to deal with his excess of power, by siphoning it into me. We've done it before, like during that fight on North Rukongai last month…"

"When you used that new power?" Renji inquired, very interested now.

"It wasn't a new power, nor was it mine." Rukia pointed out, turning to him briefly. "It was Ichigo's…Getsuga Tensho."

"Wha…" Renji stopped altogether, shocked.

Rukia stopped walking too, they had almost reached the Kuchiki Estate by then anyway, and Ichigo wasn't there yet; probably wouldn't be for a few minutes, not until he could walk among shinigami without making them all go nuts thinking an Espada had invaded Seireitei. Which, all in all, meant she had at least a few minutes to explain things better to Renji; beginning with what had happened on that patrol a month before.

***Flashback***

Rukia had just finished her paperwork for the day when a lower-seat had rushed in in a panic.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" He cried out as soon as he was inside the building.

Instincts born of months fighting at the frontlines of war had Rukia jumping over her desk and with Shirayuki unsheathed and already in shikai in a matter of seconds, she reached the door of her office at the same time the younger shinigami reached it, making it so he almost ended up spearing himself on her sword; would have if it hadn't been, yet again, due to her instincts.

For a handful of seconds the shinigami stood there, gaping at her sword and her posture, he obviously hadn't been expecting such a reaction from her. No matter how many times they heard that she'd participated in the Winter War, that she'd fought and even defeated Espada on her own, most people couldn't help but see a small and fragile-looking young woman.

It was at such times that she complained about the fact that so many shinigami were never really in the Winter War. Yes, they were fortunate not to end up traumatized, or dead; but how was she supposed to lead a division that kept seeing her as a weak and useless pseudo-noble?

"You were looking for me." She spoke in a cold voice. "I supposed it was an emergency."

The officer flinched but she ignored that, she couldn't help the tone of her voice; she'd to block her feelings when in battle, it was the only way to handle it at times (like when the enemy decided to use the image of a man you admired so much against you…)

"Right!" The officer got his bearings back. "There's an emergency Kuchiki-taichou, North Rukongai, district 47, at least half a dozen hollows were spotted a few minutes ago; I was told by fifth-seat Yashio to come get you, it seems one or two of them might be Adjuchas…"

Rukia didn't need hear anymore, there was no way any shinigami below lieutenant, or those few who had fought in the war, could be expected to stand against an adjuchas. Even a fifth seat like Yashio had no hope of doing much more than buying some time, she just hoped it would be enough for her to get there.

***Jump***

She arrived to the 47th District of North Rukongai just in time to save Yashio from a hit that would have definitely killed him; he was badly injured already, but Rukia supposed he had a good chance of surviving. She guessed that the rest of the patrol must have dealt with the other hollows, because there only seemed to be the one adjuchas left. Luck seemed to be on her side. In any case she decided to get rid of it right away and went straight to battle it.

She went straight to Shirayuki's third dance; knowing that it wasn't the time to be flashy or try and show off, the sooner she got rid of the hollow the better.

She managed to almost immediately freeze and break off one of the adjuchas's arm; but it seemed to be for nothing when it began regenerating; it took him a while, but it was done.

Rukia should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

A few minutes later she felt a spark in the back of her mind; she guessed Ichigo must be having free-period or meditation class because he'd just connected with her; there was also the chance that he just didn't care enough about his current class and preferred to check up on her, especially since he must have obviously felt the moment she went into battle.

It was he who first sensed the other black presence approaching her, since she was too busy with the enemy in front of her.

*Rukia!*

The scream was directly in her soul, and enough to make instinct take over as she practically disappeared from the spot she had been in a fraction of a second before, reappearing several yards away, sword at the ready; it still took a few seconds for her conscious mind to realize the change in circumstances, the fact that she now had two enemies to deal with instead of one, and if she didn't hurry Yoshio could either end up losing too much blood or being attacked by one of the hollows while she busied herself with the other…

'If I could only attack, and hopefully destroy both of them with one attack…' Rukia complained to herself.

But she knew that not even her strongest attack was capable of such a feat; maybe in Bankai, but she needed authorization from the soutaichou to call on such power during times of peace, and there just wasn't enough time!

*You do…have the power…*

It took a few seconds for Rukia to hear the voice, and realize who it belonged to.

"Ichigo?" She called out-loud, momentarily confused.

*I'm inside you…midget…* Ichigo replied to her. *Hope you…value the effort…Talking to you like this…not the easiest thing I…I've ever done.*

'What do you mean I do have the power?' Rukia went back to the matter at hand.

She had but to think the question, as Ichigo was the one making the effort to reach her and not the other way around.

'You know none of Shirayuki's dances can deal the kind of damage I need to deal at once for the plan to work.' Rukia insisted.

*No, Shirayuki doesn't…but Zangetsu does.* Ichigo replied.

'Zangetsu? But…?' Rukia had no idea what he was talking about.

*Come on midget, think…* Ichigo berated her jokingly. *Remember, the akai-ito…What's mine is yours…quite literally…Zangetsu is as much a part of my soul as he's of yours…same of Shirayuki and…well, everyone inside us …use his power…the old-man says it's alright…*

'How do I do this?' She asked, already raising her sword to prepare.

*Just focus on what Zangetsu's power…looks and feels like…* Ichigo instructed. *The old-man says…he says the rest should come to you…Good luck midget.*

With that the conversation ended, Ichigo would need all his focus to let his own power connect to Rukia so she could channel it through her own zanpakutou, while Rukia then would have to try and control that power enough to actually attack; not an easy thing to achieve definitely, he'd to wonder if such a thing had even been attempted before.

Rukia too focused, she could feel it the moment Zangetsu's powers were poured into her soul; it took a great effort on her part, but she was able to gather all that power and shoot it from the blade of her own zanpakutou, in the direction of the two suddenly frozen adjuchas.

As comical as the sight might have been to an uninjured onlooker, the adjuchas hadn't been frozen through ice, but fear; the moment they felt the female shinigami's power skyrocket they knew they had chosen the wrong place to feed; and yet, it was already too late to back down.

The blue fang of energy to come out of Shirayuki's blade was a shade or two lighter than when sent by Zangetsu; but that didn't lessen it's power any as it reached the two adjuchas; destroying one and seriously wounding the other.

Rukia cursed under her breath, as powerful as her soulmate may be, she just couldn't control an attack that wasn't her own, especially since it contained a power she wasn't used to having to handle. While both Zangetsu and Shiro had given her a 'helping hand' of sorts at different points during the time they had taken refuge in her soul, it was nothing compared to what had just been attempted.

It was certainly lucky that Renji had made his appearance right then, having been on his way to visit Rukia and hearing the panicked officer mumbling about the attack; the redhead released his own zanpakutou and used it to finish the remaining hollow in no time at all.

"Rukia!" He cried out as soon as he was done with the enemy. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." She answered, even as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Renji went almost crazy at the tired expression in her face, she hadn't looked like that since the Winter War; but she just ignored him, instead focusing on recovering enough to get back on her feet. She knew Ichigo would be ditching classes as soon as he could and she hoped to meet him in her office and not the middle of Rukongai, it wouldn't do to seem weak after all the effort she'd put in proving she could be as strong as him and any of their other nakama.

*I know you're strong…* He heard Ichigo whisper in the back of her mind. *And even if you weren't I couldn't possibly love you any less…See you in your office midget.*

Rukia couldn't help but blush. It was so strange; how Ichigo could appear so cool, almost cold and detached most of the time; and yet it also seemed to come so natural to him to say he loved her, at least when not in public, then he became inexplicably shy. But then again, so did she, the thought came to mind as she reached into the front of her kosode, for the small heart-pendants only she knew were there, while a few people had seen the red silk ribbon at some point or another, to none had she shown what hung from it, it was her best kept secret as well as her most precious possession.

'Love you too, strawberry.' She sent back.

***End of Flashback***

Renji remained in silence for a while, as he processed the fact that Rukia, his life-long friend, was capable of using someone else's power, and in such an effective way too.

"So, you don't have a hollow or anything?" Renji wanted to confirm.

"It depends on what you consider 'having a hollow'." Rukia answered.

Renji's eyes widened at the implications.

"No, I don't have a split personality that threatens to take over me at any given time." Rukia elaborated. "But I do have the access to some, most, of the hollow abilities, much like Ichigo does, if I use too much then my eyes and hair change like you saw a few minutes ago, except that there's no mask, unless I call for it, and even then it's not complete." She sighed. "I think it was something to be expected, really. After all, I had the Hougyoku inside of me for months, and even if that wasn't enough, Shiro resided in my soul for nine years, and even before and after that, my soul has been bound to Ichigo."

"You know, that makes me wonder something." Renji interrupted that line of thought quite suddenly. "How long have you and Ichigo been bound?"

"For as long as we know…" Rukia answered immediately. "How can you expect us to really know? We've been conscious of this bond for almost a decade, since that time when no one remembered me but him…before that it never occurred to us. Though, I do remember Ichigo saying that he had the impression we had been bound for a very long time, maybe lifetimes even…Who knows? Right now neither do I know, or care, we are bound, we love each other, we're going to be together for as long as our strength allows, that's enough for both of us."

Renji didn't answer to that; he'd rarely seen such passion in his oldest friend; and if he thought about it he realized that the orange-haired man was always involved. At some point he may have believed himself in love with Rukia; but he'd long since realized that while he did love her, he wasn't in love with her; she was a sister to him, someone to cherish and protect, but not the person he would consider his other half. He hadn't really met such a person yet.

Before anything else could be said Renji felt briefly as if the air had been violently pushed out of his lungs, just a fraction of a second before he found Ichigo standing right beside them. A few strands of his hair looked white, his brown irises seemed to have yellow rings around them and he was a bit too pale to be healthy; other than that, and the huge amount of compressed reiatsu that enveloped him, everything seemed to be in order.

What surprised Renji the most was that, while he was having a bit of trouble standing in such close proximity with the orange-haired man without ending up breathless or passed out; Rukia seemed to be having no problem at all, she even went as far as pulling him to her in a tight embrace, and her expression showed no reaction from the strong reiatsu. It made the redhead wonder if it was related to their being bonded, or if maybe his oldest friend was that strong, stronger than he imagined possible.

"Ichigo, shh…calm down, it's alright, everything's alright." She whispered into his ear.

She was trying to convey peace and calmness, though inside, Rukia was anything but; she'd never seen her beloved like that, never had he allowed himself to seem vulnerable before anyone but her, and their 'tenants'. And while he wasn't being that expressive, Renji knew Ichigo enough to realize something was bothering the younger man.

"Why did we do it, Luna?" Ichigo asked out of the blue. "Why did we save such corrupted individuals? Such a fucked up world?"

"Not everyone is like that." Rukia reminded him softly. "You need to remember that, Sol. Besides, it's not like you and I, or any of our friends, fought for them, not really, we fought for each other, to protect those we care for; to give everyone a better future…"

"What kind of future can there be when all they keep of the past is lies?" Ichigo demanded.

It took all Rukia had not to flinch; while she was used to his temper, he had never been like that to her, not when he was being serious anyway; it made her worry about what may have happened even more. Only something really bad could have affected her beloved so much…

"Is this what we fought so hard for?" Ichigo commented, morosely. "Is this world what we sacrificed so much of our existence for? Is anything even worth it?"

"S…Ichigo…" Rukia gasped.

She really didn't know what to say, while she'd had her pessimistic 'episodes' in the past, he'd always been the one to get her back to the right path, he'd always been so full of conviction, of strength, of hope…all that seemed to be gone now, and she didn't know how to help him, didn't know if there was even a way to; and that scared her, more than anything had before…

* * *

><p>Hello, just so you know, chapters in this fic will be much longer than in the prequel. Thus far, this is actually the shortest one I've written for this. Other than that detail, not much more to say for the time being, I said most of it during the initial notes, which, if you haven't read please go do it now, it'll make some of the things I'm doing a bit more comprehensible.<p>

So, all that's left is the teaser, here goes:

_"What happened in the Winter War, what really happened, is confidential." Renji explained. "No one but those who survived it are to know the truth of it."_

_"The truth…" Suddenly Rukia understood. "The humans' involvement…The ryoka invasion…"  
><em>

_"Is just that." Renji confirmed. "As far as everyone but those of us who were there and survived the final battle know, the ryoka were expelled from Soul Society after the traitors revealed themselves, and that was it."_

All that and more coming next week (or earlier, depends on the reviews and my time) in: Lies, Truths and Secrets

Ja ne!


	2. Lies, Truths and Secrets

Current count: 7 reviews, 8 favorites and 12 alerts. OMG! Arigato gozaimasu!

(READ THIS!)

I forgot to say this in the previous chapter. There is a reason why this fic is called Everlasting Loves (besides the upcoming excess of romance), some people might remember I was actually going to call this fic Everlasting Souls. The reason for the change is because I got a different idea about a story to give that name too. Not a sequel for this, or at least not exactlly. It would be a series of outtakes, sort of...the idea is to make it a fic full of one-shots where I include things that never appeared here, like maybe more scenes of the distant past (the times you're seeing in the 'Some time, some place' area), or maybe the nine years that passed between the end of the war and the time Ichigo died (like the weddings, the twins' birth, etc.), and even the year that passed between the end of Bonds and the beginning of Loves. This came to me because I began getting ideas for scenes that only fit in this universe, and yet don't fit anywhere in my fic. This fic will only be written if people show interest, this because only those who have read Bonds and Loves will actually be able to understand most of those outtakes. Besides, the important part of this whole tarade, is an offer I'm making to my most loyal readers and reviewers. By the end of this fic, those of you who've left the most reviews I'll offer to chose what one of the chapters of Everlasting Souls will be about. You can give me a theme to work it, a particular scene you want to see (maybe one of the children's birth, or a graduation, or when Ryuuken learns his son is getting married...who knows?) It's my offer.

Now, having said all that, and knowing you don't really want to be reading my notes. On with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Lies, Truths and Secrets <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

It had been a while since the close group of friends had begun living in that new world, what had been dubbed by some as the Royal Dimension. Though, since it existed separated from the Spirit World, time didn't pass in exactly the same way; and almost all of those there were so powerful that time had little to no power over them anyway.

"Tennou Heika…"

The young-looking man who was one of the two most powerful individuals in all the worlds turned away from his balcony when he heard someone addressing him by his title; 'His Majesty', 'King', that was technically what those words of an old human language meant; it was the only thing he had to identify himself by besides the title of Kimera, which he shared with his other-half, since neither of them had any actual names, or if they ever had, they had long since forgotten them.

The one addressing the Spirit King was a slightly-older-looking man, his hair much darker and longer in contrast to that of his superior, while the eyes were the opposite, the older man's being much lighter. The dark-haired man was dressed like the Shinigami they'd left to guide and protect the Soul Society in their absence, something logical seeing as he'd been one before choosing to follow the rulers into the other dimension; he knelt before the King, waiting to be given permission to speak.

"You're free to speak, Kakka." The King declared.

It was another title, one the dark-haired man had earned along with his position as First Royal Advisor. There were three of them, and all of them were addressed in the same manner, except when being together, then they would add their number before it to show who was highest. Unlike the Royals, at least two of the Advisors had had names and actually remembered, they had chosen to forsake them as a way to honor their rulers, by refusing to possess something those they followed didn't.

"You know it is my intent to bind myself to my lover." Kakka explained.

The King simply nodded, signaling for the Advisor to continue his explanation.

"I know I may be overstepping my bounds, Tennou Heika." The older-looking man spoke respectfully. "But if possible I would like for us to be bound in the same manner you and Kokuou Heika are."

The young-looking king's eyebrow rose silently; whatever it is he may have been expecting from that conversation, that wasn't it.

"The bond that binds me to my Queen is one unlike any you may have seen before, Kakka." The King pointed out. "It is a string that binds us mind, body, heart and soul; all we are, have been, will ever be, we share; if one of us were to die, the other would find a way to follow; and if one of us were to be vanquished…I honestly cannot even imagine the fate for the one left behind, it would certainly be one worse than death." He sighed. "A bond like this cannot be entered lightly, it's total and unbreakable; you cannot one day decide you no longer want to be bound; for as long as your souls exist, the string will bind you together."

"I understand Heika." Kakka nodded. "Still, this is what I want. Both she and I have talked about this for a long time, we have decided we love each other enough, and if something were to separate us at some point, we know we want to be able to find each other again. We trust our love is enough to last an eternity, or however long the Fates wish us to exist."

"Very well," The King nodded after a long silence. "If that is your wish, if both you and the 2nd Otome truly believe your love is enough, then my Queen and I will be honored to bind you in the same manner we're bound. But remember Kakka, this kind of commitment, it's forever…no, it's beyond even that."

"I'll remember." The other man nodded. "Thank you, Heika."

.-.

So it happened that a short time later all of those who inhabited the Royal Dimension found themselves reunited for the ceremony that would unite the 1st Kakka and the woman known as the 2nd Otome, for this, and all lifetimes. The woman in question, her title responded to her position as the Empress's second handmaiden, her hair was almost as dark as her chosen partner's, though longer and wavier, her eyes shone even while being a color close to that of the darkest night. For the ceremony, beside her stood her younger sister, as the one closest to her, the one who's blessing meant the most in that moment, she was also one of the servants, and candidate to take the place of one of three Otomes at some point. Meanwhile, beside her to-be-partner stood the Fukutaichou of the Royal Guard, a man with spiky, short, dark hair and light-colored eyes, he was not family of the Kakka, but his closest friend, which was just as good seeing as neither of them had any family in that dimension, having left them behind in Soul Society to form respected families that would carry their duty in that world.

Before the four stood the two Royals, in their traditional garb of black and white; they were ones only a handful of those present dared call personally and with no protocol, for they were more than just subordinates, or even friends, they were the Nakama. They were all paired up even and, unknown to all, their bonds were almost as strong as those of their leaders, the only difference laying in the fact that their own powers weren't as high.

The ceremony began in the traditional way any binding ceremony would have in the Spiritual World; but in the end, they deviated.

"Please join hands, and listen to that which we are about to say." Tennou Heika instructed.

The couple did as they were told, in the manner they had been instructed to previously, holding their hands right to right and left to left, crossed in front of them.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember: Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant." Kokuou Heika recited.

"Let the powers of the mind guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable." Tennou Heika continued serenely.

"Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding."

"Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly."

"Be free in giving affection and warmth."

"Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for Love will always be stronger." The two finished in one voice.

It was amazing, the way they had spoken in turns, yet following each other so swiftly, as if they were just one person.

"Speak your vow of commitment now." Tennou Heika instructed them softly.

The couple nodded slightly at the royals before turning to face each other again, still holding onto each other's hands as they spoke as one the words they had memorized earlier.

"My loved one, I speak these words of promise to you. I vow, before the Gods and this company, to build with you a life and relationship that is healthy and loving. I promise you my honesty, my compassion, my hand in sharing the work. I promise to encourage your dreams and to listen to your worries. I promise to care for you in every way that I can."

The royals gave one step forward then, one of their hands holding onto each other and their free ones they laid then upon the still joined hands of the couple; they then began speaking again, and as they did, their words echoed with the power they carried.

"Body to body, Mind to mind, Heart to heart, Soul to soul." The two Royals recited solemnly. "Two become one, from this day and for as long as your souls shall exist."

When the royals raised their hands everyone suddenly could see what looked like a bright red ribbon formed of nothing but power suddenly binding their joint hands.

"For the power of your own love, bound to each other you now are." Tennou Heika declared with a small smile.

"May the love in your souls forever shine true." Kokuou Heika added with a similar smile.

"Blessed be!" The two finished at one voice.

"Blessed be!" The Nakama called out in a strong voice.

And after them, the rest of those present echoed the sentiment.

As soon as the last voice had died the red chord seemed to vanish and they were able to let go of each other; and yet, even if unseen, the two could still feel it binding them, as it would for as long as they shall exist.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Ichigo was on his knees in the middle of Yoruichi's playground beneath Soukyoku Hill; three quarters of a white, black and red mask on his face, one eye black with yellow while the other seemed to be half those colors, half his natural white and brown, his usual tanned skin had paled considerably, and his hair was slowly beginning to grow longer and lighter in color. All this because in his rage he hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching into his hollow-side, and since he hadn't released that power into an attack of any kind; the power itself was changing him.

+King, you gotta calm down!+ Shiro practically screamed inside his inner world.

+Shiro is right, Ichigo, your turmoil is destroying your inner world.+ Zangetsu added. +If you don't deal with it now it'll consume you.+

+Listen to the old-man King, you gotta calm down!+

"Heh! Who would have ever thought it," Ichigo spoke out-loud in a very sarcastic tone. "My hollow telling me to calm down!"

+I usually wouldn't give a damn!+ Shiro admitted unashamedly. +But this isn't a matter of me taking over, this is a matter of the Berserker taking over!+

The Berserker, that was what they called it, the enraged state in which his mind totally shut down, he had no control, not even real knowledge of what may be going on; worse even, not even Shiro did. It was a form in which all his powers were easily accessible, and totally ruled by instincts. The last time it had appeared had been on Hueco Mundo, when Inoue Orihime's panicked cry had made him want so much to fight, even though he was already as good as dead, that chaos had taken over. It was a miracle he hadn't ended up killing one of his friends! Especially when it came so close with Ishida, too close…

He knew that the only way to stop that from happening was to sort out his trouble, to calm down the disaster in his inner world before it consumed him. He had to do it. But he just didn't know where to start!

+Ichigo!+ Zangetsu's voices sounded very far away, almost drowned by the chaos of his inner world. +You have to stop this madness, now!+

+Face it King!+ Shiro demanded. +Face your anger! And your fear!+

Ichigo thought his hollow sounded almost mad; something that hadn't happened since they'd made that deal when first recovering his powers; he allowed the hollow out once a week for spars in the hideout, and he'd even spared against Rukia a few times, to help her perfect her own powers, especially those she had access to because of him.

"LIARS!" Ichigo screamed suddenly at the top of his lungs. "They tell nothing but lies! Nothing but fucking lies!"

He had to use his arms to hold himself up after that scream, at the same time he allowed his mind to replay the memory of what had happened less than an hour ago, in the Academy, the reason why he'd lost control so thoroughly for the first time since gaining his powers back.

Ichigo had been sitting in the same spot he'd been in since he'd first begun attending the Shinigami Academy, almost a year before. He knew there was going to be an open exam in a couple of weeks, for those interested in graduating early, and he was planning on presenting himself to it; while it had been his choice to attend the Shinigami Academy, so he could prove he truly deserve to be one, no one said anything about him having to stay there for all six years. And he didn't think he would be calling too much attention on himself, seeing as he wouldn't even be the first student to graduate in just a year, both Ichimaru Gin and Hitsugaya Toushirou had done the same. And it might not be that bad of an idea for him to place himself on their level, seeing as he was already planning on ascending ranks as fast as possible, he needed to make at least lieutenant before he could marry Rukia; after all, it wouldn't do for her to marry someone beneath her, right?

As well as the usual classes of Hakuda, Hohou, Zanjutsu and Kidou, and the seminars that included extras of all the previous ones, healing, zanpakutou meditation and other more specific-squad oriented topics; all students, at some point in their education, had to take a course in which they learnt the politics, customs and history of Soul Society, Ichigo was one of the few freshmen that had signed up for that course, since most seemed to prefer to leave things as boring as those for later; since he was planning on graduating in a year he knew he needed to do it already. The other two freshmen in the class were two girls, very studious, the kind he expected would be taking as many courses as they could to learn as much as possible, the king of people who usually shone in class but rarely in real life…

Ichigo had been particularly interested in the class for that day, because they would be covering the one topic he was especially knowledgeable in: the Winter War. However, what came from that class certainly wasn't what he had been expecting.

He had tried to tell the sensei he was wrong, things hadn't happened the way he'd said they did, but he refused to listen. He was telling history, there was no way it could be wrong. And when Ichigo became too insistent he was sent out of the class.

In a way he probably should be thankful of that, because the moment the implications of the argument he'd just had with his professor hit him, he was so livid, so out of control, he barely managed to focus enough on using a combination of shunpo and sonido that allowed him to get to the hideout fast enough so no one would actually see or feel the moment he began changing. He didn't even want to begin to imagine the alarm he would have caused if anyone had seen the changes in him, or worse, felt the hollow-reiryouku that suddenly rose in him.

"All that so called history, is nothing but lies!" Ichigo cried out again. "An insult to everything we did, everything we fought, bled, suffered and nearly died for!" he punched the ground hard enough to cause a small crater. "And if that is what everyone believes of us, what will happen if they find out we are those people?"

He shook his head, fear suddenly replacing his fury; a fear like none he'd felt since that time in Hueco Mundo, when in the midst of one of his worst fights, he'd been told one of the most important persons in his life had been killed. He'd nearly gone insane in his panic in that moment; and even then, a part of him had refused to believe it, holding onto the tiniest sliver of hope possible, the belief that if such a thing had happened he'd have known, he would have somehow felt it…and he'd been right. Even if back then he hadn't known what could possibly get that idea into his mind, he'd been right; and that hope had allowed to keep on fighting, and most of all: to win.

*Ichigo…love…calm down…* He brokenly heard Rukia's voice through their bond. *I'm here…I'll always be here…*

He was so far gone into his inner chaos that he could barely hear his beloved's voice; and he imagined it was taking her a lot of power and effort to connect amidst their inner tempest as well. Still, her voice was just what he needed to break out of the vicious circle of disaster and begin calming down.

+Good to see the Queen still has as good an effect as always…+ Shiro declared, he was trying to be sarcastic, but too tired to do it.

Zangetsu and Shirayuki merely nodded. The moment Ichigo's power had begun leaking to Rukia their minds had linked, it was easier to do now than it had been when he'd been alive; the problem was that the chaos that had been brewed in Ichigo's mind had begun affecting Rukia's too, forcing Shirayuki into action.

*I'm here, my Ichigo…* Rukia whispered, finally smoothly. *Come to me.*

"Thank you, Zangetsu, Shirayuki, Shiro." Ichigo spoke to those in his inner world. "Rukia, I'm coming."

A second later, the hideout was empty.

.-.

Ichigo was moving so fast he didn't see more than flashes of color around him; he wasn't even sure if he had ever run at that speed outside of battle, and it that moment he was too concerned with other things to even really think about such things.

The moment he'd both feet on the ground he found Rukia's arms tightly around his waist; she'd grown a bit in the last decade, but he was still a head taller than her; the difference didn't stop her from holding him as tight and as close to her as she could.

"Ichigo, shh…calm down, it's alright, everything's alright." She whispered into his ear.

He knew his reiatsu ought to be off the charts in that moment, it was probably only thanks to their bond that Rukia was able to stand as close to him as she did; a part of his mind also realized Renji was a few feet away, and having a hard time even at that distance. Still most of his attention remained of his fiancée, and his own inner turmoil; even if the chaos was no longer a storm in his inner world, it was still there.

"Why did we do it, Luna?" He asked out of the blue. "Why did we save such corrupted individuals? Such a fucked up world?"

He could tell his words surprised Rukia, but that didn't stop her from trying to answer.

"Not everyone is like that." She reminded him softly. "You need to remember that Sol. Besides, it's not like you and I, or any of our friends, fought for them, not really, we fought for each other, to protect those we care for; to give everyone a better future…"

She knew better than most of them just how bad the world could be; seeing how she had almost been executed for saving him and his family. And yet she could still find it in herself to believe in everyone; he wished he could have her faith, but he didn't, he couldn't, especially not after what he'd just heard…

"What kind of future can there be when all they keep of the past is lies?" He demanded.

He could sense it the moment she flinched, she was tight enough against him for that; but he was too far gone into his rant for him to stop just yet.

"Is this what we fought so hard for?" He commented, morosely. "Is this world what we sacrificed so much of our existence for? Is anything even worth it?"

"S…Ichigo…" Rukia gasped.

He knew she didn't understand, how could she? She hadn't been there, hadn't heard what he had, and didn't realize the awful implications of it all. But she needed to know, she needed to understand, and not only she.

.-.

An hour later Rukia, Ichigo and Renji were together in the guest hall having tea and talking about what had made Ichigo lose control so thoroughly.

"In the history seminar today, we were told about the Winter War." Ichigo cut to the chase.

Renji sighed and lowered his head; something that didn't pass unnoticed to the others.

"You knew!" Ichigo cried out, angry.

"Eh?" Rukia raised a brow in confusion. "Know what?"

"Weren't things explained to you when you came to stay here permanently?" Renji inquired confused. "After Ichigo lost his powers…"

"Told what?" Rukia demanded.

She still had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it was big, and it had Ichigo in such a big funk, like she hadn't seen since he finally got over his mother's death.

"What happened in the Winter War, what really happened, is confidential." Renji explained. "No one but those who survived it are to know the truth of it."

"The truth…" And suddenly Rukia understood. "The humans' involvement…"

She was horrified, and quickly realized why Ichigo had reacted as he had.

"The ryoka invasion…" she began.

"Is just that." Renji confirmed. "As far as everyone but those of us who were there and survived the final battle know, the ryoka were expelled from Soul Society after the traitors revealed themselves, and that was it."

"What about their participation in the war?" Rukia demanded hotly. "What about all the people Orihime saved? And everyone else? They are heroes!"

"You know that, and I know that, all of us who there do and always will." Renji nodded. "But no one else. Just to talk about such things with anyone not already in the know is forbidden, that's why I don't understand why you weren't told all this!"

"Because each assumed someone else would." Byakuya announced as he stepped in.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia bowed slightly at him.

Renji bowed as well, while Ichigo simply nodded; he was getting better at his manners, but still refused to give Byakuya, or most people really, more than the barest hint of respect.

"Why wasn't I told any of this?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Like I said, we each assumed you had been told already." Byakuya replied simply. "I thought Ukitake-taichou had informed you of the decision made by the Chamber of 46 after the end of the War, and probably he assumed the same." He furrowed a brow before adding. "Either that or they didn't want to deal with your reaction."

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji was confused by that.

"Just look at her Abarai." Byakuya instructed his former second. "It's obvious learning about this whole matter is affecting her, but she isn't allowing herself to react…"

"Because she feels she has to balance Ichigo." Renji finished, understanding.

Byakuya simply nodded, she could see how the orange-haired young man was practically trembling in his fury, yet managing to stay calm, his reiatsu tightly compressed around his form, allowing Byakuya and Renji not to be crushed by it; and the reason anyone could guess to be the small hand holding tightly onto his own bigger one.

The silence lasted for so long, that when it was broken those around almost flinched, especially since they weren't expecting Ichigo to be the one to speak first.

"So all that we did, all we fought for, was it for nothing?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Why?" Byakuya inquired. "Were you expecting some kind of reward?"

"But they are heroes!" Renji called out. "Inoue, Sado, Ishida, all of them, and most especially Ichigo! If it weren't for them Aizen might have won!"

"I don't care about any of that!" Ichigo called out loud.

His denial surprised the two captains so much, and made it harder for them to understand what the problem was. If Ichigo didn't care about being recognized for what he did, then why was he so upset about the whole thing being kept a secret.

"What really happened in the Winter War is classified, no one but those who were there and survived know the truth." Ichigo enlisted. "Yet that doesn't mean people don't know it happened in the first place. And as far as they're concerned we, or at least Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and I, are ryoka, mere criminals in their eyes." He buried his face in his free hand. "What happens then when they die and come to Soul Society? It's not like those around won't realize Uryuu is a Quincy the moment they see his power…What kind of after-life can we expect them to have when Soul Society will always remember them as ryoka; as if it wasn't complicated enough for him to be a Quincy, considering the attitude so many shinigami have in regards to them…" his voice almost broke as he added. "And what about the children? What about Sora and Souken? And Oscar?"

Then the men saw it, the same thing Rukia had realized the moment she was told the truth. Ichigo really didn't care about any reward, about being seen as a hero; the only thing he cared about was his loved ones; and why should that surprise them any? Hadn't he proven before just how important his friends and family were for him? Weren't they the reason he first became a shinigami, defied first Soul Society, then Hueco Mundo, stood up to the most powerful and dangerous man?

And really, he was bringing up a point none of them had thought of before, what about the humans? They had given so much, for a war that wasn't really supposed to be their own; and their expectations of a peaceful afterlife were practically null. And what of their children? What could they expect to find upon their arrival to Soul Society? Were the Soutaichou and the Central 46 going to make sure they would be alright after they arrived, or did they just not care? Somehow they could all guess which one it was, and it wasn't the right one…

"You know, when the war ended with no one saying as much as a thank you I wasn't actually that surprised." Ichigo announced with a sigh. "I thought, it's not like they thanked me when I fought the Bounts, or when I tried to help during that situation with the King's Key, the insane sword, or that crazy experiment of the 12th Division that went out of control…But I didn't care that much, Rukia said it before, it's not like I ever actually fought for them, it was always about making sure those I care for were protected. And now…and now this is happening, and I'm supposed to just stay here, do nothing? Am I supposed to wait for them to die, see how they're rejected, maybe even attacked, by those who know and understand nothing, and do nothing myself? Or maybe hate those that may hurt them out of ignorance? Only because those who have it in their power to keep them safe, to make justice, don't see it fit for the average spirit to know that the Gotei 13 actually needed some human help to win the war!"

"It's so stupid…" Renji agreed. "But that's the way things are Ichigo. Don't think we didn't try to change it, the Central just refused to listen to reason. Their decision was final: those who survived the Winter War, who know what happened, are forbidden to talk about it to anyone not in the know. They're the maximum authority in Soul Society, much as I hate to admit it, you cannot go against them…"

"Unless…" Ichigo whispered suddenly. "Unless you're someone they cannot command."

"Eh?" Byakuya and Renji asked at once.

Both men were surprised and confused, a first one for Byakuya; but they weren't gone enough not to see the calculating look on Ichigo's face, or the shocked look Rukia was directing to her bonded, a look that, unlike theirs, showed, not ignorance of what Ichigo was talking about, but instead knowledge. Whatever it was Ichigo was planning, Rukia at least had an idea, and it was something crazy enough to have left her speechless.

"Ichigo, you can't honestly be considering something like that!" Rukia finally cried out. "Everything you've been doing for the last months has been to be known as yourself. You said you wanted to earn things on your own name, not your father's, or anyone else's! And now…"

"Nothing's changed Rukia." Ichigo declared. "If we do this, it won't change the fact that I…no, we have earned all this. After everything we've done, throughout all time…and you know that with something like this, Yamamoto won't be able to stop me."

"And what about afterwards?" She inquired. "Once the truth is out you won't be able to take it back. Everyone will know everything about you, about all of us; what about the dangers, the expectations, and all kinds of complications that will come from that?"

"We'll face it." Ichigo declared simply. "Just like we've faced everything in our existence." His expression softened as he extended his hand to her. "Are you with me…Luna?"

"Always and forever…Sol." She responded, taking his hand with her own.

"Will someone explain what exactly is it that you're planning?" Renji demanded.

He'd been watching the exchange with growing confusion, until he could handle it no more; he wanted to understand, now!

"First of all." Ichigo declared, getting on his feet and turning to Byakuya. "I, Kurosaki Ichigo, firstborn son and heir of Kurosaki Isshin, formerly Nagaken Isshin, formally ask you, Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki Clan, for the hand of your sister, Kuchiki Rukia, in marriage; with the understanding that I shall care for her, protect her and honor her, for as long as my soul may allow me; that in times both good and bad, happy and sad, peace or war, I shall forever remain by her side."

Renji was left gaping, he'd never imagined Ichigo ever being so formal, and to Kuchiki Byakuya of all people! There was also the fact that the speech he'd just spoken sounded a bit too formal for it to be something he made up on the spot; Renji knew nothing of noble protocols, but he was sure the words spoken were part of something like that. Yes, Rukia had told him Ichigo was the heir of a noble family thought lost, but still!

Though surprised as well by the kind of formality Ichigo was invoking by using such a speech, still, that didn't stop Byakuya from answering accordingly.

"What makes you believe you're worthy of having my sister as your wife?" He asked.

"I'm not." Ichigo was honest. "But that doesn't stop me from loving her, and I swear I'll strive every day for the rest of my existence to be."

"Then I, Kuchiki Byakuya, as head of my clan, grant you the hand of Kuchiki Rukia, my sister, and with this union declare there is now an alliance between our two families." Byakuya declared officially. "May this union bring joy and benefits to us all."

As he spoke Byakuya took Rukia's hand, as she'd understood the importance of what was taking place and went to stand behind her brother; he then placed her hand into Ichigo's in a gesture as old as time. Once that was done the two turned as one in Byakuya's direction, and with hands still clasped together, bowed.

"Thank you, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." Ichigo added as he bowed once again.

Renji had no words to express himself as he watched everything, so instead he just remained silent. He still didn't know what Ichigo was planning, but now suspected that a part of it involved his marrying Rukia now, when originally he was going to wait until he had a high enough rank in the Gotei 13. Somehow, the redhead suddenly doubted the younger man was even going to go back to the Shinigami Academy now.

Finished with the protocols, the three shinigami returned to their seats.

"Now that the formalities are over for the time." Ichigo declared as he adopted a very serious expression. "There are things you need to know…"

.-.

The next morning Ichigo woke up early to begin the rituals of purification expected of a groom on the day of his wedding; what he never expected was when the old man with white hair and moustache went to stand next to him as he knelt and offered his prayers before the Kuchiki Shrine.

"Do you know who I am, young man?" The man inquired of Ichigo.

While Ichigo was dressed in a simple white yukata, the man next to him was in a more elaborate black kimono, and considering how like Byakuya he seemed, the orange-haired young man had no trouble guessing who he was.

"Kuchiki-dono." Ichigo bowed his head in respect.

Usually he wouldn't be so respectful of anyone, nobility or no; but he knew how important it was that everything went alright that day, not just for his own plans, but for Rukia's happiness. He didn't want anything to ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"Kuchiki Ginrei is my name, young man." The old man told him. "You need not be so ceremonial with me, unless you wish me to return the favor, Nagaken Ichigo?"

When the old man himself lowered his head Ichigo was left gaping for a few seconds, not knowing how to react to such a situation, having never been in one like that before.

"There are also other titles I hope you know I could use…" The old man suggested as he mouthed a word without saying it out loud.

This time Ichigo jumped on his feet.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo inquired, half-confused, half-defensive.

"I am very old, Nagaken-sama…" Ginrei began.

"Please, Ginrei-sama, just Ichigo." The orange-haired interrupted him as softly as he could. "Whatever else I may be or may have been, whatever names I may be able to claim, Ichigo is who I am now."

"Very well, Ichigo-sama." Ginrei nodded in acquiescence. "Like I was saying before, I am very old, over a thousand years old, and yet my memory isn't any less good than it was back then, back at the beginning. I remember things, things some may have forgotten, and most don't know ever happened, things at least one person is trying to deny…we both know what I'm talking about…"

Ichigo nodded politely.

"I couldn't believe it when I first saw you." The old man went on. "Couldn't understand what could have happened to make you come here…and then Aizen and the other two betrayed us and the Winter War came to be."

"So you understand now." Ichigo nodded.

"I do. I understand a lot, more than anyone else probably. I could see the truth the moment I first saw you and young Rukia together; which is why I never allowed the rest of the council of Elders to arrange her marriage to anyone else. True, Byakuya had already made it an order, but I made sure it was enforced." There was a half smile in his face as he added. "I hadn't seen Byakuya that focused about anything since he adopted Rukia. In fact, I've only seen him act that stubborn thrice in all the time he's been in my care, those two, and before, when he imposed his will over the council's and married Hisana…" he shook his head. "Back then I was so sure she had to be the One, the way he acted around her, I hadn't seen him act so strongly, so…passionately before. And then she married him, yet denied him her love…That didn't stop him from recovering that inner strength, if only to protect Rukia. After Hisana I feared he wouldn't find that strength in himself again. And despite all that, he's still alone." He sighed. "You must know Byakuya is very dear to me; I was captain for a very long time, too long maybe, and after the disappointment that was my son-in-law I thought I would never find the right person to choose as my successor; until Byakuya. I raised him, I cared for him, and though he may not be mine, that doesn't change what I feel; which is why I wish he could find the happiness he deserved."

"He is yours, Ginrei-sama." Ichigo replied honestly. "He's your own blood, and even if he weren't, you're all the family he's had for the longest time…and about his happiness, believe, I know he will find it. It took a century, but Rukia and I found each other again; no matter how long it takes, Your Grandson will get what he deserves."

Ginrei nodded, before giving a short bow and making himself scarce, allowing Ichigo to go back to the rituals.

.-.

Great was Ichigo's surprise when he went back to what had been his room for the last several months, only to find it quite crowded…

"Oyaji?" He called in shock, and it wasn't only him. "Uryuu? Chad? Keigo? Mizuiro? What are all of you doing here?"

"But Ichigo!" His dad cried out dramatically. "How could I not be here when my only son is getting married?"

"Yoruichi-san informed us that you and Rukia were getting married today." Uryuu explained. "I found it a bit rushed, even for someone like you, until she explained what you were planning on doing in two days."

Ichigo nodded, seriously.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Uryuu said, a hand on the orange-haired's shoulder. "Not just for me, but for Orihime, and our children…"

"They are my godchildren Uryuu, you know how much I care for them." Ichigo reminded him.

"I know." Uryuu nodded.

It was so rare to see the doctor and Quincy be so emotional, but considering their situation. He'd nearly gone ballistic when learning what was being said of him and the other ryoka, and then when understanding what that could mean, not just for him, but his family. For a few seconds he'd been sure that the happening just confirmed what he'd known before: Shinigami were nothing but bastards, traitors, the worst kind of scum…and then he thought about the twins and fear like none he had known before filled him. Not even when Ichigo, his nakama, had pierced him with Zangetsu in his berserker rage was he that afraid; he imagined it had something to do with being a father.

With his father and friend's help Ichigo managed to get into his black formal kimono and the royal blue short haori traditional of the Nagaken Clan.

"Ready son?" Isshin inquired as they opened the door.

"Like never before dad." Ichigo replied honestly.

He was, he'd been ready for that day for years, ever since he'd first asked Rukia to marry him, the night of their first anniversary, when he'd been so high on the love he felt for her, and the fact that he was still connected to her even without his power that he didn't stop to realize that it would be years, a lifetime, before they could marry, that he didn't have a ring, or anything to offer her, really; he'd had no plan, nothing beyond his love, and even then it had been enough.

Now he'd given her the ring, he had officially gotten permission from her brother, had his family and their nakama's blessings; a family name and a future to offer her. True, they were about to face yet another challenge, but as long as they were together, he believed nothing could be too hard for them. He believed that, like he believed in his Rukia, and in the love that bound them together, that had bound them for so long…

They got to the Temple and began the traditional wedding ceremony, with only Byakuya, Ginrei, the few shinigami that accepted them, Yoruichi, those from the Urahara-shoten and their human friends present. They knew that had they done things like they should have, a lot more people would have been present, like the Kuchiki Elders, and representatives of all the other noble Clans, people who didn't care about them, who only cared about nobility. This way at least they knew that those present really cared for them.

The ceremony was quite interesting, a mix of traditional and modern, beginning with the san-san-kudo and continuing with an exchange of rings. However, what no one was apparently expecting was the ending:

Having already exchanged rings Rukia and Ichigo held each other's hands, crossing them and, looking into each other's eyes spoke in unison:

"Body to body, Mind to mind, Heart to heart, Soul to soul. We are two, who become one, again, for as long as our souls shall exist."

The moment the last word was spoken the red ribbon-like energy wound around their wrists became visible to them all. Those that understood what it meant gasped, and even those that didn't couldn't help but sense that something amazing, beautiful and sublime was happening. It was the kind of power that the akai-ito held, even those that didn't know of it, could feel the power it carried, the kind of love it connected, the souls it bound together…

"By the power conferred to me by noble birthright and honored rank, I declare you now wed before the eyes of the Spirits…" The ceremony was declared over by Ginrei, who had led it as the Honored Elder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo and Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia, the Lord and Lady of the First Noble House of Soul Society."

As the newly-weds turned to face their friends everyone bowed deeply to them; even being friends, the two were now recognized nobles, and they were giving respect where it was due. Yet in the case of a handful of them, it was more than just the name of a noble house, and it became obvious with the word that came out of their lips, in such a low tone very few heard it, and even those who did, none could have ever understood what it meant:

"Heika…"

* * *

><p>All I have left to say is in regards to next chapter's teaser, here goes:<p>

_"We're here to set the record straight, in regards to what really happened in the Winter War." Rukia informed. _

_"There are things you believe to be true, in regards to the traitor's defection, to our war against them and Hueco Mundo." Renji elaborated. "While most of it isn't really a lie, there is much that has been kept a secret; it was a mistake, those secrets need to be revealed, now." _

_"How would you all know any of this?" The Headmaster was confused. "Most of you aren't Shinigami, some of you are human!"_

_"We know because we were there." Orihime said in a very soft voice, as she held her daughter tightly to her chest. "All of us."_

This and more in next chapter: _Unknown Deeds _

See ya next week!


	3. Unknown Deeds

Ok people, just a heads up before you begin the chapter. In the next three chapters will go into a sort of in-depth summary of much of what happened in the Winter War, not the whole Bleach series, just things related to the Winter War, and a few other necessary ones. I know some may find this kind of thing boring, but there's a reason why I went through the whole thing and not just wrote the first couple of lines and then the last one. You'll see it if you read it through. Also, to compensate for that fact, I may update early, so we can get on with the actual action sooner. Hope that, one way or another, you still enjoy this chapter (I promise you, there's more to this than a summary, read it and you'll see!)

Oh, also, in this chapter, the 'Some time, some place' part, is where the angst comes in...read that, it'll help you understand some of the things I'm trying to do in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Deeds <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

It had been a tragedy, a terrible tragedy, and not a matter of just one day either. It had begun with death and ended with even more death, and the grief of those left behind, of those who couldn't help but fear never finding their loved ones again.

"Taichou…" A voice called.

The dark-haired man was perhaps the oldest among those who had chosen to accompany the royals into the new dimension; no one really knew why he'd done it, after having been a noble and a captain, and he didn't even have a brother or child to hold those titles in his place. But he had gone there, while he wasn't anywhere close to being as powerful as Royals, maybe not even in comparison to the Nakama; but he was still the one with the most experience, and strong enough to deserve the title of Konoe-Shidan Taichou, Captain of the Royal Guard.

The one calling to him in that moment was his second in command, the younger man with the dark hair and light eyes, considered the best friend by the 1st Advisor, and as the closest thing he had to a brother by the Captain.

"Fukutaichou…" Was all the acknowledgement the older man gave.

"Taichou, you shouldn't keep yourself locked up like this." The younger man said softly. "I know I'm no one to talk, having never been in your place, and I cannot begin to imagine how much you hurt, how much you have been hurting for a while now, but you aren't the only one, as I'm sure you know already. Your protégé is hurting too. What happened yesterday…none of us was expecting something like that to happen, she needs someone, and the little healer isn't going to be enough, she needs someone who understands, someone who can convince her that this isn't the end, and…and I think you need that too."

"How am I supposed to do anything to help her when I cannot even help myself?" The captain asked in a tired voice. "How can I give anyone hope I myself don't have? No, fukutaichou, you've come to the wrong man, it was my lady that had the power to believe and trust, to have faith no matter how hard things got, I cannot do that…"

The man was grieving, but he wasn't stupid, he noticed the way his fukutaichou lowered his eyes the moment the woman was mentioned. He called her his lady, truth is she had never been his, the 1st Otome, she was like a mother to most of those in that dimension, especially the Royals themselves and the Nakama. The Taichou had known since the first time he'd laid eyes on her that she was the One for him, but having never felt something like that, he hadn't known what to act; he'd tried to show his interest in any way he could think of, but only succeeded on making her think him a player, a clown, a joke…How was he supposed to explain to her that he loved her with all she was, when she didn't even believe him capable of being serious? It took him years to get her to accept a date with him, and when it finally happened…he almost ruined it out of nervousness! And yet…and yet somehow instead of believing him to be an idiot, she somehow found him cute…such an expression coming from anyone else would have felt degrading to him, but from her…from her it seemed like the best thing that could have happened.

He had been so happy, and then that happiness had been destroyed. They were supposed to have a date that day, and his beloved had been running late. At first he'd done nothing, believing that it was normal conduct, almost an obligation, from women to be late to at least one date; he'd waited until he'd gotten a bad feeling he could no longer ignore. He'd rushed in the direction of her quarters, the halls empty as most of those in the palace seemed to have chosen that day to relax outside, he'd found her in a corner a few halls from her room, she was trembling violently, and a red puddle had formed beneath her, her hand was covered in blood, and there was a trail behind her, showing that somehow she had pushed herself to move even after being so badly hurt…He had been horrified when finding her, and when seeing him, she had smiled! Turns out she'd pushed herself that much to find him, to tell him goodbye! She did so, told him she loved him, and then she died…in his arms.

For so long he had prowled through the halls like a phantom, searching for a clue, any clue that might guide him to the bastard that had dared take away the one thing that the taichou valued more than anything else in existence. It had been for nothing, because there had been nothing to find. And so his beloved's murder had gone unpunished.

"We just finished the preliminary investigation of yesterday's tragedy…" The fukutaichou began in what was obviously an unsure voice.

Yesterday's tragedy, yet another one for the count, the taichou's own protégé, the youngest warrior in the Konoe Shidan, though she hadn't been formally inducted yet; she'd lost her own love as well, he'd died by the hand of one of the servants, except she apparently hadn't been trying to kill the 3rd Ouhei, but the taichou's protégé herself! He'd taken the hit to protect the life of the woman he loved, something that cost him his own.

"It seems that the young lady, she…well, she went insane sir." The fukutaichou tried to explain. "We don't know what her father may have said or done to her, but somehow it caused her to snap and attack the Little Miss and 3rd Ouhei."

"That bastard still causing trouble after death, huh?" The taichou snorted.

"Judging for what we found in his quarters, he was planning on assassinating the Royals and taking their place." The fukutaichou explained. "His plan was so elaborate, it wouldn't surprise me if he'd been working on it since he first came with us to this dimension."

"Did he honestly think he stood a chance against Heika-sama?" The taichou asked sardonically. "Against the Kimera themselves?"

"He'd managed to fool all of us thus far, got a place close enough to the King, as one of his Advisors…" The fukutaichou explained.

"Except he was the third, he wasn't close enough."

"We think that's why he first moved against 1st Hakka. The third needed him gone, but couldn't risk outright killing him…"

"And instead left him as little more than an infant, with no powers and memories, and a wife who knows not what to do!"

Another tragedy that had been, though the first one, and nowhere near as bad as the other two, if only because the one attacked hadn't been killed, no, instead a spell of some kind had been used on him, one that had regressed him to infancy, to a state where he wasn't the powerful warrior he had become, the man who had earned through his experience and proficiency as a warrior and a tactician the place as the 1st Kakka, the closest advisor to Tennou Heika. But it wasn't only power and influence that he lost, no, also the beautiful and caring woman that was the 2nd Otome, his wife, a wife he no longer remember having married, or having ever known. At times the captain wasn't fully sure who had it worse, if that woman, or him…He'd lost his love totally, but she…she was still seeing him, so close and yet not being able to have him, because he had no idea of who she was, or even who he himself was and had been. Would he be able to handle some day seeing his beloved again, with her having no memory of him?

"Taichou…" His subordinate's words brought the older man back to reality.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"Well, according to what we found…" It was obvious the man really didn't know how to explain things, or he didn't want to. "We believe he may have been the one to stab the 1st Otome." Knowing the reaction would be bad, he rushed through the explanation. "We think she may have found him out, or suspected his plans at least; he considered the danger too great, great enough that he risked out-right killing her."

He'd been right, the explosion of power around the Captain was so great even his Lieutenant had trouble remaining on his feet.

"He killed her!" The taichou screamed in fury. "My love! My lady! He Killed Her!"

Even as he fell on his knees, his breath coming short, the fukutaichou was completely sure that if the Nakama hadn't destroyed the traitor when, upon his being found out, he'd done a last insane attack at the royals, his taichou would have made sure to kill him thoroughly.

The man was still trying to think of a way to calm his superior, when he found another presence had just entered; she staggered as soon as she stepped into the room, but even then didn't stop until she'd reached the taichou and then held onto him as tightly as he could.

"Yes!" She screamed, over his own voice. "Yes…he killed her…he took her away…Just like he…indirectly…took my love…and…and Sempai's!"

The man calmed down enough when realizing the young woman, his protégé, was in his arms, and having more than a bit of trouble breathing. Still, she didn't let go, instead held tighter and, finally, after everything that had happened, she allowed herself to cry.

"He took them away!" She yelled in pain. "He's a monster! And it hurts! It hurts so much!"

He realized it then, she understood, because she was feeling the exact same thing, the exact same pain; he wasn't the only one who had seemingly lost everything. And it that moment he wished things were different, that she'd never had to known such pain, but it had, and she did, and all he could do now was try and help her heal as much as possible, at the same time he tried the same for himself.

"Today was supposed to be my wedding…" She sobbed. "I was supposed to be getting married! And now…now I'll never will…I'll be alone forever!"

"No, you won't." He refused. "I promise…"

She raised his head, surprised by his sudden words.

"I know I'm not the best person when it comes to hoping." The Taichou admitted. "But if you give it a try I'll do the same. Lets try hoping together; lets hope that the day will come when we'll find our loves again, when we'll finally be with them. We won't let this separation that bastard has caused be forever."

"No we won't." She nodded, forcing herself to calm down. "We believe, we'll get them back. We will have our forever."

"We will." The man nodded. "Someday."

Someday…they believed…now all they had left to do was wait, wait and believe that day would come, that love would hold true.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

The group that entered the Shinigami Academy on the morning of the third day since Ichigo's so sudden loss of control was an interesting mix of individuals, and considerably bigger than what they had originally been expecting.

Ichigo and Rukia led it, hands held together, both in full uniform and with the signs of their station; even if Ichigo hadn't really finished the Academy, everyone who knew him knew he was more than qualified, and even if they hadn't made an official claim to the return of the Nagaken Noble Clan, such things could wait. Right behind their four nakama, who had been with them through so much, holding their children; and of course Renji, who after being by Rukia's side as her best friend for so many years deserved to stand on the same level. Following were their other human friends as well as Ichigo's sisters and father, then Yoruichi, Kisuke and the rest of the members of the Urahara Shouten; and closing the rather interesting group: the Vizards.

It had taken all of Urahara's and Yoruichi's ingenuity and talent to get all of them into Seireitei without the Soutaichou and the Central 46 finding out; and their high-ranked friends had promised to make sure neither them, nor other people like Soifon, Omaeda, Hinamori, Komamura, Tetsusaemon or Mayuri would be finding out what was going on; at least not until it was too late to be stopped.

The Headmaster's attention was called to the Academy's entrance the moment he sensed so many strong presences, and realized that most of them weren't normal shinigami.

"What is going on here?" He demanded as he approached the group. "Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo turned in his direction and regarded the man coldly; at first he'd had some respect for him, until the man had refused to do anything about their current situation.

"My full name is actually Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo, Headmaster-san." Ichigo informed him stoically. "Beside me stands my wife, Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia, formerly Kuchiki Rukia."

Under normal circumstances those around would have laughed at the act Ichigo was putting on, behaving the way a noble would be expected to; none actually knew where he had learnt to act like that, and anyway, the current circumstances were anything but normal.

"Behind us, our friends." Ichigo continued his introductions. "Most of them not shinigami, a few of them actually human, as I'm sure you've realized already."

"What are you, and all of your companions doing here Ku…Kurosaki-Nagaken-dono?" The Headmaster questioned formally.

"We're here to set the record straight, in regards to what really happened in the Winter War." Rukia informed him for Ichigo.

"Wha…but…" The Headmaster was baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"I think Rukia-san was quite clear." Uryuu declared coldly.

"There are things you believe to be true, in regards to the traitor's defection, to our war against them and Hueco Mundo." Renji elaborated. "While most of it isn't really a lie, there is much that has been kept a secret; it was a mistake, those secrets need to be revealed, now."

"Abarai-taichou…" The Headmaster whispered.

The old shinigami remembered the redhead from his time in the Academy: Abarai Renji, he'd arrived to the Academy from one of the worst districts of Rukongai, like so many others, looking for a way to better himself. So talented at Hohou and Hakuda, yet awful at Kidou, even the most basic of spells would explode on his face; he'd graduated like so many others, with great dreams but little expectations. And yet he'd gone far, farther than the Headmaster had ever thought possible. Abarai Renji had become one of the youngest shinigami to ever achieve Bankai and reached the rank of Captain, he was one of the few to have ever fought against Espada and survived, one of the surviving Warriors of the Winter War!

The Headmaster also remembered that even back then he hadn't been alone. The young girl, Rukia, had been by his side as he arrived, and until she'd been adopted into the noble Kuchiki Clan; the Headmaster never understood how that happened. The two shinigami had apparently reconnected at some point and went back to being friends; even in that moment, as the very powerful and odd group stood there, the two were among them; and the young woman as the wife of the Head of the Highest Noble Clan, one believed to be lost for so long…

"How would you all know any of this?" The Headmaster was confused. "Most of you aren't Shinigami, some of you are human!"

"We know because we were there." Orihime said in a very soft voice, as she held her daughter tightly to her chest. "All of us."

If the Headmaster hadn't been shocked enough before, he certainly was by then. And also intrigued enough to want to know what they had to say.

Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi briefly entered the Headmaster's office with him and gave him a quick summary of the truth they were planning on making public; to say the man was shocked was an understatement, but afterwards they had no need to convince him of letting them interrupt what would have been the newest History Class. The Headmaster went beyond that when he decided to cancel all classes and get all the students together in the Auditorium; that way Ichigo and the others would be able to tell the story to all of them at the same time, so many people that no matter what the Soutaichou or anyone else said or did afterwards, it would be too late to stop it.

The students of course had no idea of what was going on when they were gathered, only being told a special speaker had arrived unexpectedly and was going to be giving an important talk; technically the truth, even if things were much more complicated than that.

Meanwhile it was agreed to allow Ichigo to tell the story himself, he had been through most of it himself, and even the parts he didn't live, he knew enough of them to explain. Rukia would be by his side, with their nakama and their own children on chairs on one side of the scenario, and the Kurosakis in the other; the rest of their friends would be standing below the platform, on a few chairs on the side.

"Good afternoon, students." The Headmaster began after they were all in order. "I know that this assembly is somewhat unexpected. Like your teachers must have explained already, we're being given a unique opportunity by a group of people who have come here to tell you some things, important things. I just ask you listen, this is the first time something like this is done, and it's a unique opportunity to learn, don't waste it."

Once the Headmaster was finished, Ichigo and Rukia left their previous places by their nakama and stood in the center of the platform. They directed a look of confirmation to each other before Rukia stepped back, still remaining in the center, and Ichigo turned to address the audience directly.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," He began slowly. "Some of those present may or may not know that I'm a freshman here at the Academy. However, what I've come here to tell you has nothing to do with the here or the now; it's got to do with things that happened a decade ago, and in many different places: the Material World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and then back again." He began gaining confidence as he went on. "I know what you may be thinking: what can a mere freshman have to teach us? That's why I told you not to think about me like that, you can see I'm dressed as a shinigami right now, and that's what I am, the why…you'll learn, eventually. Now, I want you to think about everything you know of the Winter War, no matter how small or big the knowledge you have, how simple or detailed it may be. You have it? Very well, now push it all aside. The reason why I want you to do this is simple, while most of the things you have been told of the Winter War aren't exactly lies…well, they're not the whole truth either. That's what I'm here to tell you: the truth." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to go back to the very beginning, not really, what went down began such a long time ago, no one is actually sure where that beginning actually is, and it's not really that important. What is important is what I'm here to tell you, you've all heard about the Winter War, and it's true it happened, it was huge, and important; but there are important things that were related to it, that happened before that Winter, they actually began in Spring…"

By the time Ichigo finished with his intro Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Kobayashi Sentarou, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusagishi Yachiru, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru and Yamada Hanatarou stood at the back of the auditorium. Unohana and Isane having stayed back to make sure Yamamoto would remain oblivious for as long as possible; the others were there because, while they'd been involved in much of what had happened, there were parts still unknown to them, as well as the motives Ichigo and his friends may have had; they wanted to know, to understand. So there they were.

"It all began one night, as an unseated Shinigami hunted a hollow in Karakura Town." Ichigo threw himself into the story. "She had just been chosen to be the resident shinigami in that town and was doing as good a job as could be expected. However, there was no way she, or anyone really, could have expected what happened that night. The hollow she'd been hunting suddenly disappeared from her senses, making her go around trying to find it again. At some point she ended up inside a house, it could have been like any other, except that there lived a boy who could see spirits, could see her." He began pacing as he talked. "The two were still arguing when the hollow reappeared, it attacked the boy's family, and though he tried to help, he was just too weak, even the shinigami girl wasn't enough. She was injured while trying to save the boy, badly enough that she couldn't fight anymore. They say desperate times call for desperate measure, this was certainly one such case. They did the only thing that could be done, the only thing that would save them and the family…" he stressed the whole thing as much as he could, he needed them to understand, to see it hadn't been a crime. "She offered him her power, there were risks as she explained; but in that moment he didn't care, all he cared about was saving his family. So it was done, she passed him her powers, he became a shinigami and destroyed the hollow. When he lost consciousness afterwards he believed that would be it; he'd risked it all, fought a monster, won, it was done, over…Not really, in fact, that was just the beginning of the chaos his life would become."

All of those present were left breathless; most had no idea how true all of that may be, but still couldn't help but be mesmerized by the story. The captains were left just as thoughtful; while they had already known the powers had been given, never before that day had they known the circumstances, never understood why Ichigo had held onto his beliefs so strongly. Now knowing how things had happened, it explained so much regarding his attitude. Rukia hadn't committed a crime that night, she'd made a sacrifice…and until that moment they had never realized why they saw things that way.

"The following day," Ichigo continued. "The boy learnt that for some strange reasons he still had the shinigami powers, but not only that, the shinigami girl had no power left. The girl couldn't return to Soul Society with no power, and she couldn't explain her superiors what had happened, even if she hadn't explained to him why. Still, however complicated their situation might be, that wouldn't stop the hollows from appearing, they both knew that, and while the boy didn't like it, he eventually agreed to fight the hollows in her place. He didn't like it, he hated feeling he was forced into something, especially a duty that wasn't supposed to be his; but it had always been in his instincts to protect, first his family and his friends, and eventually as many as he possibly could. They spent the next two months like that, fighting hollows, keeping Karakura safe; with no one ever knowing what was going on." He sighed. "What the Shinigami girl and the Shinigami Daiko didn't know was that some of his human friends were being affected by his reiryouku, it was so great it leaked, enough that they began developing first spiritual awareness, and eventually unique powers of their own. At some point they also had to fight a particular hollow, one called Grand Fisher, a hollow who six years before had been responsible for the death of the Daiko's mother. That was perhaps the hardest battle the boy would ever fight, and even though he didn't actually win, he survived, he protected his sisters when the hollow tried to consume them, and he actually dealt a serious wound to the hollow, which is more than can be said for other shinigami…Still, even if he had defeated him, the Daiko knew it wouldn't have given him back his mother. But that wasn't what was really important, what mattered was being able to fight that monster, like he couldn't when his mother was killed; prove to himself he would never again be too weak to protect his loved ones, never again…"

Ichigo's hands had fisted as he spoke the last part. At first he hadn't been planning on telling the tale of his fight against Grand Fisher, however much he might have summarized it; but in the end he decided it was important they knew, because that fight had influenced a lot in who he had become, and in the reason why he continued fighting even when he could have gotten out of it, why he had eventually put everything he had, everything he was on the line, just to get enough power to defeat Aizen, to make sure his loved ones would be protected.

As surprised as the students and teachers may have been at what they were being told, even suspecting there was more to the story; all some of them could think was that if this was just the beginning, then what else was to come?

The captains were speechless; none of them had known what had happened to Ichigo's mother, that it was the reason he was the way he was. But it was suddenly clear, it explained why he tried so hard to protect everyone, why he'd been willing to do so much…why even when he'd first gained his shinigami powers, even when being just a sixteen-year-old boy, he at times had seemed so much older…

"Later on the weakened shinigami and the Daiko met another individual." Ichigo continued his story. "He was a Quincy, the youngest of the two only remaining members of the once very powerful race of human fighters. It was then that the Daiko learnt of a tragedy that had happened two centuries before. How the Quincy were once a race of spiritually aware humans who, after losing people they cared for to Hollows, eventually developing the ability to gather reishi from their surroundings, creating a bow and arrows capable of destroying hollows. And therein lay the problem, the Quincy didn't purify hollows like the shinigami, instead they destroyed them completely. That was a problem, because the destruction of hollows, the lessening of souls coming to Soul Society was a cause for unbalance. I'm not sure what happened, if the leaders of both groups never tried to make an agreement, or maybe they were just too stubborn. Truth is, in the end the Shinigami were forced to go to battle against the Quincy before the unbalance became too serious. Only a handful of that race survived, and even then they were under strict supervision of the Shinigami. The young Quincy the Daiko met hated shinigami, but it wasn't because of that tragedy two centuries before, but for a very different one. His master and grandfather had died fighting hollows years before; the man had been old, and not as strong as in his youth, still he'd fought, doing the best he could while at the same time waiting for the shinigami that were supposed to be there; after all, this was an attack in the human world. He fought, and waited…and then it was too late. By the time the shinigami got there, the man was dead, the young Quincy witnessed all this, and that's why he hated the shinigami…" Ichigo almost snorted at what came next. "Of course the Daiko didn't care in the slightest about any of this, it's not like he had any actual connection to the Soul Society, or the official shinigami, other than the one who had given him her powers. He forced the Quincy through a rather 'interesting' competition to understand that he shouldn't judge a whole race over what a few had done. They learnt to fight together, not as Shinigami and Quincy, but as nakama."

Unnoticed by most in his place away from the center, Uryuu smiled, if back when he had first met Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia he'd been told he would one day come to consider them two of the best friends of his life, he would have laughed; how could a Quincy ever be expected to befriend shinigami? But the truth is that, at some point, he'd stopped seeing them as shinigami, only thinking of them as being spiritual warriors, just like him, and his friends, his trusted nakama. He also considered them partly responsive of the family he had; he just couldn't see how, without all the spiritual things that had happened, people as different as Orihime and him could have ever connected.

Urahara sighed, he'd been there that day; and while it was true he'd been hoping for such a partnership to be created, he could have never hoped for what actually came of it with time; an end to a centuries' old grudge, an alliance so strong, like none he'd seen before. And for what he knew Ishida had developed the ability to use his arrows to purify hollows instead of totally destroying them, an ability his children were sure to share. That erase the real problem shinigami had had in regards to the Quincy race; perhaps one day they might go back to what they had been in terms of numbers and respect.

"The first fight the Daiko and the Quincy fought as partners was more anyone could have expected." Ichigo went on. "First, without their knowledge, or that of the weakened shinigami girl, the Daiko's human friends had manifested their powers for the first time when being threatened by powerful hollows. As to why the two fighters weren't there…well, they were actually a bit busy with dozens other hollows that had made an appearance, guess that's what happens when you release hollow bait on an already-highly-spiritually-charged space. The worst part wasn't the dozens of hollows, but actually the Menos Grande that appeared. A tear was made in the sky and the huge creature began moving through it and into the town; the Daiko, having no idea what the creature was, other than it was a hollow, but refusing to allow a monster like that to enter his home, went straight against him. It was crazy, he would have probably died if it wasn't for his new ally's help. Together, the Daiko and the Quincy managed to injure the Menos badly enough to make it turn back and return to Hueco Mundo; they didn't defeat it, granted, but what was important was that they protected their home."

By this point all of those who had never known this before were left gaping, some not truly believing what they were being told anymore; it just didn't sound logical, for a human with shinigami powers, no shikai, no real instruction and no more than a couple of months of experience to be able to push back a Menos.

Uryuu shook his head again, Ichigo was giving him more credit than he deserved; he didn't think he'd done that much against the Menos. Actually, as far as he remembered he hadn't really done anything against the Menos, beyond making a plan that was never really put into practice. The only good thing he'd done that day, besides beginning to understand his grandfather's teachings, had been perhaps trying to help Ichigo get rid of the excessive power when his soul overloaded.

"Days later, the shinigami girl left the Daiko's home without any explanation, something that worried him greatly, so he went looking for her." Ichigo returned to the story. "What he found was a red-haired man in a shihakusho attacking her, claiming that she was a criminal and would be brought to justice. He wasn't alone either, a black-haired man in the traditional shihakusho and wearing a white haori. The Daiko fought them in an attempt to protect the girl he owed so much to, but in the end he just wasn't powerful enough; not even with the Quincy's help; his powers were stripped from him and he was left bleeding, in the rain, while she was taken back to Soul Society to be judged."

Once again Ichigo's hands were fisted, that was perhaps one of his worst memories ever; and the reason why he'd come to believe that rain only brought him pain; for twice in his life he'd been powerless to protect women important to him, and both had happened as it rained. The only bright spot in the whole thing was that, even if there had been nothing he could do for his mom, at least he'd been able to save Rukia…

"The boy was saved by a shop-keeper, Geta-Boushi, who with help of the others in his shop healed him and them made him an unexpected offer: the boy could get back his powers, but it wouldn't be easy, in fact it would be very dangerous, but it was his only hope if he wanted a chance to save the shinigami girl. He never doubted. The boy went through some dangerous things that gave him back shinigami powers, this time his own and not just some borrowed power; and then the craziest and most perilous training you could think of in a lapse of ten days, during which he achieved shikai as well as what would come to be his one attack. When the day came for him to make his way into Soul Society he got an unexpected surprise, he wouldn't be going alone, his two friends who had developed powers had been training to go with him: one was a girl with hairclips that turned into fairies and created shields that allowed her mainly to heal and protect; while the boy, armor would appear around his arm, making him stronger, and allowing him to use a powerful energy attack, he was also the Daiko's closest friend, and had at one point promised to always have his back in a fight."

Ichigo couldn't help but closing his eyes briefly, he'd at some point wondered where he would be if Chad had never made that promise, or honored it; he didn't know, didn't actually want to. He owed so much to Chad, to his loyalty and compassion, the orange-haired would never be able to repay him for everything.

The students meanwhile were beginning to seem quite confused, as some of them began to connect some of the dots, realizing that those humans had to be the ryoka they had heard about; but at least up to that point, it didn't seem like they were evil. What was going on then?

"The Quincy joined them to, with the excuse that if he helped them in their rescue mission he would get to fight some shinigami." Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "They went through the Dangai and arrived into Rukongai, from where the Daiko tried to force their entrance into Seireitei but failed. That also presented a problem because it became public knowledge that a group of humans was trying to force their entry into Seireitei." He raised a brow when hearing gasps. "Yes, they are the ryoka you've heard about. But I have to say things related to them are a bit different than you've been led to believe. Yes, they were trying to invade Seireitei; but not to hurt anyone or destroy the place, the only thing they wanted was to get their friend back, a friend that shortly after arriving they learnt was going to be executed. And for what? For sacrificing her own power to protect a boy and his family? For doing everything she could to protect everyone?" he practically growled. "And yes, she, the shinigami girl I've been talking about, is none other than Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia's almost-execution of course had become public knowledge, even if no one had ever given any explanation as to why she wasn't punished in the end; that had caused some people to begin whispering that she had been pardoned only because she was a noble. Ichigo hated all that, Rukia had been innocent, someone Aizen had tried to hurt only because Urahara used her to try and get rid of the Hougyoku; she'd been a victim, and even after so many years, she was still paying, her reputation affected by so many people still believing her a criminal…

"The group of humans got some help and crashed their way into Seireitei, quite literally." He chuckled again. "The only problem being that, due to their abrupt entering of the place, they were forcefully separated. They all knew their objective, they had to reach the very center of the place, the White Tower, and get Rukia out before she could be executed. In their way they fought many battles, against the shinigami they met on their way; they were careful not to kill anyone, but that didn't stop them from giving their all. Still, not all fights were won. The Giant faced the 8th Squad Taichou and lost, ending up as a prisoner; the Quincy managed to defeat the 12th Squad Taichou but at a very high cost, too high, there was nothing he could do to defend himself when the 9th Squad Taichou came next. He too was taken prisoner. A young man from Rukongai, an expert at fireworks that had accompanied the humans into Seireitei, managed to defeat an officer from the 11th Squad, and then avoided a few fights before being one of the two to actually reach the Tower, however, before the mission could be completed, a captain made his appearance and thoroughly defeated him: the captain in question was the same who had nearly killed the Daiko before: Kuchiki Byakuya. The other person to reach the Tower was an officer of the 4th Squad, someone who had come to know Rukia and didn't believe she should be executed; and yet he didn't have the power to make a difference, so instead he risked it all to help those he believed could. The Daiko fought first an 11th Squad officer, then the fukutaichou who had helped take Rukia for him: 6th Squad's Abarai Renji. The Daiko won both fights, and after being healed by their 4th Squad's ally went to face Zaraki Kenpachi. It took him a great effort, but he managed a draw…"

"He won!" A strong voice yelled from the back.

The students turned back sharply and it was then that they noticed the extensive group of captains, lieutenants and high officers standing at the back of the auditorium. The one to speak was actually Zaraki Kenpachi himself.

"Get your facts straight Kurosaki!" Kenpachi yelled. "The Shinigami Daiko defeated me, he won that fight. But one day I'm gonna have my rematch!"

The insane grin made Ichigo shiver, he definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

The students were left gaping. They all knew Zaraki Kenpachi was more than a bit insane, but he was still a Captain, and with what he had just said, it confirmed what the orange-haired had been telling them, and to some it also meant that the young man either didn't know everything, or he was telling them only a small part of what had happened.

"The Healer girl was the only one who was never captured." Ichigo decided it was better to go back to the story. "The Quincy protected her for as long as he could and then arranged for someone else to take her before he was defeated. She's very powerful, 'someone who's powers enter the realm of the gods', it's how I believe her powers were defined once; the thing is, she doesn't like to fight, never has, which is why she's such an amazing healer and shield, but not a very good fighter." He shook his head.

One way or another, as far as he, and many others were concerned, Orihime was powerful enough already; if she had the resolve to attack she would be as powerful as Ichigo in his transcendental state…and that was one scary thought.

"Anyway," Ichigo shook his head. "The Healer ended up meeting with members of the 11th Division, who for some reason decided to aid her and the ryoka. They rescued the Quincy, the Giant and the Fireworks expert, and they all made their way to the Soukyoku Hill, where the Execution was about to take place." He took a deep breath, knowing the hard part was coming. The Daiko, after his battle with Kenpachi had been taken in by an ally and healed, he tried to save the Fireworker and their 4th Squad ally when Kuchiki Byakuya faced them, but he still wasn't fully recovered. In the end he was taken from that fight and then subjected to an intensive three day training, during which he achieved Bankai." At the gasps he explained. "I know it sounds crazy, but it wasn't that easy. The training had been created by Geta-Boushi and was quite dangerous, not that the Daiko cared for it; he knew he would need Bankai to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya and rescue Rukia, nothing else mattered. So he did it, he achieved bankai, in two days actually. He didn't actually master it, but there was no time left, he had to rush, before he was too late."

Ichigo began trembling then, so slightly no one but those closest to him actually noticed. He could still remember that day, as clearly as if it had just happened; seeing her in that cross, about to be pierced by the firebird; so many feelings had rushed into him in an instant, she wasn't afraid, that much had been obvious by her expression, and even when she'd seen him she'd been more worried about him than herself! He was sure that was when he'd fallen in love with her, or at least when his subconscious began admitting to it.

"Ichigo…" He heard the whisper behind him.

He turned to see his wife still standing there, smiling softly; a smile that reminded him that all that was in the past, she'd saved him, that time, and many more, and she had saved him at times too…they'd been through so many challenges and chaotic situations, but they were together now, everything had been worth it.

"He made it in time." Ichigo cleared his throat to get his voice back. "Just barely, to stop the already activated Soukyoku. How he did, I honestly don't know." And that was the truth. "Rukia tried to send him away, worried for his safety, but there was no way he was leaving without her. Thankfully enough he had some help from a couple of Captains who, like him, believed Rukia's punishment to be too much, they destroyed the Soukyoku while the Daiko destroyed the cross, finally freeing his friend. Things got a bit crazy afterwards. Abarai Renji, after his defeat at the Daiko's hands had formed a tentative alliance with him, Rukia was his oldest friend and he too wanted to help her; so the Daiko sent Rukia away with the redhead while he handled those who may want to go after them. He fought three lieutenants, knocking them out as soon as possible, before being forced to face Kuchiki Byakuya yet again."

"You seem to be forgetting something Kurosaki." Kyouraku said cheerfully. "The Daiko fought the three fukutaichou with their shikai, while he himself wasn't holding his sword."

"With the mood he was in that probably would have been overkill, taichou." Ichigo shrugged. "Still, what he had been waiting for was actually his rematch with Kuchiki Byakuya. It was hard, it was fast, and the Daiko nearly lost." He shook his head. "You see, Geta-Boushi forgot to let the boy in on a tiny little detail during the intensive training, and it was that, due to the way in which he'd recovered his powers, he'd become part hollow. At some point during the Daiko's fight against Byakuya he lost control briefly, he got it back, with some effort, but still. His inner hollow probably could have won the battle, but it wouldn't have been him."

Silently, Byakuya almost couldn't believe Ichigo was admitting to that. He remembered when he'd seen that mask appear on his opponent, the way he seemed to become faster, stronger and far more ruthless; Ichigo had reclaimed control, and gone back to fighting him, but still. The risk had been there, the noble had known, yet he hadn't told his superiors, far as he knew no one had actually known of his hollow powers until he openly used them during the Winter War, and by then he was already in control, so Byakuya decided never to make what had happened in that battle public…and now Ichigo himself did.

"In the end, the Daiko did win the fight." Ichigo said with a sigh. "But only because his resolve to protect Rukia and the rest of his nakama was stronger than Kuchiki Byakuya's to see, what he believed to be justice, done." He shook his head and moved on. "The captain left and the nakama arrived, the Healer helped the Daiko with his injuries and then they all began moving away, to meet with Renji and Rukia. But things didn't go as planned, someone found the two of them and transported them back to Soukyoku Hill, where others joined them, the three treacherous captains: Tousen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sousuke. The Daiko rushed back to save Rukia, only to find how huge a difference of power there was between him and the traitor Aizen…it was a miracle he even survived that fight. In the end it was discovered that Aizen was after an object of great power called the Hougyoku, something he believed would give him the power he needed to take the Spirit King's throne. That object had been hidden, in Kuchiki Rukia's soul. That was why Aizen had arranged for Rukia to be executed by Soukyoku, he expected it to destroy her soul, leaving only the powerful jewel in its place, he murdered the Chamber of 46 and did, who knows what else to achieve it all. And in the end he got what he wanted, even without the Soukyoku, he had a backup plan and he got the Hougyoku from Rukia. And then, when he was about to kill them all, beginning with her, a savior arrived: Kuchiki Byakuya. He took a hit from Gin's Shinsou meant for Rukia, saving her. Afterwards many other captains and lieutenants arrived, forcing the three traitors to flee into Hueco Mundo, where their allies were waiting." He took a deep breath, he'd never imagined remembering could be so exhausting. "Things calmed down a bit after that. There were a lot of people badly hurt, like Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou and Komamura-taichou, the three fukutaichou the Daiko had rendered unconscious, and of course others like Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji and the Daiko himself. They were treated, mostly by Unohana-taichou and her officers, the Daiko in particular by the human Healer. A week later they were all recovered enough to return to their town. Once the events were reviewed it was decided that Kuchiki Rukia was to be exonerated; her so-called crime having been committed in an attempt to fulfill her duty, and it hadn't affected anyone negatively, despite what she may argue about having dragged a human into a spiritual war. Anyway, the boy was officially given the title of Shinigami Daiko and Karakura was his to protect, of course with the help of his nakama. Also, everyone knew Aizen would be attacking at some point, they all had to be ready for war. Yamamoto-soutaichou declared martial law for this very reason. Those in charge made calculations and thought it would take Aizen a year to get the Hougyoku fully active and actually use it to get an army powerful enough to wage war against the Soul Society…" he shook his head. "They were wrong, Aizen was launching his first attack, not actually on Seireitei but Karakura, less than two months later."

Several of the Captains and Lieutenants could have almost flinched at that; they had trusted too much in their calculations, the first attack had caught them off guard; as much as it may cost them to admit they just hadn't been ready for that war. Yes, they had won, but not without help, if it hadn't been for the humans, and some of their rather unorthodox allies like the former Espada Neliel Tu and her fraccion…they would have very likely lost.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered in a very low voice as she approached her husband.

She was in an angle that made it hard for the students to see her directly; that was on purpose, if they were to identify her it might make them realize who Ichigo really was, and it wasn't time for that, not yet, not until they knew everything, not until they understood.

"I'm alright midget…" He whispered, making sure his voice didn't carry over to the students.

His wife, of course, knew better, he wasn't alright, but maybe, just maybe, by the time his story was over, he would be.

* * *

><p>Well, for those who're still around, here's the teaser for the next chapter:<p>

_"The Espada told the Daiko that one of his nakama, Rukia actually, was dead. The Daiko didn't believe him, but still decided it was better to be safe than sorry, and it's not like he actually had something against the Espada, at least not at first. He nearly walked away to go looking for Rukia, until Ulquiorra revealed he was the one who kidnapped the Healer. That made the Daiko snap, that Espada, it was all his fault, he and his nakama were there in Hueco Mundo, fighting, being hurt, risking dying, to get back one of their own, and it had all been Ulquiorra's fault."_

All that and more in: _Unacknowledged Warriors_

See ya in a few days!


	4. Unacknowledged Warriors

While I didn't exactly get the number of reviews I was hoping for, I recognize that the previous chapter might not have seem like much, which is why I'm posting this one today. The next one will come next saturday, and with that one we will be both closing up this summary of the Winter War and events related, and at the same time hitting the first climax of the story (it has two or three, depending on your point of view).

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Unacknowledged Warriors <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

A young looking woman with dark wavy hair to her mid-back and bright eyes dressed in a black kimono and veil stood in the very middle of the bridge that led to the Royal Senkaimon, the only door that connected their dimension to Soul Society.

"Anehue?" A soft voice called to the first woman.

There stood the younger sister of the woman, they looked so much alike, except that the younger one had shorter and slightly spiky hair, she was considered the 4th Otome since the loss of the first; they wanted there to always be three, but the older sister had refused to take her superior's place.

And the sister wasn't alone, with her stood a friend, and the 3rd Otome: with night colored straight hair in a high ponytail that reached her hips and eyes the color of solid honey, she was lean and tall, with dark skin and very beautiful, had been the youngest sister of one of the original nobles, before being chosen to serve the royals in the new dimension.

The woman turned her head back just enough to acknowledge the two younger women but didn't say a word.

"Onee-sama…" The other girl addressed her. "I know you're hurting, and I know nothing I say will ever change that, but you cannot do this to yourself. This isn't what he would want. He would want you to move on."

"How can I move on when my own heart has left me?" The woman finally spoke.

"By believing it will return to you." The night-haired girl whispered. "Or that you'll go to him; that one day you'll meet again and no one will be able to separate you again. Then everything you've gone through will be worth it."

The woman finally turned around at that; the way the girl had just spoken, it was the way of someone who knew what she was talking about, who had had some kind of experience. The 2nd Otome couldn't help but feel curious, she'd never known her closest friend to have had a love and lost it, him; it made her wonder what else she didn't know.

"You know I was born the youngest child to one of the new noble families." The girl began explaining. "I have a brother and two sisters, he was charged with leading our new clan, and he arranged convenient marriages for my sisters. I…my situation was different, I fell in love. He was, is a minor noble, not from one of the Main Four Houses. My brother didn't approve, but I didn't care, I was going to run away with him. He'd just been chosen as one of the military leaders for the new Gotei 13 and had enough standing being the student of the High Leader that he was sure he would be alright; even if he hadn't I would have gone with him, I loved him that much. Somehow my brother found out what we were planning, he made the arrangements for me to serve the Royal family, claiming it was our Clan's way to repay the debt of honor we incurred when being named High Nobles in the first place. I was kept inside my room, locked up with a very powerful Kidou, didn't get out until the day I was to come here." She took a deep breath to keep the tears back. "I don't know what he may have thought when I didn't arrive at the time we had arranged, or when it became public knowledge that I was part of the Royal Court." A tear fell down her eye. "It's been so long, and I'm afraid he most likely moved on already, and I can't! I still love him…I'll always love him…and it hurts, it hurts that I might never get to tell him that, might never get to be with him…all because of something my own brother did!"

It was hard to see what hurt her the most: having lost her love, or that it had been caused by her own brother.

The woman didn't say a thing, how could she? She herself was hurting for losing her husband, a husband who no longer remembered ever meeting her, less of all having married her. It was the reason why she had approved of the plan of sending him back to Soul Society, where he would be raised again by the members of his Clan, and maybe, someday, he would get back his power, and maybe even his memory. Still, there was no guaranty, no guaranty he would ever remember her, or that by the time he did he wouldn't have someone else, or that he would ever be the same man…and it hurt, it just hurt so much…

So the 2nd Otome had no hope to give her best friend, as she felt no hope herself at the moment; the only thing they could do was hang on, endure, and maybe, just maybe someday that would change.

.-.

"I can't do this…" A broken voice whispered.

The voice called the attention of the two other people present. The one to speak had been a young woman with short straight dark hair and dark eyes, she was wearing all black and a thick veil covering her face. The other two were a young woman of apparently the same age but light-colored hair and brighter eyes, in a yellow sundress, she was healer, serving under one of the Nakama, and the first young-woman's best-friend. The last person in the room was a considerably older looking man, in a uniform, he was the captain of the guard, the first girl's protector-of-sorts, and since his lady was one he looked after the second girl as well.

"I cannot keep doing this…" The same voice whispered again.

"Nee-san…" The quiet voice of the lighter-haired girl whispered.

Usually the soft-spoken girl would have rushed to embrace the one she saw as almost a sister and tried to comfort her somehow; but how can you comfort someone who in an instant loss everything: past achievements, presents hopes and future happiness; and especially when you yourself know nothing of that kind of loss, or at least not enough to truly understand, to truly be able to help?

The only one who had experienced enough to understand was the man, and even then, his experience was far different from that of his own protégé. He'd lost the woman he loved, while they were still dating, not the day before they were to be married; even after losing her, he'd been able to focus enough on other things, forced himself to move on; and he wasn't empathic. That was perhaps the greatest complication, the young protégé was Empathic, and a very powerful one; enough to be able to track down others by their auras alone, enough to know the general mood of those closest to her with just a minor touch, sometimes even less; enough that even with her fiancée gone her soul still cried for his, as if they'd been joined by the akai-ito, even though they hadn't yet.

There was pain, so much pain; at times so much that she'd rather stay locked up in her own quarters rather than affect everyone around her. And even when she managed to control herself enough not to project her emotions, she couldn't stop feeling everyone else's, emotions like sadness, compassion, denial and the worst: pity…

She really couldn't handle it anymore.

"It's just too much…" she admitted in a whisper.

"What do you want to do then?" The older man asked.

He knew that as sensitive as his protégé may be, she was also very stoic; there was no way she would be openly, verbally admitting to feeling any kind of pain, unless she had already thought of a plan to handle the situation.

"I want you to let me go." She admitted.

"What?" The usually soft-spoken young woman practically shrieked. "Nee-san no!"

"Are you sure running away is the right way to handle this?" He questioned, neutrally.

"I'm not running away!" The dark-haired young woman snapped. "And isn't it worse for me to remain under lock all day, every day? And it isn't like I can just go out, either I'll drive everyone nuts with my pain or they'll drive me to the edge with their pity. Lets admit it, shishou, someone who's suffered the kind of pain I have, and who has the kind of power I do; I cannot just be expected to move on."

It was harsh, but right, and it was part of being empathic. There had actually been whispers, of those that were actually surprised to still see her there, alive, many had expected her to lose all reason after losing her beloved, or to even end up taking her own life.

"You know you two are the only thing keeping me sane." The young woman kept explaining. "The only reason I haven't yet taken my own life, but I cannot be expected to be able to stay like this forever. I'm not like the 2nd Otome, who can hide behind a mask of serenity, tell everyone she's alright, that her husband is coming back one day and she truly believes that; or like you, shishou, holding onto my duty, and a clown's act, all the while hoping with all I am the one I love won't find someone else before we meet again. That's just not me."

"So instead you'd rather just give up." The man deadpanned.

He wasn't criticizing her, not really, he better than most understood what she was going through, even if his way of handling it was different. At first finding the one responsible for his beloved's murder had kept him going; and after that, looking not only after his own protégé, but hers; eventually he had become numb enough that his soul no longer broke a bit more every time he remembered her name. It still hurt, but he'd learnt to live on. His protégé, she was different, her powers would never allow her to grow numb to that kind of pain, not when she could feel the reminder of it in the emotions everyone around had regarding her, and the reactions they had to her own emotions projected on them, it was a vicious circle; but the main reason such a thing was impossible, was because for as long as she existed, she would feel that hole in her soul, the stop where her beloved was supposed to be.

"I'm not giving up." She shook her head.

And there was suddenly so conviction in her words, her companions knew it then, this wasn't a rash decision on her part, she actually had some kind of plan.

"While we may have never actually married, my soul had already connected to my love's on a certain level." The young woman explained. "It's why it hurts so much, because my soul calls for his, it always will. If you let me go, my soul will go after his, I will eventually find him."

"You do realize that time runs differently in our dimension and the Material World?" He reminded her. "He may have already lived, died and gone to Soul Society."

"Wouldn't he have come back directly to this place if that was the case?" The soft-spoken girl asked suddenly, puzzled.

"Only if he reached the same level of power he had here, or if he called on his position." The man told them. "He wasn't a Nakama, or one of those closest to Heika-sama, while he did swear his loyalty, his vow wasn't 'for all time' like mine, my fukutaichou's, or some of the Kakkas and Otomes. The Royals never wanted to force anyone to remain in this dimension for the rest of their existence; they believe that's their burden to carry. The Nakama have chosen to follow them wherever they go; and some of us too chose to swear eternal loyalty, but it was our choice. Your fiancée made no such vow, he wouldn't come back unless he remembered on his own or reached the qualifications for the authorities to offer him a position with us."

"Even more reason to go then." The dark haired girl decided. "If he can't come to me, then I'll go to him."

"You do realize it could be many years, entire lifetimes, before you found him, if you ever did?" The man questioned.

"Yes." She had made her choice already.

"Nee-san, but…" The soft-spoken girl didn't like it, but had to remind her of something else. "How will you find him, when you won't remember him? We cannot change that aspect of reincarnation, when you are reborn you'll carry no memories of this life, neither will he. How will you find him then?"

"Even if the mind may forget, the heart never will." She was confident.

"Then I'll go with you." The other girl declared.

"What?" That was defiantly unexpected.

"There's little I've been able to do since this tragedies began, but I want to help you." The lighter-haired girl explained. "You're like my sister, I love you dearly. What you're planning on doing is crazy, and sure to be tiring, and I know I don't exactly understand the reason why you're doing it, I have no one to compare to your love. But I have you, and you have me; we will always have each other; in every life, as you look for your love, I'll always do my best to be there for you. It's a promise."

The man still didn't like it, doing something like that, there was no guarantee he would ever see either girl again; but at the same time, a part of him could understand their motives, especially his protégé's. He knew if there was any chance of him finding his own lady like that he wouldn't hesitate for even an instant, he would simply do it. Which was exactly why he was going to support them, no matter how risky, complicated, and downright crazy he thought the whole plan was.

"I'll find you, my winter lion, I swear I will…" The dark-haired young woman whispered to the wind. "No matter how many lifetimes it takes me."

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

The students were quickly beginning to fidget even as Ichigo took a few seconds to relax, just looking into his wife's eyes; when he'd decided on this plan of action he hadn't imagined it would be so exhausting, and he knew the hardest parts were yet to come. As afraid as some of the things he'd gone through when first becoming a Shinigami, or breaking into Soul Society may have made him, nothing could compare to what he, what they all, had gone through while fighting against Aizen and his army, during the actual Winter War.

"A man appeared at the human's school at some point." Ichigo finally went back to the story. "His name was Hirako Shinji, and he was there in representation of a very particular group, they wanted to recruit the Daiko. You see, the Daiko wasn't the only shinigami to have a hollow inside of him, eight others did too, they were known as the Visored. They were captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 at some point, fell into a trap, were forcefully given hollow powers; and the authorities decided to treat them as if they had actually become hollows themselves. They didn't, it's true that the hollows were inside their souls, and it was a dangerous situation, but it wasn't unmanageable. The Visored got help from the scientist being blamed for the situation, the then 12th Squad Taichou, Urahara Kisuke, the also then 2nd Squad Taichou, Shihouin Yoruichi, and the leader of the Kido Corps. Tsukabishi Tessai, and they all fled Soul Society before they could be executed. After recovering from their ordeal and with some help from Urahara, known by some as Geta-Boushi, the Visored managed to overpower their inner-hollows, bury them as deep into their Inner Worlds as they could, and in exchange they gained masks and a considerable boost of power." He took a deep breath. "Still, I guess its part of human nature to destroy what one doesn't understand, the Vizards were considered no better than Hollows themselves, criminals in the eyes of Soul Society." He shook his head. "The Daiko was afraid of losing control of his hollow, he had really no idea what to do to handle the situation he was in; but neither did he want to follow a bunch of people he didn't know a single thing about! It took an Arrancar attack for the boy to understand just how stupid he was being."

Rukia sighed quietly behind him, she knew he still blamed himself for much of what had happened during their fights against the Arrancar, and later the Espada; especially when he'd been unable to do a thing. But he hadn't been the only one, they all at some point had felt pretty much weak, or even useless, like the time when Grimmjow had stabbed her through her stomach with his bare hand, or the two times arrancar had nearly torn apart Chad's arm, and then there was Inoue's situation…

Yes, they all had felt weak and useless at some point during the war, but that was why they had trained and eventually gotten stronger. Strong enough for Renji to earn a captainship, for Uryuu to surpass his father as Master Quincy, for Chad to develop a full armor, for Orihime to become as close to a goddess as a human can ever be, for Ichigo to defeat Aizen, and for Rukia herself to become a lieutenant and be seen as one of the heroes of the Winter War for her defeat of the 9th Espada and other minor Arrancar.

"Now, a few explanations for you to understand better." Ichigo decided. "As you may or may not know, Arrancars are those hollows that for some reason decide to break off their mask, if they're powerful enough, this grants them shinigami powers and a level of reasoning higher to that of normal hollows. In Aizen's army, the Arrancars were divided in two sub-groups: the Numeros, which were enlisted in the order they were created, and were all those Arrancars from eleven and onwards; and then there were the Espada, these received their number according to their power, and were the ten most powerful Arrancar of all. There were also the Three Digits, the Privaron Espada, three who had been Espada long before Aizen had arrived to Hueco Mundo and installed himself as its ruler from Las Noches; they all lost their places when the Espada created by Aizen proved to be stronger."

And there was also some who seemed downright stupid, from what Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu could remember. If that was as powerful as the hollows got without outside help, at least they could be sure they would never be too much danger for them to fight it.

"The Winter War…" Ichigo related. "Didn't actually start in Winter, but in Autumn, around October, more or less, with several small scale attacks to Karakura Town. The first had the infiltration of two Arrancars into the Human World; they almost totally destroyed the Giant's arm, broke the Healer's shield and then faced against the Daiko. He managed to cut off the arm of one of them, but then his inner hollow began trying to take over, distracting him and leaving him useless for the rest of the fight. If it weren't for Geta-Boushi and Yoruichi-san, neither of the humans would have survived that first battle."

It was true, it was been bad, very bad, but they had gotten stronger since then, very much so. And the war was over now. They just had to remember that.

"After learning of the attack, and the humans' total loss, the Gotei decided to send a team." Ichigo went on. "It was bad, the only reason they didn't die, besides the former captains' help, was because in the end the Arrancars chose to leave. Anyway, the team included: Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, led by Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. Shortly after their arrival, there was another attack, this time from the 6th Espada, Grimmjow, and his Fraccion; these last ones being the Arrancars under a particular Espada's service. The Giant was nearly killed by one of the Fraccion, which was then destroyed by Rukia. The fact that this battle was the first to end caused the leader of the group to attack them, he stabbed Rukia with his hand and then went into a brutal fight with the Shinigami Daiko. The battle was long and hard, and the Daiko was clearly overpowered by the blue-haired Espada; a battle that only ended when another of the traitors, Tousen, arrived to take Grimmjow back. Turns out the rest of the Arrancar had been defeated, only Grimmjow was left, and his attack hadn't been authorized. Still, that doesn't change the fact that the Daiko just hadn't been powerful enough to fight him on the same level; and even worse, he'd lost control of his hollow for a while during that fight." He sighed and shook his head. "In the end several of the fighters ended up badly hurt, Rukia included; Renji told the Daiko that since he was alive, he had won, even if he hadn't defeated his opponents. But how could the Daiko feel he'd won when his most trusted nakama had been so badly hurt? With him being right there and unable to do anything about it…"

Renji shook his head, he too could remember that night, when he'd told Ichigo those words, even as Orihime healed both Rukia and Hitsugaya; he'd believed those words too, deep down 'live today, fight tomorrow' was a phrase to always remember. But at the same time, he could see Ichigo's point of view; Rukia was dear to him too, even if Ichigo hadn't admitted it out loud back then, it wasn't a secret that he ought to feel something for the Kuchiki princess.

Rukia would have liked to approach her husband again but was conscious that if they expected to be able to finish the story, preferably before Yamamoto-soutaichou or some of the less-understanding shinigami found them, she couldn't interrupt them; she'd known some things would be hard to remember and share, it had been a war, things had been anything but easy, and more than once they'd thought they wouldn't survive. But they had, and now they were there to set the record straight, for the truth to be known, both the good things and the bad.

"It was after that night that the Daiko finally decided he needed help." Ichigo admitted. "He couldn't keep putting his friends, his nakama, in danger. So he told Shinji he wanted his help to learn to control his hollow. The Daiko spent a month in a secret warehouse with Shinji and the rest of the Visored: Sarugaki Hiyori, Ushoda Hachigen, Yadomaru Lisa, Muguruma Kensei, Kuna Mashiro, Aikawa Love and Otoribashi Rose." Ichigo enlisted. "They taught the Daiko to face his hollow in his inner world and make him submit, meanwhile making sure his body, while ruled by instincts, wouldn't kill anyone. Once that was done they helped him practice calling his mask, trying to expand on the time he could keep it on. The Daiko trained as much as he possibly could, but even at the end of the month he'd barely managed to keep the mask for eleven seconds before it would break." He shook. "Even then, he believed he'd advanced enough, and when he sensed a new battle brewing rushed out to meet Grimmjow again. The truth is that he was being just a boy, he was cocky, immature and overestimated his own power, eleven seconds was nowhere near enough for him to defeat Grimmjow, and its hard to know, even if he'd had more time, if he would have been able to win with so little preparation. When he could no longer keep fighting, the Daiko was lucky enough that Rukia was there to help him, and then Shinji too joined the battle. There's a chance he might have actually been able to win, but since another Espada, Ulquiorra, arrived to tell Grimmjow it was time to leave, we'll never know." He moved a hand through his hair, tense. "Now, as bad as that battle may have been, it wasn't really the worst thing that happened that night, as the boy would find out the following morning. He joined his allies feeling pretty better, he'd been healed during the night, he recognized the Healer's reiatsu; and yet when he met the others they told him the Healer had apparently been abducted while on her way back from Seireitei. She'd spent nearly a full month there with Rukia, training to better herself. Geta-Boushi had told her that with her refusal to attack made her more a liability than an asset in the War, he pushed her away; yet Rukia convinced her all she needed to do was train. Maybe if they had known the real reason why Urahara was trying to keep her from the battle front things would have been different, maybe not; the only sure thing is that Aizen was after her already. You see, despite me calling her a Healer, she is more than that, her power consisted in creating shields, shields that allowed her to block upcoming damage, undo damage already done, or break down something from inside; her power was that of rejection, of objects, of events, and up to a level, of time itself. A goddess, is what Aizen called her; her own allies didn't know until it was too late. The Daiko tried to convince the Soutaichou to send a rescue team, but was refused; Seireitei's official position was that the Healer had left willingly, she was considered a traitor. This because while the shinigami who had been escorting her through the Dangai had reported that an Espada had taken her while on the way, the Daiko had already told them it had been she who had healed him during the night. According to the authorities, if she'd been there to heal him, then she wasn't taken from the Dangai, and if she'd left after that, it had to have been voluntary." He shook his head. "Even if it had been, even if they had been right, that wouldn't have changed the Daiko's decision. At the very least he would have wanted her to tell him straight on why she'd decided to switch sides."

Orihime almost burst into tears at that. While captive in Las Noches she had been so afraid, not about having to stay there, if there was something she'd always been sure of, it was that her nakama would rescue her. Still, she'd feared what may happen to them in their attempt to save her, how they may end up badly hurt, or even dead; and her fears hadn't been that far away from reality in that respect. But there had been something else, something no one knew, not even her husband; what if Aizen had managed to truly convince them she had defected? Her friends would always want to save her, but what if somehow they were convinced she'd chosen to leave them, to betray them? Hearing that confession from Ichigo, even so many years later, brought a relief to her heart, it soothed a part of her she didn't know had still been hurting. She may no longer love Ichigo; she may have even admitted to herself on some level that she probably never really loved him, yes, she'd been in love with him, but it wasn't the same thing. Ichigo had been a passing fancy for her, while Uryuu…her husband was her whole life, the reason her life was worth living no matter how hard things may be at times.

The sunset-colored woman gasped as she felt her husband's arm around her shoulders, he was still holding onto their half-sleeping daughter with his other arm, but that didn't stop him from embracing her.

"It's okay, my Hime." He whispered into her ear. "I would have never let go of you, not without a fight, no matter what anyone else thought, said or did."

It took her whole will not to sob out-loud right then, as she realized she might not be as good at hiding her feelings as she had believed; her husband knew, he'd probably always known.

"I love you…" She had no better way of expressing herself at the moment.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Ichigo smiled to himself as he got ready to go into the next part of his story, he was really glad his friends, his nakama, were happy.

"With help from Geta-Boushi, the Daiko went into Hueco Mundo." Ichigo related. "He didn't go alone of course, the Quincy and the Giant joined him, having trained long and hard to become much more powerful than they had been before. Shortly after arriving into the world of hollows they met their first enemies, the Daiko had been getting ready to fight, but his nakama insisted on handling the two enemies themselves, they wanted to show the Daiko how stronger they'd become, that no longer would they need to be pushed aside for their own safety. It's both good and bad, happy and sad, I think; that three teenagers, sixteen-year-old boys, barely anything more than infants in the eyes of Soul Society, to think that they had to train for war, that they had to push aside those things that are usual for those their age: like homework, hanging out with friends, maybe even dating; all that they pushed aside for the sake of the world, and of their own nakama." Ichigo shook his head, pulling himself out of his reflections. "They could soon see the huge white palace that was Las Noches, so huge that even when they could already see it, it would be a long while before they actually reached it."

They all remembered how frustrating that had been, running and running, seeing Las Noches right before them, and yet not being able to reach it.

"After a while running the three nakama met some unexpected individuals." Ichigo declared, snickering to himself at the description. "There was what looked like a little girl, a green-haired girl, who was being pursued by three hollows. What's more, the girl herself was an Arrancar, upon closer inspection the Daiko could see the fragment of mask on her head. Seeing how the hollows weren't being hostile, the three nakama risked talking to them. It was a rather 'interesting' talk. It turned out that the hollows were playing a game they called "Eternal Tag", the girl, Nel Tu was crying and screaming because she was a masochist, and as far as they were concerned, Shinigami were the bad guys. While they were hollows, they weren't interested in going to the Human World, or Soul Society, they had no interest on preying on human souls, preferring to consume other hollows and become stronger that way. Yet they still had known shinigami to go into Hueco Mundo for the sole purpose of hunting those like them. That made Nel afraid. They panicked when first learning that the Daiko was a shinigami, but in the end accepted him and his nakama, they even helped them get quicker and with no effort to Las Noches, as their pet took them all."

Ichigo made a pause as he allowed the students to process the new information, to learn that not all hollows were irrational and monstrous creatures; that there were some who were as good as children, and who feared them just like human children feared the boogeyman.

The captains who had been sent as the humans' backup to Hueco Mundo, the few of them who had actually met the green-haired former Espada could understand what Ichigo was trying to do with that part of the speech; he wanted everyone to understand that being a hollow didn't automatically mean being evil, there was good and bad in all creatures: humans, shinigami and hollows, and most of them hadn't realized that until Aizen's betrayal, and even after it, even all those years after it, some still refused to accept it. But maybe, since most of those listening to Ichigo speak weren't formal shinigami but students, most who had no previous experience in dealing with hollows; maybe that would make them more open minded, that would allow them to make the change Ichigo and his nakama hoped for.

"The next opponent the three young men met was a hollow made entirely of sand, who served as a guardian for Las Noches." Ichigo explained. "It wasn't all that strong, but the fact that it was made from the very sand that made most of Hueco Mundo made it a problematic enemy. No matter what either of the three did, nothing seemed to be enough to keep the creature down. At least not until a flash of ice totally froze it. Rukia and Renji were there. Even though Yamamoto-soutaichou had forbid it, there was no way Rukia and Renji would let their nakama fight alone. The five fighters then together broke into Las Noches, once inside they had to separate, each taking a different path through the halls of Las Noches, hoping to reach the Healer soon. They also each had to face their own fights, some harder than others. For the full story of their fights you would need to approach the fighters, and even if you did, there's the possibility they might not want to share their experiences; battles aren't simple things, they're profound experiences that tend to change people, whether for better or for worse depends on the enemy, the circumstances, the goal to achieve. In the particular case of these nakama, they never fought for recognition, or glory, or any of those supposed rewards winning gives you, no; they fought to protect each other, and those they cared for. They went against Soul Society for Rukia, against Hueco Mundo for the Healer; and eventually they would go against Aizen himself for those they cared for in both the Material and the Spiritual Worlds."

It was the truth, as far as they were concerned at least, like Rukia had said it, like he'd told Renji, it wasn't about any supposed rewards, it was about protecting; it had begun with Ichigo trying to protect first his family, then Rukia as well, then all his friends; it had somehow ended with them all protecting the whole world.

"Among the enemies they fought and defeated were the three Privaron Espada, who fell under the hands of the Quincy, the Giant and the Daiko." Ichigo cleared his throat and resumed the story. "Renji and Rukia on the other hand faced against two of the Espada, the 8th and 9th respectively. Rukia was able to defeat her opponent, though not without nearly fatal wounds; while Renji's powers were canceled by his enemy, the same with the Quincy's when he went to assist him, in the end it was only to one of the Captain's assistance that they won. As it turned out, Yamamoto-soutaichou decided to send a team of some of his best fighters to backup the humans and get them back to the Material World for the battle against Aizen and the other traitors. The team included: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane and Kuchiki Byakuya. The last of them saved his sister from the 7th Espada, who was about to kill her, taking advantage of her weak and wounded state. The Giant, after defeating his own enemy, was brutally attacked by the 5th Espada, and might have died of his wounds hadn't it been for 4th Squad's Taichou and Fukutaichou's assistance."

Several people blinked, it was becoming harder to keep up with all the fights, who had defeated who, and who had needed assistance. And yet, no details were actually being given, nothing beyond who won and lost, and in the case when some of them were badly hurt, or when they received assistance. Still, if one thing stuck into the students' minds, it was that all those people he kept naming were Warriors, they were heroes, they were the reason Soul Society still existed as they knew it.

Those present who had actually been in those fights had a variety of reactions to hearing the extremely summarized version of their battles. Byakuya in particular could still remember how close he'd been to actually panicking for the first time in his life when he'd found Rukia, the sister he'd always loved yet had taken so long to admit it, when he found her so close to death he actually briefly thought he'd lost her already. Kenpachi of course only remembered the fun he'd had, that was nothing new. The nakama respected themselves and each other for everything they had achieved, for the victories they had and the fact that they survived even when losing their fights.

"After defeating the Privaron, the Daiko met once again with Ulquiorra, the 4th Espada." Ichigo went back to his part in the story. "The Espada told the Daiko that one of his nakama, Rukia actually, was dead. The Daiko didn't believe him, but still decided it was better to be safe than sorry, and it's not like he actually had something against the Espada, at least not at first. He nearly walked away to go looking for Rukia, until Ulquiorra revealed he was the one who kidnapped the Healer. That made the Daiko snap, that Espada, it was all his fault, he and his nakama were there in Hueco Mundo, fighting, being hurt, risking dying, to get back one of their own, and it had all been Ulquiorra's fault." Ichigo took a deep breath. "The Daiko snapped, he went straight against Ulquiorra, and was badly defeated, he ended up stabbed through the chest by the Espada's own hand. If it hadn't been because of Grimmjow's rather strange idea of honor he probably would have died right then. The 6th Espada got the Healer to the Daiko, ordered her to heal him so the two could fight at top shape. The battle lasted for a long time, and the Daiko barely managed to win, being motivated by both the Healer and Nel, the boy managed to win, if just barely. Still, he didn't actually kill his enemy, as he felt he didn't have any reason to. The 5th Espada then arrived unexpectedly, and it was he who revealed something unexpected, Nel Tu was actually Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, the former 3rd Espada… the 5th, Nnoitra had attacked her from behind, giving her the crack in the mask, it was the reason why she'd reverted to an infant form and lost all her memory, the three hollows following her around were actually her fraccion, they had been taking care of her since Nnoitra had injured her and left her to die. At first Nel refused being an Espada, but after some provocation, she ended up transforming back to her older self and fighting against Nnoitra, she was so strong, it made it obvious that she'd deserved her place as the 3rd Espada. She almost defeated him, the only problem being that before she could finish the fight, she couldn't help but revert back into her child-form; the crack in her mask made her power fluctuate without her control. Kenpachi arrived then just in time to defeat both Nnoitra and his Fraccion before they could kill the Daiko. Still, they couldn't stop yet another Espada, Starrk, from taking the Healer and returning her to Las Noches. Aizen then announced where they could find the Healer, as he and his strongest went to destroy Karakura, Ulquiorra being left in charge of the situation in Hueco Mundo." He sighed. "It wasn't an easy decision to make, he really feared for his family and his other friends, as well as the rest of the town, but there was just no way the Daiko would leave without his nakama, so he went to where Aizen had said. In the way the Exequias tried to stop him, only to be engaged by the Giant, Renji and Rukia. The trio managed to give the Daiko the opening needed so he could go after the Healer, they also defeated the Exequias and then engaged Yammy; it seemed to be a simple battle at first, but in the end they were actually hardly defeated. The reason: while Yammy was the 10th Espada when sealed, upon using Resurreccion he actually became the Cero. The Resurreccion being the state of release Arrancars can achieve, upon which they become more as they were, their power is also higher, it's, in a certain sense, comparable to a Shinigami's Bankai."

The shiver in all of the students was evident to everyone present; they knew how hard it was for a shinigami to achieve Bankai, and how much more powerful it made them in comparison to any other shinigami; the Espada were already said to be so powerful only a select few had survived, even less won, a battle against them. It had surprised them enough hearing that a group of humans had been among those selected few to survive and win battles.

Kenpachi, Yachiru and Byakuya were the only three of the backup team present as Ichigo related the story; they hadn't been expecting the credit that was being given to them, the way Ichigo spoke of them, of what would have happened to them all if they hadn't been there. It seemed like more people than just the humans might end up being seen as valiant heroes by the end of the day.

"It didn't take long for the Daiko to get where he needed to." The orange-haired continued. "He once again began battling Ulquiorra, only this time the fight was even more vicious than before, and it soon became even more obvious just how superior the 4th Espada was to him. And yet, nothing would make the Daiko stop, no matter how much at a disadvantage he may be, how his own enemy may call him a fool for continuing even when knowing he couldn't win. Nothing would be able to stop him, nothing, not even death." His breath caught for a moment in his throat before he continued. "The Quincy joined them at some point, he stopped Yammy from interfering with the battle, allowing the Daiko to at least not be in an even bigger disadvantage than he already was. The fight at some point moved to the roof of Las Noches, where Ulquiorra revealed his own Resurreccion: Murciélago; and if that wasn't enough, then he showed a second release. One he said to be the only to possess, a transformation not even Aizen knew about…The Daiko didn't stand a chance, Ulquiorra fired a Cero Oscuras right through his chest, killing him."

It was true, he'd died, he was sure of it, even if to the day he still didn't fully understand what had brought him back, it hadn't been Orihime's powers, while she had that power, she hadn't had enough reiryouku or been in the state of mind to do such a thing in that moment. He thought that maybe Shiro was responsible, after all, one of the powers his hollow side granted him was regeneration. But even then, such a wound shouldn't have healed so fast and so absolutely. Maybe he was just too powerful to be killed! After all, hadn't Rukia too been technically dead, yet she'd lived (or existed, at least)? Maybe they would never know.

Even as he spoke about his own death, Ichigo couldn't help but see the situation in an almost emotionless way. He remembered very clearly what he'd felt, he hadn't been afraid, he'd been just too busy holding onto the adrenaline that kept him going, his stubbornness not to give up, to allow any other emotion to interfere. By the time the Cero Oscuras had been close enough to make him realize he wouldn't be able to block or dodge that attack, his mind had just blanked and he'd known nothing. At least not until Orihime's hysterical cries had pierced his fogged mind, bringing him back…He guessed, in a way, Orihime had saved him, even if she hadn't been able to heal him.

"The Healer…she tried to save the Daiko, but it was too late." Ichigo took a deep breath, he knew what was coming was bad. "The Quincy tried to fight the 4th Espada then, to keep his nakama safe, but the enemy was just too strong. And then the Healer screamed for help, even when, consciously, she knew there was nothing that could be done, she still screamed for the Daiko to help. And he did. He got up, once again, and went straight to fight Ulquiorra." He moved his hand through his hair, wondering how to explain this. "To be honest, to this day I don't know how he managed to get back up, I don't think anyone does. Maybe it was his hollow, his power, who knows? What's important is that, he got back up, but not without a price. He was dying…actually, he technically did die, and while his spirit regenerated, his mind wasn't as fast, leaving him to act on nothing more than instinct. He became little more than a wild beast, a creature with both shinigami and hollow powers, with no rationality and only one purpose, to do as the Healer had asked in her screams: protect her. He went straight at Ulquiorra and, even with how powerful the Espada had become with his second release, began beating him up as if it were nothing. It got specially bad when the Quincy tried to reason with him, get him to calm down…all he got was a sword through his gut for his troubles." He shook his head harshly. "Ironically, in the end I guess Ulquiorra ended up being helpful. When the crazed Daiko got distracted with the Quincy, the Espada attacked him, destroying one of the horns that had appeared on the mask, that caused a chain reaction as the rest of the mask broke too and the Daiko returned to normal." He almost visibly shuddered. "Don't know, don't want to know what would have happened if the Daiko hadn't regained his reason in that moment."

Really, none of them wanted to know that, they had enough nightmares as it was.

Several of Ichigo's nakama couldn't help but sigh to themselves, they didn't like it when their friend put himself down like that. Even though they understood that berserker stage was the orange-haired man's greatest shame, he'd regained control, and he'd never lost it again, they knew he never would, not with how powerful he'd become, and the deal he'd struck with his hollow to further prevent such a situation. Still, it was quite obvious that he hadn't yet fully forgiven himself for what had happened that day, what he'd done to Uryuu; he probably never would, even if the man already had, even if no one held it against him; guess it was just part of who he was.

"By the time the Daiko recovered consciousness the battle was practically over." Ichigo did his best to push aside his shame and self-deprecation. "Obviously he didn't like it, while it had been his figure that had defeated the Espada, it technically hadn't been him. Still, there was a war going on, and he knew he didn't have the time to contemplate on things like fairness or honor. So instead he rushed to where he could feel his other nakama fighting Yammy; he even happened to arrive right in time to save Rukia from what would have been a rather bad fall. Then, after making sure she would be alright, he rushed to fight the huge Espada. He wasn't even reasoning things that much at that point; all he wanted was to be able to defeat an enemy on his own power, to be able to push away the fact that he'd lost control so absolutely. As luck would have it, his fight against the 10th turned 0 Espada was interrupted, by Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya; they told the Daiko they would handle the Espada, he was to go to Karakura and battle Aizen instead."

Ichigo could see the incredulity in many of the faces of the students, and even the teachers; it was no secret the kind of power Aizen had wielded, that obviously made them wonder who in their right mind would want a teenaged human with shinigami and hollow powers he barely controlled to be the one to fight him. The orange-haired and his nakama all knew that in their places they would probably think the same way, which is why everyone needed to understand the extenuating circumstances that had made such a thing necessary, their only hope.

"I know how insane this all sounds." Ichigo nodded. "A human who had had his powers for barely a little over half a year, battling a man who was said to have twice the power of a captain, who had managed to rule over Hueco Mundo and lead the hollows in a war against Seireitei, who had been planning on ruling all worlds for over a hundred years. Yes, it defiantly sounds more than a little insane. But the thing is, there was no other way." He sighed. "It's all got to do with Aizen's shikai. He created illusions, and he could hypnotize, anyone that had seen him release even just once was vulnerable. The worst part is that they would never know if they were under an illusion or not, unless he allowed it, or they managed to touch Aizen's blade. Not sure actually which one is less likely." He shook his head. "So, the Daiko was one of only a handful of people who had never seen Aizen's shikai, and of all of those he was the strongest, which automatically made him Seireitei's best bet at defeating him. Really, not the kind of responsibility anyone, especially not a teenager, needs on his shoulders; but there just was no other way…"

Ichigo's hands began clenching and unclenching in what would have passed almost like a nervous tick; he could remember when the situation had been explained to him. A part of him had thought of nothing but taking the man down, ending the damned war once and for all so he could go back to his half-normal (certainly less hectic) life. And yet, even though he hadn't shown it, a part of him had been absolutely terrified at the kind of responsibility that had been put on his shoulders. If he'd been unable to defeat Aizen…no…just no…

* * *

><p>There's little left for me to say, other than I know there's little actual plot in this chapters, but I assure you they're important, the reactions some people have for the events are important. I hope you're liking the "Some time, Some place" scenes, even if you don't fully understand them yet, I promise you will, at some point, and if by the end of the fic you still don't, you're free to ask me all you want about them, I promise they all have a reason for being.<p>

Next chapter will include some important things, we're reaching the last battle in the recount, and you'll see what Ichigo has to say about the actions of both Aizen and Gin, as well as the initial reaction when being found out...

_"Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_It was the Soutaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni; even missing an arm no one could deny the obvious strength of the man who had lead the Gotei for so long…maybe too long._

_"What do you think you're doing boy?" The old man demanded._

_"Setting the record straight, Soutaichou." Ichigo replied, unashamed. _

That and a lot more in a few days in: _Traitors and Heroes.  
><em>


	5. Traitors and Heroes

**Traitors and Heroes **

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

In the conference room of what some people called the Sky Palace, and those inhabiting it simply knew it as home, a very particular reunion was taking place. At the head of the rectangular table, instead of one figure sat two, a male in pure black and a female in pure white, with the exception of sashes of the opposite colors that seemed to remark even more the attires they wore; they had once been the Kimera, they were the Heika, the King and Queen, the two strongest individuals in all the worlds. At each of their sides sat two individuals in a variety of designs and colors, their power not that far below that of the first two; they were those closest to the Royals, who had sworn to follow them with no hesitation for all time, they were the Nakama. After them, on one side sat the 2nd and 3rd Hakka, after an empty chair, the first having been lost some time before, while most would have preferred there to always be three, none had yet proven to deserve that place, and some still hoped the first would return eventually. On the opposite side of those, after yet another empty chair, sat the three Otome, in this case there were actually three, even if the last would probably never receive as much respect as the other two, or specially the one lost. The rest of the table was occupied by the Konoe Shidan, with the Taichou and Fukutaichou sitting in the middle of them, exactly opposite from the Haika. While their power could never be compared to them, or the Nakama, no one doubted they had earned their place.

"So this is definitely happening?" The first Nakama, a tall, slim man with midnight hair and sky eyes in a clear colored suit inquired thoughtfully.

"We cannot know for sure." The Queen spoke softly. "None of us is actually a seer." She took a deep breath before adding. "But the facts are there, with everything that's been going on, the situation escalating to the point we've spoken of is not that hard to believe."

"They certainly seem to be quite good at making their bed." The fourth Nakama, a deceptively average-looking woman with short dark hair and eyes, spoke with a very sarcastic voice. "I wonder what will happen when the time comes for them to lie in it."

"Hermana!" The second Nakama, a delicate-looking woman with very long hair and shining eyes in a light-colored dress, seemed scandalized by the idea. "We cannot let this happen?"

"Why not?" Her partner, the first Nakama wanted to know. "It's their own mess, shouldn't we let them get out on their own?"

"What if they can't?" The King inquired.

"Then they would technically have fallen under their own swords." There wasn't the slightest ounce of sympathy on the first Nakama as he spoke. "We've discussed it already, everything that's happening, they caused it themselves. Maybe this could be a good lesson for everyone."

"What about the innocent ones?"

Great was everyone's surprise when they realized who had spoken, after all the facts had been laid out the following argument had been limited to the Royals and the Nakama, the rest of those present already knowing they would follow their decision, no matter what it may be. At least, that was, until they heard the voice of none other than the 3rd Otome interrupt.

"My deepest apologies, Heika-sama." She bowed her head deeply. "Nakama-sama. I realize that much of what's going on in Soul Society is of their own doing, a result of the bad decisions they've been making for a very long time. But what about those innocent of those crimes?" she seemed to gain confidence as she spoke, her voice turning from shy and broken to strong and passionate. "With their military organization, even if most of the time they follow that Council, the decisions are still being made by just a handful of individuals; what about those who would suffer the consequences without having been involved in the cause? Those who were just following orders, or even worse, those who have no idea what's going on, they will be the first to fall, never actually knowing why it happened."

It wasn't easy, but the rest of those present had to admit she was right, and while they might be willing to stand back and let those responsible for the madness about to be unleashed learn from their own mistakes; the young woman was right when she said that there were too many others that would end up paying for those very mistakes, without having anything to do with the matter. It wasn't fair. And while most of them had pushed aside any notions of fairness a very long time ago, the instinct to protect those that couldn't protect themselves remained. It always would, because it was an instinct edged in their very souls. It was the reason why they had sought to gain and master the power they possessed, even knowing no one ever before, or after, had been able to; it was the reason why they had risked it all to end a war they saw no reason for; why they had later chose to pretty much exile themselves, so those they had risked everything for could continue their lives with no further danger. And now, after everything they had already done, could they really leave all those people to fight and most likely fall? Even if the chaos had been of their own doing, could they really stand aside and do nothing? Not likely.

"Very well then." The King spoke quite suddenly. "We'll need to make plans, something needs to be done, and it needs to be done soon if we hope to avert this disaster before the worst part strikes."

"We'll reconvene here tomorrow, at the same time, until then we all shall take some time to think of something to do." The first Nakama announced.

That was a clear dismissal and most of those present stood, bowed, and left the room silently; the only ones to stay the Royals and Nakama themselves.

"So," The 1st Nakama turned directly to the King. "What's the plan?"

"I believe we just agreed we would reconvene tomorrow and until then we could come up with one." The King replied easily.

"We've known each other for how many years?" The Nakama asked sarcastically. "Don't insult my intellect. I know you, it's obvious you already have a plan, I'm almost sure you already had it even before the Otome gave her little speech."

"Lets suppose you're right." The King was being evasive, it was obvious to everyone. "Why wouldn't I have said so already?"

"Because you know it's crazy." The 1st Nakama replied easily. "You, just like the rest of us, think it's crazy to even think about taking the risk of saving those ungrateful bastards of something they, in the stupid pride and arrogance, caused themselves."

"And yet Otome-chan too is right." His partner added serenely. "The faults of the pride and arrogance are of a handful of people; and yet if we allow the situation to get bad enough, then a lot more are gonna pay, innocents…"

"Je…" The 4th Nakama's laugh was sardonic. "Those responsible for this madness are more likely to survive the whole thing than those who have no idea that a storm is even coming."

It was true, and they all knew it.

"To think that they've committed such heinous crimes, and yet we're still going to save them." The 1st Nakama hissed bitterly.

"Ar…" His partner began, softly.

"No Hada, don't excuse them." He interrupted her, a bit more coldly than he'd first intended. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." She reassured him with a sad smile.

She knew him too well to be offended by his temper; he was the one with the better restraint as it was, and she knew he had all the right to be angry at the dwellers of Soul Society.

"It's just that…everything they've done, to mine…" The man still felt the need to explain himself. "My Lineage…first they exile them, as if they were criminals, and then they hunt them down, as if they were worse than even that!"

"You know that, at least in regards to the second part, both parties involved were partly at fault." The Queen reminded him sadly. "Even from here, we tried to force negotiations, but it just wasn't possible. Both sides refused to listen to reason, until it was almost too late."

"I know," The man admitted. "It still makes me wonder if it was my fault, maybe I should have stayed, oversee the Line myself, make sure their egos would never grow as big as they have. They are supposed to be guardians of peace, protectors not destroyers, and yet…"

"It wasn't in your hands." His companion reminded him. "You left them in the best hands possible. But they were human, still are, whether dead or alive, they aren't perfect. And neither are we. Did they make a mistake by going to such a war? Of course. Did we make a mistake by leaving them to their own affairs? I honestly don't think so. We're powerful, but we're not gods, no matter what others may say in regards to our powers, we had to let them make their own choices, live their own lives."

"What about what's going on now?" The Queen inquired.

She was honestly interested in the 2nd Nakama's opinion; she was perhaps one of the most powerful women in all worlds, only surpassed by the Queen herself; she was so sweet and caring, most believed her incapable of ever getting angry, holding a grudge, and other such things. At times such an attitude could even get on the others' nerves, as they thought and acted more like hardened warriors than she ever would. But at the same time, it was refreshing, the young-looking woman had somehow managed to retain even if just a fragment of innocence even with everything they'd been through, and it was in part the reason why they all hadn't lost their minds already, she helped them forgive, accept and move on.

Aside from all that, her attitude gave her a very particular way of seeing the world, one none of them could ever hope to imitate. She was as much an idealist and a dreamer full of hopes, as her husband was a realist, and even cynic at times; perfect opposites.

"I think that regardless of the crimes those in power may have committed, there are innocents involved in this." The long-haired woman spoke. "People who have done nothing to deserve what's coming to them, they don't even know anything is coming! And they deserve to be safe, to be protected." She sighed. "We always knew that, despite our best efforts, the good we did when the worlds were separated wouldn't last forever. Even knowing that we still did our best. Why would this time be any different?"

She was right, and they all knew it. Once before they had given their all to save thousands of people who they knew would never be truly grateful, some would never even know they even had a reason to be. This time, it was more or less the same. People needed saving, and they weren't about to sit there and do nothing, it just wasn't in their nature…

"Ok so, what's the plan?" The 4th Nakama asked.

"We need to handle this ourselves." The King cleared out first.

"That means…" The 3rd Nakama, a broad-shouldered, tall man with dark hair and eyes in simple clothes spoke in a low tone.

"I know the kind of power the Konoe Shidan possesses, we all do." The King elaborated. "But this isn't a matter of power, this is a matter of protecting. We won't manage that by showing off our soldiers' abilities. We don't even know for sure who is responsible of this madness. True, we have our suspicions, very good suspicions, but it's not enough. We need to get down there, investigate, find those responsible of the chaos before it is unleashed and bring them to justice, trying our best to keep the innocents away from the madness."

"Well, it sounds to me like you're talking about a covert operation." The 1st Nakama, the best strategist among the group, declared. "That obviously rules out all of the Ouheis, and even most of the Otome and Hakka, seeing how they are related to the Noble Clans, most of them have quite specific features that would give them out should they try something like this."

"Which leaves only us." The 4th Nakama finished.

It was obvious really, since they had begun talking about it. It was in no way a show of distrust on anyone else's abilities, or of arrogance in regards to their own; this was about not being found out before the time was right.

"I actually think we should do this ourselves." The King declared suddenly, signaling to his partner and himself. "The two of us."

"What?" The reaction had been expected.

"Are you crazy?" The 4th was the first to think clearly enough to yell at them.

"What kind of insane plan involves the two of you going into Soul Society with barely any knowledge of the situation and no backup at all?" The 1st demanded.

"Do you not trust us?" The 4th went on.

"You swore oaths when you followed us into this dimension." The King said suddenly, coldly. "You swore to follow our orders. This time our orders imply you staying here, while we handle this ourselves."

He hated that, he'd never liked anyone swearing obedience to him in the first place, and had promised to himself never to abuse his position, and now he was doing exactly that; even if all he wanted was to protect them, it still wasn't right.

"Actually." The 1st suddenly called everyone's attention. "We swore to always follow you, not your orders, per say. If you and your Queen are planning on going anywhere, then we're most definitely going with you."

"You will be found!" The King hissed.

"And you won't?" The 4th hissed back.

"We actually have a plan for that." The Queen interfered. "It's a variation of the Kidou the betrayer used to get rid of the threat the 1st Hakka represented to him. It's also the reason we know we can even get into Soul Society in the first place." She took a deep breath. "As you well know, the two of us are too powerful for any given reality to hold us without beginning to unravel itself, in particular Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. By using this Kidou, we'll regress in both body and reiatsu; our memories will remain intact, but the level of our power will adjust to the size of our bodies. Growing up in Soul Society will allow our spirits and powers to adapt to each other and to the Spiritual World again; this way, when we reach maturity once again, we'll be able to call on our full power at will, and at the same time, have a form in which we'll be able to exist in the same plane as everyone else." She smiled. "Also, this progressive change in us will make it so no one will be able to recognize us. Even those that may survive from the time we first left the Soul Society to come here, even if they find our images familiar, they just won't make the connection. That'll allow us to move unnoticed and find the ones responsible for the chaos that is coming. It's likely that once we fight him, her, them, whatever, we'll have to call on our full power, but by then the secrets will no longer matter. All that matters is that we achieve our goal."

"I like the plan, but it has a few downsides." The 1st declared. "First of all, if you're going down to Soul Society as pretty much infants then you'll need backup, someone to make sure you'll actually live long enough to reach maturity once again. Besides, it wouldn't seem normal for infants to wander on their own, adult-mindsets or not. Second, what will you do if something, something big and bad, happens before you've actually found the one responsible for the upcoming storm? You need to take backup."

"Right." The King nodded thoughtfully. "Yet, as right as you may be, that doesn't change the fact that it can't be you, it can't be any of you."

"Why not?" The fourth demanded.

"Because too many people know you." The king explained. "Separated, but especially together. You're just too conspicuous."

"I won't just stay sitting here, doing nothing!" The 4th hissed.

"None of us will." The 2nd surprised everyone.

"Hada…" Even her partner was surprised.

"If we can't go with you right away, then we'll wait to be called." The 2nd explained. "We'll go into stasis and wait. When the time comes, when you truly need us, your reiryouku will call to us and we'll be there. Wherever, whenever, we'll be there, always, just like we swore to."

"Thank you, Hada." The Queen whispered.

Neither she nor her partner liked putting their closest friends in any kind of danger; but at the same time, they never felt more secure than when they were all together. That's why they were more than friends, more than comrades, they were Nakama.

"Then we're all in agreement." The King declared. "My Queen and I will go down to Soul Society, probably pretty soon now, to give time to our infant forms to mature again. We'll make sure to take two people with us so we're not too conspicuous. Then, in time, we'll investigate and make sure we find any and all of those involved in the upcoming storm, preferably before the disaster begins. And once everything is ready we'll call on you, and we'll make sure justice is served."

They all nodded in agreement.

"If you want my recommendation." The 1st added suddenly. "Take the Fukutaichou, and either the 2nd or 4th Otome, they look enough like the two of you that you could pass as family, the perfect cover up."

The Heika nodded, they liked that idea.

The Nakama then left in silence, they had to leave some things in order if they were to go into stasis for at least several decades, probably longer.

"I just hope this plan will work." The King didn't admit his doubts until only he and his One True Love were left in the room.

"It will, everything will work out, you'll see." She reassured him with a soft smile and a heartfelt kiss. "I believe in you, my sun…"

"Thank you, I love you, my moon…" He whispered back.

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

From the corner of his eyes Ichigo could see many of those present fidgeting as they waited for him to continue with the story. He'd no idea when exactly the disbelief and denial had disappeared from their expressions, leaving behind only a mix of awe and respect for what they were hearing, it didn't really matter. Knowledge was power, a kind of power Ichigo didn't really care for, all he wanted was to protect…

"Unohana-taichou accompanied the Daiko through the garganta and to the Material World, helping restore his reiryouku on the way so he would be on top shape when facing Aizen." Ichigo finally resumed the story. "By the time they got there the battle had been going on for a while already, the top three Espada had been defeated, and even Tousen had fallen to the combined efforts of Komamura-taichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou. Gin remained out of the way as Aizen faced against those that remained. There weren't actually that many, as quite a few had been badly injured during the fights against the Arrancars. It was fortunate that Urahara and the Gotei had thought ahead and made arrangements to move Karakura Town as a whole to a spot in Rukongai, replacing it with a perfect replica. If they hadn't too many people would have died either from the attacks themselves or just the overwhelming reiatsu of those present. As it was the replica was pretty badly destroyed…Anyway, the Daiko moved for a killing blow as soon as he was out of the garganta, right behind Aizen; it was useless. He soon discovered that the traitor had fused with the Hougyoku, gaining new abilities, one of them being a shield that protected his blind spots. Even with the mask, the Daiko couldn't bring him down. But he wasn't alone, all of those who could still fight, went to his aid; Visored and Shinigami fought together trying to give the Daiko the opening he needed to destroy Aizen." He took a deep breath, holding his face in his hand. "It didn't work out, not by a long shot. They all got complacent, believing they would be able to see when Aizen activated his shikai, because of that they didn't realize what was going on until they badly injured one of their own instead of their enemy. Only then Aizen allowed them to see what had happened, right before cutting them all down. He didn't kill them, no, he wanted them alive, at least long enough for them to see him achieve his goal, reach True Heaven, see they had failed…"

…And then finally die, feeling like failures. They had all felt that as they were struck down, all along wishing that, if they couldn't win, at least they were allowed to die, they never wanted to see Aizen win…

"Yamamoto-soutaichou stepped in then." Ichigo continued. "He attacked Aizen directly, only to be stopped by a very particular Espada: Wonderweiss, a creature that had no memories, no voice, no rationality, nothing, except a very particular ability: to extinguish Ryuujin Jakka's flames. It was precisely what Aizen needed to make sure not even Yamamoto would be able to defeat him. And it worked…mostly. That doesn't mean Yamamoto gave up. No, when that first plan failed he used a Kamikaze technique, he would take down Aizen even if that meant going down himself. A valiant effort…even if it didn't quite work. The Daiko used Aizen's momentary distraction as he emerged from the burning kidou to attack him, managing to seriously injure the traitor for…well, probably the first time ever. It was good, even if the wound began healing at a very fast rate. The Daiko actually thought Aizen too had High-Speed-Regeneration, until the traitor explained it was nothing of the sort, he hadn't turned into a Visored; no, instead it was related to being fused with the Hougyoku, the jewel had a sort of conscience, and it protected its Master, both shielding the attacks he couldn't actually see, and erasing the damage from those he couldn't stop."

Yes, Aizen had been as close to invulnerable as anyone could get, yet not even that had been enough in the end. Maybe there was something more important in battle than being invulnerable? In any case, at least they had won.

"Even with those news, the Daiko was fully focused on bringing Aizen down, somehow." Ichigo went on. "Nothing could have distracted him, but what Aizen told him right then. The man had already tried to make his resolution falter before, arguing that the boy had no reason to really fight him, his friends were alright, he'd gotten his nakama back, and Aizen wasn't really attacking him, so why should the Daiko want to wage war against him? And while a part of the Daiko would have loved for that to be true, for him to be able to walk away from that war that could very easily claim his life, he knew better. Yes, his nakama were safe in that moment, but that didn't mean they would remain that way. Aizen had attacked them before, and he most likely would again, and some of them wouldn't stand down even if he did; no, the only way for everyone to be safe was for Aizen to die. That much the Daiko knew and accepted. No, what Aizen said next was quite different; he claimed credit for every single victory, every achievement the Daiko had had since first receiving his powers. Arguing that it had been him who had sent Kuchiki Rukia to guard Karakura, and then that hollow that attacked the Kurosaki home that spring night; he'd been the one to make sure more hollows would end up in the town than those that would usually be called by the bait that had been released, including the Menos; he'd made sure that Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji found Rukia and what she'd done, even when she was in an untraceable gigai and such a thing shouldn't have been possible; he'd arranged the fights in Seireitei also, the order in which the Daiko would meet his opponents, to help his power to develop. The question here is: Why do all that? What was Aizen hoping to gain by pushing the Daiko to growing more and more powerful and so fast? One thing's for sure, Aizen had about twice the power of a captain when the whole madness began, by the time of the actual Winter War he'd obviously become even more powerful. The Daiko was rising fast in power; he'd used borrowed powers for almost three months, before gaining his own, shikai a handful of days later, then bankai a couple of weeks after that; he went from just gaining his powers to defeating four lieutenants, two captains and a handful of seated and unseated officers in less than a month. An amazing growth, but why would Aizen want that? What was Aizen really expecting of him? Maybe an ally? A real opponent? Someone to measure himself against? Or just a companion…?"

Ichigo had known the gasps were coming before they were heard, but he hadn't yet reached the part of the story where he could explain how he'd reached that conclusion. He just hoped people didn't believe him to be crazy, or at least crazier…

"Despite how many times Aizen repeated what he'd done, the Daiko simply refused to believe that everything he'd done in the last half a year wasn't really his own achievement." Ichigo practically grumbled at the mere idea. "Even if Aizen had influenced every important battle, it's not like he'd been the one to fight them, the Daiko had, he'd fought, and won, and even lost at times. That was all him. Still, Aizen was determined to provoke the boy enough, so he used his last card, as he revealed to the Daiko he'd known about him since he was born; why? Because the Daiko wasn't really a Daiko, he was actually a Shinketsu, a shinigami by blood. Aizen was so sure that revelation would throw the boy off enough for him to win…which proves he didn't actually know him. Even before Aizen had finished saying the words, the Daiko had known them, and had known they were true; which is why he wasn't too shocked when in that very moment his own father appeared before him, in a shihakushou and a torn haori hanging from one arm. Turns out his father wasn't only a former shinigami, he'd actually been a captain of the Gotei at some point…"

Even more gasps at that revelation.

From the corner of his eye Ichigo could see the members of the Urahara-Shoten and several Visored sharing snacks as they made rather exaggerated expressions at everything Ichigo said. The orange-haired could have actually hit them in that moment, they were treating his life story as if it were a freaking soap opera! The quite snickers of his wife stopped him though, it was obvious she'd noticed too, and as he registered her reaction to the situation he came to one conclusion: his life truly sounded like a freaking soap opera!

"The Daiko's father managed to get his son away from Aizen." Ichigo chose to focus in the story and not how dramatic his life sounded. "The older man knew that he owed quite a few explanations to his son, but in the end the boy chose not to pry; months before he'd learnt that sometimes it's better to wait for the person to be ready to share their secrets instead of pushing them…" he briefly turned his eyes to his wife, before going on. "And in that moment, they had a war to win, explanations could wait until later."

From his spot Isshin smiled, to the day he'd never actually told his son about his past; after Ichigo had lost his powers it just hadn't seemed that important. And, true to his word, Ichigo had never asked, not even after he'd died…something occurred to Isshin in that very moment. Did his son know the truth already? It was hard, but certainly not impossible, and if he knew that would mean…

"The Daiko's father went to battle Aizen, while the son charged against Gin." Ichigo's voice interrupted, unknowingly, his father's musings. "The silver-haired traitor tried provoking the Daiko by reminding him of their first battle, one that the boy didn't actually recall at the time. It was simple really, it has to do with zanpakutou resonance. Even when the Daiko was never formally instructed in the finer points of being a shinigami, some things came natural to him, like finding and following spirit ribbons; another such thing was sensing the feelings other shinigami had when his zanpakutou clashed against theirs. Zanpakutou Resonance is actually a somewhat rare and hard to master talent; the Daiko didn't know any of that, he didn't actually know he was doing anything special until much, much later. For him knowing what his opponent was feeling was natural; even when he didn't actually pay attention to such things during the actual fight, later on he would be able to look back on them and have a small level of insight on what had motivated his enemy to fight him. From individuals like Kenpachi and Grimmjow he'd felt nothing but a desire to fight, to prove themselves, to become stronger; others like Ulquiorra fought simply because they had been ordered to; Renji fought because of something he believed in, even against their own misgivings; and…others did so out of duty, or even like him, to protect…"

Even though he hadn't said his name, those in the know had no doubt who was the one Ichigo had gotten the sense of duty from. While Byakuya had changed slightly during the Winter War, especially after truly connecting with his sister, his duty still seemed to be before and beyond anything else in his life…except perhaps where Rukia was concerned.

By that point many people had been left gaping for the umpteenth time, they all knew about Zanpakutou Resonance, at least intellectually, and to hear of someone talking about such a rare talent so carelessly, and knowing there was someone who possessed it and didn't know just how special that was…it was baffling.

The captains could only shake their heads, wondering if they should be praising Kurosaki Ichigo for being such a prodigy, possessing such abilities and using them so freely; or berate him for not having the slightest idea of how important it was that he had such ability!

"So the Daiko and Gin fought." Ichigo went back to the main topic. "As the Daiko explained he didn't remember Gin, because he hadn't felt anything from the man's zanpakutou when they clashed, the one and only time, when the Daiko and his nakama failed their first attempt at infiltrating Soul Society. Gin went Bankai on the Daiko, and yet for some reason didn't seem to actually be taking the fight seriously, he took so long talking, showing off about the supposed power of his zanpakutou that he gave the Daiko enough time to study the weapon and see where it's true power lay. It wasn't in how long the blade could become, but in how fast the change in size could occur. Knowing this, the Daiko was able to defend accordingly and even fight back. Still, that doesn't mean Gin was any less powerful, and eventually the Daiko crashed against a building. He got out in time to see Aizen being enveloped by the Hougyoku; neither he nor his father knew what was going on, they just knew it wasn't good."

Definitely, one would have needed to be stupid not to have realized it couldn't be good when all that power began leaking out of the jewel and enveloping Aizen like that.

"Urahara Kisuke arrived right about then." Ichigo remembered. "He used a special technique of his creation in an attempt to make Aizen be burned from the inside by his own reiryouku. It didn't work. Neither did Yoruichi's physical attack when she too joined the battle, she wore a special armor, created specifically so she could fight against someone with very strong hierro, like the most powerful Espada. Aizen just mocked them, saying that all those techniques and ideas, the things they had come up with to defeat him, were the number of hopes they had left and he would crush them all. He then began fighting against all the former shinigami at the same time, while the Daiko resumed his own duel with Gin…though, the silver-haired traitor didn't seem that interested in the fight, he actually insisted that the boy should run before he was killed. The man was creepy, but also extraordinarily intuitive, he was the only one to realize that, in a corner inside of him, the Daiko had already given up. He was still fighting, and was willing to keep going until his last breath, but he didn't actually believe he could win, he didn't think he had the power needed to defeat Aizen…"

Ichigo moved a hand through his hair in frustration, to think that he'd given up…it was no wonder both Zangetsu and Shiro had been so furious at him, all they ever wanted from his was his resolve, his will to keep moving forward, and he'd lost it. The manifestations of his power had told him time and time again how much they hated the rain, and yet in that moment his despair had caused his inner world to flood…

Behind her husband Rukia brought a hand to her chest, right over her heart; though she hadn't been fully conscious of their bond back in that time, it was different now. She could see in her inner mind, like broken illusions, the memories Zangetsu and Shiro had, of just how bad it had been in his inner world at the time. Not for the first time the amethyst eyed shinigami wished they had been more aware of their bond earlier; maybe she'd have been able to help him more, to give him back some hope when he'd had none…

"There's something the Daiko's father said at some point." Ichigo commented suddenly. "He could no longer feel Aizen's reiatsu; but it wasn't because they were winning, all the opposite actually. Aizen had reached a different level of power altogether, so distant from any of theirs that they simply couldn't register it, only someone on that same level, or at least close to it, would actually be able to sense his reiatsu and understand just how powerful the traitor had become. There was one such person. It was the reason why he'd lost all hope, why his Inner World was drowning in despair; the Daiko could actually sense the traitor's reiatsu, and he knew just how outclassed he was…it terrified him."

Those that knew Ichigo, realized just how hard it must be for the young man to admit to such things like fear, panic, hopelessness; saying such things aloud went against any honor a warrior may hold. But at the same time they also understood why Ichigo was admitting to it all, he needed everyone to know, to understand just how bad the situation had been; just then they would be able to truly understand what had happened afterwards.

"Nothing seemed to be enough to defeat Aizen." Ichigo resumed the tale. "Not Yoruichi's shunko, or Urahara's Benihime, or even the Daiko's father's most powerful technique. Even when they managed to somewhat injured the traitor, the power of the Hougyoku would restore him almost instantly; and even that was hard, as he was fully ensconced in what looked like an armor of some kind…" he shook his head. "Gin seemed to grow bored at some point, he had already accepted the Daiko wouldn't leave, no matter how well he knew fighting was pretty much useless, so the silver-haired man decided to just kill the boy. In the end he didn't, Aizen had just defeated all three former shinigami captains and decided it was time to move to Soul Society and the real Karakura, where he would be able to create the King's Key. He didn't care about the Daiko, knowing the boy wasn't strong enough to stop him, less of all truly defeat him. The traitor just didn't seem to care about him anymore. And just like that, Gin opened a senkaimon, and they left." Ichigo took a deep breath before continuing. "For the briefest of times, the Daiko actually considered giving up; even when his father got up and told him they needed to get to Soul Society, the boy just didn't react. All he could think of was that there was no way they could defeat someone with that kind of reiatsu…It took his father reminding him of all the people he cared about, who were currently in Karakura, who would die if the Daiko didn't do something. His sisters, his friends, classmates, school teachers, neighbors, and so many more people he didn't even know, they would all perish; they lived in Karakura, and they all were in danger of being totally annihilated to fulfill the ambitions of an insane psychopath."

Few would have ever blamed the Daiko for considering giving up in that moment; while most of those listening to the amazing tale had no actual experience to judge how they themselves would have reacted, the teachers were all retired captains, and while none had ever fought more than gillians, and even something like that was rare, they were able to extrapolate, and had no problem reaching the conclusion that they would have never made it as far as the young Shinigami Daiko had, not even if they had all been together.

Even the shinigami captains and lieutenants and other high officers present admitted to feeling a great respect for Ichigo's resolve to keep on fighting in the face of such odds. In their case, duty would have kept them going until they couldn't anymore, in the young man's case, it had been something more; he hadn't actually needed to be involved in the war, but he'd chosen to, to protect those he cared for. That was a kind of resolve, a kind of strength, they could all respect, even those who would never be caught dead admitting to it…

"While in the Dangai, on their way to Soul Society, the Daiko's father noticed something unexpected." Ichigo continued. "The Koutotsu was gone. Turns out that the Dangai exists in a plane where time is greatly compressed, time passes by 2000 times faster than in either the Spirit or Material Worlds. It's dangerous to stay too long in the Dangai, and that's why the Koutotsu was created, to make sure no one would stay in that middle point for too long. It was supposed to be impossible to destroy the Koutotsu, yet somehow Aizen did it. That didn't really mattered, what did was that they could take advantage of that. The Daiko's father had enough reiryouku to stop the current for about 2000 hours, which means about three months, the Daiko then would have that time to train and get ready to fight Aizen. His father instructed him to use Jinzen and talk to his zanpakutou, the boy needed to convince the spirit to teach him his ultimate technique, it was the only hope left." Ichigo shook his head tiredly. "So the Daiko did as instructed, he dove into his inner world, the place was completely submerged in water, and the boy's zanpakutou was furious at him. Because the boy had allowed himself to fall into despair, to stop moving forward, and that had caused so much rain in the inner world that eventually everything had ended up underwater. The zanpakutou refused to teach the Daiko the ultimate technique, no matter how much he insisted; it forced the boy to fight the fusion of his power, the combined might of his shinigami and hollow abilities, a battle that went on for what seemed like forever, until the boy understand that it wasn't about fighting, and it wasn't about winning…it was about acceptance."

That was as far as Ichigo was willing to go in regards to what had happened during the three months of training in the Dangai; while it was true he wanted everyone to understand, him and everything he and his nakama had gone through, some things just seemed too personal. Like the face of a sword-wielding teenager as it whispered that all he ever wanted to protect was him (Ichigo)…

"The Daiko emerged from the senkaimon and into Soul Society, in time to watch an unlikely hero fall." Ichigo commented, almost thoughtfully. "A man who, like so many, had come from Rukongai, but unlike many also, he'd never had high aspirations, he was content with having a simple life. Until the day the one person he truly cared for was hurt…Then he suddenly had an ambition, to make justice. He entered the Academy, where he was soon recognized as a prodigy; he became a shinigami, and ascended quickly through the ranks; he betrayed the whole Gotei, to prove his loyalty to one man…and all along, his real plan, was to murder that very man. The unlikely hero I'm talking about is Ichimaru Gin. He was perhaps the one man who was never tricked by Aizen's façade of the noble, caring captain. At the same time, Gin knew no one would ever believe the truth, they had all fallen for Aizen's illusions already, he was the only one free of that spell; so it seemed to him that there was no other way, if someone was to stop that monster it would have to be him. And Gin alone was willing to do anything to bring Aizen down. For decades he did everything he could to win Aizen's trust, to become his trusted follower, his confidant, and to find Aizen's weaknesses. He never cared for the power, either in reiryoku or politically, all he really cared about was making Aizen pay for hurting…someone dear to him."

"Tell them Kurosaki."

Ichigo couldn't keep the surprise from his face as he heard the voice of none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou from the back of the room.

"Tell them who Ichimaru did all that for." Hitsugaya insisted.

Beside him Rangiku was trembling as tears fell down from her face but she too nodded. Even when she'd known that Ichigo would be revealing the truth about the Winter War, never had she imagined that he would be talking about Gin as well. It made Rangiku sad and happy at the same time; sad because it was a reminder of what she'd lost, yet happy because maybe, just maybe, if at least one other person managed to see Gin as she did, as a good man who had gone about things the wrong way, maybe she wouldn't feel so alone in her caring of him.

"That someone was Matsumoto Rangiku." Ichigo finished the thought.

It was only thanks to Kira's and Hisagi's help that Rangiku didn't collapse the moment her name was pronounced, and as the whispers began sounding all around. The words echoing in her ears and warming her heart like nothing had been able to in the last decade…

"For her…a hero…Ichimaru-taichou…"

"Yes, Gin Ichimaru was certainly an unlikely hero." Ichigo continued. "And one the Daiko will always owe a lot to, because it was thanks to him that those friends of his who had remained in Karakura survived. You see, the Daiko had other human friends, besides the Quincy, the Healer and the Giant, friends that hadn't developed evident spiritual powers back then, and yet had enough reiryoku to fight off the sleeping Kidou the 12th Squad had put everyone in Karakura under. They woke up, and began investigating, until Aizen found them. Only Gin's opportune intervention saved their lives…"

Almost unthinkingly Ichigo bowed his head briefly in respect, thoroughly surprised when almost everyone in the room imitated the gesture.

"Sadly, Gin's efforts were in vain." Ichigo admitted. "His plan was without a doubt a good one, and it might have worked, if he'd executed it before Aizen fused with the Hougyoku. As things were the jewel restored Aizen, at the same time pushing him into the next level of his evolution, and Gin died." He shook his head. "He might have failed in his attempts, he might have died; but I'll always believe he died a hero." He nodded firmly before continuing. "Not wanting anyone else to end up hurt, the Daiko pulled Aizen with him out of the limits of Karakura, to continue their fight there. This fight was very different from any before. Aizen was so sure he'd won already, as he kept moving through phases of his evolution, and he pointed out he couldn't feel the Daiko's reiatsu, meaning they weren't in the same level, he'd managed to leave the boy behind. That's where he was wrong. It was actually the other way around, even if he didn't realize it until it was too late. It was the Daiko who had surpassed him, reached a level where he had the strength to stop Aizen's sword with his bare hand, could crush one of the highest level-kidou as if it were nothing, and even change the landscape with a swing of his sword. They were at a stand off. Aizen finally seemed to have reached a limit in how much he could evolve, and the Daiko himself had evolved in his own way too. The two had become transcendental beings. What Aizen wasn't expecting was just how far the once ryoka-boy was willing to go to stop him once and for all. In the end the Daiko had learnt the final technique, and used it; but there was a very good reason why his zanpakutou hadn't wanted to teach it to him, and it was the price he'd to pay for it: his own power. The Daiko could only use that technique at the cost of all his shinigami powers. And still he did it. Because he wanted to protect those he cared for so much nothing else mattered."

The whole auditorium was in absolute silence, Uryuu was sure that, had he taken his sewing kit with him, he would have been able to let a pin drop and actually hear it hit the floor. And yet, he also knew why they all were that way, he'd felt the same shock when learning the kind of sacrifice Ichigo had made to finally defeat Aizen, to win a war that wasn't supposed to be theirs in the first place.

"Aizen didn't die." Ichigo clarified. "He couldn't die. Even when the final attack was strong enough to cancel most of his evolutions, he's still too powerful to simply be killed. So instead he was sealed by Urahara and condemned to the longest imprisonment imaginable. Even then, as the Daiko waited for the last of his power to vanish, he couldn't help but think about what he'd felt as he'd fought Aizen. The one feeling that had resonated as their zanpakutou clashed: loneliness. Aizen felt alone." Ichigo sighed, sadly. "Aizen was too powerful, maybe he'd always been. And that power separated him from his peers. He wanted to do something with that power, and ended up becoming a monster. Well, they certainly say that absolute power corrupts absolutely." Ichigo shook his head, tired. "The truth is, that while Aizen reached his goal, and became a transcendental, that only made him even more alone. He reached an entirely separate level of existence, where he couldn't be sensed by those beneath him; a point where no one could touch him without being burnt, where any normal soul or human he got too close to would be consumed just by the touch of his aura. He was totally and absolutely alone…Maybe that's why he pushed the Daiko so hard, he wanted someone who would be in the same level as him, so he wouldn't be so alone…Maybe that's also why he lost in the end, he simply got tired of it all…" he took a deep breath. "In the end, Aizen was no innocent, he was a crazy psychopath, a murderer, he hurt a lot of people, many of them innocent. He could have been a great man, he chose to be a monster. And as a consequence he forced a group of human teenagers to grow up too fast, to leave behind their innocence, to gain power in any way they could and join a war. He left a girl traumatized for years after being kidnapped; many badly wounded and doubting their own worth. He made a boy dive head first into a world he'd never known existed, only to lose it less than a year later to finish something that shouldn't have even been his problem in the first place. A lot of sacrifices were made during the Winter War, and while it is true many were made by those in Soul Society, they weren't the only ones; the humans sacrificed a lot too, their own sweat, tears, blood and power. The humans weren't just mere ryoka, they were Warriors, some might even say they were Heroes. In the end, they didn't do it for the glory, they did it to protect, each other, their families, their friends and their town. They did it. And they won."

Considering his lecture finished Ichigo bowed slightly and gave a step backwards.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous, as everyone began talking at once. Several questions could be heard, it seemed that, as interested as they all were, there were some things they still didn't understand. Several particular questions called Ichigo's attention:

"What happened to the Daiko, and to the other humans?"

"Why are he being told this only now? Why not right after the War ended?"

"How do you know all this?"

After hearing that Ichigo once again stepped forward and raised his arms, following the motion with a small reiatsu pulse; small for him, enough for everyone else to quiet and settle down immediately.

"To answer some of the questions." Ichigo explained. "The Daiko indeed lost his powers, he said goodbye to Rukia and sent his best to his other shinigami friends, before he could no longer see them. Afterwards he let the rest of his nakama handle hollows, as he could no longer do anything, not even see them." He shook his head, that had sucked. "As to why I'm telling all this now. Well, you see, the Daiko died last year. Fighting off a couple of human criminals in a candy store where he happened to be with his godchildren. He came to Soul Society, where he expected to be able to become an official shinigami, make a life for himself, and in good time marry the one woman he's been in love with since they saved each other's lives for the first time…" he couldn't help a slight blush at admitting that. "He came to the Academy, only to find out what was being taught as the truth with regards to the Winter War. I said it before, everything he did, everything all the humans did, wasn't for a reward, or for glory, or any of those stupid reasons; it was to protect. And he knew that the situation was dangerous, what treatment could any of them expect to receive if Soul Society were ever to see them after they died, if they believed them to be nothing more than criminals, 'ryoka'? That couldn't be allowed to happen, the truth had to be told."

This time Ichigo stepped to one side, as he extended his arm in the direction of his nakama; they had agreed on this too; once the story had been told, they would reveal their identities. Uryuu was dressed in the formal Quincy attire, while Orihime to compliment him wore a knee-length sky blue dress with white trim and white slippers, their children in similar outfits; Chad wore black jeans a dark-red muscle-shirt and a sleeveless black vest and combat boots, while Tatsuki wore dark-blue jeans, a light-red tight-fitting top and a dark denim jacket and low boots, the baby in a simple teddy in two shades of red. They each took a step forward as Ichigo named them:

"The Quincy, Ishida Uryuu; his wife, the Healer, Inoue-Ishida Orihime; and with them their two children: Souken and Sora. The Giant: Sado Yasutora, his wife, the leader of a small group of spiritually aware humans that fought the minor hollows as the main group was in Hueco Mundo: Arisawa-Sado Tatsuki; and their son: Oscar. The woman thanks to whom the Daiko's life changed, formerly Kuchiki Rukia, and as of two days ago…"

Ichigo didn't get the chance to finish his wife's dramatic introduction, as in that very moment the doors to the auditorium were violently opened, half a dozen figures striding in with very martial steps and a voice he knew all too well, especially when it spoke in such an angry tone, called to him:

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

It was the Soutaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni; even missing an arm no one could deny the obvious strength of the man who had lead the Gotei for so long…maybe too long.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" The old man demanded.

"Setting the record straight, Soutaichou." Ichigo replied, unashamed.

And while for, perhaps the first time ever, he'd actually addressed the old man by his title and not the nickname of 'grandpa' or 'old man'; it didn't go unnoticed that there had been no actual respect behind the use of the word, instead the feeling seemed to be something closer to contempt. It shocked almost everyone still.

"You had no authorization to say anything to anyone in rewards to the Winter War." Yamamoto was very close to losing his composure. "What you've done by saying such things here, today, is a crime boy!"

"You don't order me, Yamamoto-san." Ichigo said in a suddenly very cold voice. "I am not under your command, never have been, never will be. And allow me to clear out something else in case it has escaped your notice." He faced the students yet again and spoke in a strong voice. "My name is Nagaken-Kurosaki Ichigo, son of a human woman: Kurosaki Masaki, and the former 10th Squad Taichou and noble heir: Nagaken Isshin. I was once a Shinigami Daiko, a Visored and a Transcendental; I gave up my powers to bring down Aizen and regained them to exist as I chose to. Besides me stands my wife, Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia, as well as our Nakama; close enough our families, friends and allies. We are Warriors, we have been Heroes…and this is the Truth!"

The scandal was fast and absolute. No matter what Yamamoto did at that point, the truth was out already, and the students were obviously not going to keep things to themselves, soon enough word of what had really happened a decade prior would be all around Soul Society. Which had been exactly the plan.

Yamamoto was obviously furious, it became even more evident as those closest to him began gasping for breath, for the first time in centuries the Captain-Commander was actually losing control of his reiatsu along with his temper.

The teachers had just begun panicking, wondering what to do to help their students when suddenly there was no longer a problem, and they soon saw why: there was a golden-tinted translucent shield separating all the students and teachers from the podium where the recently revealed former-Daiko, his wife and nakama were still facing off against the Soutaichou. The woman who had been introduced as the Healer, Inoue-Ishida Orihime, even as she kept her eyes on the old shinigami, she held a hand to the side, and it was glowing the same golden-tint as the shield protecting them all. Most of those present understood it at the same time, that was one of her abilities, the protective shield, the power to reject upcoming damage.

Ichigo turned his eyes to Orihime for a second, just long enough to silently thank her for her quick thinking, neither of them wanted others to end up hurt for what they'd done…

They were all still waiting for someone else to make a move, when the decision was taken entirely out of their hands as a very loud bell called everyone's attention at the same time.

"Attention to all Captains, Vice-Captains, Nobles, and Shinigami from the Gotei 13." An unknown voice echoed strongly all around them. "Your attention please. His Majesty, the Spirit King, has arrived!"

* * *

><p>Ok, so someone asked where this fic was going, I imagine the end of this chapter gives you all an idea. Like I said, this was the first of several high points in the story. Aactually, when I first planned this fic, this was going to be the main plot of the story, Ichigo telling the story and Yamamoto's reaction, and then I got some ideas for what's yet to come and things got much more complicated.<p>

In regards of the "Some Time, Some Place" scenes, some of you are already making guesses in regards of who's who, some may be right, some may not. I know some, if not most, of those scenes are confussing, but you'll understand eventually, I promise, and if you don't let me know and I'll clear it out for you.

Now for the teaser:

_"I am the 4th Ouhei of the Konoe Shidan, the Royal Guard, and for the time being the Crown's Voice and Ears." She said calmly, and without turning to look at anyone at all. "It is the will of the Crown to meet with those who fought against the traitor Aizen Sousuke and his followers, in the following hour, in a private conference."_

_"We will make sure everyone who needs to be there is, Guard-san…" Yamamoto assured._

_"Make sure of it." The woman nodded, and right as she was about to move she added. "And Captain-Commander, that includes the humans." _

That, and a whole lot more (like the Kuchiki Elders, the humans, and some romance, in: _Royal Mess.  
><em>


	6. Royal Mess

Since I'm not sure I'll get the time to update this tomorrow, I'm doing this tonight. Things get more complicated with the inclusion of a few more characters, and a lot of revelations...enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Mess <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

A young-looking man with dark hair and light eyes in a simple dark-blue kosode and hakama was holding the hand of a light-haired and dark-eyed boy in a brown yukata as the two walked down a dirt road. Their clothes looked a bit worn-out but still in pretty good condition, same thing the sandals on their feet. It would have seemed like an everyday scene in the Rukongai, two members of one among many makeshift families just taking a stroll. Except for the part where it was the young boy, who didn't look any older than five or six years old, who was guiding the man around.

"Easy, Otouto." The young-looking man told him with a calm smile. "I know you're in a hurry, but we have to be through."

"We should have found them already, Aniki." The boy replied, in a much more mature tone that one would expect of one his age. "We should have found them years ago." He shook his head. "Scratch that, we should have never lost them in the first place! It shouldn't have happened, we planned everything so carefully, we should have all arrived together…"

"Unless someone didn't want us to." The Aniki commented off-handedly.

"Huh?" It took a second for the boy to realize what the comment meant. "You mean someone might have done this to us on purpose?"

"It's a possibility." The young man admitted. "However improbable. Though that would mean that someone already knows we're here…"

"The same someone who most likely is behind us deciding to do so in the first place." The Otouto finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Even more of a reason to find them already, then."

And so they continued their search.

.-.

Sometime later the same two males sat on the top of a cliff, they weren't alone, closing the small triangle formation was a girl who looked around the same age as the boy, dressed in a washed-out purple yukata with plum blossoms.

"I…I just can't wrap my mind around it." The man declared.

And it was obvious, for the tone of his voice, that it wasn't the first time he made such a comment since the conversation had started.

The boy, completely ignoring his well-heard comment, instead focused on pealing a fruit they had bought earlier that day, before passing it to the girl, ignoring her denials and affirmations that she wasn't hungry; he knew better.

"I don't think it was her fault, not completely at least." The girl finally responded to the man's insistent comment. "We…something happened when we arrived. We all know we shouldn't have ended this far out in Rukongai, and yet we did. And right after we arrived, we were assaulted. She tried to protect me, but there was very little she could do! She's even less of a warrior than her sister!"

"Then maybe we should have brought her sister with us instead." The boy deadpanned.

"You know such a thing would have been just too cruel." The girl chastised him.

It took a second, but finally the boy nodded in acceptance and signaled for her to continue explaining what had happened.

"She still protected me as best she could, but was badly beaten." The girl continued. "I don't know…I think the beating affected her somehow, after she woke up again she changed, it seemed like she'd forgotten who I was. And then, out of nowhere, she began calling me her little sister, she even gave me a name, though honestly I have no idea where she came up with. It was just so strange…"

"Ok, I understand that part." The boy nodded. "That still doesn't explain why you're here and she isn't, though."

"She left." The girl deadpanned. "About a year or so after our arrival. She'd been crying a lot for many days. When we were assaulted, everything was taken away from us, she knew I needed to eat, even she needed to eat even if not as often, and she had no food, no money, nothing except the clothes on our backs. She tried taking odd jobs to earn some money, but it just wasn't enough." She sighed and shook her head. "I think, eventually, it just became too much for her. She snapped under the pressure and left. I remember her whispering to me how sorry she was, how she hoped I would be alright, she just couldn't do it anymore…"

"And she abandoned you!" The boy yelled as he jumped to his feet, furious. "He left you on some street, alone, not knowing if you would be alright, if someone wouldn't just kill you! She left you after she swore to follow you and protect you with her life!"

The girl immediately rushed to her feet and to his side, trying to get him to calm down, but it was just too hard; he wasn't someone to be angered easily, but what he'd just heard…it was just too much.

"Stupid, stupid and weak girl…" The boy cursed.

"S…" She began, softly.

"No!" He interrupted her harshly, and immediately repented of his attitude. "I'm sorry…But don't excuse her, Luna, she doesn't deserve it."

"Sol…" She really didn't know what to say.

"He's right," The young man announced suddenly.

The two children turned to look at him, they had been so into their argument that they'd totally forgotten they had company.

"Excuse me?" The girl was suddenly confused.

"I said he's right." The man repeated. "She shouldn't have left you." Before she could say anything he explained. "If what happened to her upon your arrival really affected her mind in such a way as to make her believe that you were truly her sister…that doesn't erase her betrayal, it actually only makes it all the worse; because then she didn't abandon her liege-lady but one she believed to be her sister. One way or another, we all know this is a crime she won't be able to just forget, and she'll pay for it eventually…"

"Despite anything she may have done, any crimes, or mistakes, I don't want you, either of you, or anyone else, to do anything to her." The girl stated in a very strong, commanding tone of voice, unlike anything a girl her age should be capable of.

Reluctantly the boy nodded his agreement; he didn't like it, but he knew that if he tried anything she would be most displeased with him; and if there was something even worse than hearing of someone mistreating his moon, it was her being angry, disappointed or displeased in any way at him.

Satisfied with that, the girl turned to await an answer from the man.

"I won't do anything…I won't have to." The man pointed out. "Her vows…well, suffice to say she has condemned herself."

"But…" That wasn't an idea the girl liked.

"I'm sorry, there really is nothing to be done." The man told her softly. "She made her own choice, whatever comes of it, will only be her own fault."

He felt sad, not for the woman whom he still saw as nothing more than a betrayer; but because of the girl he knew would always feel sorry for her, no matter how bad she'd had it because of what the other woman had done, the young-looking girl would never wish any bad upon anyone, it just wasn't in her nature.

.-.

Days later the dark-haired man and his two charges had installed themselves in an abandoned cottage they had found just past the limits of the biggest village of that Rukon District. It was really nothing compared to the kind of places they'd grown used to living in, but they were all very pragmatic about it: at least they had a place to live.

The dark-haired man had begun doing odd jobs here and there while the children grew used to getting water, collecting fruits and herbs and sometimes fishing, so they wouldn't always have to buy the food, especially with how much they all had to eat.

At the same time all three of them discreetly kept their ears opened for rumors; they knew that if things were going bad as quickly as they had first supposed it wouldn't take long for rumors to come, and they needed a place to start their investigation. At some point the man had suggested going straight to Seireitei but that idea had been quickly shot down, they still didn't know who was behind the coming storm, and as long as they remained in the shadows they had a better chance of catching him/her/they off-guard.

So they lived, and heard, and waited…

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Yamamoto's vice-captain was still trying to sound authoritative enough to get the 'ryoka' to leave when the white and golden gates that signaled a Royal Senkaimon appeared. Turns out the Academy was pretty close to one of the official gates, and for some reason it had been the one chosen for the coming group.

Since most of the higher level shinigami had either been in the auditorium already, or arrived with the Soutaichou, they had no problem taking formation at the sides of the opening gate, the lower seats, as well as the teachers and students of the Academy standing behind them. What was perhaps the most baffling was that a space had been purposefully left after several of the captains, for Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of their group. Without a single word they had taken the same formation they had been in when first arriving to the Academy hours earlier.

Finally, Sasakibe was forced to stop his rant and hurry to his own place at his captain's side when the senkaimon fully opened.

The group consisted of five people, at the front a woman in a black shihakusho with a dark hood, and a silvery sash across her chest which had a seal formed by a sword run through a crown; it was the symbol of the Royal Guard. Behind her walked a couple, he dressed in black, she in white, with the exception of sashes of the opposite colors; he wore a ceremonial looking mask over his face and a black hood over his hair, while her head was fully covered by a thick veil; they also both wore silvery capes with crowns embroidered in their opposite colors. Finally, behind the woman who was obviously the queen, walked a woman in a sky-blue kimono and sandals, fully covered by a gray hooded cloak; while behind the king walked a man in dark blue hakama, kosode and traditional sandals, also fully concealed by a gray hooded cloak.

All of those present were on one knee as soon as the first of them had stepped through the Royal Senkaimon, even those that followed Ichigo, except of course for several particular individuals; while they bowed their heads in respect (following Rukia's initiative) none of them got on their knees.

Ichigo could sense the displeasure in many of those presents, due to his and his Nakama's refusal to get on their knees; but he had a point to prove, and he was not backing down.

The group stopped walking as soon as they cleared the Senkaimon, the woman in the front then waited a couple of seconds before speaking in a loud and clear voice.

"I am the 4th Ouhei of the Konoe Shidan, the Royal Guard, and for the time being the Crown's Voice and Ears." She said calmly, and without turning to look at anyone at all. "It is the will of the Crown to meet with those who fought against the traitor Aizen Sousuke and his followers, in the following hour, in a private conference."

"We will make sure everyone who needs to be there is, Guard-san…" Yamamoto assured.

"Make sure of it." The woman nodded, and right as she was about to move she added. "And Captain-Commander, that includes the humans."

It seemed almost like a verbal slap, the very thing that Yamamoto had been denying for so many years; that he'd been still trying to find a way to hide yet again, had just been acknowledged by a representative of the Crown, before hundreds of shinigami as well as all the students of the Academy.

Ichigo briefly considered speaking out for his group himself, but in the end decided it would make what was already a scandal even worse, and it wasn't necessary, not yet. He knew that they had already made a point, not just with everything he'd just revealed to all those who had been present in the Academy's auditorium, but also with the fact that he and those closest to him had chosen to stay on their feet when the Royal Entourage had appeared, and yet hadn't been admonished for it. People were certainly going to be talking about all of this for a very long time yet…

"They will be there, Guard-san." Yamamoto agreed.

.-.

Ichigo and his group were the last to enter the biggest conference room in the building that belonged to the 1st Division. This time, though the members of the Urahara Shoten and the Visored took formation in one side of the line, while Ichigo, Rukia and the rest took formation on the opposite side.

"I don't believe the presence of so many of you was requested, Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo." Sasakibe spoke in a very formal tone.

"Allow me to remind you that my name is Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo, Sasakibe-san." Ichigo was extremely formal and cold in his response. "My claim on the noble Nagaken name became official yesterday, as I was recognized as the line's only heir by its previous Head, my father Nagaken Isshin. I am no longer a Shinigami Daiko, haven't been since I sacrificed my own powers over ten years ago; and while I regained them upon my death…well, I'm no longer human, which means I'm not a Daiko."

"Neither are you an official Shinigami." Sasakibe pointed out, almost evidently angry.

"What makes an official shinigami?" Ichigo asked in turn. "Hakuda? Houhou? Zanjutsu? Kidou? Knowledge of Soul Society? Having Shikai? Maybe Bankai? I have all of that; had it for years even before I died." He almost smirked. "Who decides who can be a shinigami? It's not like someone actually gave me my power. I am a shinketsu, I was born with the power, power I earned while being human." He shook his head almost mockingly. "No, Sasakibe-san, I may not adjust to your paradigms of what an official shinigami should be like, but that doesn't erase the fact that I am, indeed, a Shinigami."

Before the 1st Squad Fukutaichou could continue with his complaints the doors opened yet again, a couple of shinigami were standing there and they immediately got on one knee as they allowed the Royal Entourage to pass through.

For hierarchical purposes, Yamamoto and Sasakibe had been moved to one of the sides, to stand along with the rest of the Taichou and Fukutaichou and other high level officers who had participated in the Winter War. The King and Queen took position in what was usually the Soutaichou's spot, with the two in gray cloaks behind them and the Royal Guard standing to one side, she was still the only one speaking.

"It is the Will of the Crown, that the traitor, Aizen Sousuke's, second trial take place in two days." The Guard declared in a firm voice. "In it, the presence of all of those here today will be required, to testify in regards to the events of the Winter War, in particular the Battle over the Fake Karakura, and the Final Battle in the outskirts of the real one."

Several people froze on their spot as they heard the declaration. A second trial? Was that why the Royals were there? They were going to get Aizen out of his cell? After all the effort, all the sacrifices that took to put him there?

Ichigo's reiatsu might have skyrocketed at the fury what he thought to be an insane idea caused in him; might, if it hadn't been for the small hand holding tightly onto his arm. His reiatsu had still spiked, but only barely, and he'd managed to keep all of it tight against him, so much that only those close enough to him, his wife and nakama, actually felt any change at all in his aura.

Also, Ichigo's reiatsu wasn't the only one to reflect either the uneasiness or plain anger some of those present felt at the news, there were others: like the Visored, those from the Urahara Shoten, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo and a handful of others.

"Very well." The Guard declared after a long silence. "The Will of the Crown requires the transcripts of the first trial that took place a decade ago; as well as all the registries and reports spanning the time since the traitors' revelation and departure from Soul Society, to Aizen Sousuke's final defeat."

"They will all be delivered promptly." Yamamoto assured the Guard.

"For the time being that is all." The Guard nodded. "Aizen Sousuke's second trial will take place at noon, in two days, in the Chamber of 46. Dismissed."

While no one knelt this time, the shinigami present all bowed deeply as the Royal Entourage made their way out. Ichigo and those closest to him bowed as well, but not as deeply, just enough for it to be considered respectful.

As soon as the doors closed and they could all sense the auras getting farther away, Yamamoto turned his furious eyes on Ichigo yet again.

"Such disrespect from you and your own Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo!" Yamamoto hissed at him. "You're a shame to the Gotei 13 and Seireitei as a whole."

"I told you before, Yamamoto-soutaichou, I don't follow your orders." Ichigo reminded him coldly. "My actions, or the ones of those that follow me, are none of your concern."

And before Yamamoto could try and chide him yet again, Ichigo simply turned around sharply and left the room, his family and friends after him, paying no attention to the now fuming Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, the indignant looks of a handful of shinigami, and the badly-hidden amused expressions of the rest.

.-.

The following morning, after breakfast, Ichigo, his family, friends and allies were all together in the biggest room of the Nagaken Estate.

"I still can't believe your new home is this big, Ichigo!" Keigo commented for the umpteenth time since arriving there the previous afternoon.

"So, can we talk now?" Tatsuki asked, ignoring Keigo.

"Yes, I know we should have had this conversation yesterday, but Rukia and I have been a bit busy." Ichigo explained.

After the arrival of the Royal Entourage the group had had some lunch, and then Byakuya had reminded Rukia and Ichigo that they still had some business to attend to. While the two had had representatives of three High Noble Houses, and several minor ones at their wedding, they still had to make official claims before the rest of the nobles. It wasn't really that hard, since Isshin was there to corroborate that Ichigo was, in fact, his son, that he approved of the marriage and was granting Ichigo the status as Clan Head. But still, they had to make it all official in order to be recognized by the rest of the nobles.

The whole thing reminded Ichigo acutely of why he'd refused to do it after just arriving at Seireitei; and also why he'd chosen to marry Rukia before his being a noble became public knowledge. He'd seen the looks several of the girls of noble clans had directed at him when first hearing who he was, a mix of lust and ambition; and some hadn't stopped looking at him that was not even when hearing he was married.

The only funny part of the whole evening had been perhaps when the Kuchiki Elders had learnt of the match…

***Flashback***

Rukia, Ichigo, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu had just finished with all the protocols necessary to make them all members of the resurrected Noble Nagaken Clan. Even though only Ichigo had actually needed to claim the family name for his plan, in the end it was decided that being recognized as his sisters and members of the same clan would grant another layer of protection to Karin and Yuzu.

Both girls had reiatsu, and Karin was particularly good at using it to fight, while Yuzu had a preference for healing techniques; still, they all knew that when dealing with individuals like those that formed the Chamber of 46 they would need more defenses than just physical ones. It also seemed to Ichigo that at least some of them tended to see more power in a name than in any weapon one could wield.

Having been invited to dinner by Byakuya, and knowing their friends would be alright for the evening at the recently reopened Nagaken Estate, the rather unorthodox family had just entered the Kuchiki Main House when they were immediately confronted by the members of the Kuchiki Council, the Elders.

The men and women in elegant kimonos only had to look attentively at Rukia to notice the golden circlet that laid on her finger along with her engagement ring; and then connect it to a similar band on Ichigo's own finger. Also, if that hadn't been enough, Rukia was wearing a platinum diadem with an assortment of sapphires, aguamarine and in the center a moonstone; it was a Kanzashi, and the symbol of the Female Leader of the Noble Nagaken House, much like Ichigo's royal blue waist-length haori; or Byakuya's windflower scarf.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the Elders demanded. "Kuchiki Rukia! I demand you explain yourself at once!"

He'd dared touch Rukia's arm, something that made Ichigo see red almost right away; he'd been having a very stressful day: first remembering what had been a very dangerous and trying time, the war; then with the arrival of the Royal Entourage; finding out Aizen would be having a second trial for some reason; Yamamoto's and Sasakibe's incessant complaints; and all the protocol he'd had to go through to actually be recognized as a Noble Clan Head…

"And I demand you release my wife at once!" Ichigo hissed dangerously, one hand on the elder's arm, the other on the hilt of his zanpakutou. "Unless you wish to make this a matter of honor. With the mood I'm in right now, I wouldn't mind taking you on in a duel…"

The Elder let go immediately, bringing his arm to his chest, he'd felt as if he'd just been burnt. The orange-haired man's reiatsu had burnt him.

"Who do you think you are boy?" He demanded to know.

Then, while Ichigo was making a quick decision whether to take the time to actually answer the old man's question or simply make use of his sword already, someone else stepped in.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya demanded from a nearby door.

It was quite obvious for the expression on Byakuya's face that he was feeling the turmoil in Ichigo's reiatsu, and he also knew he was about to snap, not the most recommendable thing.

"The matter here, Byakuya-san, if the evident lack of respect this…individuals, seem to have for my wife." Ichigo managed to calm himself down enough to answer accordingly. "That is something I'm not going to tolerate. Rukia, and even you may have been lenient of their attitude when she was a Kuchiki; but now she's my wife, and as such I demand she's given the respect she deserves!"

"I understand." Byakuya nodded.

He most definitely did. Ichigo was giving him the chance to settle the matter the right way soon, or he would be doing it in his own not-very-good way. The Kuchiki noble had to admit the newly-named Clan Head was showing an inordinate amount of restraint; he wondered if, yet again, his sister was responsible for that. Most likely.

"Honorable Elders, there seems to be a misunderstanding here." Byakuya spoke in the usual unemotional tone. "I would like to know what the problem is."

"The problem is this…girl, continuously ignoring our orders." The same old councilman stated in an angry tone.

"And what orders are those?" Byakuya wanted to know.

"The man she chose to give herself to is unfit to be part of our Noble Kuchiki Clan." A councilwoman explained. "She's to follow our recommendations and wed Omaeda Marechiyo; while he hails from a Minor Noble Clan, it would grant the Kuchiki family good connections and the possibility for strong heirs." She narrowed her eyes at Byakuya. "Especially since Byakuya-sama keeps refusing to take a wife."

What little control Ichigo had, he was beginning to lose; he could hardly believe that Byakuya hadn't snapped already with the attitude those stupid old men and women had. How could he tolerate it? At the same time it made the younger man wonder if that was why Byakuya was usually in such a bad mood…In any case it just reinforced his idea that he was better off not claiming the Noble Name…if only it hadn't been necessary for his plan to work. If he'd faced the consequences of his actions with just who and what he'd been when human, he would have been unable to protect himself, but especially Rukia from Yamamoto's censure and possible reprisals. As it was, he was standing in a rather thin line, his family name the only thing stopping Yamamoto from actively doing anything against him; that could still change if the Chamber of 46 got annoyed at him badly enough. Of course, if it came to that, he still had a last ace under his sleeve…

"My taking or not taking a wife is not the topic of this, councilwoman." Byakuya stated, his voice colder than what was usual. "And allow me to remind the honorable Elders that I am the Head of our Most Noble Clan; my decisions aren't subject to your judgments."

It was obvious for those who knew Byakuya that the woman had hit a sore spot with those words; but instead of making Byakuya back down, she'd only managed to make him angrier at them all than he may have been originally.

"Neither are those of my sister." Byakuya continued in the same tone. "Since as of two nights ago she ceased being a Kuchiki, to become a part of another clan by marriage."

"You certainly didn't condone her union with this…this…" It was obvious the councilwoman couldn't find a word bad enough.

"This what, madam?" Isshin asked in a hard voice.

It was until then that the Elders actually looked at those behind Ichigo and Rukia, the two girls in modern clothes and the man in a shihakusho and the remnants of what once must have been a captain's haori.

"The young man you believe yourself to have the right to insult is my son." Isshin pointed out. "And Rukia is like my own daughter, had been for long before she and my son finally married. What's more, you're daring to treat with disdain and insult someone without knowing a thing about him." He chuckled darkly at him. "Look at me woman. Do you know what my being in this clothes means? Not only to myself, but my son?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds, as most of the nobles either honestly didn't know what Isshin was talking about, were too shocked by the implication, or simply didn't want to be the ones to admit what had just become painfully evident.

"You're a shinigami." Another councilman spoke. "And as such that means your son is a Shinketsu. Also, for such a thing to be possible, you must belong to some noble clan, at least a minor one and…"

"And you're almost completely correct." Isshin interrupted, unashamed. "I am the former 10th Squad Taichou, Nagaken Isshin…and as I'm sure you'll realize, that's no minor Clan…"

It took another couple of seconds, but finally the Elders finished realizing what it all meant, they went pale in an instant.

"My name is Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo." Ichigo introduced himself. "I've been recognized as the new head of the Nagaken Clan. And besides me stands my wife: Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia." His eyes narrowed at several specific individuals. "I don't want to hear any word from you, no apologies, or congratulations of any sort. I'm not interested. It's no secret to me the kind of treatment you've given my wife for the last sixty years, ever since she first became part of your own. You never actually learnt to value her who she was; for you she was nothing more than means to an end, a tool to gain better relations to another clan. Well, let me tell you something, that's not gonna happen! Rukia is my wife now, and I won't allow you to ever treat her like that again. And in regards to relations to the clan; Byakuya-san knows he can count on me and mine; but then again, he's been able to do that for many years now; aside from him, thus far the only member of the Kuchiki Clan I respect is Ginrei-sama, the rest of you mean nothing to me."

It was obvious the Elders felt very offended by what Ichigo was saying, but as they felt the pressure of his reiatsu as it touched them very faintly, they chose not to say a thing.

Ichigo had just turned in Byakuya's direction when, unexpectedly, one of the Elders, a woman this time, dared ask a question.

"Kurosaki-Nagaken-sama." She called to him respectfully. "How is it that without having finished the Shinigami Academy you wear the shihakusho and hold a zanpakutou?"

Ichigo took a second or two before deciding to answer, the woman was being respectful, and it's not like he hadn't made such things public already.

"Zangetsu has been a part of me for many years, councilwoman." Ichigo replied, without actually turning back around. "I held the powers of a shinigami long before I actually died. Going to the Shinigami Academy…was only a formality on my part."

And even as he left he could hear the same woman whisper one single phrase, as realization caught up with all of them:

"He's the former Shinigami Daiko…"

***End of Flashback***

Ichigo hadn't seen any of the Kuchiki Elders again since, though Rukia had informed him that when she'd gone to her room to retrieve her few remaining possessions after dinner, a handful of them had been waiting for her to come out. They had bowed to her, apologized for their treatment of her during all those years and congratulated her on her marriage. Ichigo felt pretty satisfied after that; he'd been honest when saying he wasn't interested in the nobles making any apologies or congratulations, yet at the same time he'd known they would make Rukia feel at least a little bit better.

The sound of Uryuu clearing his throat called Ichigo back from his memories; a look at his nakama then reminded him why they were all there, they had serious matters to discuss, and they had to discuss them before the trial the following day.

"First of all." Uryuu called seriously. "Why is there going to be another trial for that traitor? I thought they had already condemned him to twenty thousand years in prison."

"They had." Rukia nodded.

"You know as much as we do in this matter." Ichigo added. "I had no idea of this trial, not even that there were going to be Royal visitors, until they arrived."

"I think, considering what Aizen was planning, that might explain why they would want representatives of the Crown at his trial." Orihime suggested. "Even the King and Queen themselves, as seems to be the case."

"Maybe." Ichigo nodded. "But why now? Why not a decade ago, when the war ended and the first trial took place?"

Rukia shrugged slightly, she had no idea.

"It's because of the time and space differences." Renji informed them.

"Time and space differences?" Chad voiced the question in everyone's minds.

"The King, Queen, their Court and the Royal Guard inhabit a reality separate from Soul Society." Renji elaborated. "It's popularly known as the Royal Dimension…"

"It's where Aizen was trying to get." Tatsuki nodded. "The reason why he was going to sacrifice everyone in Karakura, to create a key to that place."

"Yes." Renji nodded. "The Ouken, the King's Key. Under normal circumstances there's only one, in the hands of the Soutaichou, he's only to use it if at some point there is a situation where he believes the aid of those there is needed."

"Why wasn't their aid called during the war?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not actually sure." Renji admitted. "From what I know, those in the Royal Dimension aren't supposed to interfere with the goings of any of the other worlds, unless either Balance or simply Existence Itself are threatened. When Aizen first defected, the war caused great risks to War; but then again, it wasn't the first war, no matter how many people died, their souls would simply keep moving between words, the balance would remain."

"That is a very sick way of seeing things Renji." Uryuu commented, disturbed.

"It's how things are in war." Renji explained.

Neither of them liked it, but they had to grudgingly agree; they had experienced enough during that war to understand how things worked, even if they hadn't liked it in the least.

"Anyway, there didn't seem to be too big a risk at that point." Renji continued. "Not until it became known that Aizen was trying to recreate the King's Key, and how exactly he planned on achieving that." He shook his head in disgust. "If his plan had been successful, the souls of all of those in Karakura wouldn't have passed on, they would have been completely gone, used to create the tool the madman needed. It was until that point that the Balance was truly compromised. It was until that moment that the aid of the Crown could have been called. Now, if that actually happened, I don't know, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Chad asked, interested.

"Well, if you remember correctly we didn't learn about all the King's Key deal until right around the time Orihime was kidnapped, and after that things just kept snowballing." Renji explained. "First with our incursion into Hueco Mundo, the backup, when the real and fake Karakura Towns were shifted, and then as the highest level shinigami went to the Material World to fight Aizen. It all happened so fast, Soutaichou may have forgotten to call on them."

"Or he simply didn't want to."

Truth be told, more than one person had been thinking that, but no one had actually considered saying it out loud, at least not until one particular person did: Isshin.

Still, no one said anything, they just kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to elaborate on that theory, see if they all silently agreed on it.

"There is another detail with regards to the Royal Dimension, that I'm sure Renji-san doesn't know." Isshin explained. "I actually doubt anyone outside Yamamoto, and maybe his second know. First, like I'm sure Renji-san was trying to explain, the Royal Dimension exists on a separate plane from any of the other worlds, which makes it necessary for certain special methods of transportation to be used. Also, that plane is completely different to any of the other worlds, because it was especially created for the royals, by themselves. That's why the senkaimon to that dimension is so different." He took a deep breath before getting to the tricky part. "That's not all, time doesn't pass in the same way there as it does here."

"You mean like with the time compression in the Dangai?" Ichigo guessed.

He still remembered how he'd been able to train for three months while on the outside barely any time had passed.

"Not exactly." Isshin shook his head. "The difference in time isn't as drastic. But there's also the fact that it being there makes it harder for people to come and go. So, every so often connections are made, they last several days, a grace period for anyone who wishes to, to come and go from those dimensions. It's done every once in a while, when some guard or servant wishes to retire from service to Heika-sama; or when they're sent back to Soul Society for whatever the reason. And of course, when a shinigami becomes powerful enough to warrant promotion into the Konoe Shidan."

"How often do those grace periods come?" Uryuu was the first to grasp the most important part of the explanation.

"Every ten years or so." Isshin nodded.

"So, if the grace period is now…then the last one came around the time of the Winter War, either as it was ending or right after it ended." Chad calculated.

"Even afterwards actually." Ichigo pointed out. "The anniversary of the end of the Winter War was a little over three months ago."

Several of those present turned to look at Ichigo, surprised at how clearly he seemed to have the dates. The orange-haired ignored them, it's not like he was about to tell them the particular significance of that week, all the anniversaries that took place in those days: from the one of the day he'd reconnected with Rukia after losing his powers, to the one of the day when Rukia had first given him her powers; and in between those, the anniversary of his death, and now also of his wedding. Four anniversaries in a span of seven days…it was certainly something.

"So, if they'd wanted to, they could have called on the Royal representatives to attend Aizen's first trial, a decade ago." Tatsuki simplified. "Why didn't they then?"

For a few seconds there was no answer, it seemed like they were all thinking carefully on the matter, trying to come up with a good enough reason for the situation.

"Because if they had, they would have had to explain things they didn't want to." Rukia whispered in sudden realization.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Renji inquired, confused.

"Just think about it." Rukia adopted a very serious expression as she spoke. "Ten years ago Aizen had barely been defeated by a teenaged boy that while greatly admired by many who had met him, was regarded warily by those with the most power, like Yamamoto-soutaichou and Soi Fong-taichou. And that's not all, Aizen hadn't been killed, instead he was sealed, with a technique created by a man Soul Society had tried to execute and finally exiled a hundred years before that. In short, Aizen had only been brought down thanks to the work of two men, one still human, who had no ties to Soul Society, and by all means were expected to either hate it or simply don't care about it. The last thing Soutaichou would have wanted was to put either of those men in a position of power, in a position where they could become more influential than him, where they could probably overthrow him. After all, he'd already seen how easily others would follow Ichigo, I mean, a Quincy, several humans with special abilities, at least a third of the highest officers of the Gotei, and lets not talk about the alliances he's made with supposed enemies! And all this before the fact that he was a shinketsu, that he actually belonged in Soul Society became known."

"He feared Ichigo would overthrow him." Uryuu nodded, in realization.

Byakuya's expression remained impassive, but inside he was very proud for his sister; he too had considered Yamamoto's misgivings about the former Shinigami Daiko to have had some weight when he'd made certain decisions at the end of the Winter War, but the detailed way in which Rukia had constructed everything, it made the whole thing seem even more plausible than when he'd first thought of it.

"And that's not all." Rukia continued. "The Visored."

"Us?" Shinji wasn't expecting that.

He and his group had remained silence thus far, not seeing how the whole thing might affect them; it's not like they were going to 'die' and go to Soul Society, so the kind of risks the others had feared didn't apply to them. The only reason they'd even gone was because they still saw Ichigo as one of their own and wanted to be there to offer their support. Also, all of those present there, they were perhaps the only people to treat the eight hybrids like normal in more than a century since they'd been experimented on.

"Yes, you." Rukia nodded. "You were all present in the battle in Fake Karakura too, you helped defeat the Espada, and some of you even fought against Aizen. You, who Yamamoto had decreed had become nothing more than hollows, who like Urahara became exiles, little more than criminals in Soul Society's eyes. You were there, and helped, even when you don't need to. Ichigo, the humans, Urahara, and you, are all wild cards; warriors who participated in the War, helped bring down Aizen, and yet had no reason to." Before her husband could interrupt she clarified. "I'm not talking about moral reasons, we all know about those. But those aren't the kind of reasons military leaders understand, they are used to dealing with orders, with loyalties, with duty, not with simply 'doing what's right'. As far as they're concerned, you could have had some dark reason to lend your help in the war, some plan to overthrow them, take Aizen's place, I don't know! Of course you never planned any of that, but they will never understand your reasoning, because you…we, don't think the same way they do. We never will."

"Thank the spirits." Uryuu said, no joke in his tone.

"So they thought we would want to take over from where Aizen left up or something like that." Ichigo finished his wife's realization. "And to make sure we wouldn't be able to, they simply made sure the least people possible knew about us."

"Exactly." Rukia nodded. "If the average shinigami didn't know about you, they wouldn't follow you. So instead they made everyone believe the War ended thanks simply to the Gotei 13's efforts. They became the sole heroes in everyone's eyes."

"Making them even more respected than they used to be." Ichigo continued. "And at the same time, turning us humans in little more than criminals, the kind of people no one would ever follow, no matter what we tried to say to them."

Rukia simply nodded.

"But then what we did today…" Orihime was suddenly unsure.

"What we did today brought down all those efforts." Rukia assured her.

"It wasn't just about revealing what really happened back then." Ichigo added. "It was…you saw how many of the captains and lieutenants were there, the comments they made, they confirmed what I was saying, they made everyone believe us."

"We didn't tell them everything." Rukia continued. "They'll realize that soon, and they'll begin asking questions. In regards to the situation with the Bount, the Sealed Sword, the King's Seal; all of those situations, they will begin questioning how much of what they know is true, and how much isn't."

"They'll realize the Gotei isn't as perfect as some have tried to make them believe." Ichigo sounded particularly smug about that fact.

Everyone nodded, some of them feeling as satisfied about the whole thing as Ichigo.

There was another detail though, something few noticed, but those who did couldn't stop thinking about. The way Ichigo and Rukia had been speaking, complimenting each other's phrases, like two people taking turns to give the same speech. It was just like…like they were 'in tune' with each other…

"So then we can make an educated guess, that Yamamoto held back the truth, not only from the shinigami here, but also from those who inhabit the Royal Dimension." Tatsuki said.

"He wouldn't have to have held it back for long." Byakuya gave his opinion. "Just long enough for the grace period to pass, making a Royal Visit impossible until the next decade. Time more than enough to convince everyone that keeping such things secrets was the best course of action."

"It might have worked too, if it hadn't been for what my son decided to do." Isshin agreed.

"It might have worked, if they hadn't threatened my nakama." Ichigo declared simply.

And really, that was the absolute worst thing anyone could have ever done; and even Yamamoto should have realized that early on. Ichigo was very quick to make allies out of enemies, and to offer of himself far too much and too freely; but if there was one thing he never forgave or forgot, it was a threat against his people: family, friends, allies, his nakama, no one was to touch them under his watch.

"So the Soutaichou's plan failed." Renji summarized. "The truth is out now, for everyone to know, both here, and in the Royal Dimension."

"Right." Rukia nodded. "And tomorrow…it'll be time to face the music."

Indeed it would be. If Aizen's first trial had been chaotic, they couldn't even begin to imagine how the second one would go.

.-.

It was late already, but some people seemed to be having trouble going to sleep. One in particular, a twenty-two year old woman with raven-black straight hair that barely brushed her shoulder blades and warm chocolate eyes, dressed in a simple yukata was walking down the streets of Seireitei in total silence.

"Should be out here so late, Nagaken-dono?" A voice inquired from a side.

The woman spun on one foot at the same time she switched her hold of the small chopstick she'd absent-mindedly been playing with, holding it as if it were a dagger.

"Easy, Nagaken-dono, I didn't mean to startle you." The same voice spoke, softer this time.

She watched warily as a figure stepped out of the shadows of one of the nearby buildings, revealing a young man who looked about her same age, in the clothes of a shinigami, with startling white hair and piercing turquoise eyes.

"Toushirou-kun?" The girl called, half-surprised, half-confused.

The young man looked half-amused, half-exasperated, but in the end simply nodded; and she suddenly knew why, she'd heard him before, repeating to everyone that would call him by his first name, to address him as Hitsugaya-taichou. Well, it's not like she was a shinigami, nor her soldier, she didn't have to address him like that, and the way he addressed her…

"Wait, why are you calling me Nagaken-dono?" She inquired, confused. "Do you not remember who I am, Toushirou?"

"Indeed I do Naga…" He began saying the same thing yet again.

"Karin. Ka Rin." She interrupted him. "Actually it's Kurosaki Karin. Unlike my brother I don't care about any of this noble crap…even he only cares because he has to."

"To keep Rukia-dono and the rest of his family and friends safe from the censure others would force upon them after what he's done." Toushirou acknowledged.

Karin simply nodded. She'd never been one for politics; it had deeply surprised her when the situation had been explained, the Noble Clan and what it all would mean not just for her brother, but for Yuzu and her. In the end, she didn't care, she was still a Kurosaki, always would be; she simply refused to drop that name, refused to let go of the one thing of her mother she had left…

"May I inquire what you're doing out this late Na…Karin-dono?" Tosuhiro questioned.

Karin sighed tiredly, she really didn't want him to address her like that, it was why she hadn't wanted anything to do with the whole noble-clan thing. Why couldn't things still be like that first time she'd seen him, when she'd convinced with to play soccer with her and her friends and then he'd saved her from a hollow? That had certainly been a day to remember.

"I was taking a walk." She said suddenly, remembering the question. "And thinking."

"Then maybe I should leave you with your thoughts, didn't want to interfere in your musings." He declared taking a step back.

Suddenly Karin's mind, which was still mostly busy following after the memory of that day, back during a time when she had understood so little about the war going on all around her, except that her brother was somehow involved in it; when she'd first seen Toushirou and seen only a too-lonely boy, rather than the powerful shinigami captain; her mind suddenly conjured another image, one that was as familiar to her as her own reflection, for she'd seen it repeatedly in the last decade…

"Toushirou-san wait!" She called to him suddenly.

Confused at her sudden change in address, nonetheless Toushirou turned back to her, wondering what was going on.

"If I told you I've dreamt of a huge, majestic dragon, made of sparkling-blue ice and with deep turquoise eyes, what would you say?" She asked suddenly.

"I would ask you where you've seen him." He replied, fully turning to face her, confused. "For he can only be…"

"Hyourinmaru…" They both finished at the same time.

"How do you know that name?" He asked, shocked.

"I've seen him, and you, in my dreams, for many years, ever since that day, when you fought off that hollow I couldn't hurt with my ball." She answered him honestly. "And that's not all I've seen either."

"What else have you seen?" He inquired.

He was suddenly very interested, so much, as if there were something in his mind that only she could clear up. As if there were something missing…

So into their own conversation were they, that neither of them noticed the three figures watching them, two from a roof, in the direction Karin had come from, the other from around a corner in the direction Toushirou had been. All three seemed to be waiting with baited breaths for the conclusion of the two young one's conversation.

"I have seen other times, and other worlds." Karin answered, in what seemed like a cryptic voice, yet was not. "I've seen a barren wasteland, a white dessert, and a huge sparkling palace suspended in the middle of the sky…I've seen some people wearing rags, others white suits, others those black uniforms, and some in very elegant formal clothes…I've seen royals, and servants, advisors and warriors…I've seen war and peace, victory and sacrifice…I've seen blood and pain and tears…I've seen and I've dreamed and I've felt, so many things I thought my mind would go crazy…And through it all…I've seen you…You, a sparkling sword, and a majestic ice dragon…"

It was as if something suddenly fell upon Toushirou's mind, as he closed his eyes; his hands reached to hold his head as he began curling upon himself, mouth open in a silent scream. Seconds passed, though they seemed like hours, and then he was holding his head with just one hand, the other clutching at his own clothes, at his heart. The white-haired man gasped several times, trying to catch his breath, though it seemed almost too hard.

"What else?" He finally asked, in a broken voice, after what seemed like forever.

"I've grieved a loss my mind couldn't remember, yet my heart would never forget…" She answered in a very quiet tone of voice.

He fully raised his head at that, turquoise orbs meeting chocolate ones, and then it was as if something else snapped; not breaking, but finally coming together.

"My Summer Raven…" He whispered in a hoarse voice, raising a hand to her face.

Ever so slowly, a lone tear fell down Karin's eye, the first she'd cried in more than ten years, but even if her eye was crying, her heart was singing with joy, for the first time in more than a decade, more than a lifetime even…

"My Winter Lion…" She whispered back in a broken voice. "I found you…finally, after so long…I found you…"

The moment his hand finally touched her cheek she threw herself into his arms, crying and laughing at the same time, refusing to let go. No, she wouldn't let go, and neither would he. They had waited so long for this…they would never let go again.

* * *

><p>Ok, if there was a part of the explanation you didn't understand feel free to ask and (if it's future clearance isn't vital for the plot) I'll be very happy to clear up any doubts.<p>

Now, in regards to the teaser, let me tell you that the next chapter was one I most defiantly enjoyed writing! I hope you'll enjoy it too. See ya!

_"...while Gin Ichimaru may have betrayed Seireitei, he never betrayed the Crown. Every single thing Ichimaru Gin did from the moment he presented himself to the Shinigami Academy to be evaluated as an aspirant was done following specific orders from the Crown!" _

So, you like? That and muchm, much more in: _Of Guilt and Innocence_.


	7. Of Guilt and Innocence

Oh dear, I nearly forgot I was supposed to update this today! jijiji

Just to reiterate, I'm taking some liberties with cannon (or many liberties, depending on your point of view). Here you'll see my take on a few things, particularly in relation to Ichimaru Gin...I created those events based on the scenes shown in the manga, if the continuity of images in the anime shows things to be too different...I'm sorry, this is what my muse wanted.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Guilt and Innocence <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

It was one of the few days the dark-haired man didn't have to work, and so he and his two 'charges' had taken the opportunity to follow on a lead they had found a couple of days before. It took them several districts away, until they reached what they had been looking for, while at the same time hoping not to find.

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is…" The boy said in a disgusted tone.

There before them were random pieces of white and black clothing, as well as piles of what looked like ash, the smell was awful, worst than anything they had ever smelled in Inuzuri, or even before, long ago…

"Souls were burnt here." The girl stated in a nearly emotionless tone.

"I told you not to tell me that!" The boy complained.

"Sh…" The man shut them abruptly. "Do you hear that?"

There was a rustling nearby, and they could sense two auras, one was very weak, on the verge of disappearing, the other was strong, though reflecting turmoil.

"Two people are near, spiritually aware people." The girl was the first to make out what they were all sensing.

"You think one of them is the one responsible for this?" The boy questioned, not believing it himself. "There's no way. I mean, whoever did this wouldn't be that stupid, right?"

"What happened here was recent." The man commented. "Maybe as recent as yesterday. It is possible that the one responsible isn't done yet."

"Is it possible that we may be in time to save whoever's spirit pressure it is we're feeling, that is decreasing so fast?" The boy asked, worriedly.

"It would depend on how fast we are, and how willing we are to use force." The man replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" The boy inquired.

He was gone a second later.

The girl just sighed to herself before following; she really should have known he was going to do that; he was too caring, even of total strangers, not to do anything he could to help.

It took the trio less than two minutes to find the owners of the pressures, however, the scene they came upon wasn't one they had been expecting: on the ground laid a strawberry-blonde girl in a worn-out yukata, she looked extremely pale and sweaty and was unconscious. Next to her knelt a boy who looked just a bit older than her, with very light-gray hair and eyes almost fully closed in slits, his clothes looked old and patched up too. The boy had his hands over the girl's chest, making it almost seem like he was molesting her, except for what all three were feeling from them.

"He's feeding her his reiatsu?" The boy hissed in surprise.

"At least he's trying to." The girl commented. "I don't think he's having much success though, judging for the way her pressure keeps lowering. She's very close to dying."

"You can help, right?" The boy questioned. "I mean, I know you aren't as proficient at healing as Hada or…but still, you know how to help her, right?"

"I do." The girl nodded with a sigh. "Lets just hope we got here in time."

Without a single word more she got on her feet and stepped out of the bush where she'd been hiding before her protector could say anything. The boy immediately stepping after her. They knew their 'older brother' wouldn't like it, but they just didn't have time to convince him, if they wanted to save that girl they had to act now.

As soon as the two were in the clearing the boy, who actually looked older than them, turned to look at them, narrowing his already mostly closed eyes even more, he kept one hand on the unconscious girl, while with the other he reached for an old rusted knife he kept on his side.

"Stay away!" He yelled at the two children. "Don't come any closer!"

"Please…" The girl began.

"No!" The boy interrupted her. "I won't let ya hurt Ran-chan anymore! I'll protect her!"

"But we don't want to hurt her." The dark-haired girl said, softly, reassuringly. "We want to help. I can help her."

"I don't believe ya." He boy declared.

"Please." The girl insisted. "I can see what you're trying to do but it's not working. If you want her to survive you need to let me help!"

If the circumstances had been different, the boy standing next to her would have smiled; and it was that, really, she constantly complained about how noble he was, how he always tried to do too much, and yet there she was, acting the exact same way, and just like him, for someone they didn't even know!

"Please." The girl insisted. "I promise I only want to help."

She began approaching the two older looking kids slowly, her hands raised in front of her, showing she had no bad intentions. She signaled for her companion to stay back a couple of feet, they didn't want to make the other boy snap. With the same slowness the black-haired girl got on her knees, on the opposite side of the unconscious girl from where the gray-haired boy was, she pulled back the long sleeves of her dark-blue yukata and then laid her palms one on the girl's chest, and the other over her forehead.

There were no words spoken, she didn't need them; while without a doubt there must be a Kidou for what she was doing, she had no need for such things, after all, her power predated the creation of Kidou, and at the same time went beyond it.

Slowly, the gray haired boy pulled his own hand back, though he still held the knife in his other hand, he was no longer on-guard, instead focusing on what the dark-haired girl was doing. He could see how his friend slowly got some color back into her cheeks, and her hard and erratic breathing became slower and smoother.

Several minutes passed before the dark-haired girl stopped what she was doing and then dizzily laid back; she would have fallen on her back too, if her companion hadn't rushed to her side just in time to hold her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, worriedly.

"Just fine." She assured him. "It just tired me more than I thought it would. I guess I haven't practiced enough for this body to grow used to using this kind of power."

The boy nodded, it was indeed hard to train their bodies; a part of them was always wanting to use powers that had become so natural to them, and yet were next to impossible in their own bodies, they had to mature first, and train their spirits to handle it all, if they were to force themselves before they were ready they risked either burning out their own powers or even their own souls altogether.

"She'll be alright now." The girl informed the other boy. "She'll be tired, and feel weak for a few days, but she'll fully recover. I promise you."

The response they got from the boy, in a tone so foreign it made painfully evident he'd never pronounced such words before, nonetheless filled the two younger-looking ones with joy.

"Thank you…"

The dark-haired protector of the two younger-looking children emerged from the trees in that very moment; he'd been worried, and more than a little angry at them for ditching him like that but, seeing the unconscious girl who he could now feel was stable, and the now peaceful looking older boy beside her, he understood why they'd done it.

"Here" He said offering all three the food he'd in his pack.

His two charges immediately began sharing some onigiri and tea; though the other boy seemed more reluctant to take the food.

"Take some, it's alright." The light-haired boy insisted to him.

Finally he took one onigiri and bit into it, and then another, and another. Even if his attempts at helping his friend hadn't worked, he'd still expended a lot of reiatsu and was feeling more than a little tired and hungry.

In a matter of a few minutes most of the food was gone, though they had still made sure to leave some, as well as some tea for the strawberry-blonde when she woke up.

"Did you find anything else?" The younger boy asked his guardian.

"No." The dark-haired man shook his head. "Whoever experimented with those people was very careful not to be seen, or to leave tracks. We're back to where he started."

The boy could have cursed in that moment, but a look from his companion stopped him right in his tracks. Satisfied that she'd averted his cussing, the girl then turned to look at the gray-haired boy with a careful expression.

"Did you see anything?" She asked him.

That surprised the others. While they'd had no trouble with helping him, it had never actually occurred to them that the girl might have been a victim of the same psychopath, or that the boy may have any knowledge.

"Like what?" The gray-haired boy inquired.

But it was there in his expression, he knew something, he just wasn't sure if he ought to reveal the knowledge or not.

"I promise you, we don't want to hurt you, or your friend." The girl insisted, fervently. "I have helped as much as I could, but for me to do anything else I need to know who's doing the hurting in the first place." Her expression softened. "You saw, didn't you? The one who hurt your friend, the same person who killed the ones whose clothes we found…"

"He's a monster." The boy finally whispered. "Though he was dressed in black, like the other men and women. He was smiling! Even as he hurt them! He's a monster!"

"Dressed in black…" The man looked sickened suddenly. "That means he's a shinigami."

"And for others to have followed him this far out into Rukongai it must also mean he's in a relatively high position." The boy added. "This is sickening…"

"Those people, first they gave him something…" He elaborated. "I knew I'd seen them before, leaving this clearing, leaving Ran-chan hurt. So I went after them, and I could feel Ran-chan's energy in what they gave to him. He took it and then did something to them, and they all ended up dead. I didn't care. They had hurt Ran-chan, I didn't care for them, but the other man, he was the one responsible…It was because of him that Ran-chan was hurt!" he boy hit the ground next to him, suddenly furious. "They hurt Ran-chan and I could do nothing!"

It was so strange, ever since first seeing him, the boy had remained so absolutely calm, almost emotionless, even as he tried to saved his dying friend, as he threatened them with that rusty knife; they hadn't seen as much feeling as he was showing in that moment.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad." The man was mumbling under his breath.

"Why?" The boy questioned. "I mean, we have a solid lead now. The man is a shinigami, yeah, the Seireitei is big, but it's still smaller than all 320 districts of Rukongai."

"That's not the problem." The man shook his head. "He is a shinigami, yes, most likely a high-ranking shinigami…and therein lies the problem."

"Why?" The boy still didn't understand.

"Who do you think the authorities of Soul Society will be more willing to believe?" The girl deadpanned. "A man and two brats from Rukongai, or a respected high-ranking shinigami? There's no way they'll ever believe anything we say to them, not without considerable proof; and even with it, it'll be hard."

"Then we'll get the proof." The boy declared, confident.

"How exactly?" The girl wanted to know. "We're no shinigami. Even if we tried, we're still much too young to handle the power we would need to become one."

"There's got to be something we can do!" The boy insisted.

"I'll do it."

The sudden words caught them all off guard, especially when realizing they came from the gray-haired boy.

"What?" The other two children asked, confused.

"Ya are making some plan to bring that monster down, right?" The gray-haired boy said. "Ya say ya need proof of what he's doing, but ya can't get into Seireitei. If ya cannot do it, then I will find a way ta."

"How?" The younger boy was honestly curious.

"I've been told before I have enough reiatsu to get into the Shinigami Academy." The older boy explained. "A few shinigami I've seen before have also told me I'm a quick learner, in a handful of days I knew them I managed to learn the basics of hakuda and a little shunpo. I'm sure I could manage it."

"Then why haven't you done it already?" The man wanted to know.

"'Cause I'm not interested in being a shinigami." The boy answered honestly. "I've always been a freak, and then I met Ran-chan, she's ma only friend, all I want ta do is ta protect her. And I won't be able ta do that if I go ta the Academy!"

"Yet you're offering right now." The man reminded him.

"Because he hurt Ran-chan!" The gray-haired one cried out. "He hurt her, and he must pay fer it. I wasn't able ta protect her before, but if I can do something ta stop him from trying anything like that again, I will. I will do anything, let me help."

"Even if you do enter the Academy, and become a Shinigami, even if you become powerful enough to get a high rank, there's no guarantee you'll be in a position to get the proof we'll need to bring him down." The girl hated having to be the one to be realistic, but someone had to say the truth before it was too late.

"Then I'll make sure not only I get a high enough rank, but that I'm close enough ta him ta get that proof." The boy answered simply. "I remember what he looked like, I'll call his attention somehow, and then get as close ta him as I need. I will get that proof!"

"You're talking about acting as a spy." The girl insisted. "An undercover mission, and as good as a suicide one too! Who's to say you won't be found? That he won't kill you?"

"As long as I manage to get that proof first, as long as ya manage to use it to bring him down it'll be worth it." The gray-haired boy had made his choice already. "Just promise…promise me ya will bring him down."

The girl still didn't like it, but knew it was useless to argue.

"Something makes me believe that even if we tried to stop you, you would go and do it all anyway." The younger boy declared with a half-smile. "Very well, we promise. You find that proof for us, and we'll make sure that monster comes down." His voice suddenly took a more serious quality. "But if we're gonna do this, if you're gonna take a mission like this, then we're gonna do this right. You'll need first to understand what's really going on, the risks that are implied with becoming a part of this; realize how bad everything might get if we don't act in time. A storm is coming, and we must do anything to stop it in its tracks."

"No matter what, I won't go back on my word." The gray-haired boy declared confidently.

So they explained it to him, everything. The past, their mission, the reason why they were there, like that, the complications that had already arisen, and the reason why they had to remain in the shadows at least for the time being.

"The soonest we can act would be in twenty years or so." The boy finished the explanation. "And even then we would be forcing our bodies."

"Then I'll make sure ta have everything ready for yer arrival." The older boy declared.

"Ya must also be prepared for a worst-case scenario." The girl added. "It's been proved that despite our carefully laid plans, things can always go wrong. If something happens, if we aren't able to make it, you must be ready to continue this on your own, or stand down. We won't begrudge you either course of action."

"I already told ya I would never stand down." The gray-haired boy insisted. "If the worst-case scenario comes I'll just make sure ta get rid of him myself; with proof or without it. As long as I get justice fer Ran-chan no price is too high fer me ta pay."

"Even if it means your existence, your very own soul?" The man wanted to know.

"Even then." The boy nodded with conviction.

The man just couldn't help his admiration, to see that kind of loyalty in one so young, the kind of loyalty he'd only seen thus far in those who had sworn their eternal loyalty to the Supreme Rulers of the Spiritual World…

"Then it'll be an honor to have such a Warrior fighting at our side." The dark-haired man bowed slightly in respect.

This caught the boy off-guard, never before had he been shown such respect, and especially from one who held such power, and such rank…

"The honor is all mine, my lords and lady." He responded in kind.

"We need to go." The other boy announced suddenly. "I can hear people coming. I think it's possible that someone is already out looking for the missing shinigami…"

"We need to go before we're seen here." The man nodded. "The best way to make this plan work is if no one knows we're allies, if no one knows we even know each other."

They all nodded in agreement and prepared to leave their separate ways, until something occurred to the girl and she turned to look back.

"What is your name?" She asked. "You never told us."

The gray-haired boy, who had just scooped his friend into his arms, and was holding the bag with food and tea on a shoulder looked up at the other three, blue eyes showing themselves for the very first time since they'd met earlier that day, as he pronounced two words:

"Ichimaru Gin…"

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Just like expected, the murmurs started as soon as Ichigo and his group crossed the doors into the Hall where Aizen's second trial would take place. It was considerably bigger than the one that had been used for the first, since a lot more people had been called to be there, not just Ichigo, his family and friends, but also all of the captains, lieutenants, and other officers of the Gotei 13 that might have been present at any point during the Winter War and survived.

As they sat on the places that had been reserved for them, Ichigo could hear the murmurs of the members of the Chamber of 46, their disdain for all of those who didn't fit their idea of 'normal' of those who deserved to be there. And the orange-haired was quite sure he wasn't the only one who could hear them, it's not like they were bothering to be discreet about it. If he had to guess he would say they were trying to either intimidate them, or push their buttons enough that either they would do something stupid, or simply choose to leave. The second was next to impossible; and the first, well, luckily he wasn't sixteen anymore.

There was also the fact of their clothes, they had all been very through on their appearance that morning, they were making a stand:

Ichigo and Rukia were both dressed in their shihakushou, along with the symbols of their nobility as the heads of the Nagaken Clan, they also carried their zanpakutou (which had been enough to arouse yet another string of whispers) and Ichigo had hung Shiro's mask from the same sash that held Zangetsu. The only thing that would have probably drove the point of who they were farther would have been their Bankai clothes, but they expected it would have been too hard to control their reiatsu in such conditions.

Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and their children were in attires similar to the ones they had been wearing at the Shinigami Academy, once again highlighting their positions as human with spiritual abilities; the Ishidas in particular, being Quincy.

Keigo and Mizuiro were in simple jeans and button-up shirts, they wanted to look good, but at the same time still feel like themselves.

The members of the Urahara Shoten were all wearing their usual attires, as were the Visored.

Isshin too was wearing his shihakushou and the remains of his haori, though this time he'd made sure the two symbols on it were visible: the one that signaled him as a once taichou of the 10th Division, and the second a sword run through a crown; he wore no signs of nobility since he'd given up the title of Clan Head.

Ichigo's sisters seemed to be the other ones making a stand. Yuzu with a cream colored thin-strapped summer-dress, over it an opened sky-blue yukata with the symbols of the Nagaken Clan, the Kurosaki Family, and the kanji for healing; on her feet ballerinas. Karin for her part was even more daring, with a tight sleeveless black top, what looked like hakama except for the fact that they weren't as loose and were taped at the bottom, over it an opened yukata identical to Yuzu's except for the third symbol, on hers it was a sword run through a crown; on her feet she wore flats. While most wouldn't know what those particular clothes were supposed to mean, Ichigo, Rukia and a handful of others did know, and understood the importance of it, just like they knew the kind of reaction there would be if anyone with enough knowledge saw the third symbol on Karin's yukata.

Once everyone had arrived, the room was arranged in such a way that Ichigo and his group sat on one side of where Aizen would be sat, the Chamber of 46 on the other side, while the shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the Royals sat at the front.

Of course, Aizen was the last one to be lead in, by a full dozen of Onmitsukidou guards, still trapped by the seal Kisuke had used on him, a black bind that covered him from the neck to his toes; a blindfold and a gag seemed to have been added afterwards. After making sure Aizen was secure in his spot four of the Onmitsukidou remained standing around him, while the other eight arranged themselves around the center area where he was, a way to at the same time keep Aizen contained should he somehow manage to free himself from the seal and at least try and keep everyone else safe. Not that Ichigo saw much need for the second part, more than half of those present were more than capable of looking after themselves well enough, his younger sisters included (as much as he may dislike that fact).

"The second trial of Aizen Sousuke, former Shinigami and Captain of the 5th Division, Traitor of Soul Society and leader of the Army of Hueco Mundo, will now begin." The spokesman of the Central 46 spoke in a strong voice.

"The Crown has revised the registries concerning to the first trial of the man known as Aizen Sousuke and has seen fit to add another line to his crimes." The Royal Guard declared. "Traitor to the Crown and the Spiritual World as a whole."

"In regards to the Winter War." The Guard continued. "There was very little to be found about the Shinigami Daiko and his allies' activities during that time. For that reason the Crown wishes for each of their number to stand in turn, introduce themselves, their power and state what their actions during the Winter War were."

That had been unexpected, all of their group immediately turned to Ichigo, as if awaiting instructions, something that didn't pass unnoticed to the rest of the Shinigami present, as well as the Royal Entourage.

After silently weighing ups and downs Ichigo finally nodded; he barely moved his head at all, but those close enough to him still noticed. The Visored decided to go first, as a whole.

"We, are the Visored, Shinigami with Hollow powers." Shinji, as the leader, began the speech. "Over a hundred and ten years ago, hollow powers were forced on us, thanks to help from Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi and Tsukabishi Tessai we managed to survive the attack and regain control of our bodies. Upon defeating our inner-hollows we gained the right to use their powers, for which we don a mask."

Shinji made a motion in the air, materializing the mask without actually putting it on, knowing that if he were to do that the sudden change in his reiatsu would make a few people very edgy. Following his lead, the rest of the Visored did the same, showing off their masks in the air before crushing them again in unison.

"There are eight members to our team." Shinji continued. "My name is Hirako Shinji, former 5th Division Taichou, Aizen used to be my fukutaichou over a century ago. The rest of the Visored are: Sarugaki Hiyori, former 12th Squad Fukutaichou; Ushoda Hachigen, former fukutaichou of the Kidou Corps; Otoribashi Rose, former 3rd Division taichou; Aikawa Love, former 7th Squad taichou; Yadomaru Lisa, former 8th Division fukutaichou; and finally, Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro, former taichou and fukutaichou of the 9th Squad." He took a deep breath before getting to the important part. "We also consider Kurosaki Ichigo a part of our group, he trained with us for a month, though the reasons are his to tell. Aizen Sousuke experimented on us, in his attempts to break the limit that separates a shinigami and a hollow; we would have gone insane without Urahara's help, who used the Hougyoku to stabilize us, giving us a chance to actually fight our Inner Hollows and state our dominance. We are, in a sense, the opposite of the Arrancar. Though, at the same time, we've been told we're imperfect, for our relationship with our opposites is not symbiotic." He shook his head. "In any case, it was still enough for Soul Society to condemn us to execution a hundred years ago, arguing we had become hollows, not bothering to investigate the truth. When we were helped escape they simply didn't care about us enough to pursue us. We traveled through the Material World for a century, until Urahara decided to call in a favor and we returned to Karakura Town, just in time for the War to begin." It was very important that they got what came next. "We fought in the War, against Aizen and his army, not because we are loyal to Soul Society or the Gotei 13; we could never follow those who condemned us without giving us a chance to defend ourselves. At the same time, we don't hate them, we only hated Aizen, and, like I said before, we consider Kurosaki Ichigo our ally. For those reasons we chose to fight in the Winter War. We did what we could, and when it was over, we were gone, as simple as that. The only reason we're here now is to offer our support to our allies as they seek to set the record straight on the very matters we'll be covering today."

With that last word Shinji nodded seriously to himself and took his seat. He hadn't wanted to sound like he was threatening anyone in Soul Society, but at the same time the shinigami needed to understand that he, that the Visored as a whole, weren't their allies; if they ever followed anyone aside from themselves it would be Ichigo, and that's it.

Liking Shinji's idea, Urahara decided to represent all of those who lived in the Shoten.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke, until a little over a century ago I was the taichou of the 12th Division." The blonde man explained. "I was also the Founder and First President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. I was framed for the hollowification of the group now known as the Visored and sentenced to execution. With help of two dear friends: Shihouin Yoruichi and Tsukabishi Tessai, we managed to escape. I then used the Hougyoku on them to stabilize them and give them the chance to regain control of themselves, and gave them gigai that would make them untraceable. Once they were gone I created the Urahara-Shoten, as far as the unaware humans are concerned, the place is simply a strange candy store, as far as those aware are concerned, I sell spiritual goods, mostly to shinigami and former shinigami that happen to pass by. In the place also live my charges Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu, who mostly help keep everything in order in the store, and give a hand to the other fighters against the hollows when there is the need." He took a deep breath before adding what would actually interest everyone else. "I helped Kurosaki Ichigo gain his own Shinigami powers after he lost those Kuchiki Rukia had lent him. I trained him for ten days so he would achieve shikai and be ready to fight once he got to Soul Society. And I was the one to open a senkaimon that would allow him and his nakama to get to Soul Society so they could rescue Kuchiki Rukia." He closed his eyes, knowing they weren't going to like the next part. "It was also I who hid the Hougyoku inside the soul of Kuchiki Rukia, as my last attempt at destroying it before Aizen Sousuke could find it, I…"

Just like expected, at least half of the members of the Chamber of 46 immediately began voicing complaints, some going as far as calling for Urahara's blood for what he'd done. They were obviously seeing him as responsible for the whole mess, due to the fact that he'd created the Hougyoku in the first place, not gotten rid of it in time, and then even placed Rukia, without her knowledge, in a position that would cause everything else.

"Silence!" The guard demanded. "The matter of the creation of the Hougyoku, as well as the situation with Nagaken-Kurosaki, formerly Kuchiki, Rukia, has been settled prior to this trial and it shall not have any bearing on what is decided here."

Urahara's closed eyes opened suddenly, that, he wasn't expecting.

"The matter of the Hougyoku itself will be addressed at a later point. "The Guard added as an afterthought. "Continue with your report, Urahara Kisuke."

"Yes." Urahara nodded immediately. "I met again with the group after their success and did what I could to assist in the following months during the events related to the Bounts' return. I was present the first time two Espada attacked Karakura Town, managing to arrive, along with Yoruichi, in time to help Kurosaki Ichigo and his nakama. It was also I who contacted the Visored, knowing they were the only ones who would be able to help Ichigo deal with his inner hollow. When Inoue Orihime was kidnapped I assisted Ichigo and his nakama in their endeavor to get into Hueco Mundo; then worked with Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the current 12th Squad Taichou and his subordinates to switch the real Karakura with a replica constructed in Rukongai; opened a garganta to send the necessary backup to Hueco Mundo, as well as arranged for a special senkaimon that would get all taichou and fukutaichou necessary into the Material World at full power." He took a deep breath before adding. "I mostly stayed away from the fight itself, until I found a perfect opening and attacked Aizen. He managed to cancel most of the Kidou I used, except for the one that has him in his current position. It's a special Bakudou I designed myself, of delayed-effect, it could have only worked when Aizen had been weakened enough; it's also designed to power in accord to his own reiryoku. In other words, it's his own power keeping him like that, he cannot get out, not without assistance, and even then it would have to be someone with a lot of reiryouku and especially talented in the topic of Kidou Creation." Urahara was extremely smug about that invention of his. "After Aizen was contained I made sure to get Ichigo back to his body, since he'd just lost his power. Then, once the real Karakura was back where it belonged I went back to my humble store."

No one, not even he, believed the part about 'humble', but it's not like they actually cared either. As bad as some of the things Urahara may have done might be, as mad as he might seem at times; he was still an ally, and a friend.

"As everyone obviously would already, my name is Shihouin Yoruichi, Head of the Shihouin Noble Clan, former Taichou of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidou." Yoruichi introduced herself calmly. "I left Soul Society 111 years ago, taking the condemned Urahara Kisuke, Tsukabishi Tessai, and the group known as the Visored with me. Have been living in the Material World ever since. After Rukia was forcefully taken back to Soul Society I took it upon myself to train Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora so they could use their new powers well enough to be of assistance to Kurosaki Ichigo in the rescue mission." Yoruichi could definitely be very formal when she wanted to. "I accompanied the four humans and stayed around to assist when needed, but didn't directly interfered until near the end. It was I who taught Ichigo shunpo and helped him go through the 3-day Bankai training Kisuke had created so he would be ready to fight Kuchiki Byakuya. On the day of the almost-execution I fought my successor: Soi Fong-taichou as well as quite a good number of Onmitsukidou. Was one of the first to make it back to Soukyoku Hill after Aizen's betrayal was revealed but was unable to hold onto him when the Negacion came. Afterwards I returned to the Material World and gave what assistance I could from there. Was present during the first Arrancar incursion to Karakura, but didn't actually get to fight them since they chose to leave. I was also present at the battle at Fake Karakura, using a special hierro-resembling armor created by Kisuke I fought Aizen hand-to-hand but was eventually defeated. I accompanied Kisuke to Soul Society once we both recovered enough, we got there in time to see the delayed seal activate on Aizen, leaving him as he is right now."

Finished with her report, Yoruichi sat yet again. Everything she'd said had been completely true, including the part where she was still the Head of the Shihouin Clan. Mainly due to the fact that she had no siblings and no family close enough to actually be considered as a possible leader of the Clan in her place. There was also the fact that, no matter how long she may have been away from Soul Society, she was still the Goddess of Flash and the best Onmitsukidou to have been born in centuries. Her family just wouldn't kick her out, they needed her enough; maybe just enough for them to finally give up and accept her marriage to a certain blonde-haired shinigami-scientist…Yes, they were married, had been for over a century. It was an open-secret among their friends that they had eloped shortly after he'd become captain, only not making it public out of fear of what her Clan may try to do to him if they found out. After everything that had happened in the last century or so, and especially during the Winter War, there weren't many things left they actually feared, and a bunch of whiny old men and women certainly didn't even come close to making that very short list.

Tatsuki was considering getting on her feet next, Mizuiro and Keigo having already asked her to speak for the three of them, as she had unofficially been their leader; there was also the fact that, ten years later, she was still the only one of them to have developed some serious power. Back then there had also been Chizuru, but she'd long moved to Hong Kong; the last she'd said to them she just didn't want to have anything to do with the spiritual world anymore, it was too much for her.

It looked, briefly, like Isshin and Karin were arguing in low voices about who should speak first, but in the end Tatsuki took the choice out of their hands, deciding it was better to get it over with already.

"I am Arisawa-Sado Tatsuki." She began in her usual no-nonsense tone. "As must be obvious, I'm human. I've been Ichigo's friend since we were little, we learnt martial arts together, and for many years I was stronger than him. I'm also here to speak not only for myself, but for three others: Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro and Honshou Chizuru; even if only the first two are here right now. We are four humans who were affected by Ichigo's reiatsu enough to become aware of the truth of what was going around us, but not enough to be directly involved with everything. Still, like I said before, we weren't blind, we could see them fighting sometimes, or at least sense them. I actually was there the first time those Arrancar appeared on Karakura, it was my teammates that they killed in the park that day, I was the only survivor, and even then, just barely. We were also the ones who fought the hollows while Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu were busy either training or in one of their missions. For that we had the help of some gadgets created by Urahara Kisuke, which allowed us to actually fight. No one told us when the two Karakuras were shifted, I think maybe no one realized what would happen. We woke up. Before the assigned shinigami even. We were there when that man, monster, Aizen, arrived, ready to sacrifice all of us, our whole town to make some Key he wanted. And there was nothing he could do. Mizuiro even tried, anything we could use as a weapon, but it was useless. We are, after all, human, and what hollows we had fought were nothing compared to that monster. We were also there when Ichigo arrived and finally took him away to fight elsewhere, if he hadn't…we probably would have died." She shook her head and added just for the record. "Since then Chizuru's moved away, that one battle we were at was enough to leave her permanently traumatized, she wanted nothing to do with the spiritual ever again. Keigo and Mizuiro are still aware of what goes on, though neither of them has actually fought a hollow since, I guess there just was no need. Me, I'm different, I actually developed an active power, even if it wasn't until after the war ended, I can infuse my limbs with reiatsu to make myself faster and my hits stronger; Also, with careful manipulation I can cut through most stuff. It's not easy, I'm still human and what reiryoku I have is expended quickly; still, if I have to fight I'll never back down."

"I am Kurosaki-Nagaken Karin." The twenty-two year-old with black-hair announced as she got on her feet. "My twin is Yuzu and we're Ichigo's sisters. There's not much to say about us. We, like Tatsuki and the others have fought hollows, and like them, it began during what you've dubbed the Winter War. I've always been able to see ghosts, guess it comes with having the parents I do…my power, I guess you could define it as infusing any object with my reiatsu enough to use it as a weapon. The first few times I manifested it, I used a soccerball; I even managed to destroy a few low-level hollows like that. Yuzu uses her power to heal. We were both awake when the Karakuras were shifted, but under strict instructions from our dad not to leave our home, it had been shielded to keep us as safe as possible. Still, I actually got to see at least parts of the fight from the window. It was a frightening sight." She shook her head. "After Ichigo lost his powers I took over where he'd left off, working with the others to slay the hollows that dared attack Karakura." She seemed thoughtful for a second before adding. "That's all you need to know, for now anyway."

If anyone thought anything about that particular comment, no one said it. They instead waited for Isshin to take his turn to speak; it had been obvious for the very beginning that Ichigo, Rukia and their closest nakama would be the last to speak.

Isshin, for his part, seemed to take a very deep breath before getting on his feet; most had no idea why he was being so overly dramatic, but those in the know…they knew that Isshin's speech was sure to leave more than one person in that room frozen in shock.

"Very well," He declared finally. "My name, as everyone must know already is Nagaken Isshin, and for the last 30 years of my life I've lived as Kurosaki Isshin. The reasons for that are varied, but the most important are these: I was taichou of the 10th Squad for a few years, but all along all I wanted was to find someone, a person who had hurt many others already, including some people dear to me. The problem was that I wasn't discreet enough with my investigations, he realized what I was doing; and during a mission I was sent to, to Hueco Mundo, I was ambushed. I was attacked by a hollow that could negate almost anything that I could do, it forced me to use my ultimate technique, and at the same time I lost all my shinigami powers. The only reason I survived that night was thanks to Yoruichi and Kisuke. They got me out of Hueco Mundo and into a special gigai that would help me recover; regretfully, it would take 20 years before my reiryoku was well enough for me to become a shinigami again. I knew it was Aizen who had ordered the hit on me, but there was little I could do about it with no powers and no proof about it." He sighed and smiled sadly. "So I decided to stay in the Material World. I studied medicine, became a doctor, and eventually married a girl I had met while still being a shinigami, one whom I'd fallen in love with at first sight, and for whom I would have probably resigned from my position as a shinigami captain even if I hadn't lost my powers: Kurosaki Masaki. She gave me three beautiful children, and then, almost 17 years ago, she was killed by a hollow called Grand Fisher; what's more, she died protecting our son: Ichigo. That too, we've found out since, can be traced back to Aizen. I never told my children who I was, even when I recovered my powers. The first thing I did with them was destroy Grand Fisher, who yet again had arrived to Karakura, this time to take vengeance upon my son, who had badly injured him months before. I watched from the distance how Ichigo first got shinigami powers, lost them, gained his own, invaded Soul Society, fought the Bount and then the Arrancar, going as far as invading Hueco Mundo to save a friend of his. I chose not to interfere until I got no other choice, during the battle of the Fake Karakura I did what I could to help. It wasn't much. In the end the most I could do was stop the current inside the Dangai for 2000 hours after Aizen had destroyed the Koutotsu, allowing my son to train for three months in Jinzen, the training that in the end allowed him to defeat Aizen. I wish I could have done more, but back then I'd barely recovered enough reiatsu to become a shinigami, I was nowhere near close what I had been before." His expression turned more serious than anyone had ever seen it before. "Because, you see, I didn't become a taichou in the Gotei after going through the other ranks, not the second time at least. Yes, that wasn't the first time either, I was just being given back my old position, one I first held a little over a thousand years ago." He gave a few second for everyone to realize the implications before continuing. "And the reason I stopped being a captain of that squad at one point was because I was called to serve in a different Squad." He pulled the haori on his back enough to it settled the right way on his back, allowing both symbols to be seen. "For a total of thirty or so years I was the 10th Division taichou; but I've held a different position far longer: that of Konoe-Shidan Taichou, Captain of the Royal Guard."

At some point during his speech Isshin had stepped away from his spot in that side of the room, reaching the very front of that area; by the end he turned in the direction of the Royal Entourage, laid one knee on the floor and a hand on his chest and the other on the hilt of his sword, at the same time he lowered his head in respect.

"Nagaken-Kurosaki Isshin, forever loyal to the Crown, presenting himself once again, ready to return to service." He declared formally.

"Your services are, as always, welcomed, Nagaken-taichou." The 4th Officer of the Royal Guard told him with a bow, then added in a softer tone. "You've done well Isshin."

Isshin actually smiled, a soft, honest smile, as he got back on his feet; he directed a quick look at his family before, with a quick shunpo step, joining the rest of the Royal Entourage.

The room descended into chaos so fast as soon as Isshin moved, that one would think they had just been waiting until all the bombs had been thrown at them to go into a full-blown panic.

Ichigo could have laughed out loud right then. He knew that the members of Central 46 were all nobles; they were all men and women who had looked down on him, first because he 'wasn't normal', then because of his hollow, and the fact that he had too much power; they had already had a strong shock, finding out he was noble, and from the First Clan too, and now to learn that he was also the firstborn son of the very Captain of the Royal Guard! And…the best part was, that wasn't the biggest surprise yet!

Oh, and it was his turn to speak, yet again not only for himself, but also his nakama.

"My name, as I'm sure everyone knows is Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo." The former-substitute declared easily. "I invaded Soul Society along with Shihouin Yoruichi and my nakama: Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora to save Kuchiki Rukia from being executed. We fulfilled our mission, and in the process of it Seireitei discovered that three of its captains had become traitors. Afterwards we had to deal with the Bounts, and several other 'situations' which are already recorded, eventually bringing us to what really matters today: the Winter War. Back then I was the Shinigami Daiko, with my zanpakutou Zangetsu, I had also already achieved Bankai; at some point I learnt of my inner hollow and with the help of the Visored fought to suppress it, gaining the right to use his powers." As he finished that part Ichigo showed both his zanpakutou in its permanent shikai and the mask. "My Nakama are Ishida Uryuu, who since then has become the Master Quincy, as well as the reformation of its line, with arrows that purify instead of vanquishing, no more conflict with Seireitei." And that wasn't a suggestion. "Inoue-Ishida Orihime, mostly she acted as our healer, and shield when needed, but her powers are actually about rejection, rejecting reality with the force of her will. A goddess, Aizen called her once, and it's one of the reasons he had her abducted, he wanted those powers; and he also knew we would go after her, even if that meant going to Hueco Mundo with no backup but each other. My other Nakama is Sado Yasutora, his armor and his abilities to shoot energy attacks proved invaluable during all our fights. Then there's of course my wife, Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia, formerly Kuchiki, who as an unseated officer was able to stand against and defeat several Arrancar, including the 9th Espada." He sighed. "None of them were actually in the Final Confrontation, but they didn't need to, they had done enough already. Though, one of them did do something more." He turned straight as Aizen. "I don't know if this information was made public before, but we're being told to reveal everything we did back then. Everyone already knows I lost my powers using Zangetsu's final technique against Aizen, to weaken him enough for Urahara's seal to take hold. But there was someone who did something even greater, after the war had officially ended. Orihime, rejected the Hougyoku. It no longer exists, nor will it ever again. Everything that related to that jewel has been totally erased from existence."

It was a good thing that Aizen's gag hadn't been removed just yet, and that the seal holding him was so strong; judging for the way he'd reacted to that last piece of news. Ichigo and his nakama couldn't help but wonder if the insane man had actually believed he would be able to get out at some point, and go back to his plan…

It was also in that moment that several people understood the Guard's words from earlier, about how the matter of the Hougyoku would be addressed later.

The rest of the trial progressed as expected, it was mostly a repetition of what had happened ten years before, if with more witnesses. The matter seemed to be about to conclude, as the Central was waiting for their chance to simply repeat the same sentence they had dictated a decade before, when something unexpected happened.

"Before sentence is dictated." The Guard interrupted. "There is another matter the Crown wishes to have addressed. That of Aizen Sousuke's two main accomplices: Tousen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin."

For a few seconds no one said anything, making it painfully obvious that no one knew exactly what to say.

"Records regarding the two other traitors were forwarded to the Crown." The spokesman finally said. "Both traitors are deceased, killed during the Final Confrontation, the first by Komamura-taichou of the 7th Squad and Hisagi-taichou of the 9th Squad in the Fake Karakura; and the second by Aizen himself in the real Karakura."

"And just why would Aizen kill his own subordinate?" Uryuu asked out-loud. "The man was supposed to be his second in command, wasn't he? The one who had followed Aizen all along, since he first entered the Gotei?"

Several of the nobles present bristled, not liking that a human, a Quincy, dared speak without being given permission to first. What they didn't understand was that Uryuu had done it entirely on purpose, he couldn't care less about what they thought, they were going to prove a point, any way they could.

"Yes, that is true." Yamamoto spoke up from his spot. "It's been confirmed that Ichimaru Gin, former captain of the 3rd Division, and once Aizen's own lieutenant, from the very beginning, followed Aizen Sousuke. From the very moment he graduated from the Shinigami Academy, one of two people to have ever managed to do so in a year. He immediately joined the 5th Division, and in thirty years had ascended to the rank of lieutenant, one of the fastest persons to ever ascend through the ranks so fast."

No one needed him to explain that the one other person, in both accounts, was Hitsugaya Toushiro, who had also finished the Academy in a year, and reached the position of Captain in just a little over two decades.

"The Crown has already received all this information." Yamamoto finished speaking.

"That's right," The Guard acknowledged, and before anyone could actually relax, she added. "But the information is missing certain important pieces."

That left at least two thirds of those present very confused.

"It is true that from the moment Gin Ichimaru graduated the Academy he sought Aizen." The Guard declared. "First in order to be accepted in Squad 5, then as he quickly ascended to the ranks, enough for Aizen to name him his second even when most considered Ichimaru to still be much too young; and later on, Aizen helped him gain his own captaincy as well. For a hundred and thirty years Ichimaru Gin followed Aizen like a loyal subordinate, going as far as turning his back on Soul Society at the same time as Aizen himself did…"

People were beginning to get impatient; Ichigo could have even sworn Soi Fong was even mumbling about them already knowing all that. Ah…but he was sure they didn't know what was about to come…He was certainly glad he'd first row seats for the spectacle that was going to be unleashed any second now.

"What, until today, no one but a handful of people knew." The Guard continued, her tone suddenly stronger, more powerful. "Is that while Gin Ichimaru may have betrayed Seireitei, he never betrayed the Crown. Every single thing Ichimaru Gin did from the moment he presented himself to the Shinigami Academy to be evaluated as an aspirant was done following specific orders from the Crown!"

The chaos was instantaneous.

Inwardly cursing not having popcorn or something of that sort with her Tatsuki laid back and simply allowed herself to enjoy the madness that had been caused by a few simple sentences. Of course, to all those stuffed-up pricks who believed they had all the truth that mattered, to suddenly learn there was a great deal of stuff they didn't know, the revelation of it was anything but simple.

The Visored were others extremely surprised as well, but instead of joining in the madness, they turned to Ichigo, waiting for his confirmation; no matter what they still trusted him more than some unknown woman who claimed to be a Royal Guard.

"It is the truth." Ichigo confirmed. "I cannot give you all the details, most of the stuff is top-secret, and I cannot tell you why I know it either. But know this, Gin may have done a lot of bad things, to a lot of people, but all along he was following orders. Not to do those things precisely, but to do whatever was needed in order to bring Aizen down."

Despite themselves, the Visored couldn't help but respect the deceased 'traitor' for that. While that didn't erase what had happened to them, at least now they knew someone had seen Aizen from the beginning and had been willing to do whatever was needed to stop him. True, they had found out that a few days before, but now, now they knew it hadn't been just some idea of his, the whole thing had actually been sanctioned by the Crown.

The Crown! The Royals who so many of them had believed to be so high up they either didn't see or care about the plights of those inhabiting Soul Society; turns out they had known, and they had put in motion a plan that even if it hadn't been enough to bring down Aizen, it had certainly helped considerably.

"There are many reasons why this information was kept from everyone in the Gotei 13." The Guard continued when things calmed down just slightly. "None of which concern the trial happening now. This revelation was important due to two reasons: the first to clear a man who's been nothing but loyal to the Spiritual Crown. And the second, to present the missing evidence to Aizen's doings. Evidence that was collected by Gin Ichimaru during the time he was in Aizen's service."

Thick envelopes were settled in front of all of those who needed to know.

"Those are copies." The Guard added. "The originals are in the royal archives, Gin Ichimaru himself made sure they got to our hands even if he were to perish."

A sob echoed through the mostly quiet hall. Almost everyone was busy in that moment checking the copies they'd just been given; there was enough in those papers to at least double Aizen's sentence, which had been pretty serious already. The sob actually came from one of the few people not reading, Matsumoto Rangiku was just too distraught to see much of anything beyond her own tears.

The strawberry-blonde fukutaichou of the 10th Division just couldn't wrap her head around everything she'd just heard. Only a few days ago she'd heard Kurosaki Ichigo giving a speech at the Academy during which he'd called Gin a hero, one that even if he'd failed in his attempt at bringing down Aizen…at least he'd tried. And now…now a representative of the Crown was telling her…telling everyone that Gin wasn't a traitor, he'd never been, because all along he was following orders from the Crown! Suddenly it was just too much.

'You are a hero Gin…' She thought with a mix of sadness and bitterness. 'Why couldn't you survive to see this? Why couldn't you live long enough to get your reward for everything you did? Why couldn't you hold on long enough for Unohana-san or Orihime-chan to save you? Was there nothing good enough left in this life for you to hold on to? Was I not enough?'

She'd once thought she was getting over him; that as sad as having no reminders of him might be, it would probably help her move on. How wrong she had been, how naïve believing having nothing material would stop her from reminding herself of him every single day. In the past she would drink to forget how he distanced himself from her; for the last ten years she'd drunk even more, surpassing all her limits, in an attempt to knock herself out, to make sure she wouldn't end up in her porch, waiting for him to come back to her like he always used to when they were younger, before Aizen, before the Shinigami Academy…before he decided to avenge a damage she couldn't actually remember being done to her…

And yet, Matsumoto Rangiku was in that moment more sober than she'd been in the last hundred and thirty years; she hadn't had a single drink of anything alcoholic for days, not since that day in the Academy. It was like a part of her had known that that was only the beginning, that many more memorable things were coming and she had to be at her best if she wanted to be able to remember every single detail.

So deep was Rangiku into her musings she didn't realize something was going on until the smoke reached her, thick and dark enough to make her cough harshly several times.

"Matsumoto!" She heard several voices calling out at the same time.

"Taichou!" She called out amidst serious coughing.

"Get out." She heard her captain ordering her. "And help whoever you can do the same!"

Accustomed to following orders even when not fully understanding the situation, Rangiku did as she was told, soon enough she'd reached one of the two sets of doors of the building, the biggest one actually; with some help from Hisagi and Kira she managed to open them and began helping everyone out. She and Kira were actually the last ones to step out, and it was only after that fact that she, along with Hisagi and Kira were the first to realize that two particular persons hadn't exited the building with them.

"Taichou!" She called out loud, suddenly worried.

Yes, she knew her captain was strong enough to take care of himself, that still didn't stop her from worrying about him.

The name she heard Kira and Hisagi call, that was one she wasn't expecting.

"Hinamori!"

"She didn't get out either?" Rangiku questioned.

"No." Kira shook his head.

"And neither did Hitsugaya-taichou." Hisagi noticed.

The three made the same decision at the same time; and still, neither managed to see it through, before they could cross the entrance back into the building, the great doors were suddenly closed with a mighty bang.

* * *

><p>I think I might be evil...with a cliffhanger like that one. Well, the action is coming, the second climax (so to speak) of this fic, and the actual action. (I told you this fic wasn't just a recount of the Winter War). As you've seen I've also adressed a few topics previously left unattended, like the matter of the Hougyoku, and what's happened to certain people. You'll continue finding out things in upcoming chapters.<p>

I really hope you liked what I did with Gin. I'll admit not to have always been a fan of his character, but since a dear friend of mine first asked me to consider the GinRan pairing, and I actually stopped to consider it, it became a very dear pairing to me. Maybe not as absolutely necessary as Ichiruki, but still.

For those who wanted Aizen to make an appearance...there you have it, don't go and regret it now. I promise you, you don't imagine even half of what's yet to come!

See ya next week, and for the teaser...

_"Well, what have we got here?" Ichigo spoke sardonically. "A crazy psychopath now free, and the stupidly naïve child who just freed him. Things can't get worse at this point…"_

_"5th Squad, prove your loyalty to your captain!" Hinamori yelled loudly. "To Aizen-sama!"_

_"And one day I'm gonna learn not to tempt fate." Ichigo declared. _

That and a whole lot more in: _For Justice and For Vengeance.  
><em>


	8. For Justice and for Vengeance

And here we are! The second climax of the story, and the action part of it. Yes, all the battles will be taking place in this chapter (only three, granted, but I'm not very good at writing battles, I think).

Only one warning, if you truly, fully, like Momo (and I sincerely can't see how anyone ever could)...well, I won't say I'm sorry, because, to be honest, I'm not. I just hope that, regardless of what you might see here, this won't chase you away from the fic. (I don't exactly hate Hinamori, she simply means nothing to me, though while I was planning this fic things got...more than a little bit out of control...)

Having said that, lets get on with this weeks chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>For Justice and For Vengeance <strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

"Luna!"

The light-haired, dark-eyed boy, now looking about twelve-years-old or so, was running up a hill. He could hear clashes, someone was fighting, and he knew without a doubt his partner was up there. He had to reach the top, he had to find her, save her, before it was too late.

Things had really gone south extraordinarily fast. The two children had decided they finally looked old enough, and had enough control over their reiryoku to go to the Shinigami Academy. Their guardian would be accompanying them as well. Once there they would try not to call too much attention, go through the Academy, enter the Gotei and then find a way to bring that awful man-monster down. Their informant had been collecting as much information as he could for the last twenty-something years. Time seemed to pass so slow in Rukongai, and they aged so slowly too, it was hard to keep the times straight. Still, while their informant may be doing all he could, it wasn't fair to leave all the work to him. If they had planned on letting someone else do their job they would have never gone to Soul Society in the first place.

The problem was that, precisely the day when they were planning on going to the Academy they had been attacked. The young-looking boy didn't think it was a coincidence, not at all, in fact it all seemed a bit too convenient. The timing too perfect. And he just had to remember everything that had happened already: they had been split in two groups when all four of them should have been able to arrive together with no problem; they had finally arrived, at districts farther from Seireitei than they had been aiming for; the girls had been attacked by thugs almost immediately after their arrival; they had found traces of what the man-monster was doing, but never enough to connect him to the crimes; and now somehow what looked like an imperfect arrancar was hunting them down!

"Damn it." The boy cursed out loud as he suddenly realized the obvious truth. "They know we're here, have known all along! But how?"

That was indeed the question, but there wasn't time to search for an answer, as the feminine scream coming from the top of the hill proved to him.

"Luna!" He screamed yet again, panicked.

.-.

The scene he found when reaching the top of that hill, his charges' favorite place, was one the dark-haired man knew he wasn't likely to forget if he lived for a thousand years more. It would haunt him, possibly for the rest of eternity. And yet, he didn't have the time to ponder on that, he had to find her, now…

"Luna!" He called as loud as he could.

In that moment he wasn't actually at the hill, but walking by the river that ran at the foot of it. It was a long river, with many twists. He'd been walking by it for at least a couple of hours, and he still hadn't found her, he'd found nothing except…

He saw it in the moment, on the riverbank, it was half broken but he recognized it right away. A wooden comb, with a crescent white moon made of some white polished stone. It had been her most precious possession, she always wore it, ever since her companion had given it to her as a present a few years before. The man actually had no idea where the boy had found it, since no one sold things like that in the higher districts of Rukongai, and things were much too expensive in the lower ones, especially things that weren't exactly needed to survive. Still, he'd gotten the money, found a merchant, and bought the comb for her. A comb that was now laying on the riverbank, with nothing except a few stray obsidian-dark hairs as a proof of who its owner had once been.

"No, no, no, no…" The man began whispering like a mantra as he held the comb tightly in his hands. "This cannot be…it can't…just…no…"

He refused to believe it, refused to give up. He had to find her, and soon, before…before it was too late…

***Flashback***

He'd been working at a woodshop when he'd sensed the dark presence suddenly enter the Soul Society, much too powerful for him not be alarmed.

"This is no normal hollow…" He murmured to himself.

He put down his tools and focused on tracking down the dark presence, it took him a while but he recognized it, and not only that, but also the other two sparks dangerously close to it.

"That is a Menos class Hollow!" The man hissed to himself. "Maybe even a Hamen!" he cursed in some old forgotten language. "The kids!"

Totally ignoring the rest of the men and women working, as well as his boss, the man simply pulled off his working-apron and rushed out of the shop, falling into shunpo as soon as he was sure no one was looking at him. After all, if they managed to get out of this new situation unscathed they really didn't want to have called too much attention upon themselves.

If he'd known what was waiting for him at the top of that hill he probably wouldn't have cared that much about anything else.

He'd made it there in almost record time, and yet what he found, had frozen his blood fastest than the 3rd Ouhei ever could.

And it was that there, at the top of the hill, stood his light-haired and dark-eyed charge, a huge katana in his hands, and he'd managed to run it through the hollow, indeed a Menos, possibly even Adjuchas classed Hamen, a broken-masked monster. The creature was there, splayed in the ground, already beginning to disappear into spirit particles; but one of the parts that still remained was its claws, all of which were embed into the boy's middle.

"Sol!" The man cried out in horror.

The hollow finished dissolving right then, the katana vanishing it at the same time, taking away everything that had been holding the boy up; he would have crashed painfully against the ground too, hadn't the man rushed to him and held him.

"Sol!" The man cried out yet again, not knowing what else to say.

He'd been given the privilege of calling both of his charges by their more-familiar names upon their arrival at Rukongai; they thought it was better than using titles when they were supposed to be Rukongai brats, and besides, they trusted him.

They had trusted him…and he'd failed them.

"…find her…"

He barely managed to hear the broken words that came from the boy's lips.

"Sol…I…" He pushed back his panic, he had to think straight. "We need to get you some help. That wound is bad. Look, I'll track down some shinigami patrol and convince them to take you to a competent healer…and…and if that doesn't work I'll rush you to the first districts and…"

"No…" The boy interrupted him. "No use."

"Don't say that!" The man cried out, panic rushing back to him. "You're going to be alright!"

"Don't…try to lie…to me…" The boy seemed to make a great effort to breath. "You've never lied to me…don't start now, fukutaichou-san…"

It was the truth, he'd never lied. And he knew better than to try. He could see how hard it was for the boy to breathe, how he kept losing more and more blood, soon there wouldn't be any left in him; and yet he refused to just give up.

"Luna…"

The boy's broken voice brought him back to the present as he realized that, indeed, the boy's partner wasn't there; and she'd been when he'd last sensed them.

"Luna," The boy repeated with great effort. "You have…you have to find her…"

"Where is she?" The man asked.

"Fell…" The boy replied. "She…fell…from the cliff…nothing…I could do…to save her…you have…find her…save her…please…"

Never in all the time he had of knowing the one in his arms had the dark-haired man heard him saying 'please', or sounding like that, like he was begging, like he would actually get on his knees and beg if he could just move. He shouldn't need to.

"I will…I promise you…" He assured the boy. "I will find your Luna, and I will protect her with everything that I am…"

"Thank you…" The boy whispered.

And then he was gone, his body already beginning to vanish in spirit particles even as his hand fell from the man's hold.

He was gone…

His charge was gone…

Tennou Heika was gone…

***End of Flashback***

And so there he was, searching, refusing to give up. He had failed him already, he couldn't fail her as well, he just couldn't…

.-.

When she woke up confusion was the first thing that she felt; she knew there was something she needed to do, somewhere she needed to be, there was an emptiness inside her that she couldn't understand and yet just hurt so much! Trying to understand it was like trying to touch the sky with her bare hands; she knew it was there, she just couldn't reach it. She knew there was something she should know, but she could no longer remember. And the more, the harder she thought about it, the farther it seemed to get from her.

"She's awake! She's awake!"

The same phrase repeated over and over in a low-pitched young voice finally woke her up fully. She soon realized she was in some small hut, with two small children by her side.

"Who are you?" She asked them, curious.

"We are the ones who found you, unconscious, by the river." The girl told her.

"You were badly hurt, we tried to help, but you slept for a long time." The boy added.

"What were you doing by that river?" The girl asked then. "Did someone attack you?"

She tried hard to remember? A river? She had no idea, she didn't remember a river…she hardly remembered anything actually.

"I…I don't know." She admitted. "I'm having trouble remembering."

"Oh…" It seemed like the girl didn't know what else to say. "That's too bad."

"Maybe it'll come back eventually." The boy suggested.

Yes, maybe, though for some reason the older girl didn't keep her hopes up; something told her that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Well, thank you very much for all your help." The older girl told them. "But you still haven't answered one of my first questions. Who are you?"

The two younger children turned to looked at each other with something that seemed like a mix of doubt and…shame?

"We…well…" The boy obviously either didn't know how to say it or didn't want to.

"We don't have names." The girl explained. "No one has ever given us any names."

"Oh…" That truly left the older girl without words.

"What about you?" The younger girl questioned, very interested. "Do you have a name?"

Did she? For a few moments she wasn't sure, until she recalled a distant memory, the voice of a young woman calling her, a name that had been edged deep inside of her.

"Yes." She finally nodded.

"Well, what is it?" The boy wanted to know.

"Yes, tell us." The younger girl seemed to be easily excitable. "Tell us your name."

"My name is…"

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Behind the golden Santen Kesshun, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki and Karin waited for the smoke to clear. They had managed to convince the members of the Urahara Shoten and the Visored to leave, taking Yuzu, Keigo, Mizuiro and the children with them. Whatever had just happened could only mean trouble, and it would be better if those friends of theirs that couldn't actually defend themselves weren't involved. In regards to the Visored and the members of the Urahara Shoten…the Nakama had a feeling their help would be more needed outside the building.

The group had been in motion the moment the smokescreen had been activated, they could also feel some very powerful Kidou being activated, but had no way of knowing what was actually going on until the smoke was gone…at least that's what they thought until a very particular presence reached their senses.

"This just can't be…" Uryuu nearly dropped his glasses at what he sensed.

"It is." Rukia confirmed needlessly.

"Everyone, get ready to fight." Ichigo instructed. "I have a feeling that the moment the smoke clears things are gonna get messy."

He wasn't wrong. The moment the smoke cleared they could all see the Onmitsukidou who were supposed to be guarding Aizen, dead on the floor. Aizen himself seemed to be stretching his muscles, and a couple of feet away from him, watching attentively…

"Momo!"

Karin turned her head as soon as she heard the voice of Hitsugaya Toushirou calling that name. Taking a couple of seconds to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid, like attack Aizen right away, or try to approach Hinamori, Karin returned her eyes to the newly unsealed traitor, and the one who was obviously responsible for that unsealing.

"Well, what have we got here?" Ichigo spoke sardonically. "A crazy psychopath now free, and the stupidly naïve child who just freed him. Things can't get worse at this point…"

"5th Squad, prove your loyalty to your captain!" Hinamori yelled loudly. "To Aizen-sama!"

And just like that, the hall was filled by dozens of shinigami, all armed, all ready to fight for that same crazy psychopath and the woman who had just freed him.

"And one day I'm gonna learn not to tempt fate." Ichigo declared.

His Nakama just shook their heads as they all got ready, the fight was about to begin.

For the first several minutes the newly arrived shinigami were the only ones who moved. Since most of them were unseated officers, it wasn't that hard for everyone else to fight against them.

Aside from Ichigo's group, in the room still remained the Royal Entourage, Central 46 as well all the Taichou.

What shocked everyone was when, through a broken high window, one more figure arrived: he looked like a hollow, or arrancar version of Frankenstein. His hair mixed several colors and lengths, one of his eyes was blue, the other red, he was dressed in white pants, black boots and a half-ripped vest, showing an impressive collection of scars on his chest and back, as well as the hole in the middle of his torso.

"Espada…" Ichigo hissed the moment he saw him.

"So he's ready now." Aizen commented as he watched the Espada.

"It is, Aizen-sama." Hinamori nodded respectfully. "I took the liberty of making sure it was ready for today. The perfect Espada."

Unexpectedly, he didn't move to attack any of the shinigami, but the Central 46; while the Nakama had no love for them, they all knew it would only complicate matters if yet another council was murdered.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called.

"I know." She brought her hands to her pins and called out. "Shun Shun Rikka, I reject!"

What happened next was quite unexpected, and called the attention of several people, a golden glow enveloped Inoue-Ishida Orihime, so bright no one could stand looking directly at her; when it was gone she was wearing a high-necked, sleeveless, long, asymmetric dress that seemed to show different shades and colors depending on how the light hit it, she was barefoot, her back was bare as well, and from it seemed to sprout six wings of different colors, the colors of her Shun Shun Rikka. That form, some of her nakama called it her 'fae form', it was the equivalent of Uryuu's Final Quincy form (except, no risk of losing powers), and allowed her to call on her powers much easier and with a higher level.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called out-loud.

Instead of just one, two shields formed instantly protecting, one the Shinigami and Central 46, and the other the Royal Entourage.

Orihime's feet left the ground and she began floating on a corner of the room, keeping an eye out for anything. She knew she wouldn't be fighting directly, that just wasn't her style, but she had to be ready in case anyone needed help.

She could sense when Hitsugaya Toushirou approached her shield, wanting to step through it; she also knew why and decided he would need some closure considering how things were going, so with a mere thought she allowed him to pass through, her shield still remaining as perfect as before.

"Chad, Tatsuki, cover our backs, will you?" Ichigo asked the two friends.

They had managed to knock out their fair share of shinigami; and they didn't want to end up in trouble because they were attacked from behind while being too worried with the real enemies in front of them.

Knowing that with the kind of reiatsu Aizen, the Espada, and even Hinamori were leaking their friends were far better match for them, the two humans agreed.

"Uryuu…" Ichigo began.

"You don't have to say anything Ichigo." Uryuu interrupted him. "I'll stay here, have my wife's back, and if the need comes, you can be sure the enemies will fall."

Ichigo nodded, they were all in agreement then.

Or apparently not all, as he would realize a second or two later.

"Momo…" It was Toushirou's voice calling.

The young man was standing in the staircase that lead from the balcony where he'd been sitting with the other shinigami during the trial, to the center where Aizen, Hinamori and the unknown Espada stood, waiting.

"Momo, what are you doing?" He asked as he gave a couple of slow steps forward.

His eyes looked glaze, as he weren't fully there.

"Baka…" Karin cursed under her breath.

She began focusing her power even as she saw the traitorous 5th Division fukutaichou unsheathe her zanpakutou and use it to point at Toushirou…again. Karin had thought seeing something like that in dreams was bad enough; in reality it threatened to either make her panic or go into a rage.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Hinamori yelled.

"Toushirou-kun!" Karin screamed at the same time.

Several purple-colored spheres shot from Hinamori's zanpakutou, flying straight at the momentarily stunned white-haired captain; however, instead of hitting him, they hit a glowing yukata with three particular symbols.

No one had moved, no one except the raven-haired young woman that now stood in front of the love of her existence, her blue yukata still glowing faintly even as the power of the attack that had hit her dissipated.

Everyone that watched the scene was in awe, that young woman, that young human woman had just been hit by at least five kidou-orbs and come out of it unscathed.

"That's impossible." Hinamori hissed. "No one can be hit by Tobiume's attack and come out of it like it was nothing."

Karin chuckled darkly as she took a second to make sure Toushirou was okay, before slowly turning to face the traitors.

"It's funny you know." She commented off handedly. "How little you know, how little you truly understand, of the universe, of power, and of me…"

"That third symbol in your yukata." Aizen spoke right then. "It's the symbol of the Royal Guard. Why are you wearing that symbol girl?"

"Who do you think you are to refer to me in that tone, Aizen?" Karin asked disdainfully. "I'll tell you who you are, no one. And in regards to myself, I have all the right to wear this symbol, all the right…"

"That's impossible." Aizen insisted. "One so young, and a human at that, would never be chosen to be part of the Royal Guard. Only captains and especially talented lieutenants can ever hope to gain such an honor."

"That's where you have it wrong." Karin replied easily. "Those are the only people Yamamoto feels comfortable making the offer to. But it hasn't always depended on him. At the beginning, it was different; back then only the most powerful, those who truly deserved it, joined the Konoe Shidan. I'm talking about the original Guard."

"That was way too long ago." Hinamori gasped. "Millennia even."

"That's right." Karin agreed calmly. "That long ago, I was alive too…in one way or another. Lifetimes ago I was the youngest person to become an Ouhei…"

"You were never sworn in!" A voice remained her from behind.

Karin could have slapped her forehead at that; there they were a very serious conversation and her father just had to go and ruin it! True, he hadn't always been her father, but those were details, and not the important ones in any case.

"That's not really what matters, is it?" Karin asked in a bored tone, before fixing her gaze yet again on Hinamori. "What truly matters, is that we make sure the mistakes, and crimes of so long ago aren't repeated today." Her tone and expression turned to steel. "I won't be making the same mistake twice. It's high time we finished what we began that night, so long ago, don't you think, Hinamori…or should I say, Aizen Momoko?"

Hinamori Momo…or Aizen Momoko's eyes narrowed as she heard those words, she shifted the hold in her zanpakutou slightly, choosing to focus on Karin instead.

"You remember…" She whispered, it wasn't a question. "And yet you're human, how?"

"Did you really think I was just going to let my soulmate go?" Karin practically snarled at her. "No way. Especially not with you still alive."

"You followed him." Momoko realized in shock.

"It took me three lifetimes to find him, but find him I did." Karin sounded very satisfied.

"Still, that doesn't explain how you remember." Momoko insisted.

"Even if I tried explaining it, you would never understand." Karin replied with disdain. "It would be like trying to teach a worm how to fly."

"I made a mistake too, all those years ago." Momoko hissed at her. "This time will be different, this time you'll be the one going down."

"You're right that this time it'll be different, but not in the way you wish." Karin spat. "The only reason you managed anything last time was because you caught us unaware, I was too giddy thinking about my wedding, I wasn't expecting an attack. This time is different, this time you won't be able to attack me from behind. And this time I'll make sure you won't be coming back!" Her aura enveloped her completely as her fury showed. "I'll make you pay for ruining my wedding, but mainly for trying to take my soulmate from me!"

With a swift motion of her hand, Karin was suddenly holding a naginata, the blade a sparkling silver and the shaft made of the darkest wood, she held it by the middle, as was traditional; and it was obvious for her moves that, no matter how rare such a weapon may be, for her it was completely natural to wield it.

A second later the weapons of the two young women clashed together, signaling the beginning of a confrontation long awaited by both sides.

"Will someone explain to us what exactly is going on?" Soi Fong demanded.

It was obvious in the woman's expression that she didn't like the fact that Orihime was keeping her and everyone else from the main fights; but at the same time she couldn't just break down the shield, it was too strong.

"Did that girl just claim to be part of the Royal Guard?" Kyouraku asked, intrigued. "The Original Royal Guard, even?"

"That's impossible." Soi Fong practically snorted at the mere idea.

"Oh, but it isn't." Isshin declared from another balcony. "What Karin just said is the truth, centuries ago she was my apprentice, the youngest person to ever be accepted into the Konoe Shidan. Technically she was never sworn in, it was supposed to happen after her wedding, but that never happened either."

"Why not?" Ukitake asked, though he already suspected the answer.

"Her husband-to-be, the 3rd Ouhei, was murdered the day before the wedding." Isshin explained in a very somber tone.

He didn't need to say anymore, the rest was pretty obvious what with the words that had been said by the two women and the way they had acted in regards to each other and the white-haired young prodigy that seemed to just be coming out of a daze.

"Karin!" He finally called out.

Her name called in that voice distracted the raven-haired young woman for the barest of seconds, just enough for her opponent to scratch her with her weapon; not that it made much of a difference, such a wound was too minimal for someone like Karin to be truly affected, and she wasn't going to give the traitorous woman a chance to hit her again.

"Toushirou, are you alright?" Ichigo called from his spot.

The young captain turned in the direction of the orange-haired man, his mouth already open to give the usual response for when someone (other than Karin) dare call him by his first name; except no word came from his lips, instead he just gaped and stared.

"I…" He really didn't know what to say.

"It's alright." Ichigo smiled at him. "Just make sure you don't end up dead again, will you? Not sure what Karin would do if that were to happen."

Toushirou was barely aware of his own nodding, his mind still mostly in shock at the several things he'd just noticed and realized.

"Well, I think it's about time we end this, once and for all." Ichigo declared.

Next to him Rukia nodded as she unsheathed her own zanpakutou, no word needed to be spoken as it swiftly went into shikai.

Neither of them needed to say a single word either as their reiatsu rose and amidst a mix of royal blue and bright amethyst they went directly into Bankai. Ichigo was then wearing the usual black coat over his hakama, though it was missing a sleeve, his huge katana changed into the thinner daito, the chain long enough to wound up his bare arm. Beside him Rukia was wearing what looked like a short white battle kimono, the upper part loose enough that one of her shoulders was bare, the sleeves were very long and bell-like, reaching farther down than the rest of the kimono, her socks at the same time had become longer, covering her legs completely, and the ribbon of her zanpakutou had gotten long enough to wound around both her arms, without actually impeding her movement.

"Like my sister said, Aizen, it's time we finish this." Ichigo declared.

The orange-haired man shot straight at the recently released traitor. The Espada tried to block him, only to be blocked himself by Rukia's snow-white sword.

"I'm your opponent." She hissed.

That was all the warning the Espada got before the shinigami was upon him.

"Ichigo is going Bankai against a man that until less than ten minutes ago was sealed, completely cut off his own reiryoku." Renji commented. "Isn't that a bit of overkill?"

"Against people like Aizen, nothing is overkill." Uryuu declared darkly.

Renji just watched the Quincy oddly, wondering if the white-suited man knew something he, and everyone else, didn't.

The first battle to end was the one between Karin and Momoko. And it hadn't taken that long either, regardless of the particular circumstances, no one would ever be more powerful than a member of the Royal Guard.

"This is impossible!" Momoko hissed as she blocked another attack. "You cannot be more powerful than me. I'm a lieutenant, almost powerful enough to be a captain! You're nothing more than a mere human, an insect."

"A human I may be, and yet I have all the memories and powers of my first life." Karin pointed out calmly. "Even before I got the memories, my powers were always there. And you, if anyone among us is less that's you Momoko, you who always wanted to be an Otome yet never qualified, you never were more than a servant…" she mocked the other woman. "If I remember correctly, the only reason you ever entered the Palace was because Heika-sama took pity on both your father and yourself. I don't really know why, considering what your bastard of a father did. He's actually quite lucky I didn't get my hands on him before the Nakama did. You were lucky too of the same. Until today. Today you pay for all your sins!"

Momoko kept trying to fire her kidou spheres at Karin, but the raven-haired girl's ability to infuse reiatsu into anything allowed her to turn her own yukata into very strong armor, the most Momoko had managed was a few scratches on her legs and one hand, and the nick with her sword in one shoulder at the very beginning of the fight.

The sharp noise of metal breaking called everyone's attention to their fight. Momoko was laying on her back, on the ground, Tobiume beside her, in two pieces, the zanpakutou had not been able to handle the strain and finally broke.

"Hadou 73, Souren Soukatsui!" Momoko yelled raising both hands.

Karin had little trouble batting the hadou away with help from her naginata; however, she had managed to notice something strange with it.

"Why did a blue fire spell come out purple?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Hadou 90…" Momoko began.

This time Karin didn't give her time to finish, while she was confident she could destroy the hadou, she had let the battle go on long enough. In an instant she flash-stepped to Momoko's side, and without a word stabbed her through the middle with the blade of her naginata.

Gasps could be heard all around, despite what they had been told about Karin's power, her past and her history with the traitorous shinigami; they still couldn't believe that someone who looked like a very young woman could so dispassionately stab someone. And then they heard Momoko's sharp intake of breath.

Karin unceremoniously pulled her naginata out, causing a small cry to escape from the fallen woman's lips; still Karin remained completely impassive.

"You didn't kill me." Momoko whispered.

"No." Karin turned away. "No matter how much you may have hurt me, and especially Toushirou, I'm not a murderer."

Without a single word more Karin turned her back on her fallen opponent and began walking to where Toushirou was waiting. She was tired, not physically but mentally, it had taken her all her will to hold back, not to allow her pain, her wish for vengeance to turn her into the same kind of monster her opponent was. So tired she was she didn't noticed what was going on behind her until it had already happened.

"Cero!"

The word that left the believed-to-be defeated woman, unlike any Kidou in existence, was enough to leave everyone shocked, yet again.

Karin never had the time to focus her reiryoku into her yukata; but at the same time she didn't need to, because someone else had noticed what was coming and acted.

"Hyourinmaru!"

There wasn't time to call an attack, not even to actually unsheathe his zanpakutou at all; the only thing Toushirou could do was call to the spirit of the ice-dragon that had been with him all along, and hope it would be enough. At the same time he also took a hold of his beloved, spinning around with her, covering her with his body.

Karin had an instantaneous flashback when she noticed the position they were in, it was the exact same one as the first time she'd lost him…

No one moved for a couple of seconds, even the other fights had been stopped, they all waited for the dust surrounding the three individuals to settle.

Isshin in particular was about to go into a full-blown panic; he still remembered that day, centuries before, he'd been the first to arrive to the scene where he'd found his promising apprentice kneeling on the ground, her light-blue kimono practically drenched in blood and tears, and she kept screaming in that broken voice for the man in her arms not to leave her. But it was too late already, he was dead, not even Hada could have brought him back. Isshin could still remember the expression his student had had that day, and the last thing he wanted was to see it again; he somehow believed it would be even worse than losing his lady, his beloved Masaki, for the second time had been…

And then the dust cleared.

Several people let out relieved sighs as they realized both Toushirou and Karin were still standing there, untouched. Behind them, almost completely crushed under a half-broken ice dragon laid Momoko.

"You protected her…again…" They heard Momoko gasp, blood falling from her mouth. "You had no time to act…to even unsheathe your sword…and yet you somehow managed to protect her…again…and…" her voice suddenly changed from the cold to the shy tone she'd used for so many years. "Why did you attack me, Shiro-chan? Don't you care for me?"

Karin hissed under her breath. Since realizing the attack hadn't actually hit her she had moved jut enough to be able to see the half-frozen woman, even from Toushirou's arms; she noticed he too was looking at her, but his eyes weren't warm like in the past, instead they were cold, as cold as the power that had always characterized him.

"I did." Toushirou finally answered. "For so many years I cared for you, Momo…which only proves that it is possible for someone to make the same mistake twice. It's not happening again. I don't know what you hoped to gain with your actions, but it's obvious that you failed. Karin is my soulmate, always has been, always will be. Even when I didn't remember her, I always knew I was waiting for someone…and then she came to me, and everything was right again, she filled a void I didn't know was there, because it had always been." He shook his head with pity. "The most I could have ever offered you was friendship, the same kind I offered you in our first life; but I guess even back then that wasn't enough." He turned his head away from her. "Goodbye, Aizen Momoko, Hinamori Momo, hopefully in the next life you'll be able to redeem yourself, I no longer care."

That was perhaps the coldest thing he could have said to her, that much was obvious, even as the half-frozen woman began dissolving into spiritual particles.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Karin whispered.

She knew how much he'd cared for her, apparently in both his first life and the most recent one, he somehow couldn't help but see Momoko as a friend, almost a sister; it was the reason why in the past he'd never seen how jealous the woman was of the relationship Karin had with him, why he hadn't been able to sense the attack until it was already upon them. This time he'd seen the attack, and he'd fought back, he'd actually ended up killing his once best-friend to protect the woman he loved; true, there could never be a comparison between the two, but still, Karin knew it couldn't have been easy.

"It's ok." He whispered. "Ok…maybe not right now. But it'll be. I'll be alright." He shook his head. "It hurts to know that even when she was given a second chance, that she went down that path again. For me she was always a sister, and yet she always wanted more, wanted something I could have never given her; in part because I didn't know I could give it, and mainly because it already belonged to someone else."

Karin nodded, she understood what he was feeling, even if she didn't understand the reasons, it was part of being Empathic. At least the danger was gone now…

The sound caused by the impact of flesh on flesh caught almost everyone's attention yet again, and when they noticed what had caused it…they just blinked.

"What the hell…" Toushirou was holding his red cheek. "Karin!"

"Idiot!" Karin yelled at him. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Shielding me like that…like…like that time…I could have lost you! Again!"

She was in the edge of hysteria, something only one person had ever seen and most couldn't have imagined seeing. Though, at the same time, it was understandable.

"Karin…" Toushirou understood it then, but she needed to see his side too.

"It was hard enough the first time." Karin continued. "And it's taken me so long to find you… Three lifetimes! What would I have done if I lost you again?"

"Follow me again, I guess." Toushirou deadpanned.

Karin made a move to slap him again but he held her arm.

"We're soulmates Karin." He reminded her softly. "No matter how much time passes, or how the places change, we'll always be together in the end. It's inevitable."

She knew he was right, but still, the fear remained, she had come so close to losing him again, too close for her comfort…

He kissed her then, softly, tenderly, knowing she didn't need passion in that moment, what she needed was a reminder that he was there, that he wasn't leaving her.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before Karin finally relaxed, she laid her head on his chest contentedly and closed her eyes briefly.

"Thank you Hyourinmaru…" She whispered in a low voice.

In a corner of her mind, she could hear a low grumble, along with an image of a now-calm majestic ice-dragon; she knew it was Hyourinmaru's way of answering her.

At ease now with each other, the two reincarnated warriors and lovers turned to see the remaining combatants, it didn't look like their fights would be continuing for much longer.

The Unknown Espada had entered resurreccion as soon as he realized Rukia wasn't going to let him through, the result had been both unexpected and disconcerting. It made him look nothing like she'd seen before, instead of gaining armor, or a bigger form, the figure grew leaner, almost as if it had been compressed…

"Compression…" Rukia whispered to herself as she held her katana at the ready. "It's a compression, like Ichigo's bankai…"

*Will you be using 'that', Rukia?* Sode no Shirayuki asked her from inside her mind.

"Not unless I don't have any other choice." Rukia replied. "It's hard enough as it is to hold back my reiatsu, my bankai wasn't created for close spaces such as this one. But if I make Ichigo have to fight over ice again you know he'll whine."

*You would think he had gotten used to it after nine years visiting my domain.* The spirit of her zanpakutou commented calmly.

"True." Rukia nodded. "But you know what'll happen if we allow our reiatsu to connect. It'll be hard enough to explain if I have to use 'that', we don't need to call any more attention upon ourselves than we absolutely have to."

*If you have any hope of going back to your old plans after today then you're more naïve than I had originally thought…Luna.* The regal spirit whispered into her soul.

Rukia shivered inwardly, she knew Sode no Shirayuki was right, just like she'd known when Ichigo had presented his plan to her, Renji and her Nii-sama that things would never be the same again. The way things were turning out…they might not have been how they planned them, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Aizen was a threat, would always be, unless they killed him, the same about the Espada, and Momoko. And if they did things right…then so many people could have a second chance…

Rukia was half-aware of the fight between Karin and Momoko, she even stopped in a mix of fear and anticipation when Momoko tried a last desperate attack to hit Karin from behind. But most of the concentration remained on the Espada, up until that point the creature had underestimated her, but it seemed like it was beginning to see she wasn't an easy opponent; that meant he would be upping the ante soon. She had to finish the fight already.

And then the Espada grabbed her, or at least tried, Rukia managed to move away fast enough, causing her enemy to grab a piece of Shirayuki's ribbon instead.

*Hellfire!* Shirayuki screamed into her mind unexpectedly.

Rukia fell on one knee at the force of the scream, and the pain she could suddenly feel coming from the spirit inside of her. It had been so long since she'd faced an enemy as strong as this Espada, she'd forgotten that while in bankai, everything her zanpakutou felt, she did too. It was the same reason Ichigo had been so reluctant to use his own bankai at first, he'd told her after she'd first experienced such a thing, it was a strange phenomenon, they actually seemed to be the only ones to feel it.

"I see you've realized what my power is." The Espada spoke self-importantly.

Rukia narrowed a brow, yes, she had realized, but that wasn't actually what had kept her focus. That Espada seemed to be really egotistical.

"I have." Rukia agreed nonchalantly. "You're fire, more precisely, hellfire." She smirked like Ichigo did. "Lets see if my snowball has a chance…"

She knew it did, more than a chance really, especially if she used that. But she wasn't, not yet, not until she had no other choice left.

"Fire from hell? A snowball?" Tatsuki seemed a bit confused about the talk.

"Oh, it's like that phrase, a 'snowball's chance in hell'." Orihime commented from her spot, still in the air.

"I think the actual phrase is 'Not a snowball's chance in hell'." Her husband pointed out.

"But Rukia-san wants her snowballs to have a chance, doesn't she?" Orihime asked, confused.

Uryuu face-faulted, trust his wife to get distracted by something so unimportant… Though, at the same time, if they could get distracted by something like that, it could only mean they weren't worried in the slightest about their nakama. And why should they? Those two were much too powerful to be brought down by some stupid, egotistical Frankenstein and a psychopath with delusions of grandeur.

"One way or another, I cannot believe Rukia would choose this time to joke." Chad declared.

"It seems she's picked up more than a few bad habits from Ichigo." Tatsuki commented.

Or maybe she'd always been that way, they just hadn't seen that side of her, beside the façade of the 'Kuchiki Princess'. In any case, that wasn't what mattered in that moment, the only thing that mattered was the fight, a fight Rukia was obviously going to win, no questions about that, the only question really was how long she would play around before.

The outcome of Aizen's and Ichigo's battle, however, was much harder to predict than the other two. Renji had said that using bankai against a man that had been sealed for so many years was overkill, it wasn't until he'd witnessed the first several minutes of the two men's battle that he realized how wrong he'd been.

"How is that even possible?" The redhead captain demanded to know. "That bastard was sealed until a few minutes ago! Had been sealed for ten years!"

"We told you Ichigo using bankai wasn't overkill." Orihime pointed out.

"The problem was with the seal itself." Uryuu explained. "It was explained to us, how Aizen's own reiryouku powered it, keeping him restrained and unable to actually use it; but in the end, the power was still there, it's been there for exactly ten years. All that power has accumulated, and while it is true that that only made the seal all the more powerful, it's also all the power Aizen now has at his disposal."

Renji cursed colorfully, ignoring the scathing looks Soi Fong, Byakuya, Komamura and even Yamamoto sent his way.

"This is bad." He finally added.

"Not as bad as it could be." Orihime denied.

"Eh?" The conviction behind that statement puzzled Renji.

"Are you blind Abarai?" Tatsuki questioned sarcastically. "Look at the battle, pay attention. Ichigo is keeping up with Aizen, no problem."

"And he hasn't even gone all out yet." Chad reminded them.

This only prompted yet another round of curses from the tattooed man. He'd already known Ichigo was powerful, and now, seeing him fighting against a crazed man with ten-years of accumulated reiatsu, keeping up with him as if it were nothing more than an everyday spar; and then being reminded that that wasn't even as far as the orange-haired could go…Just how powerful was Ichigo?

Aizen and Ichigo slowed down on their clashes as they sensed more than actually saw Momoko's final desperate attempt at killing Karin.

"Cero?" That was perhaps the part that shocked Ichigo the most.

He didn't actually need to look to know Toushirou and Karin were alright, they were too strong for an attack such as that one, even as unexpected as it may have been, to actually take them down for good.

Aizen, for his part, seemed somewhat amused at Ichigo's shock.

"So even the all powerful Konoe Shidan doesn't know everything, huh?" He mocked.

"Huh?" Ichigo seemed confused.

"Please, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" Aizen asked, without expecting a reply. "I'll admit it didn't really occur to me during the War, but it explains why you have so much reiatsu, why with less than a year of training you had already surpassed captain's level. Not only you're the son of a Royal Guard, you are, or at least were, a Guard yourself."

This time it was Ichigo who chuckled, amused for some reason.

"So that's what you think then Aizen?" He inquired.

"It is only logical." Aizen declared. "But that's not really important right now, is it? Your shock at little Momoko's attack on the other hand…"

"You knew she could do that?" Ichigo realized.

"Knew, of course I did!" Aizen declared. "I knew even before she did, or remembered, whichever." He chuckled darkly at Ichigo's puzzlement. "I see, so all this time, you really thought she was a poor, innocent little girl. A naïve orphan who was cruelly manipulated by her father into becoming a sociopathic woman capable of cold murder. Please! My brother wasn't that good! And even I…it would have taken me much longer to mold little Momoko into the perfect follower if she hadn't already been halfway there." He shook his head. "No, that girl was already broken, perhaps from the very day she was born. It was only natural after all, considering her bloodline."

"Her bloodline?" Ichigo inquired, confused.

"Of course, a hybrid, a true Visored." Aizen explained as if it were obvious. "Daisuke should have seen it coming really, after all those years, and none of those who had ever somehow managed to acquire a mix of hollow and shinigami powers had actually been sane. Yes, he should have known that with a mother like that, his daughter couldn't be anything but insane as well. But, on the other hand, maybe he did know! He was the one who chose a Hamen as his daughter's mother after all!"

Ichigo felt he was about to be sick, so much he had feared, so much he hadn't ever suspected, and to have it all laid out like that. At least now he knew for sure there was no way Momoko could have been saved; but, on the other hand, maybe if this information had been known all those years ago some of the suffering could have been prevented…

"But wait." Ichigo interrupted his own musings. "You say that those who acquired a mix of shinigami and hollow powers all went insane, but that's not true. What about the Visored?"

"Hum!" Aizen snorted in contempt. "The Visored…are nothing but imperfect creatures. They're not actual hybrids; consider them…like bipolar individuals with side-benefits." He smirked then. "You, on the other hand…You are a true Visored, a full hybrid…and you're sane. I wonder if you being noble has something to do with it, or being an Ouhei, Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo…You're the first individual since the Kimera to achieve something like that, I imagine it's the reason why you achieved transcendence without the Hougyoku. Though…you're not in that state any longer…and you even lost your powers for a while…"

"My body wasn't ready for that kind of power, that's all." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Oh, really?" Aizen took it as challenge. "Then lets see what you can do, shall we?"

Ichigo didn't answer the insane man, instead they simply resumed their confrontation.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room Rukia was cursing under her breath, almost as colorfully as Renji. She'd been trying to freeze her opponent for several minutes but nothing seemed to be enough. There was also the fact that she was limiting herself a lot, of course. She couldn't use the first dance, before then everything around her would turn to ice, she didn't think the others would appreciate it; she had to be very careful when using the second one, because if not she could end up creating a thousand ice blades, and that would both freeze and totally destroy the place; and the third dance…that was out of the question, she would need to get too close to the Espada for her own comfort.

So she was left with using her second dance in a very low level, some zanjutsu and a lot of Kidou. It was a good thing she was so good at it; she was, in fact, good enough to be able to call on any Hado or Bakudo without need for the incantation…something no one but Ichigo actually knew…and maybe her Nii-sama suspected.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" Rukia called.

An instant later she stopped on a corner, panting, the Espada had definitely come too close. She'd actually been forced to use an incantationless Kidou high enough that several people were already looking at her strangely.

"Very well," She declared as she straightened up. "It seems like I have no other choice." She raised her voice and called. "Ichigo! I'm using it!"

Usually she would have preferred to keep the fact that what was coming was influenced by Ichigo between the two of them; but she feared that if she were to communicate telepathically with him in that moment she would only end up distracting him. Still, he needed to be warned, it's not like she could actually call on this power without his help.

Upon hearing that, Ichigo began moving, followed by Rukia; the couple began stepping away from their respective opponents, until they were standing in the very center of the room, back to back. Curious about what they had planned, Aizen did nothing to stop them, signaling to the Espada to wait as well. The two shinigami then raised their free hands over their heads, angling them backwards, so their fingers grazed for just a second, as soon as that happened a black and red aura began appearing between their fingers, then, in one firm motion, they lowered their hands, brushing over their faces; the aura followed them, forming half a white mask with red and black tribal marks on each of their faces.

"I'm finishing this now." Rukia announced.

In an instant she'd jumped from her position against Ichigo's back and was moving straight at the Espada, the creature was so surprised at her frontal attack, considering how much effort she had put into evading him until then, that he didn't move. As far as he was concerned, half a mask couldn't have changed the power of the woman that much. He didn't realize his mistake until it was already too late.

"Kuroiaisu!"

Rukia's voice echoed all around her, and those watching gasped at the sight.

The obsidian haired petite woman had moved so fast most had seen her against her husband's back one second and then standing right in front of her enemy the next, her sword going through his chest, at the same time the long ribbon wound around his limbs, a ribbon that seemed more gray than white all of a sudden.

And then the enemy began freezing, slowly but surely, and no matter how much he tried to heat himself, nothing was able to stop the ice covering him…black ice.

It was the 'hollowified' version of Rukia's first dance, she could only do it when Shiro lent her his power. And to be honest, before that day, she had only done it twice, once on accident and the other to practice.

*Thank you Shiro…* She spoke into her connection with her soulmate.

*Always a pleasure to serve the Queen.* Shiro replied with a very dramatic tone.

Rukia just smirked, a very Ichigo-like smirk, really, Ichigo and Shiro were more alike than they cared to admit. Her smirk actually turned into a chuckle when she heard the affronted 'heys!' in her mind, two voices complaining in unison. Then, with a couple of swift motions, she extricated her sword from her enemy's body and hit the very top of what now looked like an ice sculpture. The ice broke into pieces instantly, along with the Espada.

With great satisfaction Rukia sheathed her sword on her hip and the turned around to watch her husband. She knew that, because of the way they had been summoned, she couldn't just dissolve her mask, she had to wait for her husband; but still, it didn't seem like it would be taking him much longer.

Aizen was attacking Ichigo with all he had, but it just didn't seem to be enough, every strike of the sword the orange-haired either dodged or parried, before counterattacking, and every kidou and bakudo were either dispelled or downright broken as if they were nothing. And really, as Ichigo stood there, black zanpakutou in hand, remaining completely impassive, it really seemed like the fight was nothing at all to him.

"This…This cannot be!" Aizen yelled at him. "It's impossible! How can a brat like you keep up with me?"

Aizen was holding one of his arms, where Ichigo had just slashed him, and he seemed truly affronted by the fact that Ichigo wasn't only keeping up with him, but showing evident superiority in every single detail

"Please Aizen…" Ichigo deadpanned. "You may have ten years worth of reiryouku, but that hasn't changed your skills in the slightest. You hit your limit on skill, on technique a very long time ago. The only reason you ever managed to go beyond that, to become a Transcendental was because of the Hougyoku; and thanks to Orihime it no longer exists!"

It was true, and even Aizen knew it, without the Hougyoku he was just another shinigami, a very powerful one, true, but nothing near Ichigo's level.

"I reached my limit a long time ago, and yet somehow you haven't." Aizen commented. "How is that possible? How can you just continue to grow? How could you even transcend the powers of both shinigami and hollow without the Hougyoku?"

"That's the crux of the matter, isn't it?" Ichigo asked easily. "And the answer…it's one that doesn't really matter, you would never understand it."

It was really strange, to see only half of Ichigo's face change with his expression, mostly of anger, contempt, mock and especially apathy; the other half still covered by the unchanging hollow mask.

"Who…What are you, Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo?" Aizen questioned. "Right now, you seem to be more powerful than the last time we fought. And yet you're only wearing half the mask…" he turned to Rukia. "And she wears the other? Is that the reason? Is there something I am missing about you…? The two of you…"

It seemed like he was beginning to get it, Ichigo suspected, Aizen wasn't a genius for nothing. But regardless if he realized the truth or not, it wouldn't matter, Ichigo wasn't going to let him live for much longer.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

He was very precise, making the smallest arch of power he had ever created, but at the same time with so much power compressed into it, it would have probably been enough to turn Ulquiorra into ash even during his Segunda Etapa.

"Bakudo 98!" Aizen called in a hurry as he raised both hands. "Enkosen-Danku!"

A reiatsu figure, smaller but thicker that the usual Danku, and with the same properties as the usual Enkosen, formed right in front of Aizen just a fraction of a second before the Getsuga Tenshou hit him.

The result was…explosive. Strong enough to throw both fighters in opposite directions, making them crash one against a Santen Kesshun Orihime had created at the beginning of the fight, and the other against a wall. At the same time, as they were practically bursting with the power they had channeled, that same power mixed with Orihime's, breaking down the shields as if they were made of glass.

"Ah!" The young woman cried out.

Her wings had vanished rather suddenly, right before her other shield disappeared; it was so unexpected that she was still in the air when it happened, causing her to fall down. Only her husband's immediate reaction saved her, as Uryuu used his hirenkyaku to appear right beneath his wife and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Uryuu-koi." She whispered at him with a tired smile.

"Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly.

"Fine, just tired." Orihime answered quietly. "I'm just not very used to the Fae-form of the Shun Shun Rikka yet. And I'm still human."

"That is true." Uryuu nodded.

They were still human, there was still a limit to how much their bodies could take; after all, human bodies weren't meant to hold as much power as people like Chad, Orihime, and even Uryuu could at certain times.

"Sorry Orihime!" Ichigo called as he jumped to his feet.

He'd fallen through the shield that had been protecting the Shinigami and Royal Entourange, right between the King and Queen, still, he paid them no mind, except to touch briefly a black gloved hand as it grasped his arm, before jumping to his feet and rushing to the other side. He was in the other side in an instant dragging a still sputtering Aizen back to the center.

"That's it." Ichigo announced coldly as he held Aizen up. "Time to end this."

The harsh crash had caused his focus to fail, destroying his mask, and Rukia's at the same time. Still, she didn't worry, no one did, Ichigo was good enough to handle the situation, with or without that mask.

In a smooth motion Ichigo restrained Aizen with one hand, while with the other he held his zanpakutou against the traitor's throat.

"You want to end this." Aizen declared, still panting slightly. "But can you really do it?"

"Don't do it Ichigo!" Rukia's voice called unexpectedly.

"See, you can't really become a murderer." Aizen replied. "That's what makes you different from me, you're too honorable to do what needs to be done, even your wife knows that."

Ichigo and Rukia snorted at the same time.

"Please, this isn't for your benefit." Rukia deadpanned, before turning to her beloved. "Ichigo, you cannot kill him, not with your zapankutou, all you'll do then is send him back to the cycle of rebirth." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know if he would be able to remember, but after what happened with Momoko…"

"We cannot risk it." Ichigo understood. "But what am I supposed to do then? The Soukyoku is gone, I had to destroy it all those years ago!"

The answer came to both of them at the same time.

"Uryuu!" They called at the same time.

"We have need of your services." Ichigo explained.

He didn't need an explanation regarding what kind of services.

"We know it's not exactly fair..." Rukia excused them. "After everything…but it's really the only way to make things right."

"Calm down Rukia." Uryuu told her calmly. "I understand the necessity of this. Even if I now know better, that doesn't mean I've lost the ability to do that." He shook his head briefly. "Besides, it's not like it would be the first time."

Aizen's eyes opened wide, unable to hide the panic he was suddenly feeling.

"You cannot do this." He demanded.

"Watch us." Rukia told him coldly.

"You should feel honored Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo commented. "Weren't you trying to follow into your brother's footsteps? To achieve what he couldn`t? Well, you may have failed as well, but in the end, you'll have something in common, you'll be felled by arrows created by the very same man."

"The Nakama…" Aizen whispered.

In that moment, one of his very last, he suddenly saw everything clearly; so much he couldn't believe he hadn't realized before, it was so obvious…

"I see." Aizen nodded. "I guess I was wrong then. About the throne being empty…"

"Yes you were." Ichigo agreed stoically. "And you were crazy if you thought no reaction would come out of that very direct threat."

"I never imagined it would be heard, not so directly at least." Aizen explained.

"Oh, but it was." Ichigo assured him. "And even if it hadn't, we knew long before that day. After all, you should remember, Gin was working for us."

"True…" Aizen had actually forgotten about that.

"Don't worry, I'll give him your regards." Ichigo assured him.

Aizen's eyes widened yet again as the implications of those words hit, the last expression to ever appear on his face before the dark-blue arrow impacted on him.

* * *

><p>Did you like the 'Some time...' segment, to be honest I was almost crying as I wrote it, but it had to be written. If you haven't realized everything, you'll see why in the next chapter, or the one after that, not sure which one.<p>

In case you were wondering, the last kidou Aizen used was made-up, I decided there had to be a more powerful shield than the two that I found in Bleach wiki, and so I combined them.

Also...Orihime's transformation, it's something that I've always had in mind for her, like the ultimate form of her power, hope you liked it (and that it didn't seem like too much).

I hope you liked the fights, and the kind of powers they all displayed. In regards to Ichigo and Rukia...you'll see what their actions meant, what Aizen realized in the very end, soon...unless, of course, you've guessed it already (and I'm quite sure many of you have).

And now, for the teaser... (we're getting to the truly romantic part of the fic! Yay!)

_*Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.* Ichigo whispered into his inner world. *Weren't those your words, Zangetsu-no-ossan?*_

_*Your words…Ichigo…* The spirit of his zanpakutou whispered back to him._

_*Our words…* Ichigo amended._

_*After all…* Zangetsu began reminding him._

_*We're but part of each other.* Ichigo finished for him._

That, and much romance (from several pairings) in: _Second Chances._


	9. Second Chances

There was a person who asked me about the origins of the Nagaken Clan, and since I considered the posibility of more than just one person actually wondering about that, I decided to answer through here. Imagine it like this: Nagaken Isshin was one of the young, powerful warriors when the Eternal Wars ended, when the Gotei was formed he was chosen to be one of the first captains (along with Ukitake, Kyouraku, etc.). Then, when the King and Queen were crowned, Isshin was one of the first to offer his services to the couple, willing to give up everything. For this willingness, he, and three others like him, were accepted into the royal service, while the rest of their families were turned into a High Noble Clan. (The Minor nobles are the families of other warriors that survived the Wars, they proved they had enough power by simply having family at all; but they didn't offer to give up everything to serve the royals). That was how the 4 High Noble Families came to be (the specifics of some of the families will be handled in the fic itself). The particular about the Nagaken Clan was that Isshin was the only one in his family, so, while the Nagaken name was recorded as that of a High Noble Clan, there wasn't anyone there to actually hold that place, until, many years later Isshin himself returned. He claimed to be an heir of the clan instead of the founder, and only those who'd known him from the beginning knew the truth. (The rest was explained by Isshin himself already).

Now, time for some serious truths to be revealed. And the romance to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chances<strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

The dark-haired young man recovered consciousness to find himself laying down on a futon in some unknown room, he turned to the side in time to see a black-haired girl rushing out of the room, probably to inform someone that he'd woken up. Meanwhile he tried sitting up, it wasn't easy, his body was weak, and even the slightest move took a great effort on his part. At the same time he was also remembering what had gotten him in that situation. He knew, he'd been looking for his young charge for weeks, searching everywhere he could, never stopping, getting some water, little rest, and almost no food. Apparently his body just hadn't been able to keep going in those conditions.

Five minutes later his suspicions were proven right as a black-haired, gray-eyed, older-looking man dressed in red and black entered the room; behind him was the same girl, whom he could now see had eyes and messy hair of the same colors, she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old and was dressed in a red dress with white trim, in her hands she was holding a tray with food, which reminded the young man how long it had been since he last ate, and how weak that made him feel.

"Where am I?" He managed to mutter through his dry throat.

"In the 2nd district of Rukongai." The older man informed him. "My workers found you two days ago, you were unconscious and badly dehydrated. They brought you here to heal."

"Why would they…?" He rasped.

He had trouble speaking, but really, why would two people, people he didn't know and who didn't know him, help him, and not just that, but bring him to some other person's home?

"My name is Shiba Takahiro." The man introduced himself. "And this is my daughter and oldest child, Kuukaku."

"A…a pleasure t-to meet you…sir, miss." The young man bowed as much as he could.

"Now eat." Takahiro instructed him. "I can feel your reiatsu, weak as it may be right now, you must be famished."

The young man nodded in both agreement and gratitude and began eating the food that was being offered to him. It didn't take long for him to finish everything, he really had been famished, and afterwards, he knew he needed to understand.

"You have my deepest thanks for all your help Shiba-san…" He began.

"None of that, call me Takahiro." The man insisted.

"Very well." The younger man nodded. "Takahiro-san, there's something I don't understand."

"Why I helped you, took you into my home?" Takahiro finished for him. "I know who you are Ouhei-dono…"

The young man paled considerably as he stared at Takahiro as hard as he could. No one was supposed to know who he was, even the informant hadn't actually known who he was besides the two children's guardian, and yet this man…

"It may have been a long time, but I have very good memory, Ouhei-dono." Takahiro tried to explain his knowledge. "And my father did love telling all kind of stories, about the war his family had fought in, and about his older brother, the man who gave eternal honor to our family by taking a place in the Konoe Shidan. Am I wrong, Ouhei-dono?"

"No," The young man finally admitted. "You're not."

"Look, I may not know what's brought one like you to Soul Society, especially seeing how Seireitei obviously doesn't know you're here." Takahiro elaborated. "Otherwise, I'm sure you would be there with them. I don't know, and in the end, I guess it's none of my business. All I can do is offer you my home, and my family's resources for as long as you may need them."

"Why would you do that?" The younger man asked yet again.

"Family is family, regardless of time." Takahiro responded as if it were obvious.

"I've been looking for someone." The younger man admitted. "A girl, she's my charge. She fell off a cliff in Inuzuri." He brought out the haircomb. "I found this in a riverbank, a few miles away from where she would have fallen, but I couldn't find her. I've been looking for her for weeks, with no result."

"You do know, sir, that if you haven't found her in all this time, it's unlikely you ever will?" Takahiro hated doing it, but he had to ask. "If the fall killed her, she disappeared immediately, and even if it didn't, the possibility of a girl surviving long on her own in such districts is very low. I don't mean to discourage you but…"

"I know, I understand reality." The younger man interrupted him. "It's just. I couldn't just give up, I promised to look after her."

"It's sad, and its cruel, but so is the way of life, especially here in Rukongai." Takahiro admitted with some bitterness. "My family and I are indeed lucky we have what we do, but not everyone is as fortunate."

"I know." The younger man nodded. "I've looked for so long, without finding her. And a part of me knows that even if I were to look nonstop for the next twenty years I still wouldn't find her. It's discouraging, and a blow to my honor and my dignity."

"Such blows are hard and painful, but that doesn't mean you have to just lay down and take them." Takahiro declared. "Is there nothing else you can do with your life?"

He thought about it, really thought about it. His charges were gone, one lost to death and the other…who knew? There was little he could do for either of them…except try and finish what they had begun. Their informant was still there, in Seireitei, but as good as he may be, he was going to need help if they were to bring out that man-monster.

"If I cannot do anything for my charge, then I must still finish the duty we were meant to fulfill." He declared out-loud.

"Very well." The man nodded. "Tell me how I can help you and I will, like I said, all that is my family's is now yours too."

"Thank you, Takahiro-san." The man nodded gratefully. "And actually, I need a way to get into the Seireitei, and the Gotei 13."

"Well, for that you would have to be a Shinigami." Takahiro declared. "You would need to go to the Shino Academy and upon graduation you would be able to join a Squad."

The young dark-haired man nodded, a plan forming in his mind.

"That's what I'll do then." He declared.

"In the current situation, I think it's better if I don't ask why you need to go there." Takahiro decided. "But the offer won't be rescinded, if you give me some time I'll arrange to make you one of us, you'll be able to go to the Shino Academy as a member of this Clan."

"Takahiro-san…" He didn't know what to say.

"Don't say anything." Takahiro interrupted him. "Like I said, I know there's much you're not telling, but I don't need to know either. And yet something tells me that whatever it is you need to do, the less people that know your origins the better. This way will be perfect." He turned to his daughter. "Don't you think so too, Kuu-chan?"

"I do, tou-chan!" The girl smiled brightly and then turned to the other man. "You're gonna be my nii-san then?"

"I think so, yes." He still had a hard time grasping the offer.

"And what can I call you?" Kuukaku asked, curious.

"Ah, true." The young man nodded wistfully, it'd been so long since he'd last used his given name. "Kaien, my name is Kaien, Kuukaku-chan."

"Yay!" Kuukaku giggled. "Kaien-nii-san!"

"Very well then." Tahakiro nodded. "Shiba Kaien it'll be."

.-.

Kaien was laying against a wall in one of the training grounds farthest from the main zone of Seireitei; his head still reeling after what had happened earlier that day.

At first it had seemed like any other day, except for the fact that he was expected to induct a new recruit, some noble-girl that had been taken out of the Academy early, his old kohai, Kuchiki Byakuya had actually asked him to help finish her training, he'd agreed if only because he'd asked, Byakuya was a good friend, had always been, and he was still grieving his loss…At times Kaien wished he could help his kohai, but there was little he could say, and nothing the man would believe. Regardless of what Kaien himself thought about the matter, as far as Byakuya was concerned, Hisana had been his wife, a wife he'd loved, a wife he'd lost; Kaien didn't even want to think what he would do if he were ever to lose Miyako. He even remembered how he had insisted on doing something a bit unorthodox the day of their wedding, he wasn't sure if repeating the vows and motions was enough when they didn't have someone else to guide them; but he could hope, he could hope that their love would be enough to keep them together in the lives to come…

"…fukutaichou!" He heard a voice called. "Shiba-fukutaichou!"

By the time Kaien fully reacted the person calling him was already standing right in front of him; a man he wasn't expecting to see, actually he was quite sure the last thing the man would ever do was approach him for anything non-work related. Unless, of course, he'd already found out what had happened.

"What the hell is going on?" The newcomer demanded.

"If you would explain to me what you're talking about, Ichimaru-taichou…" Kaien began in a very calm tone.

That was him, the newly promoted captain of the 3rd Squad, former lieutenant of the 5th Division and, unknown to anyone but Kaien himself, a Royal Spy: Ichimaru Gin.

"Don't kid with me Ouhei." Gin hissed in a very low voice. "We really don't have the time."

"Very well." Kaien too became very serious instantly.

"What is happening?" He demanded yet again. "What is the little moon doing here? As a shinigami? And the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya?" then, as an afterthought he added. "And where exactly is the little sun?"

"A lot has happened Ichimaru." Kaien replied in a tired tone. "Did you never wonder why exactly I became a shinigami?"

"I thought it was simply part of yer plan." Gin shrugged.

"It might have been, but no." Kaien shook his head. "You ask me about Luna, and to be honest with you, until I saw her today, I didn't know what had been of her. She was lost to me fifty years ago. She fell down a cliff, I looked for her for weeks but never found her." He sighed in frustration. "Even after I became a shinigami, I kept going back to the Rukongai, looking for her, hoping against of hope…yet I never did find her. And now, now here she is. I don't know what made her decide to become a shinigami, or what pushed Byakuya to adopt her; what became painfully obvious a few hours ago, is that she doesn't remember a single thing…"

Yes, painfully obvious, he could still remember her deer-in-the-headlights expression when she'd first met him. She'd been shy and nervous, and mainly, there hadn't been the slightest hint of recognition in her expression. She really had no idea who he was, who she was…

"What about the little sun?" Gin asked yet again, somewhat fearing the answer already.

"Lost to us as well, though in a different way." Kaien replied in frustration. "A Hamen killed him, actually, I guess they killed each other. It was the same day Luna fell off the cliff."

"We're screwed." Ichimaru deadpanned.

"No, we aren't." Kaien shook his head stubbornly. "Sol, the last thing he asked of me, was to protect Luna, I failed him in that, but when I failed to find her I promised myself I wouldn't fail in this, I would finish the mission we all began together."

"How will we manage this without those two?" Ichimaru wanted to know.

If he was honest with himself, no matter what changed, regardless of the odds, nothing would stop him from seeking retribution from the man who had hurt his dearest friend; still, it was good to know what one was getting into before things went to hell.

"I don't know." Kaien admitted. "But we have to try." He laid his head back and closed his eyes, sighing wistfully. "Who knows? Maybe one day Luna will get her memory back?"

"Yah, and the little sun will return as well." Ichimaru was more than a little sarcastic.

"And together they'll finish what they began." Kaien finished, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Ya're really too optimistic for yer own good, Shiba." Ichimaru declared.

Kaien shrugged, really not wanting to explain himself to the other man; regardless of how much of a genius he might be, and the fact that both of them were technically allies serving the Crown, he still found the gray-haired one a bit creepy.

"Guess I should go then." Ichimaru decided after a while. "Don't want Kira-kun ta worry, or Aizen-taichou ta go snooping around more than necessary, ne?"

"Yeah." Kaien nodded.

He knew that he too should go back to his Division, before either his captain worried or someone began wondering about his hurried leaving right after inducting the newest recruit. It wouldn't do to call unneeded attention to the girl, especially when it would only mean putting her in a danger she wouldn't be able to get herself out of, it appeared like most of her very remarkable talent had disappeared along with her memories…

"Ichimaru…" Kaien called even as the silver-haired man was leaving. "Be careful."

"Of course I will." Gin assured him flippantly, but then turned back and added. "Ya be careful yourself as well, Ouhei-san…"

Kaien remained in the training ground just a few more minutes before taking a deep breath, reading himself for the times to come, he had a feeling they wouldn't be easy at all.

"What am I going to do with you…Kuchiki Rukia?" He questioned himself.

.-.

In a very different place, and a different time, a woman with long, wavy auburn hair and kind ashen eyes, dressed in a simple hospital gown, laid panting in a bed, sweat covered her face, and yet the tired smile on it seemed to be enough to chase away anything else.

"Come on…" She whispered as, with some effort, she extended her arms. "Bring him to me, let me see him."

A few feet away from the bed a tall man with dark hair, beard and chocolate eyes held in his arms a newborn, the very one the woman on the bed had just given birth to. The doctors had just finished cleaning him and then handed the infant to him in a light-blue blanket; the man, the father, made sure the baby was very well covered, even if it was the beginning of summer, he'd heard babies were very fragile and didn't want his to get sick because he was careless.

He was about to move to do as his wife, his wonderful, beautiful wife had asked, when suddenly the baby opened his eyes, deep brown orbs boring into him, and that, along with the few sun-colored hairs on his head suddenly was enough to make him freeze on the spot.

"Isshin…" He heard the woman call. "Isshin, is everything alright? Is something wrong with the baby? Isshin!"

Knowing she was worrying too much, Isshin pushed himself past his shock and went to lay the baby in his wife's expecting arms.

"No, everything's just fine." He assured her softly as he sat beside her. "He's just fine. Congratulations my lady, it's a boy."

"My lady…" The woman repeated. "You've always called me that, and yet I've never understood why." She shook her head with a smile. "Just like I never understood why you would ignore the one chance to go back to your world, back to your position and stay here with me, a mere human."

"You, my dear, aren't a mere anything." Isshin declared fervently. "You're the woman I love, the woman I've vowed to love for all time."

"There you go again and act all mushy." The woman giggled. "Remind me why I agreed to marry an insane man like you."

Isshin didn't reply to that, he just smiled softly, both at the woman that was now his wife, the woman he'd once lost and feared he'd never get back; he'd gotten her back, and he'd made sure that for the rest of eternity they would remain together. And in her arms, their son, a product of their love, but not only that; even then, just minutes after being born, Isshin could see the truth in that soul, that wasn't just any boy, it was one he knew well, one he couldn't believe was now his own.

'He's now mine, but he won't be forever.' Isshin thought to himself with resignation. 'No, he will always be mine, my son, and Masaki's…'

"I know the perfect name." Masaki announced right then.

Isshin pondered on that, it's not like he had a name already; he could think on one that would reflect what he knew to be the truth, but did he really want that? If the boy was…it might be better if he just waited, let things be as they may. In any case, he would always be there, to protect him, him and his wife, like he couldn't be all those years before.

"What will be his name then?" Isshin questioned.

"Ichigo!" The woman announced with a bright smile.

"Ichigo?" Isshin face-faulted. "Ich…You're naming our son after a fruit?"

His son couldn't have such a…such a girly name, everyone would laugh at him!

"Of course not!" Masaki seemed affronted. "I didn't mean strawberry. Ichi-go, it means First Protector, or One Who Protects." She smiled softly as the now dozing boy in her arms. "I have a feeling this little one will be one great protector."

'You have no idea my dear lady…' Isshin thought to himself with a sigh. 'Really no idea…' still he smiled at the baby. 'Welcome to the world…Kurosaki Ichigo.'

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Matsumoto was still banging furiously on the door, trying to get it to open yet again, but all her efforts seemed to be useless.

"Rangiku-san…" Kira whispered softly.

"Calm down Rangiku." Hisagi added, a hand on her shoulders. "You're going to get hurt if you continue banging on the door like that. And you getting hurt now won't help anyone, especially not Hitsugaya-taichou."

"He told me to get out, to help everyone else get out." Matsumoto began babbling.

"And you did." Kira. "You followed his orders, like all fukutaichou are supposed to."

"I should have waited, make sure he got back." Matsumoto replied. "I knew he wasn't going to move for the door directly. At least not until he made sure Karin-san was safe…"

"Kar…you mean Kurosaki-Nagaken Karin-dono?" Hisagi asked, surprised.

"Yes." Matsumoto nodded. "But if she hears you referring to her like that she'll probably hit you." She giggled. "I don't think she likes noble protocols too much…"

"I didn't know she and Hitsugaya-taichou knew each other." Kira commented.

Hisagi just nodded in agreement.

"They do." Matsumoto confirmed. "They've known each other for years, since taichou and I were stationed in Karakura, that month before the Winter War officially happened. I don't know everything that happened, only that there was a hollow attack, she tried to fight it but it was too strong and taichou helped her."

The other two nodded, that sounded quite believable.

"But Rangiku, for what you just said, you said Hitsugaya-taichou wouldn't leave without her." Hisagi reminded her, confused. "that sounds to me like more than just an acquaintance, or even an old friendship."

"Something else happened, two nights ago." Rangiku explained. "I don't know what. I'd noticed taichou more morose than usual so I was following to make sure he would be alright, he happened to meet her, they began talking and then…I don't know, they just stood there, talking in whispering tones. I have no idea what was being said, but I remember what I felt, for a few moments taichou's reiatsu felt as if he were being drowned by some unknown grief, then, for just a second, it grew enormously, at least thrice his normal aura; then it was back to normal, and it was like something had changed, something intangible but so very important."

She, of course, wasn't going to tell them that, even when all they'd done had been hold onto each other's faces, something in the motion had felt so deep, so intimate, she'd chosen to turn around and leave before she was found.

It looked like either Kira or Hisagi were trying to think of something to say, but before either of them could they heard a voice they knew belonged to Ichigo's other little sister.

"Look!" Yuzu was calling out loud. "In the sky."

"Is that a garganta?" Mizuiro asked warily.

While he'd fought hollows before, he'd never actually seen the pathway into Hueco Mundo; there was also the fact that she could sense some of those enemies were more powerful than what he could safely handle. And he couldn't risk the children, or young Yuzu, by being stupid. They were the first priority.

"Seems that, whatever may be going on in there, we have our own battle to fight." Hisagi declared as he unsheathed his zanpakutou.

His friends nodded as they imitated him.

"Kojima, Asano, try and keep the children behind us, that way they'll be safer." Kira ordered the two humans.

Mizuiro and Keigo nodded immediately, glad someone was taking charge.

Truth be told, they, like all the others, were used to taking care of things themselves; neither trusted the shinigamis very much to protect them and their town (something normal if one considers how bad the shinigami they sent to protect Karakura tended to be). But in this particular case, without their nakama to help, and with Yuzu and the three children, it was definitely to let others do the main fighting.

"Come on everyone." Hisagi yelled to everyone else. "I don't know what is going on, but one way or another, those are hollows, and this is our home, are we going to let them do as they wish on our own ground?"

A mix of war-cries was the only answer he got before the battle broke out.

Soon the powers were such that beads of sweat began appearing on Keigo's forehead; he hadn't felt so much reiatsu in one place since he and the others had been unwillingly dragged into at least part of the Final Battle against Aizen.

Behind them Yuzu was kneeling with the three children around her, she'd managed to expand her own reiatsu just enough to wrap it like a blanket around them, keeping them safe from the powers that were being used in the battle currently above and before them.

.-.

Meanwhile, inside the Main Chamber of the Central 46, everyone watched in absolute silence as the traitor known as Aizen Sousuke slowly finished vanishing. It was different from when a spirit perished, then one could see it dissolve into basic reishi and disappearing high into the sky, Aizen's body instead had looked as if it were breaking into pieces and then vanished right on the spot. The solemnity of the moment was broken by the, yet again furious, voice of the Gotei 13 Soutaichou.

"What do you think authorizes you to do what you just did, boy?" Yamamoto demanded.

"He was my enemy, it was my call old-man." After the battle Ichigo just wasn't in the mood to be polite anymore.

"No it wasn't." Soi-Fong denied. "Aizen Sousuke was a criminal to Soul Society and he was supposed to be tried."

"The trial took place, he was found guilty, or have you forgotten what happened just an hour ago?" Uryuu reminded them.

He was feeling testy himself, he thought it might be a result of using an 'Executing Arrow' for the first time in so many years; he hadn't used them in so long, not since discovering, or rediscovering as the case might be, how to use his arrows to purify. There was also the fact that he seemed to have activated his war-instincts along with that arrow, and they were screaming at him to defend himself; several shinigami were so angry at the decision they had made, that his flight-or-fight mechanism was more active than ever.

"Sentence hadn't been dictated yet." Soi-Fong insisted.

"Please, after everything he did, do you honestly think he deserved anything short of execution?" Rukia was very incredulous.

"Considering what happened ten years ago…" Tatsuki grumbled.

It was true, while proof of ever more crimes had been presented now, that didn't change the fact that the crimes had already been bad enough in the first trial, and still he hadn't been sentenced to execution. It was true they no longer had the Soukyoku, and few shinigami actually had a hope at hitting Aizen with anything, even when sealed, but still.

And yet, that same line of reasoning made Ichigo come pretty close to snapping, yet again, as he came to a very ugly conclusion.

"So let me see if I get this straight." Ichigo declared in an emotionless tone. "A girl whose only so-called crime is to lend her powers to a human so they can save both of their lives as well as a lot more, you see as a criminal, bad enough to condemn her not just to death, but her soul's total annihilation. Yet a man who betrayed Soul Society, who condemned 8 captains and lieutenants to a life as hybrids and exiles, who set up yet another man for his crimes, and in a span of a century and a half experimented and killed hundreds of souls in both the Living and Spiritual Worlds; that man you insist should get a fair trial, and get angry when someone kills him to keep everyone else in all the worlds safe!" his voice changed suddenly to barely contained fury. "What kind of justice is that? Spirits! I'm really beginning to wonder if any of you are worth saving at all."

The last sentence froze everyone in place, while Rukia and several others could only sigh. Really, at least Rukia, had known Ichigo's thoughts beforehand, and the last week had been so hard on him, on all of them. But it was obvious those who had just heard were not going to take hearing those words well…

Ichigo himself sighed as well as he heard the angry shouts and comments from everyone around him. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, he was just so tired, not physically but mentally and spiritually, he just wanted the whole mess to be over already. But judging by the expression on several of the captains' and the Central 46 members, such desires were in vain; the matter wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"You have no authority in matters such as dictating sentence, Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo!" Yamamoto boomed. "Nobility or not, such decisions are to be taken by Central 46."

"Unless you were distracted for that part, Ichigo fighting Aizen was actually all for you!" Tatsuki yelled back at the old man.

"Have more respect for your superiors girl!" Komamura ordered him.

"Why should I show any respect towards someone who hasn't earned it?" Tatsuki wanted to know. "And not only that, he doesn't respect me, or my nakama in the slightest." Before she could be interrupted she finished. "Besides, Captain-Commander or not, such ranks mean nothing to me, neither him, nor you, are any superiors of mine. If I were ever to follow anyone's orders, they would be Ichigo's…and even that is up to debate!"

Several of those around her couldn't help but chuckle. In the end they all knew that if the situation called for it, Tatsuki would most definitely follow Ichigo's orders, even if she didn't exactly like doing it. It was in her nature to follow him, as was in several others'; as was in his own to lead them.

Yamamoto's fury reached a point where even several of the younger captains began having trouble breathing, the exception to that being both Toushirou and Byakuya.

Having a bad feeling about the whole situation the Nakama had left their places and went to stand at Ichigo's and Rukia's sides, and slightly before them, all of them already on guard.

"Stand down!" Komamura demanded.

"No way." Tatsuki refused.

And to drive her point home, her body began to expel a subtle glow, a show of her beginning to pump reiatsu into her own limbs, she was ready for a fight.

"What do you think a bunch of humans like you can do against the whole Gotei 13?" Soi-Fong practically sneered at them.

No one said anything, but for some at least it was pretty obvious the incredulous looks at least half of the captains present were dictating her; she'd obviously spoken too fast.

"Enough!" Isshin's voice was loud enough to cut through everything else.

Immediately everyone turned to look at him, wondering what was going on; but instead of speaking, he turned to the Ouhei by his side.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou." The woman addressed the captain-commander directly.

"Yes, Guard-san?" The man inquired.

"It is the Crown's wish for all shinigami, in practice or students, to be present at the Soukyoku Hill in an hour…" The woman declared. "Heika-sama will be addressing them."

Quite a few people face-faulted at that. Even if only a few understood what the woman actually meant with those titles. Those who did were more than a little shocked, no one other than the Guard had spoken a single word since their arrival, and now they were being told that the Royals themselves planned on addressing All Shinigami! It was unheard of!

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at what he heard, while a part of him had been expecting something of that sort, that didn't mean he had to like it. By his side, his wife tightened her grip on his hand.

*I'm here Ichigo…my sun.* Rukia reminded him softly through their bond. *Everything will be alright.*

*Thank you Rukia…my moon…* Ichigo whispered back.

Her reminder was enough to help him calm down. Yes, he might not like the situation they'd been pushed into, but he would get over it, he…they all would move on.

*Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.* Ichigo whispered into his inner world. *Weren't those your words, Zangetsu-no-ossan?*

*Your words…Ichigo…* The spirit of his zanpakutou whispered back to him.

*Our words…* Ichigo amended.

*After all…* Zangetsu began reminding him.

*We're but part of each other.* Ichigo finished for him.

*Very well King!* Shiro's shrill voice broke the solemn moment. *Time to show all this pussies who we really are!*

Ichigo mentally shook his head at his hollow's, another of his side's really, antics…though, in the end, the white version of himself was right.

*Yes…the time has come.* Ichigo agreed. *It has finally come.*

Ichigo was brought back to reality as everyone began moving to allow the Royal Entourage to pass; some bowed, while others seemed to be still a bit too shocked by everything that was going on to even move.

"If you wish for a place to stay in the meantime…" Yamamoto began.

"We'll be alright." Isshin assured them.

"The Crown requests that the Heads of the Noble Clans follow, there are things they need to be aware of before Heika-sama address the crowd." The Ouhei added. "And of course, they may bring anyone they believe pertinent."

If it had been Isshin who had uttered those words, everyone would have believed them to be a slap directed straight at Yamamoto, as it was, no one uttered a word.

Ichigo immediately went after the group, a resigned expression on his face, with Rukia by his side, and their Nakama following close behind. Byakuya too instantly followed the group, as was expected of him, Karin and Toushirou joined them silently, and Renji at Rukia's insistence, then Yoruichi, Kisuke, Yuzu and the children once they got outside; the rest were just told to meet them at the top of Soukyoku Hill in an hour.

The rest were about to take their leave for the time being when a voice called an unexpected name forward.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." It was the Ouhei who was calling for her.

"You called for me, Ouhei-sama?" Rangiku bowed deeply at the woman.

"Come with us." The female guard indicated.

Rangiku was so shocked by the instruction that for a few seconds she didn't move.

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou called authoritatively.

"Yes taichou!" Rangiku immediately hurried after the group.

She was still confused, beyond confused. The only reason she'd even followed had been an automatic response at her captain calling her in that tone; and she had a feeling he knew that, it was exactly why she'd used that tone to call her…and yet, no one was explaining to her why she had to be there.

.-.

They didn't go far, just to another meeting room closer to the Hill where they would be appearing before everyone soon enough.

As soon as the main doors were closed and sealed a Senkaimon materialized, and out of it began emerging several features.

"Ehm…Ouhei-sama." Rangiku dared call the attention of the woman shyly. "I don't understand, what am I doing here?"

That was definitely a first, at least since she'd become a shinigami, her acting shy and unsure. But really, the situation was just so strange.

The 4th Ouhei ignored Rangiku completely but, taking pity on her, Isshin decide to answer her question, at least partly.

"We thought you would like to be here to welcome a certain someone back." The man told her with a silly chuckle.

Rangiku was just about to ask what the hell he was talking about when suddenly she felt it, a reiatsu that, while not the greatest she'd ever felt, it was certainly the most familiar to her senses, so much Rangiku was sure she would be able to pinpoint it out of a hundred different auras, even if she were deaf and blind.

And still, she didn't move, a part of her brain was screaming at her to, to turn around and confirm what her spiritual senses were telling her; but another part of her was just too afraid to be wrong, too afraid to have her unexpected dreams shatter.

"Ran-chan…"

At that voice, at that name, she couldn't hold herself back any long, she spun around sharply. And there he was, standing just a few feet away from her, he was the last one to step out of the Royal Senkaimon, but the moment they heard him speak everyone moved out of the way, allowing Rangiku to see him better, to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

They remained like that for what seemed like forever, until someone not-so-subtly pushed Rangiku from behind; she was so surprised by it she actually stumbled a few steps before falling right into Gin's arms. And once she was there, she immediately, almost instinctively, wound her arms around his neck tightly and simply refused to let go.

Behind where Rangiku had been standing a couple of seconds ago Toushirou was directing a deep look at his soulmate.

"What?" Karin asked, looking unaffected. "They would have remained like that forever, so I gave them a 'little push'." She smirked then and added. "Besides, I owe her for spying on us the other night…"

Toushirou shook his head, in the end, it's not like what Karin had done was wrong, and she was probably right that Gin and Rangiku would have stayed rooted in their spots for a while. And he too felt a little smug at turning the tables on his fukutaichou, after all, she had been spying on what was a very personal moment for him and Karin, their long-awaited reunion.

Gin and Rangiku remained unmoving for what seemed like a very long time, just standing there, in a corner of the room, their arms around each other, saying nothing. Neither thought they'd felt so at peace in so long, about 140 years more or less…

It took a while, but Rangiku finally realized what Gin was wearing, it wasn't the traditional shihakusho, but instead a black kimono and like the Ouhei he wore a sash with the Royal Symbol across his chest. His zanpakutou was held tightly to his obi.

"How is this even possible?" Rangiku asked in a whisper after what seemed like forever.

"Apparently a consequence of the vow I took when first becoming a royal spy all those years ago." Gin answered simply.

"A vow?" Rangiku was truly curious now. "What vow?"

"Ta serve the Throne of Heaven and its King, loyally, for as long as my soul shall exist." Gin answered honestly.

"For as long as…" Rangiku gasped. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"T' was my choice." Gin assured her. "Actually, for what I remember, I actually surprised them when I worded it that way, very few ever have."

"I see…" She was still shocked at the idea. "But why do you say you're here now because of that vow you made?"

"'Cause I vowed ta serve for all time, I'll always return to where 'am needed." Gin explained. "Therefore, when I failed in my last attempt at assassinating Aizen, and he killed me in return, my soul, instead of following the usual path into reincarnation, was called to the Royal Dimension. I woke up there, the wounds were still on me, and I was weak, but since I was already technically dead, I would 'survive', so to speak. The Otomes made sure I recovered well enough. Then I was called to duty."

"Why didn't you come back before?" Rangiku wanted to know.

Her old fears were rearing their head yet again. Before she'd feared that she hadn't been enough for him to hold on to life; now she feared she might not be enough for him to have wanted to return. Did he even want her there with him?

"Send those ugly thoughts out of yer pretty head." Gin indicated.

Rangiku raised her head sharply, surprised.

"I know ya, Ran-chan…" Gin reminded her. "Have for so long…I know what it is ya fear. That you're not enough…But don't ya see, my pretty little flower? It is I who isn't enough. Never have been, never will be. Even with these clothes, and my fancy new title, 3rd Hakka, I'm still not good enough. Ya deserve better Ran-chan…"

The slap echoed all around the room, loud enough for several people to turn around, wondering what was going on. Until they saw how livid Matsumoto Rangiku was, and the red mark of Ichimaru Gin's cheek, then they decided it was better to leave them to their matters.

"Are you done now?" Rangiku asked in a low, dangerous tone.

A bit confused about what had prompted that kind of reaction from her, Gin nodded, his eyes were half open, something rare in and of itself, and it showed just how shocked he was about the sudden turn of the situation.

"You listen to me, and listen well Ichimaru Gin." Rangiku ordered as she faced Gin, truly and absolutely serious for perhaps the first time ever. "Aizen hurt me, even if I don't remember. I could have died that day, but I didn't. I was saved, you nursed me back to health…and then you left. Not to get us some food, or a new place to live for a while, you left to do what you told me you were never interested in, becoming a Shinigami! And it hurt! It hurt that you left me!" she swallowed the tears, she needed to get it all out before she thought better of it. "And then I heard you had finished the Academy in just one year! And I realized maybe it was a good idea that you left, you had a chance at a better life that way. I could have given up on you then, you know? Given enough time, I might have been able to move on…I was young enough. And then you came back. A seated officer in the fifth squad! And you began telling me how great Seireitei was, how good it was to be respected. And I knew you were lying! I know you Ichimaru Gin, probably better than I know myself, I always knew when you were lying to me." She shook her head sadly. "But I knew there had to be a reason if you had chosen to become a Shinigami, so I let it go. And then I got this crazy idea in my head, that maybe if I could be there for you it wouldn't be too bad, we would be shinigami, and still have each other. So I went and entered the Academy as well. Of course I'm no genius, so I had to actually do all six years in the Academy, and then by the time I had finally graduated you were already Aizen's fukutaichou. And you'd changed so much! I didn't understand how, or why, the way you acted…it was nothing like the way you used to be, when it was you and me. And that hurt too, but I managed to rationalize it, I told myself it was because you had so many responsibilities. It's not like you ever meant to hurt me, and even when you happened to, on accident, you would always apologize. No matter how strange, how bad things got, you always came back to me!" she sniffed but kept holding back her tears. "And then I became Isshin's fukutaichou, and right when I thought maybe things would get better, because we were both on the same level, you went and became a captain yourself. And I was so happy for you! Even though I knew this only meant that we might never fully connect again…I was truly and honestly happy for you! I kept seeing the way being near Aizen seemed to affect you, but never said anything; I actually convinced myself it was probably something I just didn't understand, because I wasn't a captain like the two of you. And still…I knew something was wrong! When Isshin-taichou went on that mission and didn't come back, his last message even told me to help Hitsugaya get the position! He wanted me to have a captain that would respect me, that would see me like a shinigami and not…not a whore. And the Hitsugaya-taichou ascended to his position, and I was so busy I didn't notice…I truly didn't notice you were pulling away further until it was too late!" finally, the tears began falling. "You know what was my strongest thought that day, in Soukyoku Hill, as I watched you go into Hueco Mundo in that Negacion? 'I wish I had held onto him longer…'" she chuckled darkly. "I actually wished for that, you know? Even though that would have meant becoming a traitor myself, all I wanted was to be with you, not to have to be left behind again. Why is it that you always seem to do that Gin? Why is it that no matter how hard I try, how badly I wish for things to be different, you just keep leaving me behind?"

"Ran-chan…" Gin whispered, extending his hand, yet not daring to touch her again.

"Of course, there was some rational part of my mind that knew I had a duty to fulfill, and that part was the one actually in command of my body, it made me let go." Rangiku continued, ignoring him. "I got so drunk that night. Until then I was used to drinking pretty often, while I waited for you. And that night, it began like any other…until I realized how futile the whole thing was, because you weren't coming back! And even if you did, we would be enemies! What was I supposed to do then? That wasn't like all the times before, when I knew you would return to me, eventually. So I kept drinking, trying to force myself to forget why I had begun in the first place. And the same thing repeated day after day, after day…I'm quite sure that had I had anyone other than taichou as my superior I would have either been suspended, demoted, or even downright kicked out with how bad I got in the following months…" yes, she was very lucky to have Hitsugaya as her captain. "Then we were sent to the Living World, where we had to fight all those Arrancar, and I kept realizing just how far from their level I was, if I was so beneath them, what about you? How could I have ever hoped to keep you like that? Then the war came, and we all fought, and it seemed like no matter what we did, nothing was enough." She brushed her tears away harshly. "I was so badly hurt, fighting some bizarre Espada…but when I saw you leaving for Soul Society I knew I had to go after you. I had to try one last time to stop you, and even if that failed, I needed to at least understand why? Why had you chosen Aizen over me? Why?" Her voice broke as she nearly wailed, but still, she held on, she was finally getting all her feelings out, she needed to finish. "When I faced Aizen in the real Karakura…I was so sure I was gonna die, and a part of me wondered if you would really just stand there and watch as he killed me…And then you took me away, and you whispered into my ear…those words…those damned words! Worse than any curse, they've haunted me to this very day!"

***Flashback***

The moment Gin unsheathed his zanpakutou and pointed it at her Rangiku had been sure she was going to die, and even then she remained oddly calm. It was like a part of her had decided death couldn't possible hurt more than what she'd been through already…

Yet instead of attacking her Gin had used a kidou on her, weakening her almost to the point of unconsciousness and totally suppressing her reiatsu. Then he'd leaned on her and whispered in her ear, barely loud enough for her fogged mind to actually hear him.

"I swear I'm doing all this for ya…I'm sorry, Ran-chan…"

And then he was gone.

***End of Flashback***

"I…I f-fought with a…all my might…to break through the kidou." Rangiku went on through her sobs. "And yet…and yet when I got there…it was too late already…I barely got there to see you close your eyes…to see you die. And I could only cry and scream, and beg you not to leave me, not again…but you died anyway…You left me alone! Again! And for what? For some revenge, some twisted idea of justice? You said you did it all for me, yet all throughout those years all you managed to do was hurt me!"

Gin felt like she'd just delivered a huge blow at him, far worse than any slap could have been; a part of him was even sure this was even worse than when Aizen had dealt him that lethal blow. This might not kill him, not physically, but it still hurt, a lot…All he'd wanted was to keep her safe, and to make the man who'd hurt her pay…and it appeared he'd turned into something even worse than him. Because Rangiku didn't really remember Aizen, or even his men hurting her, but she most defiantly remembered Gin himself hurting her…

"I'm sorry Ra…Matsumoto-san…" Gin whispered in a very subdued tone as he lowered his head. "I realize now, I've been pretty stupid. I should have known, that after hurting you so much, my return would only make it worse. I assure you, you will not have to endure my presence ever ag…"

He'd just turned around, wondering who he could ask to open a Senkaimon for him, he needed to go back to the Sky Palace, soon, before he could no longer hold back his own emotions. He didn't want Ran…Matsumoto-fukutaichou to see him and take pity on him, he didn't deserve it, and she deserved to be free of all the burdens he'd unknowingly put on her. And yet, before he could give a single step, a pair of arms were around his torso, a very obviously feminine body flushed against his back, as a broken voice whispered into his ears.

"Don't you d…Don't you dare leave me again…Ichimaru Gin." She practically hissed at him with what little strength she had.

"Matsumoto-san…" He mumbled, closing his eyes fully.

He honestly didn't understand anymore, he'd hurt her so much, more than even Aizen ever did, and yet she didn't want him to leave…why?

"You just…" It seemed like not even she knew how to express herself. "I just got you back, after all these years…after I thought I had lost you forever…Don't you dare leave me behind again Gin…Never again…I swear I won't let you go again…"

He was going to say something, but before he could even open his mouth she was suddenly in front of him, and not only that, but kissing him, and not a little kiss, but a full, passionate kiss, like she hadn't given him in such a long time…

He couldn't help the little groan that escaped him as they separated, several very long minutes later, and for the tiny moan that came from her, neither could she.

"I love you Gin." She whispered into his lips. "Never leave me again."

"Never." He hurried to promise her. "Ran-chan…"

And then he reclaimed her lips. They had a lot of lost time to make up for after all…

On another part of the room, another very loving reunion was taking place; less words were being spoken, but they didn't seem to be needed.

"Kaa-chan…"

That was one of the few words repeatedly spoken by those in that particular place. At the same time two young women, with looks as opposite as the day and the night, clung to an older looking woman, with an appearance that seemed to mix a little that of the two others.

Just a few feet away Ichigo stood, holding tightly onto his own wife, his chest against her back; he was so sure he'd have broken down already if it weren't for her.

And yet a few more feet to a side, Hitsugaya Toushirou stood with his back against a wall, he couldn't help but smile softly at the scene before him. There was a happiness, not just in everyone's faces, but also in their auras, he hadn't felt so at peace in lifetimes. He'd been able to hear his lieutenant's tirade on the other side of the room, actually, he was very sure everyone in the room had heard her; but at least things seemed to have calmed down, if that very passionate kiss was anything to go by. He…he had his soulmate back, a soulmate who was currently making him, and possibly everyone else in the room giddy with the happiness she couldn't contain inside herself…not that that was a bad thing.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called for her husband unexpectedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rukia." Ichigo assured her.

"Then why aren't you there?" She questioned, signaling to the little reunion.

"I just want them to have their chance." Ichigo tried to explain.

"Ichigo…you are a lousy liar." Rukia deadpanned. "Tell me the truth, please."

"It is the truth…in part." Ichigo admitted. "They lost her so long ago, they were barely five, and now…now they're 22. They've lost much. And they're never getting that time back. At least not in this lifetime."

"What about you?" Rukia insisted. "You lost her too. You were nine if I remember correctly what you told me…" her eyes narrowed suddenly. "If you tell me you're still blaming yourself for what happened that night…"

"No!" Ichigo actually was being truthful at that. "It's not that. It's just that…I'm supposed to be this great warrior, you know? A shinigami, hero of the Winter War, great slayer of hollows and…and yet…I feel that if I just touch her, just the slightest touch…that once I can feel her and know she's real, that's she truly here…then I will break down…I won't be able to hold back…and what will that make me?"

"Human." Rukia answered, her expression soft in understanding.

"I'm not…"

"But you are. Dead or alive, regardless of the power you may wield, you are human Ichigo. And that woman there, is your mother…"

The reminder hit Ichigo harder that he'd been expecting, and then, as he raised his head, he could see that the three women had stopped hugging, and while they were still standing pretty close together, the older one was now looking intently at him…

Those long auburn locks, those warm gray eyes, and the softly tanned skin…he knew those looks, he knew that woman, she'd once been the most important person in his life…and while he now had someone else he loved with everything he was, she would always hold a very important place in his heart, because, regardless of anything else, she was his mother.

It didn't matter if she hadn't always been his mother; in a way, he guessed he'd seen her that way long before she'd actually given birth to him. And it hadn't been only him, for so many others she'd represented the same thing. He'd been lucky enough to get her as his 'real mom' later on. Rukia was right, other lives didn't matter, titles didn't matter, power didn't matter, only the heart…and his heart knew who that woman was…

"Kaa…san…" He mumbled.

Karin and Yuzu barely stepped back in time to allow their brother to embrace their mother tightly, his shoulders beginning to tremble almost right away, he was crying.

Rukia just stood there, a tear falling down her own eye as she contemplated the scene, as she felt her own heart fill with a foreign joy; Ichigo was so happy in that moment, he just couldn't contain it, and the feeling was slipping through the gaps and into her, filling her up just like it did him. It was like not only he'd found his mother, but she had as well, at least that's how it felt to her in that moment.

And then she was being pulled into an embrace, a shared embrace with both Ichigo and his mom, and she felt like she could cry at anytime.

"You're family now too Rukia-chan…" Masaki whispered to the black-haired woman. "In a way I guess you've always been…my amazing, beautiful daughter."

And then Rukia did cry, as those words healed a wound she'd been carrying for so long…so long she'd even forgotten it was there. She had a family, she truly did, it didn't matter if it was by blood or not. It was her family.

"My beautiful family…" They all heard Masaki whispered.

And then they were all embracing, Masaki, Ichigo, Rukia, and also Karin, Yuzu and Isshin. They were holding tightly to each other, unwilling to let go even for a second. And even then they knew, nothing would be able to pull them apart again, not really; regardless of what the future brought for them, they were family, and always would be.

"Toushirou!" They heard Karin call.

And just like that, before the white-haired prodigy could say a thing, he too was included in that huge hug. And really, he was still too giddy due to Karin's emotions to actually try to do anything at all.

Ichigo could just laugh, at Toushirou's state, at Rukia's own, his father's antics, his sister's happiness, and his own undiluted joy…he honestly doubted he'd ever felt this happy before in his life…lives…

There was so much left to do, and they would do it, in time, together.

It took a while, but eventually the situation began calming down, as ever so slowly those who had been reunited relaxed enough to pay attention. Their hour off was nearly over, and there were a couple of things that needed to be said before they all went out and did what needed to be done for things to be made right.

It didn't actually surprise any of those present when Ichigo took charge of the situation.

"Very well people, our time to relax is coming to an end." The orange-haired reminded everyone. "We're expected in Soukyoku Hill soon. Many things are going to happen once we get there. And we have to agree first on one thing, this needs to be done, no buts, no nothing. It's the only way."

They nodded, even not fully understanding, most seemed to trust Ichigo implicitly.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he subtly sought for his wife's hand, he would need all the support he could get for the next part. Rukia, understanding him without need for words took his hand and squeezed it slightly, reminding him she was there, and always would be.

"Very well." Ichigo nodded in satisfaction. "This is what's going to happen…"

.-.

The crowd parted as they allowed the group to pass, Isshin and the 4th Ouhei at the front, followed closely by the Royal couple and then the two robed individuals that seemed to be almost like their shadows. And they weren't the only ones, in similar clothes, Masaki and Gin walked behind each of them, their hoods up to conceal their identities, at least for the time being. While no one but her family would have recognized Masaki, the same couldn't be said about Gin, and things needed to happen in their own due time. After them walked Byakuya, Toushirou, Karin and Yuzu; and then, finally, Ichigo, Rukia and their Nakama.

All around them they could hear the whispers, everyone was talking about what had happened in the Academy a few days before; it seemed like Seireitei's rumor mill has been working faster and far more efficiently that any of them had given it credit for, practically everyone knew already what had really happened in the Winter War; some of the battles in even more detailed than Ichigo had told them, as people like Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira and several others contributed to the story; Mizuiro, Keigo and the members of the Urahara shoten seemed to have no qualms about telling everyone willing to listen all they knew about the battles. Battles which, at some point, had come to include those in regards to the Sealed Sword, the situation with the King's Seal, and the conflict against the Bount.

Yes, things seemed to be going far better than any of them could have anticipated. Except Yamamoto and the most rule-bound captains of course; for them the whole situation was their worst nightmare turned real.

"Your attention everyone." The 4th Ouhei called.

They were standing in the platform that had been the base of the Soukyoku cross. With her a few steps before the others; as she'd been the 'Voice and Ears' of the Crown up until that moment, it was only natural that she were the one to begin telling the truth.

"To everyone who doesn't know yet, I am the 4th Ouhei of the Konoe Shidan." The woman declared. "That means I'm the 4th Officer of the Royal Guard; however, I'm not part of the original guard, before being a part of it I was like many of you, a shinigami, the last rank I held was as the 12th Division Taichou." She pushed back her hood, revealing short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "My name is Hikifune Kirio."

Somewhere among the crowd, Hiyori gasped, there she was, the woman who'd meant so much to her, to whom Hiyori felt she owed everything she was, she was alive, and part of the most respected group to exist.

Hikifune Kirio looked all around slowly, her eyes eventually landing on her old protégé, Sarugaki Hiyori; the Ouhei of course knew of the fate that had befallen the young-looking girl all those years before, and while she wished she'd been able to protect her, it made her very proud to know her protégé had become so strong…

Hiyori noticed when the older woman stared at her, and when she smiled, Hiyori suddenly felt like, regardless of anything else that may happen, nothing could possibly make her happier than she was feeling in that very moment.

"I have only been part of the Konoe Shidan for a little over a century." Kirio continued. "A short time if one considers how long it has existed, and that some of its original members continue to live, and to serve, today. Which is why, I'm leaving you with one such person. Konoe-Shidan Taichou, the Captain of the Royal Guard: Nagaken Isshin…"

"Good day to everyone present." Isshin greeted. "Like Kirio-san just said, my name is Nagaken Isshin. Twice I've held the post of 10th Squad Taichou; though at the moment I'm here not as part of the Gotei, but as head of the Konoe Shidan. There is a lot everyone present needs to understand. I know the events regarding to the Winter War have been made public already…" he paused just long enough to make sure of it. "What I'm here to tell you is in regards to that, but also of things that happened long before, centuries, or even millennia ago. It all began after Soul Society and Hueco Mundo were created, when Shinigami came to hold the power they do now. As the Gotei was just being formed, the ones to actually hold the highest power were others, two young individuals who held power unlike any other; they were called Kimera, because their power seemed to mix that of the two most powerful beings of the Spiritual Worlds, the Shinigami and the Hollows. They were called Kimera first, and then they became Royals, the King and Queen of Soul Society… They were unique, having achieved what no one else before or after could, a perfect balance in powers seen as opposites."

At this revelation many of those present gasped, especially the Visored, to learn that the Royals actually had powers like theirs. And yet, there he had just explained the difference, the one difference Kimera had with both Visored and Arrancar; in them there wasn't one side dominating the other, but a balance.

"But eventually it became obvious they were just too powerful for this plane, so they had to leave." Isshin continued. "They didn't leave alone, their Nakama went with them, as well as several Shinigami and servants, they all became their Court. And many years passed, the Royals and their Court weren't supposed to interfere with the Spiritual Worlds unless something seriously threatened the Eternal Balance. And that something was detected, almost two hundred years ago. By then things in the Royal Dimension were tense already, a traitor had been found among them, but not before he could kill two people, and cause serious chaos. It was after that that everyone in the Palace became aware that Soul Society would be having trouble relatively soon. So a plan was made, a small group was sent in advance, to find those responsible for the upcoming trouble, and if possible stop them. But, somehow, that man knew they were coming, and did everything in their power to stop them. His measures weren't definitive, but were certainly enough so that none of those who'd been first sent were there to stop the first strike, as eight high ranked shinigami were experimented on, becoming the Visored. It wasn't until nearly a century later that Fate brought all players together again, to finish a war that, unknown to most, had been in works for decades." He shook his head. "So, you see, opposite to what that traitor yelled the day of his defection, Heaven has never been empty, and it has never ignored the call of those who need them, even when the very people in need don't realize they're calling. They were here, and they fought for what was right, even when no one knew they were more than what they appeared to at first sight. Even when very few actually believed in them, the Kimera, and their Nakama, fought and won this war."

The gasps told Isshin the people had realized what he was implying.

"Yes, the ones to come in advance, who nearly fell more than once, who won this war, were the Kimera themselves and their Nakama." Isshin declared strongly.

Isshin moved to the side, at the same time as the two royals brought their hands to their covered faces.

"The time has come." The strong voice coming from the male spoke.

"For the truth to be known." The soft voice of the female by his side added.

And with that, they pulled…

* * *

><p>I have to say, this is most definitely one of my favorite chapters. The GinRan scene...it honestly wrote itself, I never planned for it to be that long, or that intense (I think it was intense). It's just...when I began imagining how I would react in Rangiku's place...that happened.<p>

I hope you liked that scene, as well as Masaki's return, that one was long planned...(and one of the reasons I eventually decided to bring Gin back too).

The next chapter brings the third and final climax of the fic (so-to-speak), and a lot more romance. Hope you'll enjoy it!

And now for the teaser:

_Everyone waited as the two 'Royals' pulled their respective coverings from their faces, revealing characteristics that left more than one thoroughly shocked. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Seireitei." The dark-haired man called in a loud, powerful voice. "You have our most sincere apologies…for we are not who you wish to see. We are not your King and Queen."_

_The statement left everyone present reeling, if they weren't the King and Queen, then where were the Royals? And who were those two exactly. _

That, and a lot more (like the actual revelation of the King and Queen...) in: _The Veils Come Off  
><em>


	10. The Veils Come Off

**The Veils Come Off **

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

He'd always known he was different, impossible not to notice considering the fact that he could see spirits, had been able to since he could remember; even if at first he hadn't been aware that some of the people he saw weren't actually alive.

Things had changed after his mother's death, a death he felt responsible for, after all, he'd been the only one by the riverside with her when it had happened, he and that strange girl he couldn't find again.

After that tragedy he'd changed so much. Before, he'd been like any other kid, maybe even more so, it was like a part of him was trying to soak up as much of the joy and love one could only feel when being young and innocent; as if a part of him, some instinct perhaps, had always known it wasn't meant to last…

After his mother's death he had changed, he had too. In a sense, each member of the Kurosaki family dealt with the loss as best they could: Yuzu did everything she could to keep the family together, taking over their mom's duties; Karin hid herself behind the façade of a strong, no-nonsense tomboy; their father acted as if his whole life were a joke; and he…he fought, tooth and nail, he would never be weak again, and the next time someone was in danger, he would protect them…he wouldn't fail again.

And then that night…after nearly six years he found himself to be weak yet again. Of course, this weren't the stupid thugs he was used to fighting, this was an actual monster, one like he hadn't seen ever before in his life. It attacked his family, it hurt his father, and his sisters, and all he could do was watch. Even his attempt at sacrificing himself for his family's safety had proved futile, the shinigami had explained the creature would just go after the others after it had eaten his own soul.

The shinigami…that was another being he'd never seen before that night. And in the case of this particular one it was a young looking girl, she really didn't look any older than his fifteen, almost sixteen years of age. Yet there she was, katana in hand, fighting against those monsters, those hollows, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and maybe for her it was.

She'd been hurt, badly, stopping him from giving up his soul for nothing. The problem being that, afterwards, they were all left defenseless. No matter how much he hated the fact, he just didn't have the power to fight a monster like that one; and the one person who did was too badly hurt to actually continue fighting.

And then…

"Do you want to save your family?"

That question, from the lips of the very badly injured obsidian haired girl in the shihakushou, changed everything.

"Is there a way to help my family?" He demanded. "Tell me!"

"There is a way…" She took a deep breath and corrected herself. "There is Only One Way." With a great effort she lifted her katana, pointing it straight at him. "You must become a Shinigami!"

If he'd been asked later on, the young orange-haired, brown-eyed boy wouldn't have known what made him trust a total stranger, especially considering that she was talking about stabbing him in the heart with a sword, hoping that instead of downright killing him it would grant him the power he needed to defeat that monster.

There was his family, of course, and the way he heard Yuzu mumble, even when unconscious, for him to run, to escape, to save himself. That was enough for him to crush the paralyzing fear that had invaded him and allowed him to move again, to do what he had to.

Still, that didn't explain why he'd decided to trust her, maybe it wasn't even a conscious decision on his part; maybe it was simply an instinct. An instinct that told him she wasn't really a stranger at all, and that she had all his trust, always had, always would…

"Give me that sword, shinigami."

The decision had been made, maybe even before he consciously said those words.

"It's not Shinigami," she shook her head at him. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"I see…" He nodded in acceptance. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Seconds later, as the hollow moved yet again in their direction, a flash of steel, a katana through the heart, a burst of blinding light…

Destiny had been set in motion, history forever changed.

.-.

She'd been so cruel to him, maybe unnecessarily so. But why didn't he realize that she was just trying to protect him? She'd gone as far as leaving his home, and leaving him a purposefully confusing message, hoping that even if he tried to stop her, by the time he made a move it would already be too late.

He'd found the note, and he'd somehow deciphered it; only to totally ignore her instructions and go after her anyway!

All she'd done had been in an attempt to protect him, even as she'd kicked his wrist and uttered those awful words, calling him a lowly human…had he believed her? Had he not been able to see that all she wanted was for him not to die?

It didn't matter if she perished, actually, she'd considered that one a given the moment she'd seen who'd been sent to retrieve her. Seireitei wouldn't have sent a captain and his lieutenant, especially not her brother of all people, unless they felt they were dealing with a criminal. She'd always been conscious of the consequences of her own actions, had always known that consorting with humans, and especially lending her power to one was a crime. Still, there had been no other way! Why couldn't anyone else see that?

But even if they had seen it, she had never expected that to change anything at all…

Which is why she'd been so shocked later on, when Renji had told her of the orange-haired ryoka that had tried to infiltrate Seireitei; and then when she learnt a group of humans, one of them dressed as a shinigami and carrying a huge sword had actually made it into Seireitei…

She actually hadn't been sure if to feel fortunate or scream herself hoarse about how stupid they were being, they were gonna get killed, and it would be all her fault…

She'd never told anyone, but a part of her had known help was coming, even before Renji gave her the news, something inside of her had been able to sense his presence the moment he'd stepped into Soul Society. At first she hadn't quite believed it, after all, she had no power, and even if she had, it's not like she could actually sense someone the moment they entered the realm; and yet, nothing could erase the fact that she had sensed him!

Then that day on the bridge, when Shiba Ganju and Yamada Hanatarou managed to open the tower and were trying to get her out. Who would have ever imagined that those two would become, or at least try to become her saviors? The younger brother of the man she'd been forced to kill in the fulfillment of her duty, and a young shinigami that most of the time seemed to be afraid of even his own shadow? Unlikely heroes most definitely, and not ones that were too successful, but that didn't stop them from trying. Ganju had even fallen to her adopted brother's shikai, trying to stop him from reaching her and Hanatarou…

And then…and then He arrived. With some strange device on his arm that allowed him to fly, and so many bandaged on him, his kosode wasn't even closed and she could see his wounds hadn't fully healed yet.

And yet he didn't seem to care, not at all. No matter how much she screamed at him, or how much she cried, he just told her he was going to save her and got ready to fight. He must have known he didn't stand a chance, not at the level he was in that moment, and especially not when he was still so badly wounded. He must have known…and still that didn't stop him.

It might have been a good thing that Yoruichi was there and took him away before something could happen to him, before he died…she would have never forgiven herself if he'd died…

After that failed attempt at rescuing her she'd been sent back to her tower, and for a while she'd thought that was it, or at least she'd tried to convince herself of that. Ichigo was still alive, and as far as he knew no one else had been killed either; they were still in time to leave, to forget about her and go back to their normal lives…

She should have known how futile such hopes were. A part of her actually might have.

Still, that didn't stop her from trying to convince herself otherwise, she should have accepted the fact that Ichigo wouldn't be leaving without her, he'd implied as much. And really, she could sense him, reiryouku or not, seals or not, that same part inside of her had known he was still in Seireitei, and very close to her. She just didn't want to think about it.

When Yamamoto asked her for her last will, it wasn't really that surprising that all she would want would be for the ryoka to be sent back to the Human World safely; it had been granted. Or so she'd been told. A voice inside of her, related to the same sense that knew the Daiko was there, told her she was being lied to, the Soutaichou wouldn't just let go a human boy who held shinigami powers, especially not one who had proven to be capable of standing toe to toe with a lieutenant, and even a captain, having had his powers for barely a few months.

Still, she'd tried to block that from her mind, from her soul, she needed to be at peace. Even if the Soutaichou didn't grant her last will, she trusted he would find a way to get out, and to keep the rest of hi…their friends safe.

That was how she'd found herself high in the air, being held up by white cubes and with a huge firebird a few feet in front of her. The heat was such that she'd felt as if the flames were already licking her skin as soon as the phoenix materialized, it also helped her understand why exactly it was so feared, the heat of that fire was such that it would destroy her soul…she wouldn't be dying there to be reborn as a Human, no, she wouldn't be reborn at all, her soul would be totally consumed…

Panic threatened to fill her in that moment, but she refused to allow it. She was…she…she might not have been anyone important, but she still had some dignity, some honor, and she wouldn't tarnish it by acting like a scared kid, even if deep inside she'd been terrified; even if in that very moment all she wanted was His arms around her…

And then he was there!

One moment she had closed her eyes, resigned to her fate, only to realize in the next that nothing was happening. The Soukyoku should have pierced her already, should have consumed her already, and yet there she was still, alive!

She'd opened her eyes, half fearing, half hoping for what she would see, and still, despite all the screaming that 'inner sense' of hers kept going, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes, of that boy with his wild orange hair and deep brown eyes, wearing the shinigami shihakushou and a strange cloak with the symbol of one of the noble clans…the fire of the Soukyoku outlining his figure…and he was stopping the huge firebird with nothing more than his zanpakutou!

"Yo!"

He was smiling, practically smirking at her. And really, couldn't he think of a better greeting than just 'yo'? And yet, in that moment she hadn't really thought about any of that, in that moment all she could think of what the fact that he was there, she could hardly process the thought, but she knew it to be true. He…he'd actually gone to save her…again…

"Ichi…" She was gasping, in shock, and terror, and hope… "Ichigo!"

After that day, after everything he'd done and risked for her, and everything he did and risked in the following hours; nothing would be the same between the two of them again.

Some would believe that it had been then when their bond had formed, when the red string of fate had bound the two together, never to be completely separated again. And yet, that didn't erase the fact that that tiny part of her had been able to sense him long before then…maybe since the very first day she'd known him…maybe since the very beginning of time…

.-.

"What I wanted to protect…was you…Ichigo…"

Those words were still echoing around the orange-haired teenager's inner world even after he'd left it to go and face his nemesis for the final time.

"Isn't that a little selfish?" Another voice asked out of the blue.

While still combined, Shiro had enough power to express his own thoughts, he didn't have to actually say them out-loud, especially considering the answers and the questions would be coming from the same mouth, but it was just easier that way.

"Hn…" There was no answer from Tensa Zangetsu.

"I mean, seeing how you and him, and I are all technically the same, isn't saying that all you want to protect is him, another way of saying all you want to protect is you?" Shiro asked.

It had sounded more than a bit confusing, but Shiro was quite sure Tensa Zangetsu had understood the gist of it.

"You know that's not what I meant with those words." Tensa Zangetsu replied calmly.

"Yeah…" And he did know.

Silence lasted only for a few seconds before Shiro spoke yet again.

"You lied to him." The white version of the Shinigami Daiko whispered.

"…" Yet again, no answer.

"Come on man, I'm trying to understand here." Shiro insisted.

"We're but the same, you should understand already." Was all the Zanpakutou said.

"Hey! I understand much more than King, and yet I don't understand this. Why lie to him? And why now?"

"It depends on your definition of lie…"

"Don't bullshit me old man. A lie is a lie, it's the absence of the truth!"

"There are a lot of truths our…King, as you prefer to call him, isn't ready to know yet. The true nature of his power being just one of them."

"So you would rather lie to him, spin all this story about a Final Getsuga and the consequences of using it."

"That's where the line between lie and truth blurs. There is a Final Getsuga, even if not my own, and the consequences for using the power he'll call on are exactly those."

"The consequences…" Shiro got it a second later. "We're gonna die!"

"…"

"But…butbutbut…No! That's just not possible! Zangetsu! If we die, Ichigo dies too! You said it, I said it, we're all the same in the end. We cannot die!"

"No, we cannot, and we won't."

"But…You told him he was going to lose his powers…that means we die, right? How can we survive without him, or him without us?"

"We can't."

"Man! You're not making any sense!"

"Ichigo's body isn't yet strong enough to handle the kind of power he's going to need to call on to defeat Aizen once and for all. For that reason, calling on all that power is going to send his body into shock, causing him to be unable to use any reiryoku at all. We will have to leave him, at least for a time, until his soul heals enough to take us in once again."

"Aja…and how exactly are we supposed to keep existing without the King? And most especially without his reiryoku?"

"With the help of the one who would take us in, the one who's forever bound to him…"

"The Queen? The Queen is gonna keep us? But…wait a moment, how is the Queen gonna be able to do anything when she doesn't even know she's Queen!"

For some reason unknown the Zanpakutou spirit chuckled at those words.

"She'll help us, no questions asked, it'll just be natural for her." Tensa Zangetsu assured him. "Just like it's always been natural for her to work with Ichigo."

"So that's it, huh? The King will go kick Aizen's ass, go into shock, we'll spend the next lord-knows-how-many-years sharing space with that frigid lady in Queen's inner domain, and then, someday, we'll be able to go back."

"Exactly."

"Ok, guess I can deal with that." He grumbled lowly before adding. "Not that anyone is actually giving me any choice in the matter but…"

"Silence, Shiro, it's about to begin…"

"Oy, Zangetsu, one more thing. What'll happen when the King finds out the truth? Because I imagine that at some point he will, and knowing him he won't be very happy and…"

"When Ichigo…remembers…he'll understand."

"Huh…if you say so…"

The hollow side of Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't actually fully convinced, but as they heard the 'King's' voice echoing all around them they knew the time had come, for a gamble with their very existence. Shiro dearly hoped it would work out…otherwise they were all screwed.

"MUGETSU!"

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Everyone waited as the two 'Royals' pulled their respective coverings from their faces, revealing characteristics that left more than one thoroughly shocked.

Most of those present gasped at what they were seeing, except for one, Yamamoto watched the scene with a furrowed brow, as if he could see something no one else could; for him things didn't fully fit, and he should know, he'd been there when the coronation had taken place!

The newly revealed faced of the man who had been wearing the mask had angular features, hair the color of the ebony, and eyes the same shade as the seas, his skin had a light tan and there was a smile on his face, a smile that spoke of secrets yet to be revealed; the woman by his side, noticeably smaller than him once she'd removed the veil and elaborate headdress, the locks of hair that were beginning to fall from her tight bun nearly reached her waist in soft waves was like very dark ash, a shade of two lighter than the man's beside her, and her eyes were the darkest shade of azure, with the barest hint of violet in them, her skin was a perfect porcelain white, she didn't actually smile, but anyone who watched her could see the deep peace in her expression and a joy that didn't need any actual smiles to be expressed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Seireitei." The dark-haired man called in a loud, powerful voice. "You have our most sincere apologies…for we are not who you wish to see. We are not your King and Queen."

The statement left everyone present reeling, if they weren't the King and Queen, then where were the Royals? And who were those two exactly.

As if in answer to at least that last question the man spoke again right then:

"Konoe Shidan Fukutaichou, Shiba Kaien." He introduced himself with a bow.

Beside him the woman turned to look at a certain onyx-haired indigo-eyed captain, dedicating him the briefest and deepest of smiles before facing the crowd yet again.

"2nd Otome at the service of the Kokuou Heika, Kuchiki Miyuka." She curtsied as she spoke.

Watching her there, still dressed in the layered and very elaborate kimono one would expect the Queen of Heaven to wear, Byakuya could hardly believe his eyes, even when he knew it was true, not only in his heart but also in his mind, it also seemed like too great a blessing to be true, especially for one such as him, who had wronged so many and for such stupid reasons, out of loyalty to a man that had never deserved it, out of a desire to fit into a family he didn't believe he actually belonged in, when he had more right to it than many who dared turn their noses on him…

Oh how frivolous Lady Fate, how frivolous indeed…and yet, she seemed to be on his side now, and nothing else mattered.

***Flashback***

Byakuya was wandering around the room in silence. He'd seen Ichimaru Gin emerge from the Royal Senkaimon in the attire of one of the Royal Advisors (though how he knew that attire signaled that position, he wasn't sure). He'd also seen a woman with light brown locks and grey eyes in a blue kimono that he found somewhat familiar, she'd turned out to be the mother of the Nagaken-Kurosaki young adults.

He continued walking, wondering what exactly he was supposed to be doing there; the Nobles had been called to be present, and yet he didn't understand how anything of what was going around him involved him.

And then he'd reached a particular corner, when shortly before he'd seen both of the Royals standing, now only the 'Queen' was there, only she was no longer wearing the veil and headdress, or at least half of the layers of her attire.

He watched her intently for what seemed like forever, her long ashen-black hair, her deep azure eyes, her porcelain skin, and her expression one of absolute serenity, a corner of his mind began screaming that he knew who that woman was, and it wasn't actually the Queen of the Spirit Worlds. But the rest of his mind couldn't fathom what it all meant.

It took him a few seconds to realize she was watching him just as intently as he was she. Flushing at being caught in such ungentlemanly behavior, he did as he'd been taught and bowed in apology to the woman. Her reaction however, wasn't one he could have expected. For just a second the image of serenity broke, allowing him to see it was nothing but a mask, and a second later, she was running away.

And it was in that very moment, as he watched the locks of gray-black hair beginning to fall from the tight bun she had it in, with the beautiful lavender colored kimono that she was left in, that his senses suddenly screamed at him quite clearly who the woman was. In his mind he could suddenly see the image of that same woman, dressed in a simple but beautiful lavender kimono with white butterflies, her hair falling loose around her shoulders, her azure eyes shining like some nameless gem, and she was smiling…at him. She was…

He didn't wait, not even for his mind to finish forming a name to go with her image, he suddenly didn't need it, even if his mind hadn't finished catching up, his heart already knew who that was, without a doubt…

He materialized in her path so suddenly she didn't have time to either stop or change her course, her forward momentum drove her straight into his chest; but when the impact would have thrown her back and to the ground his arms rose to support her, wounding themselves around her waist a second later in what seemed like an instinctual movement.

"Oh…my deep apologies B…W…eh…Kuchiki-sama…" She mumbled.

It would have been obvious to anyone who knew her that she was very embarrassed in that moment, and was very close to flushing because of it, even as she fought to keep her face as expressionless as possible, her low yet fast breathing betrayed her. And for some reason, he noticed and understood all this.

"You're not the Queen." Byakuya stated.

Probably not the best way to begin a conversation, but it had to begin somewhere, and he still wasn't sure that the things the corner of his soul was whispering were anything but insanity.

"No, I'm not." She admitted in a whisper, her hands clasped tightly together. "I'm her 2nd Otome, as well as her decoy."

Byakuya didn't answer to that, instead he watched his hands, and in particular the pink-gold band she wore around the ring finger of her left hand.

"You're still wearing your ring…" He blurted.

His eyes widened at the same time her head snapped up rather suddenly, he had no idea where that had come from. Or maybe, maybe he did know, he was just afraid to accept it, because it would mean to accept that so much of his reality wasn't actually real, that half of the facts he'd based his entire life on were actually lies. Except…if what now at least half of his soul was screaming at his consciousness was true, then there was a different, more important truth than any lie, and it was standing right before him.

"My Serenity…" He gasped.

Their eyes, azure and indigo met, and like a flash, it all suddenly fell into place. So much that had been there, in a hidden corner of his mind, so much he'd known yet didn't understand. Now it was all absolutely clear.

"My beautiful Serenity…" Byakuya whispered, with more conviction this time.

The woman for all answered tried to stifle her gasp with her hands, but it was useless, as useless as trying to hide the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"You remember…?" She asked, her voice trembling with fear. "Do you truly remember, my white knight?"

"I do, Serenity, I do." He assured her.

They remained in that position for a while, in that empty hallway a distance away from the room where the rest of the reunions were taking place.

He was about to say something when suddenly he heard her speak first, she was speaking, in that soft tone of hers, and at the same time she was crying, but not happy tears, Byakuya could feel sudden grief coming from her, and he didn't understand why.

"I love you so much…" She sobbed in a very low tone. "Yet you're no longer mine…"

"Wha…" He really didn't understand.

She moved to separate herself from his embrace, but he refused to let her go, he wouldn't, not until he understood what was going, and even then he doubted he ever would.

"Serenity…"

He called her repeatedly, and when that failed he resorted to her birth name, a name she hadn't heard in so long, she had almost forgotten it was hers.

"Miyuka!"

Still, it shocked her enough to make her stop moving and face her again.

"What do you mean I'm not yours?" He wanted to know. "Tell me because I don't understand, I am yours, have no doubt about it, always have been, always will…"

"Yet you married another." She interrupted him softly, sadly.

There was no accusation in her words, just resignation; she had accepted that she'd lost him and wouldn't fight him on the matter, after all, he'd been given a second life, he was free to choose who to share it with.

"Hisana…" Byakuya whispered in understanding.

Miyuka visible flinched, and then he caught up with something else, something he hadn't known just a second before, but now was so obvious…

"Your imouto…" He gasped.

He could hardly believe it. He had indeed married another woman, and yet that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that his second wife was actually the younger sister of the first!

"How…I don't…I would never…" Byakuya didn't even know what to say. "I don't know what to tell you, other than I didn't know who she was, or even who I was when that happened. I didn't remember a lot of things until a few minutes ago."

"And still you married her." Miyuka insisted. "I know you Byakuya, or at least I used to, nothing short of love would ever make you marry. Not even if the Kuchiki Clan threatened to do unspeakable things…"

"That is true." Byakuya admitted. "I think…I think maybe I did love her…"

Miyuka flinched yet again, lowering her head, wishing that her hair were loose so it could hide her face from him.

Byakuya knew he was hurting her, and while that in itself hurt him as well, he needed to make her understand; needed to make her see the truth.

"But it wasn't her…not exactly." The noble tried to explain himself. "I know, I know that when I first saw her, she seemed like the woman of my dreams…literally. A woman with shiny dark hair and eyes like gems, skin like porcelain and a perfect figure. When I first saw Hisana, I thought she was her…I thought she was you…"

As Byakuya began his explanation Miyuka flinched, it hurt so much, that he had moved on, and to her sister of all people! She realized Hisana had lost all of her memory after being attacked upon arrival to Rukongai, she hadn't known what she was doing when she married Byakuya, hadn't known he was her brother-in-law. But it still hurt!

And then, as Byakuya went on, her mind suddenly stopped mid-thought, the things he was insinuating, the mere thought, it was enough to make her cry even harder, but for an entirely different reason, especially with that line…

"Don't lie to me." She tried to hiss but her voice came out broken. "You said it yourself, until a few minutes ago you didn't even remember I existed!"

"No." He shook his head. "Until a few minutes ago I didn't know exactly who you were, but I've always known you existed." He touched her chin with his hand tenderly. "I've dreamt you my whole life, never knowing where I had seen you, or if my mind had conjured your image all on its own…my own personal angel…my beautiful flower of serenity…" he lowered his head, connecting their foreheads. "A very long time ago I swore before witnesses that my love for you would be firm like the stones and constant like the stars, and that it would last for as long as my soul existed. That hasn't changed. It's true that for a brief time I tried to give that love to a different woman, one I wanted to believe was you, but it didn't work. She didn't love me, and maybe I didn't either, or at least not as much as I wanted to believe I did. Otherwise I don't think I would have been able to move on…otherwise I would feel too guilty to even think about kissing you…"

Miyuka didn't even know what to say, and thankfully Byakuya didn't actually give her the time to say anything as he covered her lips with his in a long, soft, tender kiss.

There wasn't passion in it, like the one everyone could witness in the reunion between the former spy and the 10th Division fukutaichou; but that didn't mean this two loved each other any less. They just didn't need to devour each other's mouths to express their love, even the lightest of touches was enough to transmit all the love they held for the other…

The young-looking woman understood, probably better than most what he meant about moving on, because she'd never been able to. If it was because of the very particular way they had been wed before, or just because of their own love, who knew? In the end, the only truth was that they loved each other, and would for the rest of time.

"I love you Miyuka." Byakuya stated in a firm, yet tender voice. "Only you, there'll never be any other but you."

As those words were whispered, the reunited spouses suddenly became conscious of the glowing red energy ribbon joining their hands.

"That's right…" Byakuya nodded. "Akai-ito."

The Kuchiki Clan was the one tasked with keeping the records, and that had included the existence of the 'red string of fate'; yet that didn't mean there were many who actually believed in it, most didn't. Yet he did, always had, it had been an instinct, and now he knew why, it seemed in retrospect so obvious…how could he not believe in the akai-ito when his own string was tying him to the one love of his existence?

"Always you, only you." Miyuka agreed fervently. "I love you Byakuya."

***End of Flashback***

Back in the present, Byakuya could see things were about to go crazi-er. Apparently the people didn't like being told they were going to see the King and Queen, and then find out they were decoys…if only they knew the whole truth.

"It is true that those two aren't our King and Queen." Isshin spoke in the same strong voice as before. "However, that doesn't mean that Heika-sama isn't here."

At those words those present began calming down as they looked around, hoping to find the Royals at any moment.

"Konoe Shidan!" Isshin called loudly.

Instantly Kaien was standing next to him, he'd taken off the long black coat to reveal the usual shinigami attire, to which he'd added the accessories that showed he was part of the Royal Guard and the lieutenant too.

After a small space Hikifune Kirio took her place, followed by several more men and women, including one Shiba Miyako, Kaien's wife and soulmate.

Ukitake knew he was about to cry, for so long he'd mourned the loss of the young Shiba couple, believing himself to be at least partly responsible for their death, after all, it had been him who had insisted to Kaien that he should become his lieutenant after only five years as a shinigami, it was him who had allowed the man to go after the murderer of his wife on his own, and it was he who had stopped Rukia from helping him when things went bad. And yet, despite all that, there they were, the both of them, alive and well, and they were part of the most exclusive and important Division of all!

"Come on Toushirou, Karin, we don't have all day!" Isshin called with a laugh.

With a shake of their heads the two went to take their places in the line, Toushirou between Kirio and Kaien, and Karin at the end of the line (since she didn't actually have a rank).

The line of eleven individuals remained on the front of the stage for several long seconds, allowing all of those present to take a good look at them, before they took formation in two lines at the sides, like the Gotei Captains usually did.

"Royal Court!" Isshin called next.

Several people did double-takes when they recognized two of the men who had just stood at the front of the stage: Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin, and between them an unknown older-looking man, the same one who had been tailing the King's decoy for the past few days. They were the three Kakka, the Royal Advisors.

A couple of feet away from them stood three women in blue kimonos: Kurosaki Masaki, Kuchiki Miyuka, and the last the woman who had been tailing the Queen's decoy, with hair like the darkest night and eyes the color of honey, her skin was darker than almost any of the other women and she was also taller than them.

Yet again Ukitake gasped, there in front of him was a vision, a dream, the one person he'd never forgotten, and yet never expected to see again either, not after more than a thousand years…the one woman he'd loved in his whole existence: Shihouin Yonohana…

And then, something that at least several of those present were already expecting.

"Nakama! Kimera!" Isshin called with a joyful smile.

He knew what was coming, and only regretted he couldn't be sitting down somewhere with some popcorn…it was going to be good!

Six individuals stepped to the front first, each family holding hands, and it didn't pass unnoticed to everyone present that they weren't shinigami.

"Arisawa-Sado Tatsuki." The black-blue haired woman introduced herself first. "4th Nakama, I was once known as Valkiria."

"Sado Yasutora." The brown-haired man added. "3rd Nakama, they used to call me Gigante."

"And our child, Sado Oscar." Tatsuki added with a smile at the baby in her arms.

The public were still trying to process what they were witnessing, the fact that the legendary Nakama were humans, or at least had been reincarnated as humans…as the ryoka no less! Still, they weren't given too much time to deal with it as the Ishidas moved forward.

"Inoue-Ishida Orihime." The sunset-haired women introduced herself smiling. "2nd Nakama, my companions called me Hada."

"Ishida Uryuu." The man introduced himself. "1st Nakama, I was once the first Quincy and am now one of the last, back in time they knew me as Arquero."

"And our children are Souken and Sora." Orihime added.

The two five-year olds were standing between them, holding their parents' hands.

"Back at the beginning of time as you know it, we were known as the Nakama." Ishida began his speech. "We helped the Kimera bring peace for a while, and then followed them when they could no longer remain in this dimension. Like Isshin-san said before, a traitor was found in our midst, and it was I who executed him, but not before he communicated with Seireitei, something he did relatively often. It gave us reason to believe that a storm was coming, and so we made a plan to deal with it before it was too late. It wasn't us who came first, we were in stasis, waiting for a signal, and it was because of this we didn't know when things took a turn for the worse and all our plans collapsed. We were reincarnated as humans, because our vow to always follow the Kimera pulled us there, and we lived as any human until we were fifteen, when we were unknowingly pulled into the very conflict we had been trying to prevent a hundred years before. We managed it then, ironically enough, we did as humans what we couldn't as the Nakama and Kimera…" he shook his head. "Maybe you've realized this already, maybe not, in any case I'll say it. The ones who came first, the ones who tried to stop the madness before it began and were nearly destroyed in the process, that lost everything and yet, a hundred years later, threw themselves directly into the war without having an actual reason to…they are the Kimera! They are your King and Queen!"

As the final word echoed around the Sados and Ishidas bowed halfway once, gave a step back, at the same time the last two fot heir group stepped forward.

"Kurosaki-Nagaken Rukia, until a few days ago Kuchiki Rukia." The amethyst-eyed woman introduced herself first.

"Kurosaki-Nagaken Ichigo, once known as the Shinigami Daiko." The brown-eyed man added his own introduction.

"We were once known as Sol and Luna, the Sun and Moon." Rukia continued.

"We were once also known as the perfect hybrids." Ichigo went on.

"We brought an end to the Eternal Wars and separated the Spiritual World into Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."

"We had to move into a different dimension when this one could no longer hold us."

"We knew that trouble was coming to Soul Society and made a plan to help."

"We became infant souls, to allow our spirit bodies to exist in this plane and as we matured we were to be able to regain our power."

"But we were found before that could happen. Sol was struck down by an arrancar…"

"…and Luna fell off a cliff and lost all her memories."

"I found friends, grew up with them, went to become a shinigami and was eventually adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, never knowing there was more to myself than I could remember…"

"I was reborn in the Material World, as a human…kind-of, coincidentally enough as the son of the Konoe Shidan Taichou and the reincarnation of the 1st Otome."

"The years passed, until the day I was sent on my first solo assignment to the Human World, to Karakura Town, where I met him again…"

"I didn't know I had known her before, I didn't remember anything of my previous life, and yet I trusted a 'total stranger' enough to allow her to stab her katana through my heart…"

"That night we set in motion a chain reaction that ended up in a final battle in the middle of Rukongai, in the outskirts of the hidden Karakura Town."

"And that day we ended a war that had begun many, many years before."

"Time has passed, the worlds are changing…"

"…and it is time for the record to be set straight."

"We are Kimera, we were Heika." The two began speaking at the same time. "We stand before you now, as two Shinigami, as two individuals, who have done everything in their power to keep all worlds safe. Whatever comes next, is up to all of you."

The two gave a very slight, barely noticeable bow, before taking a step back to be in the same level as their Nakama.

The chaos that broke all around was like none seen ever before. Nothing Yamamoto or anyone else said or did would have been able to stop it, the last shoe had dropped and now all they could do was wait and see what came out of it.

And they didn't actually have to wait long. It took several minutes, but soon those in the stage began noticing that the people were chanting something, and soon enough they realized what exactly it was they were chanting…

"Long live the Nakama! Long live the Heika!"

Some kept referring them as King and Queen, and then there were some who were calling the Nakama by what they said were their ancient names. But one thing was clear enough, as far as Seireitei was concerned, their King, Queen and Court were back, and no one would be taking them away again.

A few people had actually understood the importance of what the royals had done when returning to infancy before entering Soul Society, and the fact that they could now exist in the same plane as their own subjects. Yes, their Royals were there to say.

.-.

That evening, as Ukitake Jyuushirou walked down the street in the direction of his estate, if anyone had seen him they would have thought it was a different man. The tall, gallant, confident man walking down that street couldn't be the same eternally-tired, constantly-sick and always half-sad captain that had entered the Chambers of Central 46 that morning to attend the second trial of the traitor Aizen Sousuke. A traitor who was now dead…no, more than dead, totally annihilated.

An attempt at rebellion had been revealed and stopped in its tracks, yet another traitor had been found and dealt with, and some people still had a hard time believing that Hinamori Momo…or Aizen Momoko, like those who had been present knew her true name to be, they could hardly believe a girl that seemed so sweet and cute could be so crazy.

But that wasn't what was important to Ukitake Juushirou, what was truly important, what brought him to his estate even when he'd just been there the previous week (he usually only visited once a month), the reason he was so joyful that even without an actual smile in his expression everyone could tell, the reason was standing right next to her. The woman with skin like caramel, long hair like the night sky and eyes like the sweetest honey; the one woman he'd loved in all his existence, and whom he hadn't seen in more than a thousand years…

"Juushirou…" She whispered suddenly. "I…I…ah…"

"What is it Yono-hime…" He asked naturally.

The woman flushed instantly, as did Juushirou once he realized what he'd just done. For so long they'd been apart, and yet with her once again by his side…it had just felt so natural for him to call her as he used to all those years before, as his 'night princess'.

"I, well, we're going to your estate, I know that." Yonohana explained. "But, well, what I don't understand is…well…why?"

"Well I thought dinner would be more pleasant if it was only the two of us." Juushiro answered her as if it were nothing.

For the way she kept stuttering Juushirou could tell she was uncomfortable, it was true she'd always been shy, but never as much as in that moment.

"You…dinner…ah…" It took the woman a great effort to finally make herself understood. "What about your family?"

"My parents as you know passed before the end of the Eternal Wars." Juushirou began enlisting. "My siblings…well, those who had enough power became shinigami, and they've all passed into the next step of rebirth by now; those who didn't have the power made other lives and died as well."

A part of him knew what it was she truly wanted to know, but was almost afraid to get his hopes up only to be disappointed.

"Ah…anyone else?" She finally dared ask.

Juushirou stopped in his tracks, and for a moment Yonohana feared she may have intruded on something, or made a mistake of some sort…

"No, there is no one else." He finally whispered. "There has never been."

"Hisui…" She gasped.

Just like he before, she couldn't help but use her term of endearment for him, she called him 'jade' because of his green eyes. And the way he was looking at her in that moment.

"I swear to you, Yonohana, my Yono-hime, there's no one else, there has never been." Juushirou assured her vehemently as he came as close to her as he could without actually touching her. "You're my only love…"

"As you are mine." She reassured him.

She took his face in her hands then, softly connecting their lips, and then he took control, this was something he'd wanted for so long, something he came to believe he would never have again. He just couldn't help it, he devoured her mouth with his, he just loved her so much.

It had been so many years since she'd been an actual part of the Shihouin Clan, since her brother had as good as sold her in exchange of their clan's honor, just to keep her away from the man she loved. It had been so long, yet she still remembered everything she'd been taught as the young lady of a clan, all the rules of etiquette, protocol, propriety…and yet, in that moment, she couldn't care less about any of that as she pressed as much of her own body as she could against his and allowed him to kiss her with all the passion built in the last several centuries. In that moment, nothing else mattered but them…

Yonohana felt so happy as she relaxed even further in his arms, after so long, she'd always feared that he would have moved on. And he would have been in his right, so much time had passed, and when they had seen Hisana again and learnt she'd been married to Byakuya…who was already bound to Miyuka…it just had seemed all the harder to believe that she might have a chance, when she'd never actually married her beloved…and yet there he was…he'd been waiting for her, just like she had for him, even when neither had any guarantees…

They had a new chance now, to be together, to be happy…and nothing else mattered…

Not even the two watching them from around a corner.

Ise Nanao was against a wall, hiding her bright red face behind her hands, never in all the years she'd known her captain's best friend could she have imagined him the way she'd just seen him. That had certainly not been the reverent, practically grand-fatherly captain, what she'd just seen was a handsome man passionately in love with the woman in his arms.

Next to her Shunsui Kyouraku, hat in hand, was just chuckling quietly, but it was not his usual smirking laugh, it was a joyful one, the scene he'd just witnessed, it had brought him back so many years, to other times, better times…and it gave him so much hope for the future.

"Marry me, Nanao-chan…"

Silence.

The sentence was so unexpected that the young lieutenant had to repeat it several times in her mind before she was sure she'd heard correctly.

"What?" Nanao squeeked in shock. "Taichou…"

Even knowing she'd heard correctly, that didn't make actually accepting it any easier.

"I know this seems sudden." Shunsui admitted as he slowly knelt before her. "I know I may have waited too long to do this, yet I have to try anyway." He held her hands in his. "I love you Ise Nanao, have for a very long time, say you'll marry me."

Nanao was still shocked, so much she didn't even try to free her hands from him.

"Why now?" She whispered, confused. "After all this years not noticing…"

She didn't really know what else to say, if she were to actually admit how much she cared about him, how much she wanted him, and had since even before becoming his lieutenant, it would break her image of a tough girl, and it would be revealing just how much it actually hurt that he was always playing games with her!

"No, m…Nanao, no." Kyouraku kissed the back of her knuckles reverently. "I may act like an idiot, I may actually be an idiot, but if there's one thing I'm not, that's blind. I noticed you, did from the very beginning…"

"Then why did you ignore me?" Nanao demanded in a hiss. "Back all those years ago, there was a time when I wouldn't have refused anything you asked of me. Damn it you should know that! Yet you always ignored me! Until I knew you enough to know how much of a player you were, until I knew it was stupid to want anything more than a one-night-stand with you!"

"Precisely because you were so willing, and because I was too." Shunsui admitted, confusing her even further. "I wanted you so much Nanao, I still do, but it just wasn't fair." He shook his head sadly. "About my player-games, they're nothing more than that. Back when I was in the Academy I dated many girls, but I was always too respectful of all of them to get too far with any. That never changed." He sighed. "When I first met you, I knew you were special, I knew that you could be the one, if I gave us the chance…"

"But you didn't…"

Nanao was seeing so much she never had before, seeing all the small details in a new light, a light that showed an entire different side of her captain. And yet that still didn't explain, if he was so interested in her, why he hadn't expressed it before this night, what was so different about this particular night? Aizen's trial? The revelation of the Nakama and the Kimera? What would any of that have to do with anything?

"I didn't, I couldn't…" Shunsui whispered.

"Why?" Nanao really wanted to know, she needed to. "You've said it yourself, you could have had me back then if you had wanted to! Why ignore me then? And why would you now of all times suddenly want me to marry you?"

"I've known Juushirou all my life, did you know that?" Shunsui asked out of the blue.

The question caught the younger woman so off-guard, she had no idea what that had to do with anything else.

"It was right after the Eternal Wars ended." Shunsui explained. "We were both very young, infants even, two of the first children to be actually born in the Spiritual World. Yama-jii took us under his wing when he realized we were the children of brave warriors, and that as such we had inherited the potential for that same kind of power. Our parents had all died already, and we both had younger siblings, but none with as much potential as us. So he began training us personally. Later on Retsu and Shinji joined us, but for a while it was just the two of us. We became like brothers." He smiled wistfully. "Soon Yama-jii got enough survivors from the war together to create the Shino Academy, and we went there to finish our studies. We all graduated together and were chosen to lead several of the divisions of the new Gotei 13, along with other survivors from the war like Shihouin Ejirou, Nagaken Isshin, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien, Yama-jii himself and a handful of others. Still, from all of those only Ejirou remained after the Royals left, as the others chose to become part of either the Konoe Shidan or the Court in the Royal Dimension. Actually, each of the families now known as the High Nobles reached that status because they each had a member who sacrificed their lives here to go serve the royals. Of the Nagaken, Kuchiki and Shiba families it was their own heads, as they left either their younger sibling, niece or nephew in charge; except for the Nagaken Clan, as Isshin was the only one who remained." He shook his head sadly. "The Shihouin Clan…with them, it was different. Ejirou…I met him in the Academy, never really liked him, he was one of those who didn't like the fact that the Kimera had ended the War, he wanted to fight, too bloodthirsty in my opinion. That's actually why he wasn't a candidate to join either the Konoe Shidan or the Court. The Kimera, despite all their power, were naturally pacifist, they didn't want someone so prone to violence working directly with them. And yet, Ejirou wanted his clan to be one of the High Nobles, so he did what he thought was the only chance. He offered his own sister to serve. Yonohana, she was such a sweet, innocent girl back then, she was actually born shortly after the Wars ended, her father had died near the end of it, and her mother died giving birth to her. She was so beautiful…and Juushirou was so in love with her. He actually went to see Yama-jii, since he was the closest either of us had to a father, to get his blessing, he was going to go ask for Yonohana's hand in marriage…the very same day we learnt she was to become one of the Otomes…She tried to run away, and I promised to help her, but there was just no way, I waited by her state for three nights, but she didn't manage to get out of her room before the time was up. So she was sent away, the Shihouin became the fourth and last High Noble Clan, and Juushirou was left alone…"

Nanao was beginning to see the truth, and she didn't know whether to cry and hit the man she loved so much or just surrender to her feelings…

"The years passed, one by one." Shunsui went on. "I could see how much Juushirou hurt, and yet he never actually said a word. And regardless of how many girls threw themselves at him, he just smiled and apologized. I'm quite sure that if he'd never gotten Yonohana back, even then he would have remained forever faithful to the memory of their love…" his eyes met Nanao's then as he finally explained. "The day I first met you, I saw such a cute little girl, and with such an amazing potential. When I lost Lisa, I lost myself for a while, she'd been my best friend, and she understood me, enough to help me keep other women away. Then I saw you again, when you became my lieutenant…and I could hardly believe my eyes. I had looked away briefly, and suddenly a woman was standing before me. A beautiful, powerful, and totally amazing woman. And yet, despite how much I wanted to take the chance I had before me, I just couldn't. it wouldn't be fair…" he lowered his eyes again in pain. "After all, why should I, the black-sheep among the two, be able to have something that was denied to my best friend, to the one who actually deserved it?"

It was so clear then. Something had happened that night, and it wasn't about Aizen, the Nakama, or the Kimera, thought it was related, in a way. Shihouin Yonohana, Juushirou's beloved was back, finally, and it seemed those two still loved each other as much as they had in the past. Now, seeing his friend happy, with his love, Shunsui felt he could finally allow himself to have the same, if only Nanao would allow him.

"I realize it's stupid." Shunsui went on with a depressed sigh. "I might have waited too long already, it's not like I ever asked anything of you, or even had the right to, I…"

He had just let go of Nanao's hands and raised on one knee, about get fully on his feet, when suddenly he felt a finger on his lips, quieting him, hardly allowing himself to believe it, he followed it to the creamy white hand, and its black-haired and blue-eyed owner.

Slowly, visibly trembling, Nanao's extended her other hand to caress her captain's face slowly, almost hesitantly, in a way she'd dreamed of doing for so long…

Shunsui closed his eyes and almost shuddered at the caress, like some kind of dream he was afraid of actually seeing it and realizing it wasn't truly there…until he felt the press of small, shy lips against his own. His eyes snapped open in a flash, in shock, in time to see the red tinted cheeks of his lieutenant close enough to confirm that she had truly just kissed him, in the mouth!

"It's not too late…" She whispered, still shy, in a very low, heartfelt tone.

For all answer Shunsui got on his feet immediately, pulling her closer to him as he went, then swiftly took her glasses off.

"Hey!" She called, shocked by the unexpected move. "Kyouraku-taichou!"

"I want to see your eyes when I kiss you." Shunsui informed her directly.

He kissed her then. And just like he had expected, for just a second as he did, her eyes reflected absolute shock, an expression that swiftly softened, right before her eyes closed as she began surrendering into the kiss.

He broke it too soon for either of their tastes.

"And when not in the office, my name is Shunsui." He added.

She didn't have the chance to complain, he was kissing her again. And it's unlikely she would have wanted to, as she suddenly found herself very comfortable in his arms…

.-.

The madness was still going on in the center of Seireitei when Byakuya reached his own estate. He knew he wasn't the only one who had just waited until he could leave without being too obvious, most of the captains had been doing the same thing, Ichigo and his group as well. The rest of the Shinigami didn't seem to care, the fact that their King, Queen and Court were planning on staying in Soul Society on a more permanent basis was enough to make them all want to celebrate.

Byakuya knew what that meant, Central 46 would go back to being the Advisory body they had been originally created as in the beginning, meant to bring forth to the Royal Court the troubles of the people, in particular the civilians, as the Captains could express the needs of the Gotei themselves.

By claiming back their positions the Kimera and the Nakama had taken away almost all the power from all the noble families (high and low) as well as the captains, including Yamamoto himself. Since the King and Queen were considered as the maximum authority both militarily and administratively. Never again would Yamamoto be the maximum authority, even if another war were to be declared; same could be said with regards of the Central 46 dictating a sentence to someone. So many mistakes that had been made during the last too many years wouldn't be repeated again. True, it was likely other mistakes would be commited, but considering how Ichigo was, and Rukia as well, Byakuya had a feeling those wouldn't be too bad and never with ill-intent.

Still, in that moment there were actually more important things in his mind than the newly reclaimed rank of his adopted sister and her new-old husband. And it was related to the woman walking right by his side.

The whispers had begun as soon as they'd crossed the doors into the Kuchiki property, and it wasn't unexpected, anyone could see Miyuka's built was basically similar to Rukia, and Hisana as well; but the differences were there if one actually looked: she was several inches taller, just two or three shy of Byakuya's actual height, her hair was a shade or two lighter as well as longer and without the spiky texture, her eyes were actually blue, even with the hint of violet, instead of Rukia's amethyst or Hisana's plum colored ones.

And that wasn't all, Miyuka was currently wearing around her neck a delicate windflower silk scarf, the companion to Byakuya's own; it was a direct signal of who she was to be, who she'd always been. Yet those who saw didn't understand, if she was a suitor why wasn't she being escorted by her own family? And if she was already with him shouldn't she as a good wife be walking a step behind him instead of by his side, as an equal? They didn't see she wasn't a suitor but his wife, and he considered her his equal in every way…

He was soon aware of the Elders approaching him from various different directions, they had joined the rumors; something that deeply disgusted Byakuya, yet he refused to allow them to see how much. For so long he'd allowed those old people's words to dictate his actions, not any longer. It was true he wasn't a Kuchiki Heir by blood, but then again, he didn't need to be; after all, he was the sole reason the Kuchiki Clan had ever gained the status of High Nobles in the first place. He didn't owe them anything, it was the other way around.

Miyuka wasn't sure what emotion was stronger in her in that moment, the mortification in regards to the whispering and the stares, or the righteous anger at what was actually being said in regards not only to her but also her 'deceased' sister and her husband!

They had just reached the entrance to the private dinning room where they had made plans for dinning with Ginrei when Miyuka finally snapped.

"That's enough!" She cried out at the same time she spun around. "Who do you think you are to talk about Byakuya, the head of your Clan like that?"

No one had been expecting that, not even Byakuya himself, the servants immediately stepped back and bowed low; regardless of who she might be they knew they had no right to judge her, and most especially not their own liege lord. However, the Elders were a different matter.

"The question is lady, who do You think you are?" One of the Elder councilmen questioned.

The old man spoke in a hard, chiding tone; one of a man accustomed to having his orders followed to the dot and everyone bowing to him; he had no idea who he was dealing with.

Byakuya was furious, the nerve of that councilman! Talking to his wife in that tone! But before he could even open his mouth to say anything he could feel the soft touch of her hand in his arm, her eyes met his very briefly, but he needed just that instant to know what she wanted, he merely nodded and relaxed his pose yet again. He should have known Miyuka was well capable of defending herself, the men and women before him were about to learn not to mess with Kuchiki Miyuka…

The young-looking woman moved her hand across the skirt of her beautiful lavender kimono, as if brushing off some unseen dust, she then squared her shoulders and stood to her full height, head held high, ignoring the bristling some of the elders did at this fact. She wasn't a commoner, and she wasn't a porcelain doll, she was Kuchiki Byakuya's wife, an Otome and a woman of power in her own right. No one could ever make her feel any less, and particularly not a bunch of old people who were already in her black list with the way they had treated both Byakuya and Rukia for so many years.

"It seems the news haven't reached this far yet." Miyuka declared easily. "In any case, and if you have any doubts, you'll be able to confirm my words with anyone who was present or close to Soukyoku Hill earlier today. My name is Kuchiki Miyuka, wife of Kuchiki Byakuya and 2nd Otome of Kokuou Heika-sama."

"Wife?...That's impossible…We would have known…We never witnessed such a union…He said he wouldn't take another wife…"

"The matter of my union with Byakuya isn't up to debate, Elders." Miyuka interrupted them authoritatively. "I am, indeed, his wife, I have been for longer than any of you have held your positions, five or six of your centuries approximately." She allowed the implications of that to sink before continuing. "Yes, you have no authority over that, the ceremony of our union was actually officiated by the King and Queen themselves, and we're one of seven known couples to have the akai-ito bond. I know he was married to another for a lapse of five years, but our bond takes precedence over that, regardless of anything else." She knew the Elders wanted to say something, but refused to give them the chance. "I'm not like Hisana, or like any of your 'noble princesses', I am not a doll or a piece of chess for you to play with, I am a woman, a noble-woman in my own right, recognized as a part of the Original Royal Court; I have served the Queen since she took the throne. Your looks, your whispers, your chiding tones, they all mean absolutely nothing to me, I owe you nothing, you have no authority whatsoever over me. The only one who may command me is my husband, if only because I myself have given him that right; and yet I know he never will because we're both equals. Regardless of whatever traditions you may want to force upon us, we're equals, and you won't be changing that either. You don't have any authority over my husband either, I don't know what kind of delusion ever made you think you did. You've been allowed too many liberties in the last century, but that stops now. It is true Byakuya may not be the heir of your Clan, but he doesn't need to be. He is the Head of it! He is the sole reason you're all even seen as nobles in the first place! Because a millennia ago he chose to do the honorable thing and serve Heika-sama! You owe him everything you have and everything you are, everything this whole clan is, and it's about time you start paying your respects for that! I also know how you treated Rukia during all the years she was in your care; but I'll allow you to realize the huge mistake you made in due time. This is about my husband and I. Kuchiki Byakuya is your Clan Head and I'm his wife, if you're ever curious we might even share some of our experiences in the Royal Realm with you, but it will be by choice; like I said before, you don't command us. And now, it is our desire to have dinner with Kuchiki Ginrei-san, and would like not to be disturbed."

The Elders were so shocked none of them spoke. Then after a couple of seconds several of them began bowing and taking their leave. It was obvious that Miyuka's words had made an impression, if not enough to actually change their minds, at least enough to make them actually think over a few things. In any case, at least they were sure there wouldn't be any further disturbances for the night. How things changed in the future…that they would get the chance to handle in due time.

As soon as the last Elder disappeared around a corner Miyuka allowed herself a low sigh.

"That was exhausting," she whispered under her breath.

"You were amazing, my Serenity, like always." Byakuya assured her in her ear.

He was standing right beside her, with his arm around her waist; Miyuka felt shivers run through her at the tone of his voice.

"Come." He whispered then.

The moment he turned her around the young azure-eyed woman saw something she wasn't expecting: Kuchiki Ginrei was standing right there! At the entrance of his private dinning room, and he looked like he had witnessed everything! For a moment Miyuka feared like she might collapse in consternation, until she reminded herself she had just created an image for herself, and now she had to uphold it, so she took a deep breath and went to stand before the old man with a serene smile as she allowed Byakuya to introduce her.

Byakuya himself was extremely proud of her, even having regained all his memories of his prior life he'd forgotten how passionate his wife could be when she was defending something or someone she believed in so thoroughly, like she'd done just then. It honored him that she loved him that much, and made him feel all the more proud that he had someone to share that kind of absolute love with.

Unknown to both Byakuya and Miyuka, Ginrei was felling great joy that very moment. So many years of living the life of a noble had made it easy for him to remain expressionless. The fact was, in that moment, he was seeing a love and a passion in Byakuya he'd never seen before, not even with Hisana, there was a life in his eyes…it made him feel so much happiness and pride, as if Byakuya were truly his own grandson. And it was all thanks to the young woman standing by Byakuya's side, his wife, his soulmate…

And then he remembered something else, a conversation he'd had with a certain orange-haired young man just a few days before…

"…_no matter how long it takes, Your Grandson will get what he deserves." _

Ginrei realized it then, Ichigo had known, of course, the young woman herself had just said the Royals themselves had officiated their union, of course Ichigo had known…

Byakuya finally went to stand before Ginrei and with a very small smile in his lips spoke the words that proved to Ginrei everything would be just perfect:

"Honorable Grandfather." Byakuya spoke to him solemnly yet happily. "Let me introduce to you, my beautiful wife and soulmate, Kuchiki Miyuka…"

Miyuka curtsied before the old man with a smile on her own face. Ginrei then did something unexpected, as he stepped forward to kiss the young woman's brow, it was his own blessing, something unnecessary but still deeply appreciated by both Miyuka and Byakuya.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." Ginrei greeted her. "Welcome to the Kuchiki Family."

.-.

It was quite hard for Ichigo and Rukia to get away from all their subjects, and when they finally did they had to practically barricade themselves inside the Nagaken estate to stay away from all the well-wishers and eager followers.

Even inside the estate it took them a while to convince the servants to leave them alone in their private onsen so they could relax for some time before going to bed.

"Well, you never wanted to be seen as a hero, yet now you are." Rukia declared with a chuckle as she relaxed in the warm water. "What does it feel like?"

"I'm actually trying to decide which one was worse, our first coronation or this not-quite-official one." Ichigo answered honestly.

"Well, considering the madness of the last few days I doubt things will be forgotten at least for a few generations." Rukia pointed out.

"That's good." Ichigo nodded satisfied.

It was definitely good, making sure that the truth would be known, and that it would protect their friends was the whole reason they had thrown themselves into the whole mess in the first place. True, their original plan only included revealing they were of the Nagaken Clan, not their royal status, but it wasn't an entirely unexpected situation either. The additional fame they could have done without, but they would deal with things as they always had.

"At least now we can actually keep everyone safe." Ichigo declared with satisfaction. "No one will try to unjustly execute anyone again, or allow a criminal to get away with less punishment than he or she deserves."

"You know it'll be hard work, right?" Rukia reminded him. "Even back at the beginning it wasn't like this. We left for the Royal Dimension soon after taking the Crown, we never actually had to lead Soul Society."

"I know, but we'll deal with it, just like we've dealt with everything." Ichigo smiled at her. "As long as I have you with me nothing seems too hard." He caressed her face. "I love you, Rukia, Luna, whatever name you may have, whatever face you may wear, you are the one I will love for all eternity."

"You know my love and devotion is equal to yours, Ichigo, Sol, now and forever." Rukia assured him as she sat on his lap.

Thoroughly happy in that moment, like they hadn't been in over a century since their rather forceful separation, they kissed.

* * *

><p>So, I finally connect the "Some time..." scenes with cannon...and I hope you liked the scene with Tensa Zangetsu and Shiro, I just couldn't resist writing that after I actually read about the zanpakutou saying those words...they were so deep and touching!<p>

This is gotta be my favorite chapter! Hands down. So much romance. Also, Byakuya...I totally love him, and he deserved a lot better than Hisana, hence Miyuka. I hope you liked her, as well as Yonohana. That particular pairing...well, my soul-sister just loves Juushirou, and I had promised her she could have him in this. Also, you might have been able to realize just who both Miyuka and Yonohana, and even Hisana were in the "Some time..." scenes. Oh, and did you like Byakuya's story? Way out of canon I know, Kaien's as well, and, really, everyone's who supposedly lived in the time of the Coronation. But, since this is fanfic, and I did warn everyone...

This is gotta be the longest chapter I've written...ever! But there was just so much that needed to be adressed, mainly in the romantic department. The ShunNao pairing...now, I have to say that while I like it, I never imagined myself writing it, until I actually did. I hadn't planned that scene until I was writing the JuuYono one, and suddenly it came to me, it was too sweet not to write it.

My deep thanks to everyone who's stayed with me this long. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I actually had a bad time recently, lost forty pages of another Bleach fic I've been working on, and I was so excited about it! And my muse refuses to help me rewrite them! (sigh) In any case, at least it wasn't this one.

One more chapter to go! One more and it's over. And on that note, here's the teaser (the last teaser!):

_"Why can't I go Rukia?" Ichigo asked, finally stopping his pacing. "This is my sister we're talking about! Why can't I go look for her myself?"_

_"Because you're the King of Soul Society Ichigo! You have a duty to do, and it never stops, not even because of family emergencies."_

_"Family will always be more important than duty."_

That and a lot more in the fic's Finale: _Neverending Story._


	11. Neverending Story

Here it is, the end to a fantastic, delightful and truly bizarre journey. Several times I wondered how I was going to do it, the "Some time..." fragments were truly a headache to write, even to plan, considering I had to be careful not to give too much and have you discover everything too soon. True, some of you discovered who several people were before I said it, and to be honest, I was glad about that, because I see it as meaning that I was good enough in their portrayal that you couldn't help but seeing it was them. (And lets admit it, Ichigo and Rukia were pretty obvious from the very beginning). I did the things I did, because I just love stories where Ichigo has that kinda destiny, but I wanted to handle it in a way no one else had before (at least, I don't know of anyone who has done it before, if it's been done, let me know, I would love to read the fic!).

Oh, and for those interested, I'll say it again, the song that's become a sort of theme for this fic, and which lyrics will appear fully in this finale is "Neverending story" by Within Temptation.

This is it. The Finale! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Neverending Story<strong>

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where ever it's going_

_What is the way?_

~Some Time, Some Place~

Ichigo stumbled into a place he couldn't actually recognize and yet found perfectly familiar. It seemed like a perfect mix of a forest and a city of towering skyscrapers, and in the very center of it a frozen lake, there was snow falling all around, and yet it wasn't actually cold, and there were little to no clouds in the perfectly blue sky, allowing the bright stars and the full moon to be seen shining brightly on top.

"Where am I?"

It took a second for the orange-haired to realize he hadn't been the only one to speak, and then, on the opposite side of the lake, he could see her: Kuchiki Rukia, his fiancée, the love of his existence, his soulmate…

Soulmate, suddenly that small word seemed to carry a world of implications he couldn't have imagined ever before.

"Ichigo…" He heard her whisper.

She'd just noticed him.

"Rukia…" he couldn't help his automatic reaction of whispering her name in return.

Not quite conscious of their actions they both stepped into the surface of the frozen lake and began walking to the very center of it, somehow not slipping on it. Soon enough they were standing before each other, a pair of orbs the color of melted chocolate and another that looked like two perfect amethysts met, and suddenly there was a different word, a different name in each of their lips…

"Sol…"

"Luna…"

A hundred questions and answers passed between them with one look. Ichigo had just died that very morning, if Rukia hadn't found him in time he would have totally disappeared; he'd learnt that the two sides of his power had been living in Rukia's inner world for the last nine years and he'd finally gone back to being a shinigami; he'd arrived to Soul Society for the first time as an actually dead man and for some not-quite-known reason Kuchiki Byakuya had offered him a room in the mansion, until he found a more permanent residence; several people seemed to be aware of the fact that there was a connection between the two of them, and they even seemed to know more about the whole matter than even the two of them did. They had gone to sleep in their respective rooms and, unexpectedly their whole lives had changed in a matter of a few hours, and for the looks of the world around them it was still changing.

"I think this is actually m…y…our Inner World." Ichigo commented.

Rukia knew he was right without actually having to think about it, the place was a perfect blend of both of their inner worlds, even when the skyscrapers were no longer horizontal.

And yet, that wasn't the only change, or the biggest one, there was also the fact of the years worth of memories that were now in their heads, several lifetimes worth of them.

"I died…" Ichigo gasped disbelieving. "Killed by an imperfect arrancar."

"I fell off a cliff, and lost all my memories." Rukia added.

They began talking in turns, faster and faster as all the facts got straightened up in their minds. It wasn't just their respective memories they were remembering, but also things from the other's point of view. It was a rush, it made them dizzy, and yet so many things seemed to be falling in place, finally…

"Oyaji, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, and…and kaa-san…" Ichigo mumbled in shock. "I…we…we knew them all before, a long time ago."

"Kaien-dono…he knew me too…" Rukia continued in the same shock. "And Nii-sama…"

"Hisana…"

"She wasn't actually my sister…and Ichimaru…"

"He was just following orders…our orders…"

"We came to stop Aizen before he got too far, yet we failed…"

"And not just us, the Nakama, our Nakama…"

"We came, from another plane…"

"The Royal Dimension…"

And right then, their minds suddenly synchronized, as they reached the same truth at the exact same instant.

"We were…no…we are Kimera…the King and Queen of Soul Society…"

It didn't matter how insane the mere idea sounded, because deep in their souls they knew it to be true. They were the most powerful beings of the Soul Society, as well as its rulers. It was their throne Aizen had wanted to claim…

"Heika-sama…"

The pair heard three voices addressing them as one and turned to see their zanpakutou spirits as well as Shiro himself nodding respectfully at them (Shiro in a much more dramatic pose than the other two).

"What is the meaning of all this ossan?" Ichigo asked, half-confused, half-frustrated. "How can we…? How can we be who we remember being?"

"I believe you said already Heika, reincarnation, loss of memory." Zangetsu replied honestly.

Ichigo would have wanted to ask what was with the 'Heika' part, but knew it was a pointless question, since a part of him knew already, just like he had also known the answer to his previous questions. Zangetsu was a no-nonsense person, and Shirayuki too in her own way, the last thing they would want would be for him and Rukia to make useless questions, they had to stop and actually think about what was going on…

"You know…you knew." Rukia spoke seriously, it wasn't a question. "Long before either of us had the slightest idea."

Ichigo did a double-take at that, but even before he could form words to express any kind of disbelief, a part of him made him realize it actually fit.

"The way you always seemed to know so much, about the Soul Society, about the shinigami, Rukia, and especially myself…" He realized.

"I told you, repeatedly Ichigo, we are your power," Zangetsu reminded him. "But not only that, we're also a part of you."

"I know that." Ichigo snapped. "But I thought you meant it in the same way all zanpakutou are a part of their shinigami!"

"You know that's not entirely true, otherwise the tragedy of Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kusaka Soujirou would have never happened." Zangetsu pointed out.

Ichigo had to grudgingly admit Zangetsu had a point.

"If Zanpakutou aren't really created from a shinigami's soul, then how?" Rukia wanted to know, really curious.

"That's not entirely true either." Shirayuki pointed out. "Zanpakutou Spirits are a part of the Shinigami's soul; but it's a bit more complicated than just that."

"In ancient times, Shinigami fought with their own powers." Zangetsu explained. "Zanpakutou spirits only came to be when a shinigami's fighting instincts warred with the rest of his personality, separating it, giving an independent form to his desire to fight. After that, such occurrences became more and more common, and then it was just considered normal. Young ones were even taught in the Academy how to separate that fighting instinct and give it form. They weren't searching for their zanpakutou spirit, they were creating it, from their own soul."

"The tragedy of the young 3rd Ouhei and his friend, it was a very particular situation." Shirayuki said compassionately. "It happens sometimes, when a hopeful shinigami isn't capable of breaking his soul to form a zanpakutou spirit, either because he cannot separate that desire for fighting from the rest of him, or he just isn't powerful enough to survive such a thing. I think Kusaka's case was actually the first, he was one who liked fighting too much, it was such a deep part of him, he couldn't separate that instinct from the rest of him. Still, he had the power to create a weapon for himself, and he couldn't help but replicate the one closest to him: Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru. The kind of duel the two were set on, there was no way he could have ever won it, because with his education, Kusaka believed he actually needed to have a Zanpakutou spirit to win, he didn't know otherwise, he didn't know he could focus his soul on his blade without actually breaking a piece of it off. So, his blade was empty, and he lost."

"If that is true, what about us?" Rukia was curious. "Because my memories are telling me that before we forgot everything you didn't exist."

"We didn't." Zangetsu admitted. "You created us. Rukia created Sode no Shirayuki in the Academy, when she was instructed the same way as any other shinigami, as she'd forgotten she didn't actually need to create her to fight. Then, when she gave you her powers, Ichigo, it was actually Shirayuki you wielded for those first months. Until Urahara used his unorthodox methods for you to find your own power. By then you had already heard of Zanpakutou Spirits, you believed you had to have one to be a proper Shinigami, so you created me. At the same time, after the threat Urahara had issued that you could become a hollow, a part of you ripped off further, creating Shiro as well. I was your resolve to fight, while he was the despair you felt when you couldn't fight or weren't strong enough. It is the same reason why Rukia doesn't have a hollow, she doesn't have that despair, but that doesn't mean she couldn't access that same kind of power."

"You mean I could call on hollow powers if I wanted?" Rukia wasn't expecting that.

"You may not have a dark version of yourself, but the power is still at your disposal." Shiro gave his own input. "After all, both of you are Kimera."

It was the truth, they both had the same power, it was what made them so special, and part of what made them so perfect together.

"What about what you told me that day, right before the final confrontation with Aizen?" Ichigo asked soberly. "We fought for my right to use the Final Getsuga, and then when I finally learnt my lesson you told me I would lose all my shinigami powers if I used it. And yet…and yet you weren't lost, you were in Rukia's soul, both you and Shiro, all along you were there, all those years. Yet for some reason I never saw you, even when I entered her Inner World every night, I never knew you were there. You didn't allow me too. For all those years, you lied to me!"

"It wasn't a lie, as much as keeping the truth from you." Zangetsu pointed out.

"A lie is a lie, no matter how much you may want to embellish it, damn it!" Ichigo hissed.

"Told ya…" Shiro couldn't help but chuckle.

When everyone turned to look at him while still glaring Shiro raised her hands in surrender.

"When you left us to follow Aizen, after your training, Tensa Zangetsu and I talked." Shiro elaborated. "We talked about what would happen when you lost your powers fighting Aizen. How if the others didn't act fast enough you would die. What we would do to make sure we didn't disappear…I also told him I knew you were going to find out the truth one day, and that you weren't going to like it. He insisted you would understand."

The hollow version shook his head, he still thought Zangetsu had been too hopeful when he'd said those words.

"Why would you lie to me Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked his zanpakutou ignoring his dark double's comment. "Why when I trusted you so much?"

"Like I said before, it wasn't exactly a lie." Zangetsu insisted. "Ichigo, your father expected you to learn a final technique, the same that caused him to lose his own powers. I couldn't teach you such a technique, because we don't have one. Ichigo, my name may be Zangetsu, and my abilities may seem similar to Isshin's own Engetsu; but we're not the same sword. The only reason we even seem that much alike is because, at least in this life, he is your father, you now carry a trace of his reiryoku in you, a trace that influenced in my own creation."

"So you don't actually have a Final Getsuga." Ichigo deduced. "Mugetsu doesn't truly exist? Why lie to me?"

"You needed power." Zangetsu explained. "You believed Mugetsu to be that power."

"What exactly did I do then?" Ichigo was curious now. "I mean, if there's no such thing as a final Getsuga and all that."

"When Shiro and Tensa Zangetsu fused, they, we, were your whole potential." Zangetsu explained. "We then allowed you to access your whole power for a short period of time. That's why you became a transcendental, why you transcended even Aizen and all his evolutions with just that one change. Because you've always been beyond him. Going back to infancy, both you and Rukia, allowed your spirit to adapt better to your power, it'll also allow you to keep existing in Soul Society without reality tearing apart; but that doesn't mean you can't reach the same level you were in back when you were known as Kimera, that name, that power, it's your transcendental state, and it's at your reach at any moment." He sighed. "Back then, you were too young Ichigo. You needed your full power, but your body was still too young to handle it. That's why I allowed you to believe in the Final Getsuga, and that it would cause you to lose your power. Releasing so much power would make you go into shock, would make it so you couldn't use any power for a long while, until your spirit healed. The consequences were exactly the same, the details were something you didn't really need to know, not then, it wouldn't have made a difference."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, it seemed that, like all the other explanations, this too made things all clearer. Like why he'd been unconscious for a month after that battle, why he'd felt exhausted even for several more weeks afterwards. But the thing that had intrigued him the most back then, the reason why he hadn't actually fallen as soon as the technique had been over, why he'd been able to remain conscious and well as he talked to Urahara, and then his friends. It hadn't been until minutes later that he'd suddenly felt an awful pain fill him and he had collapsed, shaking and screaming. Now he knew his body had gone into shock, after having all that power running through him.

Ichigo just didn't know what to say, it seemed like even as he ran the risk of disappearing, Zangetsu had done his best to protect him. It was like Tensa Zangetsu had said back then…

"_What I wanted to protect…was you…Ichigo…" _

"Thank you…ossan…" Was all the orange-haired could whisper.

Silence lasted for several minutes, it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence; there was peace, and calm all around them, as the truth finished sinking in for all of them.

Eventually they all ended up in different positions near the edge of the frozen lake. The girls laying down in the not-cold snow, Zangetsu and Ichigo laying against either a tree or concrete, while Shiro kept fooling around.

"We're the King and Queen of Soul Society." Rukia declared after a while as she turned to look at Ichigo. "Do you know what that means?"

"That if people find out it'll be worse than if they find out about my father being the head of the Nagaken Clan?" Ichigo asked.

He really wasn't looking forward to that. He hated formalities, and nobility meant nothing to him; and yet, that didn't change that his father had been a part of all that, and if…or most likely when, that was found out…

"No idiot!" Rukia snapped with a chuckle. "I meant in regards to our bond…"

As she spoke she twirled her hand several times in the air, until suddenly a red energy thread appeared from thin air, and it bound her and Ichigo together.

"The Akai-ito…" Ichigo whispered.

He watched attentively where the other end of the thread went around his own hand.

"You said it before." Rukia whispered in awe. "You said it felt like we had been bound for a very long time. And we have, we've been together for over a lifetime; and we'll remain together one way or another no matter how many lifetimes we live…"

"Together…" Ichigo realized where she was going then. "For all eternity."

"Eternity…" Rukia repeated with a smirk. "That's a pretty long time. Think you'll be able to handle me strawberry?"

"I think I'll manage midget." Ichigo smirked back at her.

Rukia moved to kick him in the shins, like was usual for her. Ichigo evaded her before hugging her tightly enough for her not to be able to hit him.

"I'll always love you." He whispered into her ear. "Come what may, it's a promise, Luna."

"Me too." Rukia replied back in the same tone. "Till the end of time, Sol."

That night, everything changed, not just for them, but in a way for everyone; even if the rest of the world wouldn't be finding out until a year later…

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began._

Ichigo was pacing from one side to the other of the office, several people had already tried talking to him but it was useless. The Head of the Nagaken-Kurosaki Clan and the Spiritual Council was too wound-up to see reason.

It continued like that for a while longer until his wife Rukia entered the room, hands on her hips and in her most serious voice spoke to him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called loudly. "Stop your pacing already, you're scaring the servants. And your reiatsu is beginning to leak a bit too much. If you keep things this way you're gonna make everyone suffocate!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo's face showed he was very stressed. "I…"

"I know how you're feeling Ichigo, I care about Yuzu too, you know?" Rukia chided him, more gently this time. "But you acting like this isn't gonna help anyone."

"Why can't I go Rukia?" Ichigo asked, finally stopping his pacing. "This is my sister we're talking about! Why can't I go look for her myself?"

"Because you're the King of Soul Society Ichigo! You have a duty to do, and it never stops, not even because of family emergencies."

"Family will always be more important than duty."

"I know. And if we had some reason to believe she's in any real danger you know I wouldn't just not stop you, I would even join you. But she isn't in any danger…"

"Then why haven't they found her yet?"

"Have you considered the possibility that she may not need to be found, that she could possibly be on her way already? You said it Ichigo, she is your sister, she is Kurosaki-Nagaken Yuzu. It doesn't matter if she was the last one of all of you to gain, or regain, her powers, they are as much a part of her as they're of all of you." She held him by the arms. "Trust me Ichigo, and trust your sister. She's alright…"

For all answer the orange-haired young man let out a sigh and allowed himself to fall onto the closest sofa, where his obsidian haired wife immediately climbed onto his lap, holding him. She knew he was worried, so was she, but they had to hold on. They were the King and Queen of Soul Society and had an image to keep. Things had been tense since the news had come in half an hour before, but they had to stay strong…

The news, there had been a car accident in downtown Tokyo a couple of hours before, a bad one, several cars had crashed into each other in a mayor crossroad. Yuzu had been in one of the cars, along with a couple of her coworkers, they had been there to attend a Medical Congress, as they were all nurses at different hospitals. While the crash itself had been bad, all Yuzu had had to show for it had been a minor scratch in an arm, and seeing how bad things were, and that traffic was likely to delay the ambulances she had set to work helping whoever she could as they waited. One of her coworkers who was still conscious but had a broken ankle had been giving orders to the voluntaries who approached her on how to treat those who could be treated or make sure the rest would survive. Their last co-worker had a bad concussion and could barely be kept awake.

Despite all their efforts several of the people had died in the hour they had had to wait for the ambulances to arrive. They began taking the victims away as Yuzu and her coworker, Sachiko, indicated. With Sachiko herself being in the last; apparently it hadn't been until that ambulance had arrived to the hospital that they had realized Yuzu hadn't been in any. All the paramedics had seen her moving from one place to another, helping people, they had thought she was another one of them, or even a voluntary, never guessing she'd been a victim of the crash herself. As soon as Uryuu, who was there for the same Congress, had learnt of this, he himself had rushed out in another ambulance, by the time they got there it was too late. They'd found Yuzu's body on the ground, two blocks away from the crash site, apparently when being left behind she'd tried to walk herself to the hospital, only to collapse a couple of blocks away. Uryuu had known the truth even before the paramedics had done anything, his nakama's sister was dead.

According to the medics who had checked over her after arriving to the hospital she had hit her head hard in the crash, that had caused several of the blood vessels in her brain to burst. Yuzu had been so focused on helping everyone she hadn't realized her dizziness wasn't because of the scare, but because she had internal wounds. Eventually it had been too much pressure for her brain and she'd just collapsed, dying almost instantly. Even if she'd made it to the hospital, the surgery needed for such a wound was likely to have killed her.

It was official then, Kurosaki-Nagaken Yuzu was dead.

But that wasn't the part that was stressing out Ichigo, Rukia and nearly every person who had ever met the sweet and caring brown-eyed and auburn-haired woman; what had everyone stressed out was that Yuzu couldn't seem to be found. Shinigami had been combing Tokyo for over half an hour, even the humans in the known had joined the search, yet none of them had seen the spirit of the thirty-two year old woman yet.

"Ichi-nii…"

The endearment, called in such a low tone most wouldn't have even heard it, was enough for Ichigo to jump from his spot instantly, barely having the mind to hold his wife to him before she crashed to the ground.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo and Rukia cried out at the same time.

Rukia was still being held in Ichigo's arms when they both embraced the younger woman.

Yuzu giggled seeing the scene, her brother, half carrying his own wife as they both embraced her tightly.

"We were so worried about you…" Ichigo began in a rush.

"Yes, worried enough that he was driving the servants crazy with his pacing, and his reiatsu was beginning to smother a few of them." Rukia told her in a conspiratorial tone.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu repeated the endearment, this time in a chiding voice.

"What?" Ichigo pouted. "I had all the right to be worried. You died! Without anyone knowing! And then you went and disappeared from the place you died in! I've had shinigami combing through all of Tokyo for the last 45 minutes at least, even Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Keigo are out looking for you!

"But…I don't understand…why?" Yuzu seemed honestly confused. "Why would anyone need to go looking for me?"

"To get you here!" Ichigo cried out.

Suddenly realizing where Yuzu was going, Rukia couldn't help it, she laughed out loud.

"Rukia?" Ichio asked, now confused himself.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu spoke in a very serious tone. "I am your sister, I am part of the Kurosaki-Nagaken Clan, a healer both in the Human and Spiritual Worlds, and I'm also a part of the Spiritual Royal Court. Thanks to each of those details I'm more than capable of getting myself into Soul Society. I'm not a defenseless soul in need of konso!"

Ichigo hunched up, smiling sheepishly. He knew how special his sister was, he had just been so worried about her he hadn't stopped to consider the possibilities.

"I'm sorry Yuzu." Ichigo apologized honestly. "It's just, you need to understand me. I know you're all a woman now, a successful healer in both worlds, and powerful on your own. I just…to me you're still my little sister. I have the right to worry about my sister!"

"Of course you do, but there's no need for you to drive Rukia and all your staff crazy." Yuzu replied with a smile. "Now go and tell the shinigami, and your friends that I've been found. And you better apologize for sending them in an unnecessary mission!"

"Yes, yes, I'm going." Ichigo grumbled as he let go of the two women.

The two women waited until he stepped out of the room, one of the latest cellphones already in hand, before breaking into laughter.

"Well, you're here for good now Yuzu, any plans on what to do with your afterlife?" Rukia asked her sister-in-law interestedly.

"I have a few plans." Yuzu half-admitted. "Nothing definite yet."

Unknown to the older yet shorter woman, as Yuzu held her hands behind her back, she was playing with the simple yet beautiful diamond ring in the third finger of her left hand…

.-.

The room was totally silent except for the rustle of clothes as most of the ones who had been there for the last several hours left by the doors behind their seats. In the end, the only ones remaining in the extremely big room were Ichigo and Rukia. They sat in a couple of elaborate chairs in one of the four sides of the room, with two chairs on each side, reserved for the Nakama, even though with them still being alive it was actually rare for them to be in such meetings. A few steps beneath them there were other six chairs, for the Court, specifically the Otomes and Kakkas, whose council was greatly appreciated during the same meetings. Even when usually only four of them were filled, as the two Kuchikis had other positions to fill.

"Explain to me again how, after all the times we agreed we didn't want this kind of power and responsibility, we ended up in this very position anyway?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

He wasn't actually expecting an answer, and it wasn't like it was the first time he asked that very same question; and yet his wife still answered him, and she would continue doing so until he fully accepted the way things were.

"Because it was necessary." Rukia reminded him. "The Chamber 46…they were doing more bad than good. I don't know if it was just this generation, and the one Aizen destroyed, or if it's always been that way. But we both know that, given the chance to make things better, there was no way we would let them get away with things. The situation with Amagai-taichou and the Kasumi-Ouji family only gave us the opportunity we needed."

And what an opportunity it had been. A mid-level Noble Family creating way-too-dangerous weapons, a man trying to overthrow the head of his own clan for evil purposes, a young girl being targeted by assassins because she's the only thing standing between the psycho and his own plans. And in the midst of it all a man working both sides while trying to get revenge for the death of his own father…and Ichigo thought his life was a soap-opera!

They had first become aware of the situation when the Ishidas had accidentally found the Kasumi-Ouji heiress trying to hide in the Material World. Afterwards it had been a disaster after another. No one could actually complain over them interfering, since they weren't actually affiliated to the Gotei and therefore didn't have to follow their rules, and everyone knew that, if necessary, they would have the backing of the King and Queen. The shinigami themselves couldn't get involved in the matter due to some archaic rules put into place by the Chamber of 46, where they weren't meant to interfere in Noble Clan's matters. Ichigo thought it was stupid, but even with his and Rukia's powers, they couldn't change the law in the middle of a conflict, so they had to help the Ishidas and their other human friends discreetly as they handled things. In the end they had come very close to losing a good man and superb captain simply because he was trying to take revenge on the wrong man. In any case Ichigo was sure the experience might have helped remind Yamamoto he was still as human and prone to making mistakes as the rest of them. The orange-haired still believed that being in the same position, the highest military position for so long had gotten to the old-man's head.

Which is why he no longer had that kind of power. With Ichigo and Rukia back as King and Queen they were the highest authority in all aspects, leaving Yamamoto on the same level as all the other captains.

"We solved the situation to everyone's satisfaction, dissolved the Chamber of 46, and then created the Spiritual Council to take its place…sort of." Rukia finished.

Sort of, because the Council wasn't really the same thing as the Chamber, it was much more ambitious in more ways than one. The Spiritual Council was divided in four groups, and they had their places in each of the four sides of the room. One was formed of course by the King, Queen, Nakama and their Court. A second was for the representatives of the Gotei 13, one for each Division, most of the time it was either the captain or lieutenant, but sometimes it was a different person. Another side was for the representatives of the Noble Clans, the four High Families at the top, and the rest a level beneath, though they all had the same right to speak. The last one was reserved for a total of 32 representatives of Rukongai, one for every ten districts in any given direction.

It was that last part that made the Council so different from the Chamber, the opinions of everyone were being listened to. It wasn't easy, there were many in Rukongai who still didn't believe in Ichigo's and Rukia's good intentions, many nobles who didn't like the fact hat those from Rukongai were being involved in the matters of Seireitei, and those who simply didn't believe such a things could be done. All Ichigo and Rukia, and most of those working with them wanted was to make Soul Society more like the heaven it was supposed to be.

"You know…sometimes I can't help but think that if Aizen had been a bit smarter and somewhat less psychotic he could have managed all this…" Ichigo couldn't help but comment out of the blue. "And probably with even less trouble since everyone loved him already."

"Ichigo, you know everyone loves you." Rukia insisted.

"Except the Lower Nobles who don't like the fact that a half-human is above them, and the Higher Nobles that think exactly the same, the Shinigami who even today think I have all this because of my nobility, those from Rukongai who still aren't satisfied with the changes or just don't care for them." Ichigo began enlisting sardonically.

"Well, you can't make everyone happy." Rukia shrugged. "But where did the comment come from? You hadn't mention Aizen, any of the Aizens really, in years. Ever since we finally finished the investigation concerning them."

"I do sometimes think about them, about how close they came to destroying everything we worked for our whole existences." Ichigo admitted. "About all the people that was hurt, directly or indirectly by them, and how different things might have been if we had caught them before. I mean, how many people died because of those three? Kaa-san, Toushirou, and the loss of them hurt Oyaji, Karin, Yuzu; and then there was Byakuya, he might not have been killed, but in a way it was worse, it affected Miyuka greatly, and then there was the whole mess with Hisana…so much that could have been prevented if we had been more efficient about dealing with the situation."

"And how do you propose we should have done that?" Rukia inquired.

Usually she would have just told him to deal with his regrets and move on, that no matter how much he tortured himself with ideas and plans and what ifs they wouldn't change the past a bit. But in this case…it was different, Rukia thought that to get him to move on, first she had to understand why the whole thing kept torturing him so much even a decade after the last Aizen had died.

"Why did we allow Daisuke to have a position in Court, as one of the Hakkas, when we didn't even know him?" Ichigo questioned.

"We knew hardly anyone aside from the Nakama." Rukia reminded him. "We accepted all of those Yamamoto sent us, they were supposed to be the best, after all. And we mostly saw the whole thing as protocol. We didn't take the fact that we had become King and Queen serious enough until most of the possibilities had already been taken away from us. Like the law that only allowed us to interfere if events threatened the Eternal Balance."

"So many lives were lost over that, because we couldn't interfere in time to make any actual change." Ichigo nodded.

"But we were talking about the Aizens." His wife reminded him.

"When Kaa-san was murdered, we should have investigated deeper. Been more insistent about checking everyone in the Palace." Ichigo continued.

"That day was one of connection with the Soul Society, practically everyone in the palace was actually at the communications' station to talk or visit with the families and friends they left behind. We were led to believe that the killer had infiltrated the Palace during that time; and we bought it, because so many of the guards were away from their posts, that there was no way to know better."

"When Daisuke tried to assassinate us, and Arquero stopped him, we shouldn't have killed him so soon, we should have interrogated him first."

"He was trying to kill us! Arquero acted instinctually to protect his wife, and the rest of us. And even if he hadn't, there's no guarantee Daisuke would have told us anything, or that he wouldn't have led us into a merry chase. Whatever anyone else may say, I still believe he was as or even more insane than Momoko."

"And yet we allowed her to live, even after what she did to Toushirou, and possibly Byakuya."

"She was just a little girl in our eyes, and we all were far too forgiving back then. Doesn't mean we ever made that same mistake again. And Karin dealt with her just fine already. What is really bothering you Ichigo?"

"We should have known who it was…" The orange-haired admitted after a while.

"Huh?" His wife was confused about that.

"When we first came to Soul Society to stop the storm, we should have known who was behind it. The clues were all there, he was an Aizen just like Daisuke and Momoko, we knew they communicated regularly, and there were enough inconsistencies in regards of how he was advancing in rank, all the shinigami that seemed to conveniently disappear or retire…Yet we still didn't know, not until we met Gin and he pointed us in the right direction. We didn't know it was him, but he did know about us. He did something, I don't know what, that forced us to land farther from Seireitei than we had planned, and also made us split, he might or might not have arranged the attack that made Hisana lose her memory. Then that day, the Hamen that attacked us, he allowed it to enter Rukongai, and to go unchecked until it found us, until it killed me…"

That much they knew for a fact, they had found some secret archives of Aizen Sousuke, it talked about the conversations he'd had with his older brother: Daisuke. The older brother had wanted to be King, not believing the Kimera to be worth their title because they looked too young and were pacifists. When Daisuke had failed, Sousuke had made his own plan to achieve the very same thing, going as far as using his own niece for his plans. He was a genius, capable of discovering a way of knowing when a Senkaimon was opened between the Royal Dimension and Soul Society, that was how he'd known when the four of them had made their way there, and been able to interfere. When his first and possibly second interferences failed to be enough he'd arranged for one of his first Arrancar to get into Rukongai unnoticed long enough for it to track whoever had the highest reiatsu in the area, and that obviously was the two de-aged royals.

However, judging for the way Sousuke had reacted and spoken during his last fight with Ichigo it was safe to say that he'd believed at least both royals to have died that day, and he never expected them to com back. It was why he'd been so shocked when Ichigo and Rukia had shared hollow powers. About Kaien, regardless of if he'd believed him dead or known him to be alive all along, Aizen had still discovered, or at least suspected of the Shiba enough to send yet another of his hollows after him and his wife.

And there were other things Aizen hadn't known either. Ichigo could still remember what the crazed shinigami had said as his father battled him in the Fake Karakura; Ichigo himself might have been a bit busy dealing with Gin, but in a place so empty their voices carried, enough to allow them to listen to each others' conversation, speeches, and in Aizen's particular case, his delusions of power, his and everyone else's.

Aizen had claimed that it had been the Hougyoku that had given Chad and Orihime powers, but then what about Tatsuki? And even Mizuiro's, Keigo's and Chizuru's spiritual awareness. It had been so easy for the traitor to take credit for something like that; and it is possible that, in other circumstances, things might have worked as he'd claimed; but not then. Because Aizen hadn't known something very important: that Orihime and Chad, as well as Tatsuki and Uryuu, they were all Nakama. The Hougyoku didn't grant any of them their powers, because they had already been theirs, they just hadn't manifested before, possibly because they hadn't needed them. The Nakama's powers, and even Uryuu's true potential, hadn't manifested until Ichigo needed strong allies, until he'd unconsciously called them back. Just like the memories of the four of them had begun returning, slowly, after Rukia's and Ichigo's own.

Aizen had believed himself to be a genius, all known, someone who deserved to be a god…the truth was, he knew very little, and what he did know, he had tried to adjust into his plans in his own ways…in the wrong ways. If he had realized before the true nature of their powers, especially Ichigo's and Rukia's…who knows what would have happened?

But he hadn't realized, it wasn't until the very lst seconds of his existence that he'd even suspected what it meant that the two of them could share power, and by then it was already too late, for him that is. In the end he'd lost and died, just like his brother and niece; they had died, Ichigo, Rukia and their Nakama had won, and with them all the Worlds…

They were truly lucky Gin was working for them, or they might have never known everything Aizen had done throughout the years, especially after he'd gotten rid of Kaien. Even when Gin had acted against them all, had attacked Ichigo and his nakama, psychologically tortured Rukia, tried to kill her and badly wounded Byakuya, he was doing it all for the mission, and in the end he was the only one to die…and even then, he'd managed to find his way back, to Soul Society, and to Rangiku…

"Sol…" Rukia couldn't help but whisper her endearment to him as she caressed his cheek. "We did the best we could. They say hindsight is 20/20, and while I agree we could have done some things differently, what guarantee do we have that it would have truly made things better in the end? I mean, look at things from this point of view: it is true that the Aizens hurt many people, but your parents are back together again, as are Byakuya and Miyuka, and Toushirou and Karin; Gin, Kaien and his wife are all here and just fine as well, all the Aizens are dead, everyone who was once unjustly condemned is free, all our nakama are seen as Heroes, and we're on our way to make Soul Society a true heaven. Do you honestly believe things could have turned out any better than this?"

Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, he had to admit his wife had a point, regardless of how many times he turned things around in his head, he doubted he would ever be able to think of someway the final result could have been better than what they were living in that moment.

"You're right Luna…" he finally admitted as he kissed her hair tenderly.

"Like always," She deadpanned with a smirk. "Now stop brooding already. The Festival is tonight and you know we have to be at the opening of it."

"That's right, the festival…" Ichigo sighed tiredly.

He'd actually forgotten that the celebrations began that night.

The Festival, that was what everyone called it, it had existed for a very long time, so long few actually remembered what was the first thing they had celebrated. It actually was the creation of Soul Society itself. Then the Festival had been used to celebrate the end of the Quincy Conflict, then their victory in the Winter War, and now it was also seen as a celebration of the King's and Queen's return… It didn't matter that no one actually knew when Soul Society had been created, as dates hadn't been that important back then, or that the Winter War actually ended two or three months before the day of the festival, the only date that actually fit was in regards to the King and Queen's return, though that was actually to the last day of the Festival…a week-long festival. Ichigo and Rukia have always found it funny that their week-long anniversary was also a celebration for everyone else in the Soul Society…

"Come on." Rukia nudged him in the shoulder. "Lets go home, rest for a bit before tonight."

"Ok…" Ichigo nodded and finally got up.

They were on their way out when suddenly Ichigo thought of something.

"Maybe, now that Yuzu's finally here permanently, Hanatarou will finally find the guts to ask me for her hand in marriage." Ichigo commented.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Rukia replied easily. "They've been engaged for months now, and they think we don't know…"

"As if something like that could get past me." Ichigo added. "But anyway, I told you, Yuzu is now here permanently, and I doubt she actually wants to get installed in the manor only to have to move out later on. And I know for a fact Hanatarou purchased his own place a few years ago, when he finally became fourth seat."

"You know you're too well-informed at times?" Rukia joked. "It makes it look as if you've been stalking people…"

"I'm the King of Soul Society…" Ichigo began dramatically, and then in a more serious tone. "But mainly, I'm an older brother, that gives me the right to be well-informed of anything and everything that affects my sisters."

Rukia shook her head with a smile, she really should have been expecting that.

"Still, in regards to Hanatarou." The amethyst-eyed returned to the topic. "I wouldn't hold my breath about him talking to you. You know he gets scared easily. And, I mean, it's well known it was Yuzu who first asked him out seven years ago!"

"That's my sister, alright!" Ichigo chuckled. "I really don't understand how people can keep saying she's nothing like Karin, or I, or Dad. She's exactly the same!"

And she was, even if she hid the head-strong attitude behind a cute face and sweet smile.

"Come on." Rukia told him yet again. "You can worry about Yuzu, Hanatarou and other relationships later."

Ichigo shook his head. He wasn't worried, not really. He knew Hanatarou made Yuzu happy, like Jinta never could, and if to keep that happiness the two wanted to get married, then Ichigo would be happy for them. No matter how cold he acted at times, how much he grumbled and scowled; all he wanted was for those he cared for to be happy. Regardless of what their choices were, as long as they brought them happiness it was alright with him…except when it came to Mitsukai, then he had every right to grumble and scowl and act all overprotective, she was his only daughter after all…

.-.

The last day of the Festival, the crowds opened a path for the Royal Entourage to pass. Unlike the first day of the celebrations, this time they weren't wearing their official attires, instead they were all decked in kimonos. The Ishida's sky blue, white and a bit of cream for the girls; the Sados in shades of brown, red and beige; Rukia and Ichigo were in their customary white and black respectively their obis the opposite color. A step behind them walked a nine-year old girl with long orange locks several shades darker than Ichigo, and violet eyes, darker than Rukia's, she was wearing a silvery kimono with a bright-red obi, she was their only daughter: Princess Kurosaki-Nagaken Mitsukai.

As the reached the top of the Soukyoku Hill, places had been prepared for them on the stage, the same stage where the announcement of the King's and Queen's return had been made a decade before.

Some of those places were already occupied by several others like the Hitsugayas: Toushirou in a turquoise kimono, Karin in a steel-gray with garnet accents one, and with them their eight-year old ashen-black haired and turquoise-eyed daughter in an ice-blue kimono: Haruka. Yuzu was also there in a yellow kimono, along with Isshin and Masaki, in a brown and light-red colored kimono respectively. Mizuiro was in a corner, clad in a light-green kimono, he'd been chosen to take the place of the 2nd Hakka after the previous one had chosen to retire and Mizuiro himself had died. Next were the Ukitakes: Juushirou in forest-green, a pregnant Yonohana in amber and their seven-year-old son: black-haired and amber-eyed Kohaku, in pastel-green. The Ichimarus weren't too far from them, Gin dressed in gray, Rangiku in pink, and their six-year-old son, Kane in a light brown kimono that went well with his blonde hair (a shade or two lighter from Rangiku's own) and sky-blue eyes. Close enough for their children to be talking were the Shibas: Kaien, Miyako and their son: Takeshi, all dressed in garnet and brown. The last occupants of the chairs in that stage were the Kuchikis: Byakuya in midnight-blue, Miyuka in violet and their daughter: black-haired and blue-violet eyed nine-year old Yumeko in lavender.

"Welcome spirits to the last day of the Festival!" Ichigo called in a loud voice.

He didn't exactly like having to be the one to talk, but it was part of his position.

"During the last six nights we've celebrated the long and amazing history of our world." Ichigo told them. "Now it's time to make our wishes for the future. Think and plan what each of you want to achieve in the times to come."

It was what that day was about, it actually reminded several of the humans or recently dead ones of the New Years festivals they had attended when alive. The main difference being the fact that this festival didn't take place in the last day of December or the first of January, but instead in April, right after Spring had begun already.

"We've survived so much." Rukia took over the speech. "From the day Soul Society was created, through wars and invasions; we fought, we bled, we survived. Now peace is ours, the past has been settled, and the future is ours. Make wishes for that future!"

The cheering from everyone all around was deafening.

That was one Festival everyone in Soul Society shared in. While it was true those from Rukongai would never fit, the Court had long ago arranged for similar festivals to take place all around Rukongai. It was something that allowed all the spirits to feel they belonged together, even when some had powers and some didn't, or when they lived in different regions, worked in different things. In the end they were all a part of the same world.

The Festival went underway, as food was shared and music played by those best at it.

It was near midnight, when most of the people were getting comfortable to watch the Shiba Fireworks, the best part of the last day of celebration (because fireworks were shot from every sector in Rukongai, as well as the Seireitei, and the mix was enough to light the sky as if it were the middle of the day and in the most intricate patterns of colors and forms…) when Rukia noticed Ichigo was brooding again.

"Ichigo…" Rukia spoke with a sigh as she sat beside him, head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I'm thinking that there is so much that needs to be done yet…so much…" Ichigo admitted with a resigned sigh. "And I don't think a lifetime, regardless of how long it may be, will be enough time to do it."

"You know that for us to be truly immortal we would need to remain in transcendental state." Rukia commented calmly.

"I know." Ichigo nodded. "But if we had remained in that state permanently, then Mitsukai would have never been born…" he sighed. "It's the curse of being as powerful as we are…"

"It's the same reason why I could never give you a son." Rukia mumbled.

It was something they had discovered after Orihime and Tatsuki both failed to get pregnant a second time, it was simply impossible. The Nakama were all so powerful, their children were to be at least as powerful as them, and had the potential to be even more so. But for that very reason, the pregnancies were very hard on the mothers, as the babies needed reiatsu to feed on along with the usual nutrients for a baby, it made them so weak, they were vulnerable. It was likely the only reasons they survived the pregnancy was because they were Nakama themselves, but that didn't change the fact they wouldn't be able to get pregnant again, their bodies simply refused to put them in such danger again…

The same had been true for Rukia, and they suspected it may be for Karin and Miyako as well, since neither of them had had a second pregnancy either; while their husbands may not be Nakama, they were still close in power to them, and in the Hitsugayas case, Karin was very powerful too. Rangiku herself had nearly died when pregnant with Kane. They didn't know yet if Miyuka and Yuzu were in the same situation. Yonohana hadn't been, though her second pregnancy was considerably harder on her than the first had been. Masaki's case was different, because Isshin had been in a special gigai and she'd technically given birth to humans, with a lot of potential, but still humans.

Still, such circumstances only made the existence of Mitsukai, Yuri, Oscar and the other children all the more special; it made it all worth it.

"It's ok Rukia." Somehow Ichigo found himself being the one to comfort his wife. "I love you, and I love Mitsukai. We both chose to exist this way. And I still believe what I believed back then: I would rather live a hundred lifetimes, instead of a hundred lifetimes' worth with no rest, no stop. I think it would be too hard to live that long, with no rest, having to see everyone we love come and go, most likely not even knowing who we are. At least this way we'll join them on that trip…"

It was what they had decided, to live lives as normal as they could, going through the cycle of death and rebirth, like everyone else. It was likely they would remember the truth ever so often, but at least they wouldn't have to suffer by being left behind as everyone else they knew moved on to the next life.

"And no matter what else happens, we'll always have each other." Rukia added, getting happier. "We're soulmates, we'll always be. No matter how many lifetimes we may live, there'll never be another for us, but each other."

"Together, forever and always." Ichigo agreed. "I promised you eternity once before, Luna, and I promise it to you again tonight, Rukia…"

"Eternity, Sol…" Rukia agreed. "I promise you the same Ichigo…"

The loud noises caused by the fireworks brought them out of their musings just in time for them to enjoy the show. They weren't sure how Kuukaku managed to make the show something completely new every year, but she'd certainly managed to for all the years the fireworks had been a part of the Festival.

"Sing, Heika-sama, sing!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at each other briefly, they had been expecting that already, it was also part of the tradition. Every year, on the last day of the Festival, after the fireworks, they always sang together the same song, their favorite song of all time.

In unison, the couple stood focusing their power so it would carry their voice everywhere, the musicians began the well-known notes of the old melody as the couple danced in the small empty space of the stage before beginning to sing.

"Armies have conquered / And fallen in the end / Kingdoms have risen / Then buried by sand" Ichigo began the first verse.

"The Earth is our mother / She gives and she takes / She puts us to sleep and / In her light we'll awake." Rukia continued.

"We'll all be forgotten / There's no endless fame" Ichigo went on.

"But everything we do / Is never in vain" Rukia added.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale / We're all on this journey / No one is to stay / Where ever it's going / What is the way?" They both sang together.

They had stopped dancing as they sang, but as they let the music continue for a bit, Ichigo took the chance to twirl his wife several times, her laughter complimenting the music beautifully, and Ichigo's own smile too was a sight to see.

They stopped twirling when the time for the next verse came, but they still swayed to the rhythm of the old melody.

"Forests and deserts / Rivers, blue seas." Ichigo took his turn to sing then.

"Mountains and valleys / Nothing here stays" Rukia added with a big smile.

"While we think we witness / We are part of the scene / This never-ending story / Where will it lead to?" Ichigo sang.

"The earth is our mother / She gives and she takes / But she is also a part / A part of the tale" Rukia was delighted when she sang.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale / We're all on this journey / No one is to stay / Where ever it's going / What is the way?" The two danced and sang together happily.

The people knew the end of the song was coming already, and many had begun swaying and dancing to the song, even as Ichigo and Rukia began twirling again, this time not stopping even as their turns to sing came.

Uryuu and Orihime, as well as Chad and Tatsuki stood and joined their friends and leaders as they danced happily and joined their voices for the last part of the song.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale / Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane / No one remembers how it began." Uryuu and Chad joined Ichigo in that verse.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale / Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane / No one remembers how it began." Tatsuki and Orihime joined Rukia to sing that verse again.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale / Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane / No one remembers how it began." On the third and last time all sing sang the lines together.

The men took the chance to twirl their smiling wives once more before pulling them to their own bodies and kissing them soundly as the music decreased. It looked almost like it had all been choreographed, though it in fact had been an idea all three happened to have at the same time, a part of their very good mood.

They were all completely happy with their lives, existences; ones that were most definitely, like the song described, neverending stories.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. First a "Some time" scene that connects all of those with the ending of my "Everlasting Bonds" fic, then the future of everyone (to a level). A lot of romance and families...I know the ending might have been a little sappy, I just couldn't help it.<p>

Oh, and in regards to the theory I present here, about the zanpakutou, it was just something that popped into my mind, hoped that it wasn't too confusing, and even if it was, that you liked it. One of my best-friends pointed out when I was telling her about it that that theory would also explain why Zaraki is so powerful and yet has no shikai or bankai, that he loves fighting so much he couldn't separate that part, and therefore there is no zanpakutou spirit. I have to admit I hadn't thought of that, I made my theory and then supported it with the things that are mentioned there about Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru. It was also a way of giving Karin a slightly different power, the weapon she called on during the battle against Momoko, the naginata, was the equivalent of a zanpakutou, but there was no actual spirit in it, only her own power.

For those who're wondering about a sequel...well, it's not exactly a sequel, but "Everlasting Souls" is a go. Still, seeing as I'm not in a Bleach mood anymore (haven't been for a week now, I'll admit), it'll be a while before it comes. For those who didn't read my previous notes, Souls will deal with outtakes and drabbles, scenes that are in my mind, which I couldn't find in myself to include in the stories, either because they weren't absolutely necessary, or they didn't occur to me until after the parts where they may have fitted had been published. Thus far my ideas include: a more in-depth recount of the situation with Amagai and the Kasumi-Ouji family (with obvious changes as mentioned in this chapter); a Ishida father-son moment when Uryuu informs his father he's getting married, possibly to be a small arc by adding another piece for when Uryuu informs Ryuuken Orihime is pregnant, that a former shinigami-daiko is to be the twin's godfather, and later on, when Ryuuken leanrs just who his son truly is; how Orihime and Uryuu got together, and Tatsuki and Chad (those are maybes, don't have many ideas yet); other possibilities are scenes related to parts of their past lives 8which were only superficially mentioned in this fic); other things that may have happened during the 'breaks' between the third and fourth chapters of Bonds, or the tenth and eleventh of Loves; maybe things related to the children. Who knows, whatever my mind comes up with, and if you have any ideas you're free to make suggestions. Of course, those who were my most loyal reviewers have priority...

A special petition for this finale. I would absolutely love it if everyone who's following this fic would leave a review, tell me what you liked the most, what's your favorite pairing, if there was anything in particular you didn't like, and also where you're from (it's a kind of trauma for me, I just love knowing where my readers are from). I know that even though I've never gotten more than eight reviews in any given chapter (most of the times no more than five), there are more people reading this, and if just for the finale I would be honored if you would let me know you read it, and liked it (and if you didn't too).

It's been an honor, and I hope to be able to be here again sometime soon with more Everlasting.

**_The Black Sun...The White Moon...An Eternal Eclipse..._**

Adieu


End file.
